The Art of Love
by theatregeek001
Summary: "Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr". This story follows the basic outline of The Deathly Hallows, with a few twists and turns to make it fit into the story being told, the story of how the love Harry and Hermione share creates a barrier so strong nothing can penetrate it, and because of the devotion they have to one another, near impossible things are made possible.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. This story begins just after Dumbledore's funeral and will follow through after Voldemort is destroyed. If you, like me, are a die-hard Harry and Hermione shipper, then this story will hopefully be very enjoyable for you. However, if you cannot stand the possibility of Harry being with Hermione, then please feel free to read no further. 'm going to try very hard to incorporate as much of the actual story as much as possible, but I will add some new twists. J This story will stay in the K - T rating, and will be told mostly from Hermione's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : The Start of Something New

Hermione Granger was leaning her head against her friend Ron Weasley's shoulder, staring narrow eyed and broken hearted at the white marble tomb resting before her. The fear she had been suppressing for the last six years had erupted in full force the day the man lying peacefully in the tomb had fallen off of the astronomy tower, and the tears she didn't know she had locked inside of her had been falling non-stop for the last week. Her thoughts had been centered on her best friend in the whole world, Harry Potter, as they usually were, but now they were filled with more fear and worry then she remembered. From the day Harry and Ron had saved her from the troll in the girls lavatory in their first year, to the moment her and Harry had shared this year when Harry comforted her during her first romantic heartbreak ( which ironically enough had involved Ron), Hermione had subconsciously known she loved Harry. She had tried to convince herself during the course of this school year that Ron was the one she always had feelings for, because it was Ron who always spoke up when boys, such as talked to her, and it was Ron who always teased her and taunted her, and her mother had told her as a little girl that if a boy does things like pull your hair and make fun of you, that means he likes you. So, she had ignored the obvious sign that had been staring her in the face for six years - that she loved The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, the greatest friend she had ever had, and gone after the annoying red head who constantly caller her 'mental' and used her to write his essays for Transfiguration. Now, as she leaned against this boy's shoulder, the one who had caused her so much confusion when he started to date Lavender Brown, she began to think about Harry.

When Ron took up his relationship with the big -breasted blonde, Hermione convinced herself she was heart broken and upset. She even made herself cry ; she had brainwashed herself. Then that night happened. She was crying and Harry had come to find her, and he held her hand and let her drench his shirt, and she knew. From that point on Hermione knew she had been foolish. It was then she realized that this boy, the boy with the biggest heart she had ever seen, was the one she couldn't live without. It suddenly all made so much sense to her. She pieced together all the moments her and Harry had shared and discovered a trend; Harry always made her feel better. She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time he pierced her heart with those emerald eyes after she had realized her feelings for him, but that smile faltered as she started to think about the rest of the year. As soon as she had discovered just how strongly she felt for Harry, it seemed that he too decided to go after someone different. Almost immediately, with impeccable timing to break Hermione's heart, Harry started dating Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and Hermione's only girlfriend. She started to tear up as she recalled the ache in her chest as Harry would kiss Ginny, or tickle her, or hug her.

Hermione closed her eyes as she then recalled the moment when Hogwarts had become on alert, and everyone in the castle realized the headmaster had been murdered by one of their own professors; Severus Snape. Hermione shuddered as she thought about all of the horrible things Snape had done to Harry, and the hatred Harry felt toward Snape that had become mimicked in Ron and Hermione over the years. She scowled at the fact that Dumbledore's most trusted advisor was the one who betrayed him in the worst way in the end, and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered Harry huddled over Dumbledore's lifeless body, tears streaking his cheek and landing on the laughing man's crooked nose, and then the fear bubbled inside of her once again. When Dumbledore was living, Hermione had known Harry felt secure and believed that he could in fact win this war against He Who Must Not Be Named. She mentally slapped herself for calling him that. If Harry could call him Voldemort, she should be able to as well. Hermione's tears spilled over once again as her fear consumed her. She was terrified for Harry. With Dumbledore gone, perhaps Voldemort saw Harry as vulnerable; a now far less motivated target, an easy kill. She removed her head from Ron's shoulder and vowed to herself that should help Harry in any way he needed. She then thought about how strange it was she had been leaning on Ron, then realized it made sense. Ever since Dumbledore died and he broke up with Lavender, claiming she was "too attached," Ron had tried everything in his power to get on Hermione's good side. She wasn't upset that he had dated Lavender, but she had been hurt that he had completely ignored her and acted as if she didn't exist while he was with her. However, all that petty teenage drama had seemed to leave her mind the day Dumbledore died, and her and Ron had now gone back to the way things used to be. Harry was with Ginny at the moment, and Ron had taken it upon himself to be the friend he should have been all along and comfort Hermione during the funeral. Hermione was grateful, but nevertheless wished it was Harry sitting next to her at the moment. With that thought she began to scan the surrounding area, and was surprised to see Ginny standing by Padma and Pavarti, tears streaming down her face. She had a sinking feeling in her gut as she looked around for Harry, and found him sitting by himself by the Black Lake. She turned to Ron and told him she was going to go see if Harry was alright, and he nodded in agreement. She then excused herself and half walked, half ran to Harry. The closer she got, the more nervous she became, for she could see a vicious stream of tear marks etched on his face. She approached him but did not sit, waiting to see if he wanted her there.

"'Mione," he muttered, and quickly tried to wipe the tears away. She sat down at his side, and gently placed a hand on his, silently telling his it was alright. He gave her an empty half smile. " S-sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone. I figured everyone was up there and wouldn't want to leave just yet." He said in a monotone voice, staring blankly at the water. She put a hand on his shoulder.

" I wanted to make sure you were okay." she whispered. He nodded.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm… I'm fine." He stood up and walked a few inches away from her. She sat in the sand, allowing him his distance. " I broke up with Ginny." He said suddenly, and her neck snapped in his direction.

"Oh, Harry I…. I'm sorry." she gently stammered. She had no idea what to say to this. Her fear was now erupting as she contemplated his reasoning behind this decision, and she feared Harry was in fact more vulnerable then before, and was he was pushing people away. Yet, she was also unwillingly excited, because that meant he was available. She shook that thought out of her mind as soon as it entered it, right now her best friend needed her. She stood up and walked to stand behind him, and placed another hand on his shoulder. He did not turn to face her, but she felt him relax slightly at her touch. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pondered.

This time he did turn, and managed to give her an unconvincing smile. " I'll be alright. It hasn't been working out for a while, and I…" he looked at his feet, and then back at Hermione, tears boiling in his eyes. " I need time to finish what Dumbledore started. I can't be with her right now. I just… I can't. She's going to want to know what is going on and I just… I feel I can't confide in her well enough. And a relationship shouldn't be like that, Hermione, I should be able to tell her anything. I need to focus on beating Voldemort. Its what he would have wanted me to do to." he was sobbing by the end. Hermione had captured him up in a soft and gentle hug, and let him cry. She slowly rubbed his back and hugged him tight. Finally his sobbing ceased to a slight whimper, and he pulled away from her. She grabbed his hand.

"Look at the bright side, Harry. If its meant to be, you'll get back together." She couldn't deny the heartache she felt as she said these words, and she felt her own throat tighten as she thought about them possibly getting married. She tried to shake it off, and focused chocolate on emerald, and suddenly felt much calmer. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right." He stared once again at the lake, evidently lost in thought. She, however, stared at him, looking for a sign as to what it was he was thinking about. He looked at her, and shook his head. "It's hard to believe McGonagall is Headmistress." Hermione smiled.

" I always knew she would when Dumbledore…" she caught herself. The little light in Harry's face faded immediately as she started to say it. She squeezed his hand lightly, and he squeezed back. She relaxed a little and searched his eyes for a new topic. He seemed content on just sitting there, but suddenly pulled away from her.

"I shouldn't be keeping you from everyone like this, Hermione. I'm sure you want to be with your other friends, comforting them right now. I'm just going to bring you down and that's not fair." He had turned his back to her and had started to walk away. She jumped up and caught his hand.

"Harry," she whispered with such intensity he turned around. "When are you going to realize I care more about you then you know?" She felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage as these words escaped her mouth. " We're in this together. No matter what. And I want to be here with you, Harry. I want to help." He smiled at her, the first genuine smile he had emitted in about a week. Then he hugged her.

"Thank you." She nodded against his chest and smiled, but soon frowned as he pulled away and picked up a smooth lightly speckled rock and skipped it against the lake. "I'm not coming back, Hermione. I've got to finish what Dumbledore started. I don't… I don't know how long it will take, but I know that if I want to succeed, if I want to have even the slightest chance at defeating Voldemort, I've got to start now. And that means not returning to Hogwarts. I will try and contact you and Ron as often as possible, and will do everything in my power to keep you out of harms way." She stood there, open mouthed.

" Harry James Potter." she said sternly. He looked at her, recalling previous occasions when Hermione had used his whole name, and was now expecting the verbal slashing of the century. He was in for a surprise. " When are you going to get this through your head? We're in this together. You, me, and Ron. I mean, you're brilliant Harry, but you don't really expect to find all of those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? We're not splitting up Harry. That part is out the question." He stared at her. She had said those words with compassion and love, and he had never felt more grateful to have her as a friend than at that moment. He looked her straight in the eyes and asked if she was sure, she responded with, " I've never been more sure of anything." Harry nodded and hugged her once again, feeling hopeful for the first time since finding the Horcrux with Dumbledore. Then, with a sickening feeling, he pulled the locket out of his pocket. Hermione frowned. It had been about four days since Harry hit Ron and Hermione with the devastating news that the locket was fake, and that Dumbledore has risked his life and ultimately died for nothing. She took the locket from Harry's hand, and put it in her dress robe's pocket. "It's alright, Harry. He won't have died in vain. We'll make sure of it."

With that said, Harry and Hermione walked off toward Hogwarts, the stress and worry just now settling in. They had no idea how to do any of this, and they were pressed with time to figure it out.

Author's Note: This chapter was mostly introduction. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be another slow start, but it'll pick up from there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. Hhr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for the positive response so far! Next chapter is where it will begin to get interesting, but please take the time to enjoy this one too!

Chapter 2: The Plan

Back in the dormitories later that night, Hermione was in the common room by herself reading Secret of the Darkest Art, a book not used for studying in classrooms, but contained valuable information about horcruxes and how to destroy them. As per usual, Hermione had charmed the book's cover to say Hogwarts: A History, that way if anyone came down the stairs they would have no idea what it was she was actually researching. As if waiting for her to think this, Hermione suddenly heard footsteps coming down the boys dormitories' stairwell. She looked up and discovered it was Harry, and she put the book down and smiled at him. He took a seat next to her on the couch, and chuckled as his eyes glanced upon the book on the coffee table. " How much can you possibly get out of that book?" he inquired, half joking. Hermione scowled at him.

"Don't ever judge a book by its cover, Harry." she said, also half joking. Realizing this was the first somewhat casual conversation her and Harry had shared since before Dumbledore's death, she decided it was time to fill him in on what she had been up to for the last few days. She picked the book up and opened it to the page she was previously reading. The headline read _**Horcruxes**_, and Hermione smiled as Harry's brow came together, obviously trying to figure out why Hogwarts: A History would have a section on horcruxes in it, and why he never realized it before. He regretted, once again, never reading his textbooks all the way through. This would have helped him immensely the night of Dumbledore's death. He started rubbing his temple in confusion when Hermione started laughing. He looked at her in surprise, and she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she admitted. " Harry, I'm not reading Hogwarts: A History. I'm reading Secret of the Darkest Art. I charmed the cover so people wouldn't suspect anything. I'm sorry I confused you." As she said these words, Harry's brow loosened and the corners of his lips broke into a small smile.

"That's brilliant, 'Mione." she blushed and looked away from his gaze. " Where did you get it?" Hermione's eyes grew dark as he asked her this. The guilt she felt toward the book welled up again in her stomach, and the joking atmosphere the two of them were sharing was quickly falling away. As helpful as the book was, Hermione was nervous to reveal its previous whereabouts to Harry, and he had been so wrapped up in dealing with the press, his relationship with Ginny, and everybody else who had been on his back all week about Dumbledore's death, that her, Harry, and Ron had not had much time together. The only moment all three of them had shared had been when Harry pulled them aside after dinner one night and told them to meet him in the common room that night at midnight. When they had, Harry had shown them the fake horcrux and told them everything Dumbledore had been planning with him. Since getting the book, Hermione had managed to spend enough time with Ron to tell him all about it, and the two of them had spent some time reviewing the books contents, but now the moment of telling Harry how exactly she had gotten her hands on this very valuable resource had come all too quickly. Gathering her breath, knowing this moment had to come at some point, Hermione answered him.

"I…I summoned it from Dumbledore's office the night he died." Harry took a sharp breath, but tried to hide it and waited to see what she had to say. She avoided looking him in the eye as she continued. " I had to, Harry. You told me that when you saw Professor Slughorn's pensieve memory that Voldemort told Slughorn he was reading a book in the restricted section when he asked him about horcruxes. It was obvious to me that Dumbledore would have taken that book the moment he saw that memory to study it. And I figured I might as well try and see and what he found. So, after he died and you showed us the fake horcrux and told us everything Dumbledore told you, I went to Dumbledore's office and I summoned it. If this was what Dumbledore wanted you to do, if he wanted you to destroy all the horcruxes, Harry, he would want you to have this book." She stopped herself from rambling. As she was saying those words, Harry relaxed. He realized she was right.

"That was, er… That was good of you, Hermione. I'm sorry. It's a touchy subject, to say the least." She looked at him. Her eyes searching for more. She timidly reached out a hand, which he accepted in his. " I mean it." He finished. She nodded.

"I wanted to tell you when the tension between us was gone. I thought perhaps that would make it easier for you, but when it came down to it, I got nervous. I feel I went about it all wrong. Harry, I am so sorry. I should have told you before now, but you were so upset, and everybody was all over you all the time and I just… I couldn't make it worse for you I -" he stopped her by squeezing her hand.

" You always worry so much. You were perfect, Hermione. And you were right. Dumbledore would want me to have the book. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me when I wasn't in a state to. Thank you for taking care of me always." Harry didn't know where these words were coming from, but he meant every one of them. When he was finished, Hermione simply stared at Harry, unable to say anything. Harry smiled. " I think I just broke a record. I do reckon this is the longest you've gone without speaking, 'Mione." He beamed at her, bringing the joking atmosphere back into the conversation. She smiled.

"Anytime."

The next morning Hermione awoke after everyone else in her dormitory had gone down to the Grand Hall for breakfast. As she recalled her conversation with Harry the night before, a huge grin broke out on her face. She quickly got dressed and ran down to the common room, where she was surprised to see Harry and Ron swiftly coming down the stairs on the other side. As she approached them, Harry gave her a small smile. She smiled back. She could tell Harry had something important to say, and sat down, not wanting to make him wait much longer. He sat down too, looking at her in anticipation, feeling excited to get what he wanted to say out. Ron, on the other hand, seemed irritated. Hermione smirked, thinking it must be because it was eight in the morning and Ron had not eaten his breakfast yet. As he sat down, Ron wasted no time speaking his thoughts. "Alright, mate. What's this about? I need some eggs in me to fully concentrate all day, you know that." Harry groaned at him.

"Ron, we just got here. Give us a second." Hermione joked. Ron scowled, and leaned against the back of the sofa. "Harry, what is this about?" she asked. Ron opened his mouth to speak, obviously irritated that Harry had not told Hermione his plans either, but snapped his mouth shut at Hermione's glare. Still leaning against the sofa, Ron's stomach growled, and Harry did his best to stifle a laugh that threatened to break free. He leaned over and patted his best mate on the back, and then burst out laughing, followed by Hermione. The corners of Ron's mouth twitched, but he didn't give in, still putting on the 'upset-hungry-teenager' facade. Eventually, though, he couldn't hold it in, and gave both of his friends a smile. When the happy moment died down, Harry began.

"First of all, I want to thank both of you for being there for me. My life hasn't exactly been a fairytale, and I know that if it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be here. And when Dumbledore died… I was so afraid. I was afraid for what was to come for the world. The Prophet hasn't left me alone. Between the rumors that I… That I was the one…" Hermione leaned over and put her head on Harry's shoulder, and Ron gripped the other in comfort. Harry nodded, appreciating their attempts to make him feel better. The Daily Prophet, just days after Dumbledore passed, once again put Harry in the public eye by making it seem that he was the one who committed the crime, stating that an 'anonymous tip' said that Harry was seen fleeing from the astronomy tower moments after Dumbledore fell. The whole article made Hermione's blood boil. Her and Ron had been outraged when it was released, and Hermione was convinced that one of the Death Eaters on the tower that night left the tip. Sensing their discomfort, Harry went on. "Anyway, thank you. This has been really hard. And even though I haven't been able to see you guys much, I know you were there helping me when I needed it." That was true. Ron was always showing up out of nowhere to shoo away people who swarmed Harry, but he was never able to stay for long. It seemed that as soon as Ron and Harry got a moment alone, someone, whether it be McGonagall, Ginny, or another student wanting to talk to The Boy Who Lived and ask about the night he previously endured would walk up and take Harry away. Ron tried his best to take Harry's mind off of things the few moments they would have together by cracking jokes, something he always did in grief. Harry, still too shook up by the events of that had occurred and were occurring, never acknowledged the jokes, but he did appreciate Ron's thought process. Looking back on it, Harry was grateful Ron was there, even if the two of them were never together for longer than a minute.

Hermione, on the other hand, gave Harry his distance. She knew that with everybody swarming him, he did not need more people on his back than there already was. She also knew that little things, like saving him a seat at breakfast even if he didn't accept it, might make him feel a little better. At least she hoped they would. So she did little things such as that for him. Harry, again, never made an attempt to acknowledge these efforts, but he nevertheless appreciated them. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such great friends. Thinking this, he smiled, and then continued what he had to say. " I'm sorry I never thanked you for the things you did. I'm also sorry I wasn't around more when you and Hermione began discussing horcruxes, Ron. Hermione told me last night about the book from Dumbledore's office and she mentioned that she had shown you what was in it. I should have been there. I should have been part of it. I feel horrible that you two were researching something that Dumbledore left me in charge of. I-"

"He may have left you in charge, mate. But this something we're all involved in. You shouldn't feel bad about not being there. Hermione and I both know how busy you've been lately. Its okay." Ron said, causing Hermione to smile. Ron had said everything she was about to. She was proud of how mature Ron had become in the recent months. It seemed he grew up quite a but after he and Lavender broke up. Maybe he didn't want to be the person he was when he was with her, or maybe recent events simply showed him how silly he was being, and how much he had to live for. Either way, Hermione was very pleased with Ron's change. Harry, obviously touched by his friends words, nodded and kept talking.

"Ron, I also want to make sure you were okay with me and Ginny breaking up. It wasn't because I don't care fore her, because I do, it was because I don't want to put her in a position of harm. And being the Chosen One's girlfriend is a recipe for disaster. There are hundreds of people who want me dead, and I couldn't do that to her. I would be worried, you would be worried, and it would be too complicated. I-"

" I know, mate. Ginny came to me last night. She was pretty shook up, and wanted me to go talk to you, but I told her basically everything you just said. She understands, I think." Harry let out a sigh of relief, and Ron seemed to do the same. Hermione could tell that was a conversation neither of them really wanted to have, but knew they needed to. While the two of them shared this moment, Hermione found herself unwillingly wishing that Harry would change his mind about having a girlfriend, and she also secretly wished he would change his mind about who he wanted as a girlfriend. Based off their conversation the day before, Hermione wondered if Harry wasn't as romantically interested in Ginny as Ginny was in him, but she couldn't rely on speculation. Hermione also knew that her, Harry, and Ron all had big goals to achieve in the near future, and that a romantic relationship may not be the first thing on Harry's mind. _A girl can dream_, she thought to herself as Harry cleared his throat, indicating he was going to continue their meeting.

" Now, the big stuff. We need to start planning this horcrux hunt. We have two horcruxes down- the diary, and the ring, but we don't know where the other four are. Does anyone have any ideas?" He looked between Ron and Hermione, and neither said anything for a moment. After a few seconds, though, Hermione spoke up.

" I was thinking we should try and find out who R.A.B. is. I think if we figure that out, we can probably find the locket. Dumbledore told Harry he thinks Nagini is another Horcrux, but we can't touch her without getting near Voldemort, and I don't think we should risk that with so many horcruxes still out there. Ron, I know Bill and Fleur's wedding is in a little over a month, but do you think your mum would spare you for a few hours each day to look for R.A.B.?" Ron's face dropped at this inquiry. Molly Weasley was not one to allow what Vernon Dursley would call 'funny business,' and all of them knew it. Hermione was also pretty sure that Mrs. Weasley would want Harry and her to be around the burrow helping out the week of the wedding, but they could probably get away with not being at the burrow until then. Harry, after all, was not of age yet, and therefore wouldn't be able to leave the Dursley's until his birthday, which was conveniently the week of the wedding. Ron, however, pointed out that Harry probably should leave the Dursley's and head to the Burrow a few days before his birthday, just in case any Death Eaters came for Harry the night he became of age. Harry nodded in agreement, but Hermione disagreed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Harry will still have the trace on him at that point, which means any magic done at the Dursely's will go back to Harry, even if he wasn't the one who cast it. That means apparating Harry to the Burrow is out. There's the floo network, but the Dursley's fireplace isn't connected to it. And even if it was, I can guarantee everyone in the floo network will be looking for Harry. Its just too dangerous. Driving is out too, because no one in your family can drive, Ron, and I doubt the Dursely's will be willing to drive Harry to his 'freak' friends' house, as they would say. However, leaving at the Dursely's until his birthday is dangerous too. Mad-Eye said that Lily's protection over Harry will break the day he turns 17, which means Death Eaters can find him easier."

"So, what do I do?" Harry asked. He knew Hermione was right, but he didn't like the way this conversation was going. It seemed to Harry the only option was to go into hiding until his 17th birthday, and then go the Burrow after. He also knew that even that was risky. What Hermione responded with, however, surprised Harry and Ron immensely.

"Well," she began, " I suppose you could come to my house a few days before your 17th birthday. I doubt Voldemort or any death eaters know where my parents live, they're muggles. Plus, my parents could come and pick you up from the Dursley's and drive you to my house. And then once you turn 17 I can apparate both of us to the Burrow. I got my apparation license over Christmas break." Harry stared at Hermione, stunned, but Ron had a very good question for Hermione.

"If Harry come's to your house, why wait until he turns 17 to apparate to the Burrow? You're allowed to do magic, right? And if Harry comes to the Burrow before he turns 17 the protection will still be on him, and he'll already be in a safe place when it breaks. Mum's probably got every protective charm in the book on the house right now. We should probably wait until a few hours before his birthday though, that way when the trace and protection break the ministry won't know where to find Harry." Hermione contemplated this. She didn't know how to tell Ron that the reason she wanted to wait was to have time alone with Harry to start her plan to capture his heart, and she knew that would be difficult to do at the Burrow. She tried to formulate a logical response to this question instead of the girly teenage one she had in her head right now, but nothing came to her. Trying to hide her disappointment, Hermione nodded.

"That…makes sense." she said. Ron's eyes widened at this compliment. She forced him a smile, trying to make it look convincing, but inside she wanted to hit him. All she wanted was a few days with Harry, and Ron was ruining it. Harry could tell something was bothering her, and he rubbed her shoulder in comfort. She looked at him, and gave him a smile too, trying to tell him she was okay, even though she wasn't. Harry took his hand back, and looked at her.

"'Mione, I think that's great, but the problem is that I don't know your parents very well. I only met them that one time second year in Diagon Alley, and we only spoke for a couple of minutes. I would hate to impose on them like that, even if it would be for just a night or two." Hermione tilted her head, and stared into Harry's beautiful eyes, love filling inside of her. He was always so thoughtful. Looking into his eyes took her frustration at Ron away, and she smiled.

"The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow. You can meet them at the station." Harry nodded and smiled. It seemed weird that the Hogwarts Express was leaving so soon. The school year had been cut about two weeks short after Dumbledore died. The school was only open the last week to tie up the last things that needed to be taken care of, and to arrange Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione could tell Harry was thinking about Dumbledore again by the way his sparkling eyes grew sad, and she grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He looked at her, and the sadness left. He gave her a grin, which she returned, and Ron spoke up again.

" Okay. That settles it, then. Harry will go to the Durlseys for most of the summer, and then go to Hermione's, and then both of you will come to the burrow for the wedding. And in between the three of us will look for R.A.B. That sounds like a good start to me."

"Me too," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "it's a plan."

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter was so slow. I promise the next chapter the story start picking up. I plan with it starting with them loading the Hogwarts Express. Thank you for reading! I really hope that you guys are liking it. -M.


	3. Chapter 3: Things are Looking Up

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. Hhr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This chapter is where the story truly begins, in my opinion. My goal is to finish this story before I start school again, and that is in about two and a half weeks. So, I think I'm going to post anywhere between one and two chapters a day. I really hope this story intrests people, because I know I'm having a blast writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Things are Looking Up<p>

The sound of a train whistle could be heard in the distance. The sixth year girls' dormitory was beginning to stir, ready to start the day. Lavender threw a pillow over her head, Pavarti groaned and rolled over on her stomach, and Padma sighed and got up to go get dressed. Hermione, on the other hand, stayed exactly where she was in her bed, in the same position she had been in for the last seven hours. She had gotten absolutely no sleep the night before. As soon as she had crawled into bed the realization had struck her full force. She realized this was the last time she was going to sleep in this bed, the last time she was going to walk these halls as a student at Hogwarts, and the last time she was going to embark on the Hogwarts Express. After six years of nothing but attending this school, taking in all that it had to offer, Hermione had found herself with an ache in her stomach while she tried to sleep the night before. Even though she knew she couldn't attend school the next year, that she had to help Harry with the horcruxes, that still didn't stop the pain from seeping into her heart the previous night, or the tears from escaping and staining her face and pillow. This was going to be one hard day.

Hermione met Harry and Ron in the Grand Hall for the final meal they were to eat at Hogwarts. An unspoken aura of remorse and sadness floated above the Golden Trio as they ate. Hermione didn't actually eat at all, she simply moved the fork around on her plate. Harry barely ate anything, and Ron only had one helping of eggs. The other students didn't seem to notice anything weird in the trio's behavior, and they kept talking and laughing, ready to enjoy the summer holidays. As the meal seemed to commence to a close, the new headmistress gave a small announcement.

"I would like to first and foremost wish each and every one of you a splendid summer holiday, and I hope that you will take the time to relax and enjoy yourselves," McGonagall began. " In light of recent events, I find it necessary to also say that I also wish you all a safe holiday, and that I have discussed matters over with the other professors, and all summer homework will be cancelled." This caused for a round of cheering to burst out from all students, which McGonagall quickly silenced, though not as well as Dumbledore would have done. "Also, any of age wizard must have their apparation license by the beginning of next term. Those who turn of age during term, or as term is about to begin needs to get their license as soon as possible on they turn of age. Underage wizards must have a note signed by a legal parent or guardian granting permission to be side-along apparated by a licensed wizard if need be during the course of the next school year." There were uneasy glances shared all around the Grand Hall. Hermione looked down at her feet, unable to stand looking at McGonagall while she spoke so freely of the next term. Harry, sensing she was upset, gently placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "This is simply a safety precaution, everyone. We do not know what the future holds. With that said, I wish you all a happy, safe holiday." Applause echoed in the halls, and Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Harry and Hermione shared a small look, silently relating the sadness they were feeling. Ron fluttered his lips and stood up, followed by Harry, who gently helped Hermione out of her seat, and the three of them walked toward the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express station.

* * *

><p>The train had been on route for about half an hour, and Hermione hadn't said a word to Harry or Ron since she sat down. Ron tried to get her talk by purposely making a mess with candy wrappers, hoping she would get so irritated with it she would yell at him and make it feel like old times for the last time aboard the train. She, however, didn't even seem to notice Ron was there. She had been staring out the window for the last thirty minutes, watching the hills roll by without an expression on her face. Harry, who had been watching her carefully, finally gathered his courage to speak.<p>

"Mione?" She didn't answer, but he continued anyway, hoping she was listening. "Listen, if this is too hard for you, I understand. I know it was hard for me to walk out those doors for the last time, and I can't imagine what it must have felt like for you. Its up to you, Hermione. If you want to go back next term, I'm not going to stop you. I want you to enjoy yourself." Hermione finally snapped out her trance. She looked at Harry, and her eyes seemed to register what he was saying. She shook her head, and shifted her weight slightly to better look at him.

"I'm not leaving you, Harry. I've said this before, and I'll say it again; we're in this together. It just hit me sort of suddenly, the fact that this was our last time doing these things. I'm sad because its all over, but I'm not about to get up and abandon you. That never crossed my mind. Not even for a moment." Harry looked at her, wondering if she was just telling him this because she thought it was what he wanted to hear. He couldn't hold back laughter though, as Hermione's eyes grew fierce and she scolded Ron for leaving such a mess in the train car. Ron beamed as he bent down to pick the trash up, and Hermione sat back and huffed the words "Honestly, Ronald" under her breath.

* * *

><p>Ron had gone to find Ginny to ask her for some more money for candy, leaving Hermione alone in the car with Harry. She could tell he was thinking about something by the way his eyes were narrowed, and his brow came together in a focused sort of trance. She had pulled out <span>Secret of the Darkest Art <span>again, still charmed to say Hogwarts: A History, and had pretended not to notice Harry's obvious mental turmoil. Eventually she couldn't stand it, and she set the book down and looked at him with a soft expression on her face. She pondered what it was he could possibly be thinking, and finally caught his attention with a soft, "Harry?" He looked at her, seeming slightly nervous. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," he smiled, but he knew he had not fooled her. She stood up and came to sit next to him, and put her hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He sighed.

" I've been thinking…What if your parents don't like me? What if they don't agree to let me stay at your house for a day or so? I mean, I already feel guilty for having you ask, and if they don't want me there... I hate imposing on people." Hermione smiled. She loved this about Harry. He always worried so much about pleasing other people. Hermione took her hand off of Harry's back and gently rested it on Harry's cheek. He turned his face to look at hers. She gave him a reassuring smile before speaking.

"Harry, I've told my parents so much about you. Every time I come home you are all I seem to be able to talk about. My parents are fascinated by you; in fact they've even scolded me for not introducing you to them on previous summer holidays. They are going to love you, trust me." Harry looked at her inquisitively.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Positive." She gazed into his beautiful emerald eyes and lost herself in them for a moment. He gazed back into her chocolate swirls, locking in on the beauty they beheld, and rubbed her hand softly with his thumb. For a moment Hermione thought Harry might even kiss her. She felt her heart flutter and her stomach do a somersault as Harry slowly leaned his head in, and then -

"Ginny is a real prat sometimes, I mean she -" Ron exclaimed as he burst though the glass door. He had four boxes of chocolate frogs in his hand, one for Harry and Hermione, and two for himself. As he looked up he saw his two best friends huddled in an almost-embrace, looking at him as if he interrupted something wonderful; he cleared his throat and silently gave each of them their frogs, then took a seat opposite of Harry and Hermione, who had moved away from each other and were now sitting about two feet apart. Ron looked between the two of them, and Harry and Hermione avoided eye contact with Ron and each other. After a minute or so of awkward silence, Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm um… I'm going to go to the loo. 'Scuse me." He said hastily and left the car. As the door shut Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the seat. Ron looked at her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he whispered, quite frantically. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. She could feel the tears threaten to fall and didn't know how to stop them. She took a shaky breath and decided she better tell Ron everything in order for it to make sense.

"You have to promise not to say anything, Ron. Please." Ron was surprised at the plea in Hermione voice and the tears that had fallen from her eyes. He nodded, and waited for her continue. She took another shaky breath. " You probably know that I thought I had feelings for you this year." Ron turned red. The last time she said those words to him were the last words she said to him for about a month, until after Dumbledore's death. " Well, whenever I was sad because of you and Lavender, Harry was always there to cheer me up. We had some pretty good laughs throughout the year and well… I started thinking. I realized that I have always had some really strong feelings for Harry. I think they've been there since about third year, I just never fully realized them. He's always so caring." Ron looked at her, and she suddenly became worried she may have offended him. " You are too, Ron! Its just that our relationship is more like a brother and sister, like the way you act around Ginny." Ron smiled when she said that. He had to agree that he had only ever thought of Hermione as a second annoying sister who loved to boss him around. Ron also knew that he would absolutely anything for Hermione, the same way he felt about Ginny. She seemed relieved by his reaction, and spoke further. "I thought I had feelings for you, Ron. It made more sense to me. You were the one who seemed so irritated that I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor, and it was you who told me McCormick was slimy and didn't really like me for me. You seemed to look out for me from a romantic point of view, where Harry sat back and watched, and I guess I took it the wrong way." Ron gave her a sympathetic look. He could tell she was embarrassed to say these things to him. She smiled. " I love you, Ron, the way a sister loves a brother. I realize that now. I can't deny the fact that I have different feelings toward Harry. I think I may love him as more than a brother. I was so confused by the anguish I felt when he was with Ginny because he got together with her just after I realized I liked him, and I felt so lost." At the mention of Harry and Ginny, Hermione's face flushed. She realized she was talking to Ginny's brother, who may not approve of the fact that his sister's friend had feelings for her very recent ex-boyfriend. He caught on.

"Hermione, don't worry. Ginny has been attracted to Harry since she first heard his story, but it wasn't the same kind of attraction as you have to him. Ginny was star-struck by the Boy-Who-Lived, she was mesmerized by the fame Harry has. I honestly believe she didn't date him because she had any romantic feelings toward him. I think she wanted a taste of fame; she wanted that feeling she got when people saw her with him. I don't think Ginny quite knows what she wants yet. I love her dearly, though don't... don't tell her I said that; I'll never hear the end of it." Hermione smiled at that remark, and Ron did too. "As her brother I know I should be angry that you have feelings for him. However, you also happen to be one of my best friends, and I've seen the way you and Harry work together and act around each other. You two make way more sense than he and Ginny do, whether she wants to admit that or not. I'm okay with this, but if Ginny gets upset, I'm going to have to stay neutral in the situation. Are you okay with that?" Hermione smiled.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Ron. Harry and I haven't even done anything. I don't think we're anywhere near a relationship right now. And if it ever reaches that state," the thought of that sent shivers down Hermione's spine, " then I completely understand you not taking sides. I can't believe how understanding you are of this, actually. I thought you would be upset." Ron grinned.

"I've grown up a lot, thank you very much."

" I know," Hermione said, " I'm proud of you." That caused Ron to laugh.

"Never thought I'd see the day." he joked. " Just so you know, Hermione. That stuff about McCormick and Krum, that was me being the over-protective big brother. If you must know, Harry asked me a lot of strange questions the night of the Yule Ball about you and Krum." Hermione's eyes widened.

"He- he did?" she gasped. Ron got a smug look on his face as he answered her.

"Yeah. He kept asking if I thought you were really enjoying yourself, and if he should have asked you dance and stuff. He seemed kind of jealous of Krum, actually." Hermione smiled. She could not believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that Harry Potter may have feelings for her? She could not hide her glee, and let out a small squeal of delight to which Ron burst into laughter. She frowned and threw her wand at him, which he picked up and handed back to her.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen you have a girl moment before. Its funny." Hermione scowled.

" Well, I AM a girl, Ronald." He shrugged, and she playfully slapped his arm. She was happy her and Ron were back to this kind of relationship. This year had been stressful with them not speaking to each other, and she was surprised at how much she missed him. She could tell he was thinking the same thing when he caught her in a friendly hug.

"Hey, Hermione?" he said, " I think I see Harry coming back." Hermione groaned and put her face in her hands. Ron sighed. " You're going to have to talk to him, you know that?" Hermione nodded.

" I know, I just…I have no idea what I'm going to say!" Ron thought for a moment.

"Well, you could always start with 'Harry, I'm madly in love with you'." Hermione slapped him again on the arm and huffed back in her seat.

"Honestly, Ronald! Be realistic!" Ron started laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes. Hermione stared at him angrily and snapped, "What?"

"Don't ever change, Hermione." He chuckled, and picked up his chocolate frog and took a bite out of it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride home was filled with awkward silences and quick glances away whenever Harry or Hermione caught the other one looking at the other. Ron pretended not to notice and tried to distract Harry with talking about quidditch, and Hermione pretended to busy herself in <span>Secret of the Darkest Art<span>. She was all too relieved to get off the train when it arrived at Kings Cross Station.

When the trio exited the train, the met up with the Weasley family first. Ron told his mother about Harry coming just before he turns 17, because otherwise he can't get to the burrow without getting in trouble with the ministry, and Arthur whole-heartedly agreed, but brought up the same concerns Hermione had shared, plus suggested that Harry go somewhere other then the Dursley's a few days before his birthday, so the ministry would not know the magic had been preformed, to which Ron explained that Harry would leave the Dursley's the day before his birthday and go to Hermione's, and then they would apparate a few hours before midnight so that Harry's protection wouldn't break before he got to the burrow. Arthur seemed to approve of this plan, and Molly assured Harry that every protection charm known to wizards was set on the burrow at the moment, and that he would be perfectly safe. Harry didn't know how to express his gratitude to the Weasleys, so he hugged them tightly and told them thank you, and then the Weasleys were on their way. Before they got too far away Ron muttered he would try to find out who R.A.B. was, but that it might be hard with wedding plans going every which way. Harry and Hermione nodded, and shooed Ron to catch up to his family. Then, realizing they were alone again, the pair was surrounded with another awkward silence.

"Er… My parents should be here soon." Hermione said, avoiding looking at Harry. Harry nodded, and pretended to peruse the scenery at the train station. Finally, Hermione spotted her mother and father off in the distance. Avoiding any skin contact, she motioned Harry to follow her. When they caught up with Dan and Jane Granger, Harry watched with a twinge of sadness as Hermione was swept up in gigantic hugs and kisses by both of her parents, then she turned to introduce Harry.

"Dad, Mum," she said, " This is Harry Potter." Dan's face broke into a smile and Jane's eyes widened as she too beamed at Harry. Both of Granger's shook Harry's hand, and Harry was surprised to find their smiles just as contagious as Hermione's. After some polite chatting, Dan looked around the station, and realized they were the last ones there. He looked at Harry and frowned.

"Where are you aunt and uncle, Harry?" Dan asked. Harry turned pale. He hadn't thought about what would happen when he got to the station before now. He doubted the Dursleys opened the letter Hogwarts sent out stating that school would be getting out two weeks early, especially considering an owl probably dropped the letter on their doorstep. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she realized what he was thinking, and despite their awkward encounter a few hours before, she reached over to give him a small squeeze. Harry looked at Mr. Granger with a sad expression on his face, which he tried to hide, but Jane understood what Harry was feeling. She stepped up to be in an even line with her husband before addressing Harry.

"Why don't we take you to your house, Harry? After everything Hermione has told us about you, we would love to get to know you better. Wouldn't we, dear?" Jane asked Dan, who smiled and nodded at Harry. Harry was astounded by the Granger's kindness and politely accepted, and then couldn't say thank you enough times. Hermione finally had to tell him to stop. Once in the car, Hermione popped the question to her parents.

"Mum? Dad? I have something I want to ask you," she began. Her parents said nothing, which indicated to her she should continue. " Um, I was wondering if the day before Harry's birthday, um… If we could maybe pick Harry up and take him back to our house? You see, our friend Ron's older brother is getting married and we were invited, but Harry will still have the magical trace on him that alerts the ministry of any magic done at Harry's house, and the only way to get to Ron's house is by apparating, and I was wondering if he could come over so I could apparate both of us to Rons?" The nervousness in both her and Harry's stomach was uncanny, and quickly released when Dan smiled and Jane said of course. Harry looked at Hermione, forgetting for a moment about their encounter, and beamed at her, which she gladly returned. So far, it appeared things were looking up.

"So, Harry, where do you live?"

"Number 4 Privet Drive, sir. In Surry," Harry responded. Dan nodded and started driving.

"Harry," Jane began, " tell us about home. What's it like?" So far, Jane was quite impressed with the boy Hermione had befriended all those years ago. She was surprised, however, when Harry cleared his throat and simply answered, 'its okay,' to her question. She shared a quick glance with Hermione, and then looked at Dan. The Grangers and Harry drove in silence for a second, and Jane kept glancing back at Harry, mentally taking notes as his body behavior changed dramatically the closer they got to the Dursley's. When they left, Harry was sitting up tall and straight, and was happily conversing with the Grangers. Now, he was huddled the best he could do with a seatbelt into a small ball, and politely answered the Grangers questions, but less enthusiastically. When she put it all together, Jane looked at Dan, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was.

"Sweetheart, I need to use the loo. Do you think you could pull over at the next possible place?" Dan looked inquisitively at Jane. He could tell she was up to something, but agreed and pulled into the nearest gas station. Both he and Jane got out of the car, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Dan, I don't like the way Harry reacted when we mentioned his family. I..." she bit her lip for a second before going on, "I'm not sure, but I think they may be abusing him." Jane said, and Dan grimly nodded.

" I know. I think so too. I could tell by the change of tone in his voice whenever we brought his aunt and uncle up, the way he shifted in his seat, and back at the station he looked as if he was going to be sick at the thought of going back to them." Dan shook his head. He too was quickly growing very fond of his daughter's best friend, and he couldn't understand how a boy so well behaved could come from such a home. Jane looked at him.

"Dan, what if Harry stayed with us? Just for a couple of weeks until Hermione takes them to Ron's? The reason he's coming to our house first is because he has the trace on him so he can't leave from his house, but from what Hermione told us about her trace it doesn't say a wizard can't stay at another house. I know Hermione would be okay with it, and I rather like this boy."

"Jane, I would love to help him out, but we barely know him," Dan said. "I'm not sure his aunt and uncle would allow it." Jane frowned at her husband.

"Dan, from what I've gathered, I'm not sure they would care either way, and we would simply be offering. You and I both know Hermione would go to the world and back again for this boy, and as her parents we should do everything we can to get to know him. And a child shouldn't stay in a home he doesn't feel safe in." Dan contemplated this and nodded. They started to walk back to the car.

The entire time her parents had been talking, Hermione had gathered a small knot in her stomach she couldn't untie. Harry looked at her, obviously just as nervous, but neither of them said anything. For the life of her, Hermione could not figure out what her parents were talking about. When the car doors opened, Hermione closed her eyes, dreading what her parents were going to say.

"Harry," Jane began sweetly, and Hermione opened her eyes. " Harry, Dan and I were wondering, if it was alright with you aunt and uncle, if you would want to come stay with us for a couple weeks. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're coming to our house before you and Hermione go to Ron's so that the trace doesn't catch you, correct?" Harry nodded. "Perfect," Jane said, "If you would like, and if its okay, we would love to have you stay. We have a guest bedroom you can sleep in." Harry stared at the Grangers. He looked at Hermione, who was smiling so wide it was a wonder her skin wasn't ripping.

"Er…" Harry stumbled, " I… Thank you, thank you so much. That… that sounds absolutely fantastic. Are you sure?" Harry asked, stuttering almost every word. Jane smiled and looked at her husband.

"Of course, Harry. We would love to have you." Dan said. "Do you think your aunt and uncle would go for it?" Harry gave a small snort.

"Well, um… Yeah, I do." Hermione felt her heart ache as his face hardened, thinking about the Dursleys. Jane and Dan looked at each other for a second, and then gave Harry a reassuring smile. Then Dan got back in the car, and the group continued on to Surry.

* * *

><p>Number 4 Privet Drive was a very wholesome looking home. The yard was perfectly trimmed, every window had a curtain on it, and a perfectly polished station wagon sat contently in the driveway. If they did not know better, Dan and Jane would have suspected the people living inside to be absolute sweethearts. However, any doubts about the Dursleys behavior was wiped from the Grangers mind as soon as the front door swung open.<p>

"Oh, bloody hell!" Vernon Dursley exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry standing on his front step. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he bellowed. Harry stood right where he was, glaring at Vernon. Before he had a chance to respond, Petunia Dursley came into view, and gave a shriek that closely resembled a banshee. Hermione's face cringed in pain, and Dan and Jane looked at each other in alarm.

"YOU!" Petunia shrieked. " You, you aren't supposed to be here for another-" but she stopped herself short. For the first time since opening the door, the Dursleys realized Harry was not alone. Vernon loudly cleared his throat, and Petunia started whimpering in a squeamish way. Dan, unsure of what to make of the couple, introduced himself and his family.

"Dan Granger, Mr. Dursley. This is wife, Jane, and my daughter, Hermione." he said, and extended his hand. Vernon's eyes glanced at the shiny black Sedan the Grangers drove, before taking tentatively taking Mr. Grangers hand, and shaking it gingerly.

"Yes, um… Good to meet you." Vernon said. He licked his lips in anticipation, obviously trying to formulate what he wanted to say next. "Are you, I mean… Can you do…Er," Harry groaned.

"No, Vernon. Dan and Jane are just as 'normal' as you are. Hermione is-"

"One of your lot, yes." As Vernon said this, he caught the alarm in Dan and Jane's eyes, and cleared his throat loudly. " I mean, she has your gift. Yes, yes, that's what I meant." Hermione's eyes narrowed on the plump man, wishing more than anything to jinx him into a balloon, similar to what Harry had done to Vernon's sister three years before. Now Petunia came forward and attempted to make up for her previous outburst.

"Oh, s-sweet boy. Um… what are you doing here so early?" Petunia asked, practically vomiting on the words. Dan stepped up to Harry, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, some things happened at the children's school this year, and the term ended early. Didn't you get the letter Hogwarts sent out?" Vernon's eyes practically shot out of his head.

"Well, I… No, I did not! That school does not associate with our family, ever. We seem to be on their black list, wouldn't you agree sweetums?" Vernon snapped, and turned to Petunia, who nodded and agreed in a nervous tone. Dan frowned.

"I…see. Well, Harry here is a dear friend of Hermione's, and we would love to have him stay out our house for the summer. Is that alright with you?" Dan asked, the irritation at the Dursley's growing in his stomach. Vernon stared at the man, dumbfounded. Harry guessed his uncle was trying to comprehend why any one would willingly take what he thought to be such a problematic boy into their home.

"Why, I suppose that would alright, yes." Vernon murmered, his face turning bright red. Dan relaxed slightly, and Hermione's eyes drifted over to Harry's cousin Dudley, who had appeared in the door frame behind Petunia. He had a cupcake in one hand, and the other was pointing at Harry.

"Hello, Dudders." Harry said, smirking. If possible, it appeared Dudley had gained another five pounds since Harry had least seen him. He surpressed his laughter as Dudley dropped his cupcake and started yelling. Petunia turned around, and began her "Oh-my-poor-baby!" tantrum once again. Harry rolled her eyes, and Dan, Jane, and Hermione all turned to each other in shock. Finally, Harry cleared his throat, and Vernon turned, realizing company was still on his doorstep.

"Boy," Vernon began, looking at Harry. " Will you be returning to this house?" Harry looked at Vernon, and he tried very hard to hide a smile. He realized that this was in fact his last visit to Privet Drive. Even though he was jumping for joy inside, Harry simply shook his head, and Dan and Jane exchanged another glance, trying to figure out the relationship this boy and his uncle shared. Vernon huffed at Harry's response, and turned away. Petunia, who had turned her attention away from Dudley long enough to witness this exchange, also turned away and walked into the kitchen behind her husband. Dudley, however, stared at Harry.

"You, you aren't going to live here anymore?" he asked, as if trying to process the information he had just gathered.

"No," Harry stated, flatly. Petunia came back into the room with Vernon, and gasped as Dudley walked closer to Harry.

"But you… You saved my life." Harry stared at Dudley as incredulously as Dudley's parents were.

"Don't worry 'bout that, Dudley. I won't be around to cause any more trouble," Harry said, trying to understand what was going on. " And you," Harry began, addressing Vernon and Petunia, "If you knew what was good for you you would get out of this house. Things aren't very pleasant in my world right now, and you are unfortunately tied to me." Vernon's eyes grew narrow and his face plumped up at these words.

"You have said these words to us before, boy, and I will give you the same answer. I am not going to leave this house. It is my home! And I don't believe in this evil magic nonsense!" he retorted. Harry shook his head lightly, giving up on his uncle's arrogance. Hermione, however, spoke up next.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Harry isn't lying to you. The same man who killed Harry's mother is growing strong again, and terrible things are happening as a result," she said as politely as she could. "I think you should listen to Harry; he's only trying to save your life." Petunia looked at Hermione, and fear grew in her eyes. Although Petunia and Lily had not been as close in the last years of Lily's life, the loss of her sister's life still gave Petunia a heartache. She looked at Vernon and pleaded with her eyes, and Vernon nodded gruffly.

"I will... consider your request, boy." he said. Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. He could not believe she had gotten through to them. As Harry turned back to look at his aunt and uncle, Dudley was the one he saw first.

"How will we know you are alright?" he asked. Harry stiffined. After so many years of torture from this boy, Harry could not believe how kind Dudley was being.

"Because, Dudley. I've been through tough times before, and I've always come back here." Harry said. Dudley nodded, and looked at Harry as if he wanted to say something else, but instead sank back into the center of the room, and looked down at his feet. Vernon cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. Off you go." He said, grumpily. Hermione couldn't take the stiffness of Vernon Dursley anymore, and addressed him with judgment lined in her voice.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Harry?" she asked. Vernon stared at her as if she had spoken a different language.

"I…I beg your pardon?" he stammered.

"Harry," Hermione said sternly. " Why won't you say goodbye to him, he's your nephew!" she shrieked. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother, 'Mione, its not worth it." He whispered under his breath to her.

"NO!" she demanded. "After 15 years, you deserve a goodbye." She directed her eyes to Vernon, piercing his features with an icy glare. The plump man cleared his throat.

"Yes, um… I suppose your, friend here has a valid point," Vernon said, practically hissing the word 'friend.' He walked closer to Harry, still not coming within a three foot radius of him, and extended his hand, which Harry timidly took. Vernon shook it once, and cleared his throat. "Um… Goodbye, boy. Be, er, be careful out there." Vernon looked as if he was about to be sick. He walked back to where Dudley was standing and waited for Harry to leave. Harry was about to turn around when Petunia stopped him.

"Harry," she said, her mouse like features more visible in the light. Harry looked at her, wondering what she wanted. She looked at him curiously, and pulled a letter out from her blouse. Harry looked at it strangely, and Petunia gently handed it to him. "This was from my sister. A few weeks before she died she gave it to me and told me to give it to you if something happened to her. I should have given it to you before now, but um… I couldn't. It didn't seem right." Harry stared at the letter, and then at his aunt. This was a side of her he had never seen, and he felt tears threaten to well up in his eyes . He took a breath, and muttered a thank you to Petunia, who nodded and gave Harry one last curious look.

"Good luck with whatever it is you have to do, Harry." She said, and walked back to her family. Harry took one last look at his aunt, uncle, and cousin and gave them a curt nod. Hermione gave him a caring look as her eyes glanced at the letter, and she grabbed his hand for support. He gave her a small smile, and walked with her back to the car. Before Harry sat down in the black sedan, he turned around one last time, and took a final glance at Number 4 Privet Drive. He sighed out slowly, feeling a mix between happiness and astranged sadness, and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah, its just… After all this time, you might think they actually cared." The thought gave Harry a strange feeling. Hermione gave his hand a small squeeze, and Dan looked at Harry in the re-view mirror.

"You sure you're alright, son?" Harry looked up. No one had ever called him son before, and the notion moved Harry almost to tears. He nodded, and Dan pulled out from against the curb and started to drive away. Harry clutched the letter in his hand, and for the first time in about a week, began to feel hope.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I cut this chapter a little before I wanted to, but this seemed like a nice way to end it. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 will be up soon. -M.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: No Turning Back

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. H Hr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for such wonderful responses. It means a lot to me to know people are enjoying this story. On to chapter four!

Chapter 4: No Turning Back

Harry could not express to the Grangers how much he appreciated them letting him stay at their house. He also could not express his embarrassment that they had to witness the events that occurred at Number 4 Privet Drive. As soon as they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, Harry apologized once again for what had happened, and thanked them for all they had done. Jane smiled at his efforts; she thought it was absolutely charming how polite this boy was, yet her heart ached for him and for what he had to endure for most of his childhood back at the Dursley residence.

"Harry, you really don't need to apologize." she said, "I just wish we had known you before now, and maybe we could have taken you in for a couple weeks out of the summer each year. As for letting you stay, there is nothing we would like more." She shot him a brilliant smile that greatly resembled Hermione's, and Harry couldn't help but smile back. As Dan and Jane walked to the kitchen to start dinner, Harry looked around him and drank in the elegance of the Granger household. The two-story, four bedroom, and three and a half bath house was adorned with beautiful décor. The living room was spaciously set up so that the sofa sat perfectly against the back of the rug, which happened to rest in the center of the room. The red and white color scheme was welcoming and relaxing, and Harry marveled at the gorgeous, yet simple coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room, perfectly spaced between the sofa, loveseat, and armchair. The back wall was mounted with books, varying from children's stories to informational pamplets, and Harry smiled to himself as he imaged Hermione sitting in the armchair, curled up in a good book from one of the shelves. As Harry was admiring the living room, Hermione watched him, a silent smile on her face.

"What're you thinking, Harry?" she asked. Ever since he had met her parents, Harry seemed to have forgotten about their almost-kiss on the train. She was hoping it would stay that way, at least for now. Harry turned and looked at her, his emerald eyes glistening in the light from the lamp on the end table.

"Nothing. You're house is simply beautiful." Hermione laughed.

"Thank you," she said, and he nodded at her with a small smile before continuing to look around the living room. Hermione watched as he picked up some books, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. She was positive it was because he wanted to read the letter his mother had left him; his didn't take his eyes off of it the entire ride home. Hermione watched as Harry subconsciously put his hand in his jeans' pocket, where he had placed his mother's letter once they had arrived. Hermione walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she cocked her head to the side, studying him. As she looked into his eyes she saw the anticipation he was feeling, and she bit her lip. He shot her a smile, trying to hide what he knew she had seen, and she smiled back, and then started to walk away.

"Harry," she called, "Come on. I'll show you where the guest room is." Harry, looking slightly relieved , nodded, and the two friends walked up the stairs to the upper floor, which housed all four bedrooms, plus two bathrooms. Once upstairs, Hermione led Harry down a long hallway and turned right. As he walked, Harry noticed the beautiful mahogany doors that stood between him and the rest of the house. He admired the craftsmanship on the doors and crown molding on the walls, and told Hermione again what a lovely home she had. She smiled, and stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it, revealing Harry's temporary bedroom.

A queen sized bed sat against the wall to Harry's right; draped in a simple quilt. Matching pillow cases rested against the headboard, and a elegant dresser resided beneath the window on the back wall. Harry had his own desk and bookshelf, as well as a door that led to one of the bathrooms, which Hermione told him he would share with her. Harry felt a little out of place, he had never slept in such a wonderful room before, and had certainly never slept in such a big bed. Hermione watched as a single tear slipped out of his eye, and she reached out and gently grabbed his hand. He gave her a grateful look and released the breath he had been holding. With a squeeze he let go of her hand and walked over to the bed. He sat down, trying to make sense of the array of emotions he was feeling. There was happiness because of the way everything was working out, gratitude toward the Grangers and their incredible kindness, worry about everything that was to come, and at the moment, above everything else, intense desire and fear to read the letter his mother left him. Harry knew this was the last letter Lily ever wrote in her life, and that alone made Harry's hands shake. Hermione watched him pull the envelope out from his pocket, and she turned to leave. She had gotten just outside the door frame when Harry called for her.

"'Mione, wait." he said. She turned around and walked back into the room, and Harry looked down at the letter. "Do you think you could stay with me?" he whispered, and Hermione's heart gave a lurch toward him. Holding back the urge to give him a hug, Hermione took a seat next to Harry, and took his hand. He took a deep breath. His hands were shaking with such incredible force he couldn't get the proper hold on the envelope to open it and pull out the letter, and Hermione gently extracted her hand from his and took hold of the envelope, making sure that one of his hands was still touching it. She tore back the fold, and pulled out the letter. Harry clenched his jaw, and let out a shaky breath. He took the letter from Hermione timidly, and she grabbed hold of his hand once again. She watched him carefully as he unfolded the letter, and then looked away as he read the words.

_October 25th__, 1981_

_My Dearest Harry, _

_If you are reading this, then I must no longer be with you. If this is the case, I cannot express my sorrow, and I want you to know that I love you with all of my mind, heart, and soul. You are the first good thing to come out of the past few years for your father and I. You may not know this, but the day you were born the doctor looked at me with a smile and told me he had never seen a baby open his mouth so wide. I hope this trait never leaves you, my darling. I hope that when times are hard you are able to stand up and speak for yourself, the way your father does. It is one of the many things I love about him, and one of the many things I know you will wish to do as you live your life. I hope that even though I am not there with you, you are able to find someone who loves you as much as I do, and who will always be there by your side. When times get very hard, remember the words "Mummy loves you," and focus everything you have into the joys you have in life. Always take time to enjoy the littlest thing, my sweet. When someone makes you a cake, eat a big slice. Never let a day go by without watching the clouds, and hug someone every chance you get. You are the highlight of my life, and you are going to make a huge difference in the world one day, I just know it. Promise me that you will treat each day as a gift, and that you will always be loyal to your friends. Remember that true friends are hard to come by, and worth every fight you will share. Never forget how special you are, and how much you are loved. I hope that everything you strive for in life comes true. You are the greatest gift, the most wonderful son, and above all, the person I care for most in this world. I love you so very much, my son. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Lily. _

As Harry read the last line, teardrops stained the parchment, and he quickly pulled it out of harm's reach. Everything he had been through the last fifteen years didn't matter to him at this moment. He clutched the letter to his chest and sobbed, the mixed feeling of happiness and anguish running through his body. Hermione pulled him into a laying position on the bed and wrapped him in a hug, rocking him gently back and forth. His tears stained her shirt but she didn't care; she kept rubbing his back and continued to rock him. After a while, Harry felt his eyes go dry and his sobs cease, and he sat up and felt a headache rush to the top of his head. Hermione sat up and looked at him, waiting to see if he was alright.

"My mother loved me," he whispered. His voice sounded hoarse and tired, and Hermione felt tears well up inside of her as he told her this. "She said so right here, in this letter." Hermione reached over to grab his hand again, and he choked back another sob that threatened to break out. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head atop hers. " She told me when times get tough to remember the words, "Mummy loves you," he barely got the last word out of his mouth, before he was forced to take a breath to steady himself. Hermione looked at him and love filled inside of her. He had been through so much.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. All you have had to endure; nobody should have to go through any of that." Harry gave her a grateful look and now leaned his head on her shoulder. He jumped slightly when there was an unexpected knock on the door. Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded, telling her it was alright.

"Come in," she called and her mother opened the door. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she took in the sight before her; her daughter's best friend, leaning against on her daughter's shoulder, both with puffy, bloodshot eyes, and Harry clutching his mother's letter. Her heart ached at the thought of what must have happened, and she walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked up at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile, and then leaned down to give him a hug. As she did this, Harry felt even more gratitude toward this family and everything they had offered him, and he thanked her for being so kind and helpful. Jane smiled at Harry and told him she understands why Hermione grew so fond of him, and then told the pair dinner was ready when they wanted to come eat. As Jane left the room, Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much. Thank you for staying with me, for being there and helping me through it. Thank you for letting me cry, thank you for always knowing exactly what to do to make me feel better." Hermione's eyes grew wide and her heart swelled the more he thanked her, and she once again found herself lost in his wondrous beads of emerald, and the feeling of love took over her body. Harry stared deeply back into her eyes, a smile breaking out on his face as he realized how much Hermione had been there for him. Then, out of nowhere, he snapped out of it, and got up off of the bed and left the room, leaving Hermione alone and confused. She looked around her and felt hot tears swarming in her eyes. She had no idea what she did wrong, but she tried very hard not to throw herself down on the bed and cry herself to sleep. The exhaustion of the day's events were catching up to her now as well, and she felt stupider than ever the moment Harry left her sight. Wiping away the fresh tears that had fallen, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bushy hair did not distract from her red and blotchy eyes, and she quickly pulled out her wand.

"Evanesco," she stated, and suddenly the redness and blotchiness around her eyes disappeared. She looked at herself one last time and sighed. She then turned around and avoided looking back at the spot previously occupied by her and Harry before walking out of the room and going downstairs to the dining room, where she was sure to share a rather awkward dinner, at least between her and Harry.

Harry had seemingly refused to look at Hermione throughout dinner, even though he kept up a very pleasant conversation with her parents. Hermione watched him carefully, making sure not to make it too obvious. When dinner came to a close, Dan invited Harry to a game of chess out by the pool, which Harry gladly accepted. Hermione was glad too, because this gave her a chance to talk to her mother about everything she had been feeling with Harry, and advice on what she should do.

Hermione looked over at her mom, who was currently standing by the sink, washing dishes. Hermione came up next to her and grabbed a washcloth, and started to take the clean dishes out of the rack and dry them. They worked in silence for a moment, before Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Mum?" she asked as Jane handed her a cup.

"Yes?" Jane replied, and gave her daughter a smile.

"Um…What do you do if you have feelings for someone, and you aren't sure how they feel about you?" Hermione questioned rather sheepishly, with nerves gathering in the pit of her stomach. Jane looked at her.

"Harry?" she asked, and Hermione nodded. Jane sighed and turned off the sink. "Honey, I believe that you and Harry share a bond most people don't have. From what you have told me, you two would jump off the face of the earth for one another. I think its only a matter of time before Harry realizes he might have feelings for you. Besides, you have to remember he's a boy, and they are rather clueless to this sort of thing," Jane joked with a smile. Hermione pretended to chuckle, but the worry in her stomach wasn't settled. Jane could tell her daughter was thinking hard, and she put a hand on her arm. "What is it, dear?" Hermione shook her head.

"Its an extremely long story," Hermione said. Jane looked out the window for a second, trying to estimate how much time the girls would have before Dan and Harry finished their chess game, and decided it could be a while. Dan was a chess master, and Harry was definitely giving him a challenge. Jane could tell Dan was trying to decide what move to do next by the way his eyes came together - something he almost never did when he played against her. She crossed over to the counter and took a seat at a barstool, and motioned Hermione to join her. When she did, everything was let out.

"Okay, so this year I thought I had a crush on Ron, because he would always tease me and stuff, and I thought that meant he liked me. But then Ron got in a relationship with Lavender Brown, who is just about the prettiest girl in my year, and they were always snogging and cuddling together, and I always got really sad. Harry, well…Harry was always there for me whenever I got upset. He would hug me, make me laugh, do whatever he could to make me happy. One day he even made me cookies," Hermione smiled at the memory of Harry holding her while she cried, and then turned a pillow into a delicious tray of chocolate chip cookies. She also remembered how hard she laughed when he told her this was the only way he knew how to make cookies. "Anyway," Hermione continued, "I started thinking about everything Harry and I have been through, all the ups and downs, and how much we have put at stake for each other, and it hit me that I've had feelings for him all along, I was just too dumb to realize it. As soon as I figured that out, however, Harry got together with Ron's little sister, Ginny, and then I was really confused. Mum, I felt sick to my stomach whenever I saw them together! And then Dumbledore died, and I never saw Harry much. It was strange, I probably only spoke ten words to him the entire last week of school. I just… I don't know, Mum…" Hermione buried her face in her hands, and Jane patted her daughter's back.

"What happened with him and Ginny?" she asked, and Hermione groaned.

"Well, they broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. I went to comfort him because I could tell he was upset, and we started talking about their relationship, and it almost seemed as if he didn't really like her all that much. And then today on the train…UGH!" Hermione sighed, utterly distraught. Her mother let her sit there, gathering her thoughts before she continued. "Mum, Harry and I almost kissed." she relayed, and Jane tried very hard not to smile. Secretly, she was hoping these two would get together. "It was so wonderful, Mum. He even leaned in as if he was going to, and then Ron interrupted." Hermione's frustration with Ron in that event resurfaced. She groaned again as she remembered what Harry did next, and told her mother about the awkwardness between her and Harry for the rest of the trip home. Jane frowned, Harry and Hermione had seemed perfectly fine when Hermione introduced him to her and Dan. When she asked about this, Hermione nodded. " I know, he seemed to forget about it when he met you. He is so grateful for everything you and Dad are doing, he's told me so at least thirty times," both Jane and Hermione smiled at this; they both found this an extremely charming factor in Harry's character. "Mum, when he read the letter from his mother, my heart broke. He was so happy, yet so hurt that she was not here with him. He told me she said she loved him, and that… That made him so incredible elated. I wanted nothing more than to give him a tender kiss right then. And then…" Hermione felt sick as she remembered their second almost-kiss, and her eyes filled with tears again. "Mum, it happened again, another almost-kiss. But this time… this time Harry realized it, and seemed angry at me as he got up and walked out of the room. I don't know what to do!" Hermione exclaimed, completely exasperated and horrified that she had somehow terribly altered her friendship with Harry. Jane sighed, and wrapped her daughter in a loving hug.

"Sweetie, you need to talk to him. You need to ask him what is wrong, and tell him how you feel. That's the only way to get this worry off of your chest."

"But Mum," Hermione pleaded. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she asked, ready to puke at the thought. Jane gave her a sad smile.

"If he doesn't, honey, you have to take comfort in the fact that you did all you could." Hermione looked at her mother and nodded, realizing she was right. She leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Mum." she said, and her mother nodded before kissing the top of her head.

Hermione laid in bed deep in thought. When Harry and Dan had finished their chess game, Harry announced that he was going to sleep, and thanked the Granger's again for everything, and then walked upstairs without looking at Hermione. The look her mother gave her had made Hermione almost want to scream, and she told her parents that it had been a long day, and she was going to sleep as well.

Now, an hour or so later, Hermione pondered if Harry was still awake. She tossed and turned, trying to decide whether she should get up and go down downstairs, bury herself in a book, and try and forget about everything, or if she should get up, knock on Harry's door, and endure the agony of waiting to see if he opened up. Her mother's words were swarming around in her mind. _That's the only way to get this worry off of your chest. _Hermione sighed. She knew her mother was right. Mustering up all the courage she possessed, Hermione got out of bed, and walked two doors down to Harry's room. She stared at the door for a moment. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at once. Above all, she knew that he was inside of there, possibly asleep, possibly not. She doubted he was anywhere near as miserable as she was, and she bit her lip as she steadied her hand to knock on the door. Just as she was about to, it opened, and a very messy haired Harry stood before her. He yelled in surprise and almost shut the door in her face, but ultimately gathered himself and stood to face her.

"Hey," she gulped, and bit her lip as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Hey. I was, er, just about to come find you." he said. The two looked at each other in anticipation, wondering who was going to make the first move at conversation. Harry leaned his hand against the doorframe, and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry-" Hermione began, and at the same time Harry spoke.

"What's going on with us?" he stated, causing Hermione to stop dead in her tracks.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. Harry looked at her. She avoided looking into his eyes. That hadn't been working out in her favor lately.

"'Mione," Harry said, his eyes softening. "Do you want to come inside?" She nodded, and he stepped back, giving her enough room to enter. Once she was inside he shut the door and turned to look at her.

"Er… Hermione," he took a breath and walked closer to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and felt her relax. " I… I don't really know how to say this." She sighed.

"I know what's going on, Harry. This is about the train, and what happened before dinner, isn't it?" He looked at her and didn't say anything, which told her she was correct. "Okay, um… Harry. You may want to sit down." she walked over to the bed and patted the spot next to her. Harry crossed and sat down next to her, and watched her carefully. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Harry, I'm going to come out and say it, but you have to promise me you will hear me out." Harry nodded suspiciously, and Hermione continued. "Okay. Remember how upset I would get when I saw Ron with Lavender? Well, I got to thinking… Harry, we've been through so much together. First year you were the one who told Ron I was in danger, and it was you who saved me from the troll. Second year, you were the one I ran to after I woke up from being petrified. Third year, it was you who went back and saved Sirius, and that whole night…I was so scared for you. I was mortified, and looking back on it… I realized I started to get, er, feelings. And then fourth year happened and your name got pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, and I was once again afraid. I didn't want to let you out of my sight the entire year. Each task, Harry, my heart practically ripped out of my chest. And then fifth year happened, and you organized Dumbledore's Army, and I was so proud of you. Then at the Department of Mysteries, with Sirius… God, Harry I was even more afraid than I ever had been before for you. Then this year happened, and I started looking back on all of these things, all of these memories. Harry, I have developed extremely strong feelings for you over the years, and it wasn't until this year that I figured it out. The train, and before dinner… I don't know what that was. What I do know is what I feel. I'm so sorry." her heart was pounding rapidly, and her head was filled so many thoughts that Hermione was beginning to feel as if she might explode. The anticipation of waiting to see what he would say was eating at her. She looked at Harry carefully, who was now staring at the wall in front of him.

"Um. I… I don't really know what to say, 'Mione." he whispered. She closed her eyes, the heartbreak she had been dreading was starting to well up inside of her. "How come you never told me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I never realized it, and when I had it was too late. You were already with Ginny, and I couldn't bear it if I came between that." she looked down at the ground and Harry shook his head.

"'Mione, um… Wow. Listen, I don't know to say this. I wish you had told me." she looked at him, confusion emerging on her face. Harry took hold of her hands, and looked at her. " 'Mione, listen to me. In first year, you were the first person other than Ron who was nice to me. That was a new thing for me; after eleven years of living under the stairs it was a change for me to have friends. And you were so helpful. When Quirrel announced that there was a troll in the bathroom and I realized you weren't there, I got scared. I had to save you. Second year, when you were petrified; I almost gave up. Without you it almost seemed like trying to find the culprit behind the attacks was pointless. And when you were okay, it felt like a weight I didn't know I had was lifted off of my shoulders. Then third year happened; 'Mione you were wonderful. It was because of you that Sirius survived. It was because of you everything worked out perfectly. You understood the time-turner so well. You figured out Dumbledore wanted us to save Buckbeak and Sirius. 'Mione," he looked her deep in the eyes. "I think it was that night that I started to have feelings for you, too." he told her, a small smile creeping on his face. She looked at him, her eyes growing wide. "In fourth year, at the Yule Ball… Hermione you looked so incredibly beautiful. I wanted to ask you to dance all night. I kept going back and forth; I even asked Ron what he thought I should do." Hermione smiled, and he squeezed her hands. " And then the Department of Mysteries happened… and you almost got hit with the killing curse… I went crazy. Then you were hit by Dolohov… you were laying there, motionless… Hermione, nothing has ever scared me so much. I was petrified when Dumbledore was fighting off all of the inferi the night he died, and I was heartbroken when he did, but even that didn't come close to the intense an utter torment I went through the few seconds I thought you were dead." Hermione looked at him and the anguish on his face, and she reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. He placed a hand on top of hers and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Harry," she muttered, "what are you saying? What were those moments? What was Ginny? And Cho?" He smiled.

""Mione, I'm saying that I return your feelings. Whether or not we should get together just yet, well… I'm not sure. Things are going to be very hard in the near future, and I don't want to make you an even greater target. Those moments on the train and before dinner… That was us allowing our feelings to shine through. Ginny… 'Mione I am so sorry about that. If I had known how you felt, that would have changed things immensely. I've always thought Ginny was pretty, and she was the first girl that made an effort to be with me. We had a good time, but something was missing. The entire time we were together I kept thinking that something else should be there. I think it was you, 'Mione." Harry said, and Hermione smiled.

"Cho?" she asked and Harry shook his head.

"Cho was simply my first crush. Hermione I didn't fully realize just how strongly I feel for you until the night in the Department of Mysteries. I mean, I knew that I thought you were pretty, and I knew that I felt something, but I didn't fully understand it." He was surprised to see a tear fall down Hermione's cheek as he said these words. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried he had offended her.

"Nothing," she smiled. "Its just… You're the first person to tell me I'm pretty." Harry smiled.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. She leaned in and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. " I'm sorry for earlier; when I got up suddenly and left. I was confused. I didn't know what was going on, and trying to make sense of it all overwhelmed me." Hermione smiled.

" I know, Harry. Its okay." she said, and buried her face in his chest. "There's just one thing that's been bothering me," she said. He pulled away and looked at her, confusion drawn on his face. " I'm not sure I can wait to be with you." she admitted sheepishly. He smiled.

"I know what you mean. I just can't put you in harms way like that."

"Harry," she said, " I'm already in harm's way. Being your best friend comes with that little perk," she joked, but he didn't smile. He pulled away from her and focused his attention on his feet. Hermione mentally slapped herself for saying anything, and put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to make amends. "Listen, if you don't want to be with me, I understand. You broke up with Ginny yesterday, and this is all really new and confusing, but if the only reason you aren't asking me out is because your afraid for my safety, then stop it. I'm already in this with all my heart and soul, and nothing you do is going to change that. Being with you, that'll make it a lot easier for me whenever we're alone," she admitted, looking at her hands to hide her embarrassment. Harry looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to say these words. "I'm sorry," she said, and he grabbed her hands.

"Hermione, don't apologize." he began. "I want to be with you, I do. I'm just not sure it's the best idea, not right now. I honestly believe it will put you in greater danger." Hermione frowned. She knew Harry was trying to protect her, but that didn't change the fact that she felt incredibly disappointed with what he was saying. She nodded, despite everything she was feeling, and got up to go back to her room. She turned to Harry and gave him a curious look. He looked at her back and she smiled, attempting to cover up her previous gaze. He smiled back and she released the breath she had been holding for a while.

"G'night," she said and hurriedly headed toward the door. She barely had her hand on the doorknob when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and felt her breath leave her as Harry's lips touched hers. She kissed him back, enveloping herself in the feel of his lips. His right hand found his way into her hair, something she never thought could feel so incredible, while his left hand gently rested on her face. She practically melted into his arms as he pulled her into a hug, and the blissfulness of a first kiss took over. Harry softly extracted his lips from hers, and planted tiny kisses on her bottom lip for a moment. When he pulled away, Hermione stood where she was, breathless. He chuckled and leaned into her, and whispered goodnight in her ear. She smiled and turned around in a daze. As she entered her bedroom and flopped herself down on her bed, she nearly squealed in excitement. From this point on Hermione knew there was no turning back.

Author's Note: This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. The words just didn't flow the way I wanted, and so if it seems choppy I apologize. Thank you again for reading! -M.


	5. Chapter 5: The Stuff Left Behind

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. Hhr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I am so sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday; it was my aunt's birthday. I plan on getting chapter 6 done today as well, so that should be up by tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews so far, it means so much to me. Enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Stuff Left Behind<p>

Hermione was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a tube of mascara in her hand. She had looked at her reflection after her shower that morning and decided that she wanted to make herself look pretty for Harry. The kiss they had shared the night before still tingled on her lips, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again and again as soon as she possibly could. She smiled to herself as she applied the mascara, hoping it would make Harry notice her even more than he claimed he already did. She took a step back and decided she liked the extra volume her eyelashes seemed to have, and quickly ran off to her room to finish getting ready for the day.

Jane eyed Harry suspiciously as he practically waltzed around the kitchen, helping her set the table for breakfast. She chuckled under her breath as he hummed, and her eyes widened when she noticed the way his eyes lit up the moment he saw Hermione walk into the room. She shot Hermione a questioning look and she nodded, which caused Jane to grin from ear to ear. Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, whispering to her that she looked beautiful. He allowed the momentary bliss he was feeling to take over his body, and all of his other worries seemed to be forgotten. Hermione dazzled him with a smile, and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze before helping in on the breakfast festivities. After a minute or two of playful tickling and nudging by the two new lovebirds; Jane announced that breakfast was ready. Harry pulled a seat out for Hermione, who blushed at his gentlemanly manners, and then took a seat next to her. Jane sat across from Hermione and Dan next to her, and the four happily shared a filling omelet meal. Jane watched as Harry and Hermione would share quick glances or purposely lean over when grabbing the salt, allowing just enough time to brush their arm against the other's. Dan, oblivious to any changes in the affection between Harry and his daughter, found himself taking up a very interesting conversation with Harry about Quidditch. He had heard Hermione mention the sport before, but he didn't quite understand it. Harry had tried to explain it to him, but Dan was getting lost fast.

"Wait, wait…" Dan began. " How many players are there again?" Harry smiled.

" Seven sir. There's one Keeper, who basically acts as the goalie. There are two beaters, who have wooden bats that kind of look like those used in baseball. They act as protectors of the rest of the team. See, throughout the game there are different balls that fly in every direction, and the other players are usually too preoccupied with their own tasks to stay on the lookout for the bludgers and the quaffle," Dan opened his mouth to ask what each of these balls did, but Hermione put a hand on his arm, telling him to keep listening and Harry would surely explain. " The three chasers are responsible for pitching the quaffle, which is basically a ball that is designed to be easily handled with one hand, amongst members of their own team, while trying their best to avoid handing it over to the other team. Its sort of the same concept as basketball. If a player on one team manages to throw the quaffle through one the goals the Keeper from the other team is guarding, then that team that threw the ball earns 10 points. Finally, there's the seeker. They're job is simple, and yet extremely difficult at the same time. A Seeker's job is to catch the golden snitch, which is a tiny golden sphere that buzzes and is almost impossible to see because it moves so quickly. If a seeker catches the snitch, however, the team that seeker is playing for earns 150 points. If anyone but a seeker touches the snitch, it's a foul play. Does that make sense so far?" Harry asked, and Dan slowly nodded.

"Yes, but what about these, er, bludgers?" he inquired. Harry smiled.

"Bludgers are magically enchanted balls that are not controlled by a wizard or witch. They act as sort of distractors. Bludgers travel randomly, and can be hit by a beater's bat to avoid coming in contact with a player. Trust me, being hit by a bludger is not fun." Harry mused, a small smile on his face. Hermione groaned and told her father about the time in second year when Harry was hit by a bludger and fell, breaking his arm. She looked at Harry, who shook his head, and the pair seemingly 'forgot' to mention the part where Lockhart managed to rid Harry of the bones in that same arm. Dan stared at Harry, stunned.

"How- how far do you fall if you're hit by a bludger?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"Depends on how high up you are. I probably feel about a hundred feet." Harry mentioned. Dan's mouth dropped at this statement, and he got up to pat Harry on the back before going into the kitchen to help his wife with the dishes; completely fascinated with the new game he had learned about. As he left, Hermione laughed.

"He adores you!" she exclaimed to Harry, who shot her a nervous smile.

"You really think so?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I told you he would," she whispered, causing Harry to lean in and plant a light kiss on her lips. She smiled at this gesture, and asked Harry if he wouldn't mind going swimming. Harry's eyes lit up at the offer, and he nodded excitedly. Hermione laughed and got up to go get dressed in her swimsuit. She had walked about a foot away before she turned, sensing Harry wasn't following her. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried. He was staring at his feet, still sitting at the table.

"I don't have a suit," he muttered, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She crossed over to where Harry was sitting and kneeled down so she could see his eyes. As chocolate once again met emerald, Hermione felt her heart melt slightly as she grabbed his hand.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're a wizard, Harry. And last I checked…" she stood up, pulling him with her, " you have taken six successful years in Transfiguration. You can make yourself a pair." she teased, and Harry smiled. He playfully nudged her in the arm before following her upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>They swam for about an hour, and were now sprawled out next to each other on lounge chairs, Hermione reading a book and Harry watching her. Eventually he whispered her name and she looked over at him. The look on his face was lined with importance, and Hermione set the book down, waiting to hear what he had to say. He sat up, followed by her, and grabbed hold of her hands.<p>

"Hermione," he said, " I never officially asked you this… Do you maybe, er, perhaps... Do you wanna go steady?" he asked, love swarming in his eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded happily before leaning over and kissing him full on the mouth. He smiled as she pulled away, and then grew serious. "You know what this means, right?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, whatever danger you think I'm in is danger I am already in. I swear to you. It will be fine." Harry gave a small laugh.

"No, no. Not that. I was actually going to say that we now get to tell your parents and Ron." A huge smile broke out on Hermione's face as she thought about this. She couldn't wait for her mother's squeal of delight, her father's hug of approval, or the look on Ronald Weasley's face! Harry snapped her out of her happy fantasy with his next statement.

"We also," he said grimly, "have to tell Ginny. And the rest of the Weasleys." she looked at him, the sheer terror creeping up in her face. Fred and George would think its was great, she thought. Bill wouldn't care less, same with Charlie. Percy was never home anyway, so Hermione doubted he was even a factor to worry about. Ginny… Oh sweet Merlin. Ginny might cause World War III right there in the middle of the Burrow, with a fiery Molly Weasley backing her up. Arthur would probably stand back and watch, and then (hopefully) congratulate the two later. The dread that filled Hermione at the thought of the Weasley womens' reactions made her almost vomit. Harry could tell she was troubled by thoughts such as these, and he kissed her gently on the top of the forehead.

"We're in this together, 'Mione. Just like you've been telling me this whole time. I know it'll be hard to tell them, I know they may hate us for a while, but it'll all work out." he said. She looked at him, and security crept back into her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he nodded. The couple hugged for a moment or so before pulling back to look at each other. Hermione was about to open her mouth and ask how Harry wanted to go about informing the Weasley's of their new relationship, when she stopped, puzzled by the strange look Harry was giving her.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly. Harry gave her another strange look and leaned into her so that his whisper was audible only to her.

"Does any of this feel weird to you?" he asked. Her face scrunched up in confusion, causing Harry to smile. " I mean, do you feel weird when I kiss you and stuff? Does it feel, I don't know… Too fast or something?" she smiled at him.

"Harry," she purred, " you really do worry too much." she gave him a nice, gentle kiss before leaning back against the lounge chair and enjoying the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just entered the kitchen to make herself a glass of iced tea, when her mother popped up behind her without Hermione's knowledge. She greeted her daughter with a jubilant 'Hey!' which caused Hermione to jump and almost drop her fresh glass of tea.<p>

"Mum!" she gasped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Jane smiled, and took a seat at the bar. As Hermione watched, she realized the setting was just too similar to their conversation the day before, and Hermione groaned as her mother gave her a thousand questions in one smile.

"Weeeeeeeeeell?" she asked, and Hermione broke out into a grin.

"Well, what?" she teased, and sat down next to her mother, who groaned.

"You know what, Hermione Jean Granger," her mother teased back, and Hermione pretended to pout, but eventually broke out into the biggest grin yet.

"I took your advice. Mum, oh my goodness, thank you. I laid everything out on the line, and he didn't hate me, Mum! He didn't. He actually told me he's felt the same way for some time now. Of course, I didn't know what to do when he asked me that so I just kind of sat there like a marionette without strings." her mother smiled, and begged Hermione to continue. " Oh, Mum. It was perfect. I told him everything about Ron and how I came to realize I didn't have feelings for him. Then I told him about my feelings for him and I was so nervous I thought I was going to puke. Especially since he didn't really know what to say when I had finished, but then he surprised me by telling me he felt the same way." Hermione beamed, and sank her head dazedly in her hands resting on the bar. Jane smiled.

"I'm so very glad to hear that, honey. You have no idea. Has he officially asked you to be his girlfriend?" Hermione nodded, still somewhat in a daze, and Jane couldn't contain her joy. She was amazed by how much this boy her daughter had managed to find had captured her heart in a little over one day, and was feeling positively blessed to have him in her daughter's life in such a significant way. It wasn't long before Dan entered with take out Thai food for dinner, something Harry had never had before, and Hermione told her father the good news too. Dan seemed to be more taken aback by the suddenness of it all, but he couldn't deny the respect and liking he had for Harry, and patted him on the back as a sort of job-well-done. Blissfulness in tact, Harry and Hermione joined Hermione's parents once again for a fabulously entertaining meal.

* * *

><p>Two days later, however, the fairytale Harry and Hermione were living quickly came to a close as reality took its ugly hold. It was just past noon, and Harry was trying to convince Hermione that flying would be a great way for her to relax; almost as great as reading a book. Hermione was in the middle of giving him a lecture about her fear of heights, her agony of seeing him fall too many times, and the sheer discomfort of sitting on a broomstick that long, when they heard the distinct hoot of an owl fly overheard. Harry, who had been laughing his guts out two minutes ago, was now searching the skies frantically, looking for the owl that had caught his attention. Hermione was doing the same and spotted a beautiful white and brown speckled owl come swooping down from the clouds. It landed on Hermione's shoulder, and she pet the bird to say thank you, and to give him comfort in a new place. While she did this, Harry grabbed the letter tied to the owl's foot. The front of it read <em>Mr. Harry Potter<em>, and as Harry turned the envelope over, he discovered it was sealed with the crest of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head, and her heart skipped a beat. Seconds later a second owl hooted, and came down to land on Hermione's other shoulder. Harry stood petrified, and Hermione untied the envelope attached to the new owl's leg. When she looked down, she discovered this envelope had her name on it, and that it too was sealed with the Ministry crest. Harry and Hermione shared a look of worry. Neither of them could think of why the ministry would be addressing them.

"That's strange. The Ministry doesn't usually send out owls with messages in envelopes, do they?" Hermione asked, but Harry had other thoughts.

"Hermione," Harry stated frantically. "you don't think they know it was me who transformed the swim trunks, do you? Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't see how they could. The trace doesn't allow underage wizards to perform magic outside of school, but you are at my home, and I'm of age. They have no possible way to prove it was you who performed the transformation."

"Why else would they send both of us a letter, 'Mione?" Harry pleaded, and Hermione shook her head. Grabbing his hand for both comfort and support, Hermione watched as Harry opened the seal on his letter. The envelope contained a single piece of parchment paper that they couple stared at for a moment, before looking at each other and pulling it out. Harry handed it to Hermione, who understood he was too nervous to open it himself. If this letter was concerning the use of underage magic, then Harry was in trouble. This would be his second offense, and with the way the ministry was shaping up to be lately, against Harry; it probably would not end well. She took a deep breath, and unfolded the paper. It read:

_To Mr. Harry Potter, _

_You are requested at the Ministry of Magic on July 20th__, 1997 by the __Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour__. The meeting will commence at three in the afternoon, and will come to a close no later than four. This meeting is not mandatory, but is well-advised. Please be prompt. _

_-THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. _

Hermione looked at Harry when she was done reading, and the look of relief on his face touched her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he happily returned.

"Short and to the point," Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"What does yours say?" Harry asked, and Hermione quickly broke the seal on her letter and read it contents.

"The exact same thing," she revealed. "Except its my name at the top and not yours." Harry nodded, and Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. "This is good, Harry. I don't think this is about underage wizardry. If it was, the meeting would be much longer than an hour, and it would have said what it was you were being charged for. Remember the howler you received about the patronus charm?" Harry, feeling much more relieved the more he thought about the situation, smiled and nodded.

"That's true!" he exclaimed, and wrapped Hermione up in a hug. "What would I do without you?" he asked, and Hermione shrugged, joking, but the motion of her shoulders caused the owls to fly away.

"Oh!" she said, startled by the unexpected movement by the birds. Harry and Hermione watched the owls fly away. When they couldn't see them anymore, Harry looked at Hermione, worry filling his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wrapping him in a hug.

"What do you think they want, 'Mione? If its not about underage magic... then what?" Hermione rubbed his shoulders in comfort.

"I say we don't worry about it yet." Harry frowned.

"'Mione, July twentieth is tomorrow." she nodded, fully aware of the next day's date. When Harry gave her a pleading gaze, asking her to talk about it with him, she continued in a gentle voice, trying to calm him.

"I know, Harry. I honestly don't think we have anything to worry about. The letter sounded surprisingly calm if it was something of terribly great importance, I mean it even said it was not mandatory. We're alright, Harry. I just know it." she gave him a quick kiss of reassurance, which he apparently was not satisfied with. As she pulled away, Harry leaned down and captured her lips one more time. This kiss was not like any other her and Harry had shared. As he deepened the kiss, Hermione could feel Harry's tongue graze her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow him access in. Their tongues did a little dance, and Hermione felt fireworks explode in her stomach. As Harry pulled back, Hermione stood there with her eyes closed for quite some time. When she opened them and saw Harry smiling at her, which she returned. "Um," was the only word she could get out of her mouth, and Harry chuckled.

"Thank you for making me feel better." he said. She smiled.

"If that's the kind of thank you I get, I'm only too glad to it." she said, and he caught her up in another big hug. The couple then went inside to tell Hermione's parents about the letters. Hermione found her mother in the study, going over patient reports for the last week. Jane smiled when she saw Hermione come to stand next to her, but concern soon filled her eyes. Hermione looked nervous, and Jane quickly pulled a chair up next to her. As her daughter took a seat, Jane watched, wondering what could be wrong.

"Hermione?" she asked. Hermione nodded, and looked at her mother carefully in the eyes.

"Mum, I have to tell you something. I want you to know that everything is alright, and I'm okay, but its kind of unexpected and a little nerve-racking." Jane's face grew white, expecting to hear something she wasn't ready for. "Harry and I just recieved letters from the Ministry of Magic requesting our presence tomorrow at three. Its not a mandatory thing, Mum, but Harry and I feel we should go." Jane felt relief fill her body. Pregnancy, or something of that nature, had been her first reaction. Even though she knew Hermione was smart enough not to engage in activity that could lead to that, she also knew how long Hermione had known Harry, how long they both had feelings for each other, and she knew that their first kiss had taken place late at night behind closed doors. Jane was angry with herself for letting these thoughts penetrate her mind. She felt her thoughts drift slightly back to the subject as she realized that it would have been too soon for Hermione to know anything if she had done anything with Harry, but she could tell as she looked into Hermione's eyes that this was all she had planned to tell her mother, and the only secret she had been keeping from her. She smiled at Hermione and hugged her, telling her it was more than fine if she attended the meeting. Hermione clung to her mother, grateful for her help. She came out and found Harry waiting for her, and then went to find Dan, who had the same support as Jane had.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione woke up extra early. As she turned on her side, she groaned when she read six-fifteen on her alarm clock. She had decided on going back to sleep when she heard the shower in her bathroom click on. Knowing it was Harry, Hermione couldn't stop the combination of a teenage girl knowing that person she was most likely in love with was in the shower naked, and the fact that she had just experienced her first French kiss with this same person from making her mind wander and think about things she knew she shouldn't be thinking about. She was embarrassed with herself when she snapped out of her fantasy by the sound of the water turning off and the shower curtain opening, and she groaned as she turned on her stomach and threw her pillow over her head. She had a new fantasy playing in her mind of Harry standing naked and dripping with water, and she had to slap herself to finally get her mind off of those types of things. Deciding that sleep was now out of the question, Hermione waited until she heard a door close before getting out of bed and taking a shower of her own. It took every ounce of self restraint she had not to imagine Harry in the shower next to her, especially since she knew he was the last one in it before herself. When she was done washing all of the conditioner out of her hair, Hermione turned off the water and stepped out. She looked at herself in the mirror again and decided to put on mascara like the day she had before. She wasn't positive Harry noticed the change the first day she had worn it, but the day after he had told her she looked different, but in a good way. Hermione had smiled and didn't say anything. She liked making herself pretty for him. She also liked the confidence the make- up gave her, so she thought it was worth the extra minute she spent getting ready in the morning.<p>

After she got dressed, Hermione came downstairs and found Harry sitting at the bar with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He smiled at her when she came to sit down next to him, and she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think we should dress up today?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. Since the meeting was with the Minister of Magic himself, Hermione thought looking nice couldn't hurt. Harry then asked Hermione about which way she thought was best to get to the ministry. Hermione contemplated this, and offered her suggestion.

"Well, I've never been to the public entrance of the Ministry, but I know its outside, right?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's a red telephone booth on the northeast corner of the building." Hermione nodded.

"That's simple enough. I'll apparate us to an alley so that nobody sees us pop out of nowhere by Whitehall, and then the two of us will go into that telephone booth. We should probably leave around two. Extra time is always good." Hermione told him with a smile, and Harry nodded. This plan seemed satisfactory to him. He finished up his cereal while Hermione made herself a bagel, and the young couple decided it was time to research R.A.B.

Hermione pulled out every textbook she had, ranging from Hogwarts: A History to The Care of Magical Beasts and separated them by subject and what she thought could contain information about R.A.B. Although she had Hogwarts: A History memorized, Hermione poured into it while Harry picked up Common Defense Against Dark Arts. The pair read in silence for a couple hours, but neither could find anything on anyone with the initials R.A.B. Hermione closed her book in frustration, and Harry put his down too, and ran his fingers through his hair. They both looked at each other and sighed. Even though they hadn't really expected to find anything of R.A.B., it was disappointing nonetheless to have absolutely no leads and no ideas where to go to get the information. Hermione decided to try some more later, and picked up the rest of her books and put them back in her trunk. Harry stood up and walked over to where Hermione was kneeling, carefully placing each book back into her trunk. When she stood up, Harry caught her off guard in a backwards hug. He draped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, causing Hermione to go weak at the knees.

"We'll figure this out, honey. I promise." Harry said. Hermione leaned her head back into his shoulder.

"You called me 'honey,'" she said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I know," Harry said sheepishly. "Is that okay?" Hermione laughed.

"That's more than okay, Harry." she said, and turned her body to face him. She leaned into him and gave him a slow, tender kiss that deepened as she carefully placed her tongue on his, and the couple snogged for a minute or so, until Hermione heard her mother call her. Reluctantly, the couple broke apart and went downstairs, where Jane Granger was washing her plate of eggs off.

"Hermione, honey," she said, " I was wondering if you could put on a load of laundry really fast."

"Sure, Mum." she said, but before she went she reminded her mother of her and Harry's plans to the ministry. Jane nodded, stating she hadn't forgotten, and Hermione walked off to do the laundry.

* * *

><p>When two o'clock rolled around, Hermione met Harry in the living room to apparate to Whitehall, the building in which the British Prime Minister and all of his board did business. In the Muggle world, The Ministry of Magic was located below the ground floor of Whitehall, and had been magically enhanced to act as a separate building. In the wizard world, the Ministry was its own building, and it was there that all employees entered. However, the only guest entrance to the ministry were the telephone booths located in the Muggle world, and so it was there Harry and Hermione would be going. After quick kisses with her parents, Hermione grabbed on to Harry's hand, and the two apparated to the alley located next a restaurant across the street from Whitehall. When they arrived, Harry beamed at Hermione, silently congratulating her on her first successful side-along. Hermione grinned self-consciously, and Harry led her to the north-east corner of the building, where the two walked into the red telephone booth that was waiting for them. Harry dialed 62442, or MAGIC, and the pair was transported from the ground level of Whitehall to the Atrium, located on floor B8 in the Ministry. When the door opened, Harry and Hermione stepped out and crossed through the turn-wheels, similar to those found on a subway. Hermione was impressed at how Harry held himself, she knew he was still a little worried about the events that were to come. As they walked through the halls of the ministry toward office of the Minister of Magic, located on the first floor. Harry and Hermione had just turned a corner, when a familiar face almost ran into them.<p>

"Blimey! Watch where you- HARRY! HERMIONE!" screamed Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously. The trio looked at each other in amazement for a moment, before grabbing each other in bug hugs. Even though it had only been four days, they had missed each other greatly.

"What're you doing here?" Hermione asked, and Ron pulled out and envelope identical to the ones Harry and Hermione had received the day before.

"Got one of these in the mail. Bloody bird who delivered it nearly knocked Mum's socks off. She had just pulled a cake out of the oven when it came swooping through the window. Merlin, it was terrifying." Harry laughed and pulled out his letter, followed by Hermione. Ron gaped at the matching letters and let out a low whistle.

"What do you suppose the Minister wants with us?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron. He shrugged.

"Dunno. I asked Dad about it when I opened the letter, and he had no idea either. I think they found out we don't want to return to Hogwarts, and they want to know why, personally." Harry's face grew white at this statement. That was the only thing that made sense to him. If the entire Golden Trio had been summoned, it couldn't be good. That much Harry knew for sure.

" Well, we can't waste much time talking about it, can we? Let's go." Hermione ushered, grabbing Harry's hand for support. Ron saw, and gave Hermione a strange look, similar to the one who mother had given her the day she found out about Harry and her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Now was not the time to have this conversation. Hermione looked down at her watch when the three friends approached the office of the Minister. It read two-fifty four, which meant they still had a little time. She was about to tell Harry and Ron it would be fine, and to not tell more than they had to, when the door opened. Rufus Scrimgeour, a tall, lanky man with greasy black hair stood before them. His eyes looked bloodshot and sunken in, and his lips were chapped from lack of water. Hermione watched as he extended his hand before Harry who shook it, and her eyes followed as he moved to Ron, and then settled last on her. After the traditional greetings had been given and received, Scrimgeour invited the trio inside. When everybody took a seat in front of the mahogany desk, Scrimgeour began.

"You are all, as I expected, wondering what summoned you here today. Am I correct?" all three of them nodded, and Scrimgeor placed a small smirk on his face. He then took his place behind the desk, and folded his hands neatly on top of it. "You were called here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore's will." he said matter-of-factly. Hermione shot a glance at Harry, who looked as angry as she felt when he looked at her back. Ron sat there stunned, waiting for Scrimgeour to go on.

"Why are we just learning about this now?" Harry asked, causing Ron to look at him in alarm. Hermione answered before Scrimgeour had a chance to open his mouth.

"I think its rather obvious," Hermione snarled, glaring at Scrimgeour. " He wanted to examine the things Dumbledore left us. You foul man, what gives you the right?" she exclaimed, not caring that she had just called the Minister of Magic 'foul.' Right now the anger she was feeling was taking over, and Harry reached over and placed a hand on her arm gently, trying to calm her down. Scrimgeour glared back, obviously not too taken with the brilliant witch.

"Listen here, missy. By The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation, the Ministry has the power and control to take temporary hold of a magical object." he stated flatly, which made Hermione's temper grow almost out of control.

"That law, Minister, was created for the sake of dark arts. It is only supposed to be used if the Ministry suspects that a wizard is passing a dark artifact to another wizard, and only with proof for the suspicion. Do you have proof for the belief that Dumbledore left us dark artifacts?" she was almost screaming by the end of her outburst. The only thing keeping her calm was Harry's hand resting on her arm. Scrimgeour smirked.

"Ms. Granger, you would do a fine job in a career in Magical Law, you know that?" he questioned, and Hermione scowled at him.

"Why are you giving it to us now?" Ron asked. " I mean, if you kept them to examine them… does this mean you don't want them?"

"No," Hermione growled. "Its because thirty-one days are up, and by law they have to relinquish control of a magical object after thirty-one days if no traces of dark arts are present. Are you happy now, Minister? There is no way Dumbledore had dark artifacts. None." Harry looked at her, a sense of pride filling his soul. This was his girlfriend going off on the lousy excuse for the Minister of Magic. _Hell, yeah. _Harry thought. Scrimgeour ignored her, and turned to look at Ron.

"How close would you say you were to Albus Dumbledore?" he asked. Ron shrugged, but Hermione gave him a stern kick in his ankle, telling him to lie. Ron got the hint, and cleared his throat.

"We were pretty close. I mean, I wasn't near as close with him as Harry was, but if I had a problem I always came to him, and he always helped me." Ron gulped, wondering if this had satisfied Hermione. He knew he didn't dare look at her, however, considering that Scrimgeour was now eyeing him carefully. Ron concentrated on keeping eye contact with Scrimgeour, who eventually gave up and handed Ron his piece of the will.

" The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in hopes that he will find the light when needed." Ron stared at the cigar shaped item in his hand, and Scrimgeour eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you think Dumbledore left you such a rare item, Mr. Weasley?" Ron shrugged again.

"To put out lights, I guess. It can't do much else, can it?" Scrimgeour huffed at this remark, and moved on to Hermione.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard, in hopes she will find it rather entertaining and instructive." He handed Hermione the old book, with the binding slowly coming free on it. She held it close to her, feeling the tears threaten to fall again. "Ms. Granger, why do you think Dumbledore left you this book?" he inquired. She looked at him straight in the eyes, tears falling out of her eyes.

"He knew how much I liked to read," she said with a mix of compassion and detest for the man standing in front of her. He scowled, evidently upset with the amount of emotion Hermione was showing him, and moved on to Harry.

"To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught at his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, in hopes that he will remember the keepsake as a reminder what can come out of perseverance and hard work." Harry sat there, a little disappointed that this was all Dumbledore left him after everything they had been through, but he was nevertheless touched by the gesture. Scrimgeour, however, was becoming antsy in his seat. "Mr. Potter," he began, "why do you think Dumbledore left you this snitch?" Harry smiled.

"A keepsake, I believe sir. Isn't that what the will said?" Hermione hid the smile that broke free at this statement with her hand, and Scrimgeour grew very irritated.

"Mr. Potter, as I am sure you are aware; snitches have flesh memories. Which means that whatever is hidden inside this snitch will be revealed to me the moment your hand touches it. If what is inside is an artifact of the dark arts, I will take the snitch from you, and you will remain on the Ministry's radar from now until the end of the time. Is that understood." Harry scowled at him.

"Sir, the way things are shaping up I get the feeling I'm already on the Ministry's radar." he spat. Scrimgeour took a deep breath, obviously trying to restrain himself from saying nasty things to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry smirked. "I understand what you are saying, Minister, but I doubt Dumbledore hid anything in the snitch." With that Harry reached up, and the anticipation in the room shot off the charts as Harry wrapped his fingers around the golden ball, and then died immediately as the snitch simply opened and flew in place, as if it was on the Quidditch field that very moment. Smiling to himself, Harry grabbed the snitch and placed it in his pocket. He looked a Scrimgeour, who appeared to be formulating what to say next in his mind. Hermione could tell the Minister had not expected this outcome, and the surprise embedded on his face with filled with agony. When Harry asked if the three of them were excused, Scrimgeour snapped back to attention.

" Not just yet, Mr. Potter," he said. "Mr. Dumbledore also left you another item. The sword of Godric Gryffindor." Harry looked at Scrimgeour, stunned. He looked around, waiting for Scrimgeour to hand it to him. When he didn't move a finger, Harry felt the irritation fill him again.

"Where is it, then?" he asked, trying to stay respectful. Scrimgeour shifted his weight.

"Well, Mr. Potter, unfortunately the sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. A magical artifact, the sword beglongs to-"

"It belongs to Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "It chose him when it came to him out of the sorting hat. It-"

"As historical articles state, Ms. Granger, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That, however, does not mean it belongs to Harry. That was not Dumbledore's decision." Hermione gave him the sharpest glare yet, and sank back into her seat. That answer did not satisfy her, or Harry for that matter.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you the sword?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Those questions, Minister, are getting old. I honestly have no idea why Dumbledore left me the sword. Maybe he thought it would look nice hanging in my house?" he joked, still staring at Scrimgeour expressionless. The Minister stared back.

"Mr. Potter, this is not a laughing matter. Whatever it is Dumbledore left you the sword for, it is dangerous and stupid. You may think you are the Chosen One, but I do not think you have what it takes to destroy him. You need to back down, Mr. Potter, if you know what is good for you." Scrimgeour snapped. Harry stood up slowly, and stared at him in the eyes.

"Minister, I assure I have no idea why Dumbledore left me the sword. However, it is not your place to accuse me of things you know nothing about. You have not been through what I have been through, seen what I have seen, or felt what I have felt. I think if **you** knew what what was good for **you**, you would let me be on my way. Now, if you have nothing more to say, I wish to leave. Goodday, Minister." Harry snapped, and Hermione and Ron stood up too, all looking at the Minister for the word to leave. Scrimgeour glared at the trio, and stood up with them.

"There is nothing else I have to give you, except a word of advice. If you are infact going after You-Know-Who, you need more help than just the three of you. You need people who have seen death happen before them, and someone who is trained in combat. Good luck on your endeavors, whatever they may be. You are free to leave." Scrimegeour said icily, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to leave, the events of the last forty-five minutes rolling around in their minds.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so I kept the scene between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Scrimgeour similar to the book because that is one of my favorite scenes in the Deathly Hallows. I also want to make the Hallows exist in this story, but I'm not sure how pivotal they are going to be. I looked up where the telephone booth to get into the ministry was located online, and Whitehall was where they gave me so I stuck with that. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 6 will be up shortly. -M.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: A Hard Goodbye

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. Hhr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This chapter is sort of a filler chapter before the craziness of what I have planned for this story begins. Thank you everyone for the reviews and support, it means so much to me that people are enjoying this story. This chapter is dedicated to the goodbye between Hermione and her parents, because after this chapter I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while. It may be a little boring, but its hopefully it touches you the way I want it to. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Hard Goodbye<p>

Getting out of the ministry was just as easy as getting in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione retraced their footsteps back to the telephone booth entrance, and this time entered it all together. Ron looked between Harry and Hermione while they rode back up to Whitehall, a curious smile threatening to break free at the corners of his mouth. Hermione was standing with her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry had placed a hand on the small of her back. Ron looked up at the elevator, wondering how much longer he would have to endure the silence before he who could ask his friends about their last few days. When they resurfaced in the muggle world, they escaped their captivity as quickly as possible and walked across the street to a nicely ornamented park, where Hermione flopped down on a bench.

"That man… That foul, loathsome, horrible man! How could he- no, how DARE he say those things to you, Harry?" she was wiggling in her seat, trying hard not make a scene. Harry sat down next to her, and Ron next to him, as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"'Mione," he said as she kept wiggling. ""Mione, calm down. Listen, look at me." she did as she was told and locked her eyes in Harry's, remembering again just how beautiful they were. "Its alright. Scrimgeour is a slimy man who is overwhelmed in stress right now. He thinks he's being sneaky; he thinks he's doing what's best even though we all know he's not." Ron snorted in agreement, and Hermione sighed.

" I dunno, Harry. His whole thing with the snitch made my heart race. I couldn't believe how arrogant he was being. I mean to assume Dumbledore passed you something with dark magic inside of an innocent gift like a snitch is unbelievable." she hissed, and Harry chuckled slightly.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to show you two." Harry said, causing Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What is it, mate?" he asked, curiosity brewing in his mind.

"I can't show you here. Hermione, can we apparate back to your house?" Hermione nodded and looked at Ron.

"Will your mum be okay with sparing you for a bit?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

" I haven't been very helpful with the wedding plans, to be honest. I mean, yesterday I was supposed to go with Bill and Charlie to try on my tuxedo, and I completely forgot. So, I overslept and woke up ten minutes before we were supposed to leave. Thank Merlin for magic, lemme tell you." he joked, and both Harry and Hermione laughed. "I'll be fine. I can just tell her the meeting went longer than planned or something." Hermione nodded and stood up, leading the boys back to the alley her and Harry arrived in earlier in the day. She grabbed hands with Harry and Ron, and apparated them back to the front steps of her house. When they walked into the living room, Ron had the same reaction as Harry, and he marveled over how nice Hermione's house was. She smiled and told him thank you, then looked around for her parents. She found a note taped to the refrigerator telling her and Harry that Jane and Dan had gone to the dentistry for an emergency root canal procedure, and to order pizza for dinner. Hermione set the note on the counter and told Harry and Ron where parents were, explaining once again to a confused Ron what a dentist was, before leading both of the boys up to her room. A nervous feeling welled up in Harry. He had never been in Hermione's room before, and the thought of sitting on her bed sent exhilarating shivers down his spine. She opened the door and led them inside her bedroom, telling them to sit anywhere they liked. Harry looked around the room; her queen-sized bed was located below the window in the back wall, also dressed in a quilt similar to the one in his room. Her school chest sat at the foot of the bed on the floor, and two end tables were placed on either side of the bed. Her dresser sat on the corner to his right, and her desk in the corner to his left. He smiled as Hermione sat on the bed and gave him a thoughtful look, telling him she was acknowledging that this was his first time in her room, too. Ron was sitting at the desk, his eyes on Harry as well, but for other reasons.

"Okay, mate. What is it you wanted to show us?" he asked. Harry grinned and pulled out the snitch Dumbledore left him. He looked at both Hermione and Ron, who stared at it inquisitively.

"Scrimgeour said that snitches have flesh memories, which is true. However, the moment he started telling me the it would open at my touch, I realized he was wrong. Nothing was going to happen when my skin touched the snitch, because I didn't catch it with my hand. I caught it-"

"With your mouth! You almost swallowed it! I remember!" Ron exclaimed in excitement. Hermione jumped up, anticipation growing inside of her.

"Harry," she whispered. "Try opening it." Harry paused and looked at Ron, who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. He looked down at the snitch, his own anticipation rising inside of him. He pressed his lips against the cold metal, and gently caressed it in his hand, waiting for something to happen. For a second nothing did, and Harry felt a definite sense of disappointment. Then, suddenly, Harry felt his heart skip a beat as the snitch grew warm in his hand, and words appeared on the front.

"I open at the close," Harry muttered, reading. Hermione and Ron came to stand on either side of him.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked, and Hermione stared at the snitch, waiting to see if there was more. Harry, on the other hand, shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe there's a certain incantation I'm supposed to say." he suggested.

"Open sesame." Ron blurted out, looking at the snitch. Hermione looked at him in amazement, and groaned.

"Ronald, I don't think that's it. Its not even a real spell!" but Ron pushed on, determined to get her to understand.

"That's the brilliance of it! It's such a Dumbledore move! I mean, that kind of humor has his name written all over it!" Hermione frowned, and placed her hands on her hips, ready to argue, but was taken aback as Harry held the snitch close to his mouth.

"Open sesame," he whispered, but the snitch did nothing. Ron's face fell with disappointment, and he avoided looking at Hermione. He knew that her face would be swimming with pride, and he didn't want to start an argument. Hermione, however, wasn't even thinking about Ron. She was looking at Harry, who was drowning in confusion. She knew that he was trying to decipher how the snitch worked, and she placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said. "We'll figure this out." Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah, maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that this is one more thing to add to our list." Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, and leaned in for a kiss before she remembered Ron was there watching. She looked over at him, and found that he was smiling at her and Harry, wondering what in Merlin's name was going on. He made eye contact with Hermione before addressing Harry.

"Yeah, mate. Hermione's right. We're gonna open it, no problem." Harry shot him a mediocre smile and crossed over to sit on Hermione's bed, placing the snitch in his pocket. Hermione sat down next to him, and caught Ron watching the two again out of the corner of her eye. With the drama of the Ministry of Magic behind them, at least for now, Hermione looked at Ron and raised her eyebrows, indicating that he should ask them whatever was on his mind. He smirked; his opportunity opened. "Soooooo…" he whistled, rocking back and forth on his feet. "How've you been?" Harry smiled and looked at Hermione, asking with his eyes if she wanted to tell Ron about their relationship. She smiled wide and nodded, and Harry focused his attention back on Ron, who was acting completely nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"We've been good, actually." Harry told him, and Ron burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay…" he said in between chuckles. "I can't hold this in much longer. Are you, or are you not, er, a couple?" He asked, praying to God they were, because if not this would be one awkward conversation. Harry, however, smiled, and Hermione jumped up and nodded excitedly. Ron grinned, and walked over to congratulate the pair.

"That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as he gave Harry a friendly hug. "Really, I mean it." he looked at Hermione and smiled, their conversation on the Hogwarts Express coming back to him. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, too. " Is it everything you were hoping for?" He whispered in her, and she pulled back to look at him, nodding. Ron smiled and sat down on the bed. "Congratulations, mate." he said to Harry, who smiled and took Hermione's hand. "How did it happen, though? I mean… Harry's been at the Dursley's this week, hasn't he?" Hermione looked at Harry, who gave her hand a small squeeze. Neither of them had realized they hadn't told Ron about the sudden change in where Harry was spending the first couple weeks of summer until his birthday until now, and Harry could tell Hermione felt guilty about it.

"Actually, Ron. I've been staying with 'Mione." Harry said, and Ron's eyes bulged, unable to stop the joke from escaping his lips.

"You mean in the same room? Bloody, hell mate!" Harry groaned, and Hermione punched Ron in the arm.

"No, not in the same room, Ronald! We have a guest room Harry's been staying in. Really, of all the things to assume you have to-" Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"I was teasing, Hermione. I'm sorry," he said, which caused Harry to laugh. Hermione looked between the two, trying to understand how a boy's mind functioned, because that 'joke' wasn't the least bit amusing to her. When Ron and Harry's laughter died down, Ron looked at Hermione again.

"I really am sorry," he offered, and she rolled her eyes, which told him all was forgiven. "How did Harry come about staying here?" Harry smiled.

"Well, Hermione's parents being positively wonderful plays a big part," Harry began, shooting a smile at Hermione that she gladly returned. "It actually happened on the way to the Dursley's. We were driving in the car, and out of nowhere they kindly offered to have me stay at here for a few weeks until we leave for your brother's wedding. Surprise, surprise, the Dursley's were fine with it. I still can't explain how much it means to me," he said, looking at Hermione. She smiled, and squeezed his hand again. Ron watched the two shook his head, a grin breaking out on his face.

" How long has it been? We've only been out of school for almost week." he asked.

"Well, um.. About five days." Hermione muttered. Ron's mouth dropped.

" You made him realize how long he's liked you in a day?" Ron asked, and Harry frowned.

"I've always known!" he protested. "I just… you know, didn't think she felt the same way. She said she had a crush on you." Ron laughed.

"Whatever you say, mate." and this time Hermione laughed with him. Harry pretended to pout, and Hermione reached over and kissed him on the cheek, which brightened his mood immensely. "When are you planning on going public? Or, whatever." Ron asked. Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"We haven't quite figured that out. We're coming to the Burrow in a little less than two weeks. We would do it then, but wedding plans are going to be taking over our lives, and we thought with your mum already so stressed out we shouldn't throw this on her. She's wanted Harry and Ginny together since the first time they met." Hermione explained, and Ron nodded.

"Don't worry about my mum. Sure, I mean… she'll be upset, but in time she'll realize Harry's happy, and she won't be upset about it anymore. Its Ginny you gotta look out for." Ron revealed, all joking gone from his face. Harry looked at Hermione as she sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Ron.

"I don't want to make her mad," Hermione said. "Its not like I planned for us to get together so soon, if ever. It just sort of happened." Ron nodded.

" I know that, but she isn't going to see it that way. Ginny's her own species of girl, as Fred explained to me once." Hermione looked at him in defiance, about to say that she understands where Ginny would be coming from, when Harry spoke up.

"It'll be okay. I mean, I don't know how, but it'll work out. It always does." Hermione looked at him, and warmth grew in her heart. She gave him a hug and told him thank you. Ron looked at the couple, and sighed.

"Hermione," he said and she looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say, " remember what I said on the train? About not being able to take sides? I still can't do that, I just want you to know. Ginny is my sister, and I need to be there for her. You guys are my best friends, and I need to be there for you. It just works out for the better, I think." Hermione smiled.

"Ron, I know. I don't want you to take sides, neither of us do," she said, looking at Harry. " We're just glad that you're okay with us." Ron smiled.

"My two best mates getting together after years of waiting for it to happen? Who wouldn't be okay with that?" Harry grinned, and Hermione threw herself into Ron's arms. He hugged her back, and then patted Harry on the shoulder. " I really am happy for you guys. Just, you know, no leaving me behind too much on our horcrux hunt." he said with a smile. Hermione looked at Ron and the atmosphere in the room shifted from light-hearted to business. Ron knew what she was going to ask before she said it, but he gave her the satisfaction of being the one to start the conversation.

"Ron," she said, "have you had any time to look for R.A.B.?" she asked. Ron looked at her apologetically.

"Not really. You don't understand how crazy things have been lately. I can only get away long enough to sleep." Hermione nodded understandingly.

"We looked through some text books once, but there was nobody with those initials." Harry told him, and Ron groaned.

"This can't be that hard, can it?" he asked, and Hermione's eyes grew worried.

"We're talking about any wizard who lived between the time of Voldemort's rise in the first war and now. That's…. that's a lot of people, Ron." Ron nodded, and Harry sighed. The trio sat in silence for a moment or two, before Ron looked at the time on Hermione's alarm clock.

"Bloody, hell!" he exclaimed, causing Hermione and Harry to jump. "I was supposed to be at a fitting twenty minutes ago!" he looked at the couple, who told him to hurry up and get out of there, and then told him they would see him in about two weeks. Ron smiled, told the couple congratulations one more time, and disapparated with a tiny 'pop.' Once he was gone, Harry looked at Hermione.

"We're gonna find R.A.B., aren't we?" he asked, and she wrapped him up in a hug.

"Of course we are, Harry." she said. Harry sighed and relaxed into her, and she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He sat up, and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart, Hermione asked him if he was hungry, and the two went downstairs to order pizza.

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent lounging in the backyard by the pool, researching various books in Hermione's room to find a lead on who R.A.B. could be, and for Harry, getting to know Hermione's parents. They had become quite taken with him, and discovered the more they conversed with him, the more they liked their daughter's new boyfriend. Ten days flew by all to quickly, and it was suddenly two days day Harry's birthday. Hermione had gone shopping with her mother earlier that day to buy him a birthday present. Knowing that the journey they were about to embark on would cause him much stress, she decided to buy Harry a traveling chess set that him and Ron could enjoy whenever the stress became too overwhelming, although she told her mother it was because Harry loved chess. She hadn't quite figured out how to tell her mother that she was going to put herself in a life or death situation over the course of the next few months, and had come to the decision that what her mother didn't know wouldn't kill her. While Hermione hated the prospect of lying to Jane, she knew that this was something she had to do, and the less her parents knew the safer they would be. Now, however, she currently sat in her room, getting dressed for dinner. Her mother had insisted on treating Harry to a nice birthday dinner at Lorenzo's, the nicest Italian restaurant within a twenty mile radius of her house. The excitement that broke out in Hermione when her mother told the family of this surprised even herself. Going to Lorenzo's meant Harry would be able to see Hermione in a dress; something that hadn't happened since the Yule Ball. Now that they were a couple, the thought of his reaction made her even more excited to go to dinner. She had spent the last hour deciding between a white halter dress and a blue strapless, when her mother entered the room.<p>

"Remember dinner's at seven, honey," she said, smiling as she came to sit on Hermione's bed. Hermione nodded, and looked at her mother.

"Which do you like better, Mum?" she asked holding up both dresses. Jane looked at them for a moment and smiled as she pointed to the white.

"This one," she said, and Hermione's eyes glowed. She was leaning toward that one too. Hermione put the blue dress back in her dresser, and her mother went to her room to finish getting dressed.

* * *

><p>Dan was already downstairs wearing a nice pair of black slacks with a blue button up shirt. Harry, on the other hand, realized he had no dress clothes, and was sitting in his room wearing a t-shirt and shorts, trying to decide if dress robes would look too out of place at a muggle restaurant. Dan had come upstairs to put a load of laundry away, and saw Harry sitting on his bed through his open door. He set the basket down and knocked on Harry's wall, who looked up and smiled at him.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing sir. How, er, how fancy is this restaurant we're going to?" Dan looked at Harry for a moment as realization hit him: Harry's aunt and uncle had never taken the time to buy Harry nice dress clothes. He placed a hand on the young wizard's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Harry," he said gently, "if you'd like, I have some other pairs of slacks and shirts in my dresser. You look like your shirt size is a medium, am I right?" Harry nodded. "And what size pants are you?"

"31 by 33, sir." Harry replied. Dan frowned.

"Well, the pants may be a bit too wide, but the length will be okay. I have a belt if you need it. Here, come with me." Harry looked at him for a moment, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, sir. I… thank you." Dan nodded and patted Harry on the back. The two men walked down the hall to the master bedroom, where Jane was putting on a pair of heels. She was wearing a simple black skirt with a white top. The buttons around the mid-chest area were accented with a small amount of ruffles, and her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. Dan smiled as he saw her and gave her a quick kiss, and Harry marveled over how much she resembled Hermione.

"What are you boys doing in here?" she asked brightly. Harry looked at Dan, not quite sure how to respond.

"Harry here needed some new clothes. His old ones don't fit quite right anymore," he answered, and Jane looked at Dan, trying to read the message he was sending her. She smiled at Harry as she understood that he never owned a pair of slacks in his life, and gave him a motherly hug. He hugged her back, grateful that they weren't judging him. Jane excused herself and walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone to plan a new outfit for Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Jane were sitting in the living room, waiting for the men to come downstairs so they could leave for dinner. Hermione chuckled at the irony of the women waiting on the men, and gently moved her hair back over her shoulder. The white halter dress had come to fit her form perfectly over the year she had been away. Her hips had grown some, as had her breasts, and the excessive amount of exercise she had undertaken the past six years had let her with extremely toned legs. She had styled her hair with gel to curl instead of frizz, and had pinned it in a formal up-do with two curled strands coming down to rest against her cheek. She had even put on a tad more make up than she had been the past two weeks; complete with mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. Her chocolate swirls complimented the soft rose color her lips had taken to now, and her mother was awe-struck by how much her daughter had grown up. She had smiled when she had first seen Hermione come down the stairs, telling her she looked beautiful. A twinge of sadness had been placed in Jane's heart as she realized her daughter was no longer the five year old girl who asked mummy to braid her hair. As these thoughts began to run along in her mind, she saw Dan appear at the top of the stairs with Harry right behind him. When the men reached the living room, Dan took Jane by the arm and led her out to the car, giving Harry and Hermione a chance to say hello.<p>

Hermione was struck speechless at how handsome Harry looked all dressed up. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black belt. What caught Hermione's attention, however, was the emerald green dress shirt Harry was wearing. The color reminded her so perfectly of his eyes that just looking at it made her heart flutter. She also noticed how fit Harry was; the muscles on his arms were seeping through the fabric of the shirt, causing her to go weak at her knees. Harry was staring at her with the same dazed expression on his face, evidently taking in all her body had to offer. They looked at each other's eyes last, and could see that both of them had just seen each other in a new light. Harry took her hand.

"You… My God, Hermione. You look beautiful." she blushed and broke out into a smile.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she whispered, a twinkle growing in her eyes. Now Harry smiled, and led her out to the car to meet Dan and Jane. The couple took their places in the back seat, and the four of them drove off to Lorenzo's.

* * *

><p>Their food had arrived about five minutes prior, and Hermione kept biting her lip. She knew that now was probably the best time to tell her mother and father that her and Harry were not returning back to the Granger's house after the next morning. She looked between them; her mother was smiling and laughing as Dan tried to twist spaghetti perfectly on his fork. She smiled at the happy momemt, and then sighed. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself, and then called for their attention.<p>

"Mum, Dad," she began, " there's something I've been wanted to tell you. Well, ask you actually." Her parents looked at her and nodded. Harry reached over and squeezed her hand. He didn't know what she was about to say, but he could sense the definite worry she was feeling. "Um… As you know, Harry and I are leaving tomorrow to go our friend Ron's brother's wedding. Well, um… I was wondering if you would be alright with me and Harry staying at Ron's house, the way we do every summer? We'd go to Hogwarts from his house, like we do each year. I know it's a little early, but we'd already be there. Is that alright?" she felt the guilt of the lie break free inside of her, yet she knew that the safest way for her family to go on with their lives _was_ to lie to them. She figured telling her folks her and Harry would be at Ron's house until school would stop them from worrying. Hermione waited in anticipation, and her parents looked at one another. Dan shrugged.

"I don't see why not. You'd be there anyway." he said, and Hermione forced a fake smile and told her parents thank you. Harry looked at Hermione strangely before telling her parents thank you as well. They nodded, but now it was Harry to make an announcement, one Hermione wasn't expecting as much as her parents.

"I have something to say, also. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I don't know if Hermione has told you, but people in the wizarding world are not all good. There are some dark wizards, and those wizards aren't too fond of me." he stopped, and Jane looked at Harry with worry lined in her features.

"Harry, dear. Is this about what you were telling your aunt and uncle when you asked them to leave? Is this about that man who killed your mother?" she asked. Hermione bit her lip and gave Harry a hard look, telling him not to reveal more.

"Yes," he said. Hermione's look turned dark as her mother gasped, and her father clenched his jaw. They obviously did not like where this conversation was leading to. " And because of that, I need to ask you the same favor I asked my aunt and uncle. I need you to please, please, pack your bags and go on vacation somewhere faraway. Right now, things in our world," he glanced at Hermione, who staring at him in amazement " are not good. Unfortunately, the people behind the chaos know that Hermione is my best friend, and they might come after you because you are her parents." he looked at them carefully, and Dan's face hardened.

"Harry, if you are and Hermione are in grave danger, I want to help in any way I can." Harry shook his head.

"Hermione and I will be fine. Some of the greatest Aurors the world has ever seen are on our side and act as our protection. We are safe, I can promise you that." Harry lied. It was true that Aurors such as Moody, Lupin, and Tonks were always on the lookout for Harry, but that didn't stop the danger from somehow finding him. Harry knew, however, that it was best to leave that part out if the conversation. Dan looked at the couple carefully.

"Hermione mentioned Aurors before," Jane said. "They're the highest trained wizards in combat, correct?" Harry nodded, and Dan's face smoothed a little at this information.

"Hermione, " Dan asked, looking at his daughter, " why have you never mentioned this before?" Hermione looked at her father, resisting the urge to bite her lip.

"Because, Dad. Like Harry said, we're protected. Nothing bad has ever happened." she felt like vomiting as she emitted this new lie from her lips, and her father looked her deep in the eyes.

"Do you promise to return when we let you go tomorrow? You aren't going after any dark wizards, are you?" Hermione shook her head, knowing that this lie was one that she had to tell, whether she felt guilty or not.

"Dad, I promise you. We're not going after them." Dan nodded slowly, still not completely satisfied with this answer. Jane looked at the two young wizards, and sighed.

" I don't know if you're lying to us or not, Hermione," she said, " however, your father and I will take a vacation somewhere, if you promise to be careful, whether you are going after anyone or not." She felt her throat tighten at the prospect of her daughter and her new boyfriend, who Jane had come to love as a son over the time he had spent at their house, putting themselves in danger like that. Hermione, however, smiled.

"I promise to be careful, Mum. I'll be back before you know it." she said. Jane nodded, and Dan sighed. The rest of dinner was spent in awkward silence, no one quite knowing what to say next.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Hermione had said goodnight to her parents and Harry. She hadn't given Harry his gift yet; she had decided to wait until his actual birthday. Jane had seemed to be trying to forget about the conversation at dinner once they got home, but Dan had stayed quiet almost all night after. Hermione turned over in her bed to read her alarm clock, and discovered it was almost three in the morning. She knew she should get to sleep; that her and Harry had a big day ahead of them, but she couldn't shake the guilt she felt. She heard a knock at her door, and got out of bed to discover it was Harry.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"'Mione, I am so sorry." he said, flustered. She shook her head and stepped back, allowing him to come in. He crossed to her bed and sat down, his hands running through his hair.

"What are you doing still awake?" she asked kindly. He looked at her, sadness filled in his eyes.

" I thought you were mad at me. 'Mione, honey… I only brought up Voldemort to let your parents understand that its dangerous if they stay here. I couldn't bear it if something happened to them because of me; especially if I had the chance to warn them." Hermione nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing, Harry. I wanted to tell them to leave, to run away and be safe, but I didn't know how to tell them without causing suspicion. I didn't want to tell them about Voldemort; or anything about how much danger you are always in because I knew that it would scare them. I thought the less the knew, the safer they'd be. I guess its good overall that they know our world is in peril right now, I just… I honestly believe the less they know about our involvement in it the better. They'd just be worried day in and day out if they knew the things we've been through, and every day they didn't hear from me would cause them to think the worst. I couldn't do that to them." Harry nodded, and pulled Hermione into a hug.

" I know, 'Mione. I know." he whispered, rocking her in his arms. "I'm sorry I caused this." Hermione shook her head.

"You were right, Harry. You did what I should have done long ago. Thank you. They're going to go be safe now. " Harry nodded gently and kissed Hermione's forehead. "We should get to sleep." she said and Harry nodded again, looking at her clock.

"You're right." he agreed, and gave her a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, honey." Hermione smiled lifelessly, and crawled into bed as Harry walked out the room. She closed her eyes, letting exhaustion take over, and finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The sunlight pouring through the window above her head woke Hermione a few hours later. The clock read nine-fifteen, and Hermione was surprised by how awake she felt. Paranoia took over her as she realized today was the day she and Harry were going to leave her parent's house, and head off to the Burrow. While she was excited to see Ron and all of his family again, she was dreading the thought of leaving her parents. The thought of telling Ginny about her and Harry also gave her that same sinking feeling, but she had time to come to terms with that one. She got out of bed, showered, and walked downstairs to see her parents. Harry met her in the hallway, and she felt the welcome sensation of love, and a sense of security poured over her soul.<p>

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she whispered to him, and he smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you always calm me down," she revealed. Harry smiled, and gave her a kiss. She sighed as they broke apart, and Harry squeezed her arm.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She nodded as he grabbed her hand, pulling her downstairs to find Jane and Dan. They were sitting on the sofa in the living room; anticipation filling the atmosphere. Hermione came to greet them, followed by Harry. Jane looked at her daughter, trying to hide the ache in her chest as she started chatting with her about how she slept. Harry took a seat in the armchair, giving Hermione all the time she needed to say goodbye. Eleven o'clock rolled around all too soon, and Hermione realized they couldn't put it off much longer. She stood up, her knees shaking, and turned to her mother slowly, who was already on her feet fighting back tears. Dan gave Harry a hug, and patted him on the back.

"Harry, I just want you to know…Jane and I consider you one of the family now." Harry felt his eyes well with tears as Jane nodded, pulling Harry into a hug of her own.

"Its true, Harry," she said, trying hard not to cry. "We want you to come back in one piece,too, you hear?" Harry smiled and let the tears fall.

"I can't thank you enough for everything. You… you have no idea how much it means to me." Harry said, smiling through the tears. The who scene made warmed Hermione's heart. Her parents love for Harry meant more to her than she could explain. As the goodbyes with her boyfriend came to a close, the goodbyes with Hermione began.

"Sweetheart," Jane began as she took Hermione's hand. "I love you. Please be careful." she said, and Hermione nodded, tears dripping off her chin. She gave her mother a hug, and found letting go to be difficult. The whole exchange with her family told Hermione that her parents sensed she and Harry were planning to engage in dangerous activities, but neither one dared to ask about it. The tears that fell from everyone's eyes were filled with unspoken feelings of fear and worry for the pair, and Hermione found herself wishing she was able to tell her parents everything. She knew the idea was bad, and that the consequences of it could be catastrophic; so she settled on the way things were. The way her parents were acting, Hermione could tell they wished she could tell them more, but she also knew they understood why she couldn't; even if it was never said. As her mother pulled away from her, Hermione turned to her dad, who captured her in a big hug, and kissed her fully on the cheek.

"Have fun, sweetie. And be careful. I love you more than anything. " she nodded and smiled at her father.

"I will, daddy. I love you too." she said, and grabbed Harry's hand. The time had come. Dan looked at Harry.

"Take of her, son. And yourself." Harry nodded. Dan smiled, patted him on the back, and kissed Hermione one last time. Jane gave the pair one more hug, and stepped back to stand next to her husband. The couple smiled as Hermione waved goodbye, and then disapparated, leaving with the sound of a pop. Jane turned to Dan and the couple embraced. They knew deep down Hermione and Harry would be fine, but the worry of not knowing what is was they would be up to in the future still took hold of them. The stared at the spot the couple had occupied moments before, before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. There was nothing they could do now but wait, and honor Harry's wishes by taking a vacation somewhere for a while. The stress had only just begun.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wanted this chapter to go so much further. I had originally planned to take it all the way through Harry's birthday at the Burrow, but after two consecutive days of writing this chapter, and trying to get the emotion between the Granger's across the way I wanted, I felt like this chapter should be dedicated to their goodbye, and pick up with Harry's birthday in Chapter 7. I apologize if this chapter seemed a little slow. Please stay tuned for Chapter 7. -M.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Tears and Vows

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Okay, so the last chapter didn't get any reviews. I'm not sure if that is because I posted it at a bad time ( I put it up at like 2 in the morning,) or if people are losing interest in this story. I really hope it's the first one, but if not I hope the people who are reading it enjoy it. Please enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tears and Vows<p>

The confinement of the space Harry and Hermione were thrown into as they apparated ended as soon as it began. When they arrived in the yard of the Burrow, the young couple looked at each other; the events of morning playing through their minds. It wasn't until Ron came running outside toward them with a giant grin on his face that they snapped back to reality.

"You're here!" Ron exclaimed, pulling Harry into a hug. He turned to Hermione next, and wrapped her up in one as well, smiles on all three of their faces.

"It feels great to be back," Harry said. Hermione squeezed his hand. She knew this was the place Harry had experienced some of his happiest memories, and that whenever he was here he felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He smiled at her, a silent thank you for her support. Ron looked toward the Burrow, and then back at Harry and Hermione.

"Listen, Mum's going crazy in there. The wedding is in three days, and Fleur's parents and sister are coming to stay here the day after tomorrow. Apparently Mrs. Delacour is very organized and gets cranky when things aren't one-hundred percent perfect." Ron sighed, " Mum and her impeccable desire to please everyone. Its all mental, if you ask me." Harry and Hermione shared a look and smirked. It was amazing at how quickly Ron's personality made everything better. After how hard it was to say good-bye to Hermione's parents that morning, humor was more then welcome in their minds.

"We should go inside, then." Hermione suggested. Ron sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But I swear, if I have to look at one more napkin I may tear my eyes out." Ron muttered. Harry rolled his eyes and started walking towards the Burrow, Hermione's hand still in his. She realized this before he did and let go. He looked at her in surprise for a second before realizing what she was doing. No one here but Ron knew about their relationship, and he was perfectly aware that they were not ready to tell people about it yet. He nodded his approval, and the three friends entered the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in the kitchen with a mixing bowl tucked in her arms. She had magically enchanted a sponge to wash the dishes in the sink, and Harry stood in the doorframe with his mouth hanging open. In six years, Harry had ever seen the Burrow looking so clean. Apart from the dishes being washed in the sink, the burrow had no traces of dirt inside of it, and having been filled with seven children at one point or another, the Burrow was rarely a place of tidiness. Seeing it in such a perfect state shocked Harry. As he was taking it all in, the familiar 'Molly Weasley Squeal' came ringing in his ears.

"HARRY!" she exclaimed, setting the bowl down in the counter and crossing to where he, Hermione, and Ron were standing; her arms outstretched, ready to hug him. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"The place looks brilliant, Mrs. Weasley." he told her, and she broke out into a smile.

"Oh, Harry. You're always so sweet." she chuckled, and then turned to Hermione. "Hello, dear. Its very nice to see you." Molly pulled Hermione into a friendly hug. Hermione shot Molly one of her brilliant smiles, also commenting on how nice the Burrow looked. Molly, touched, told Harry and Hermione to get settled upstairs, and then turned to Ron, telling him to go find Bill. Ron stifled a groan and gave Harry and Hermione a quick 'help me' look, before walking off to the living room to find his older brother.

It had been three hours since Harry and Hermione had arrived. Hermione was walking out of the room she shared with Ginny every time she visited the Burrow, when Harry appeared suddenly in front of her. She smiled at his gaze, and he smiled back, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room he shared with Ron. Hermione gave him an odd look as he closed the door, trying to figure out what it was he wanted. He turned to face her, agitation growing on his face.

"We need to decide how we're going to tell the Weasleys about us." He stated, and Hermione felt the familiar sinking feeling in her gut. She sighed and looked down at her feet. This conversation was one she definitely did not want to have. She looked back up into Harry's eyes, and she felt a warmth grow inside of her, telling her she had nothing to fear as long as he was there with her.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow night. That gives us a day to prepare, and the Delacours won't be here yet; so everyone can get what they really want to say out. I think we owe them that. Ginny especially." she told him, and Harry nodded.

"Good idea," he began; looking at Hermione carefully. He could tell the thought still made her nervous, and he took a seat next to her before wrapping her in a comforting hug. "We'll be okay, honey. I just know it." he whispered to her. She turned to him, gazing deeply into his eyes. She found herself leaning toward him; finding his lips with hers. She kissed him tenderly as he placed his hand in her hair. The magical moment couldn't last forever, though, and they broke apart rather reluctantly before heading downstairs to find Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up before the sun did the next morning. He and Hermione had been kept busy the night before helping Arthur set up a guest bedroom for Fleur's parents, along with Ron and the twins, and the strenuous manual labor required had left all of them exhausted. He chuckled as he remembered the look on Fred's face when his mother told him he was not to use magic because the Delacours believed in hand-made hospitality. They were evidentially very taken with the way Muggles lived life. Harry felt a twinge of guilt run through his body as he recalled when Ginny had come into the same room as him about four hours after he arrived, and had immediately turned back around to find her mother. It appeared she was not ready to see her ex-boyfriend, and the lack of communication between her and Ron had left her not knowing when Harry was supposed to have arrived. Now, twelve hours later, Harry sighed. If it was this difficult already, he had no idea how to keep the peace with the Weasley family once he and Hermione became public. He rolled over on his side, and felt his heart give a jolt as he realized it was five o'clock. His mind was swarming in exhilaration as he realized the date: July 31st, 1997.<p>

"I'm seventeen!" Harry muttered under his breath, and reached out to grab his glasses and his wand. When both were in place, he sat up; excitement running through his body. "LUMOS!" he nearly squealed, which caused Ron to stir in his sleep. Harry paid him no attention, however, as he kept experimenting with small spells in his bed. "Nox!" He smiled as the light went out on his wand. He took his glasses off his face and tossed them down on the ground. "Accio, glasses!" Harry found himself rejoicing in his new found freedom, and kept on. After ten minutes or so, he heard a chuckle come from Ron's corner of the room.

"Happy Birthday, mate. Glad to see your enjoying yourself." Ron yawned, and Harry smiled.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Harry said, and Ron shook his head. The light had started to creep in through the window as dawn grew closer, and Ron saw that Harry had transfigured his pillows into broomsticks. He got up and walked over to sit on Harry's bed.

"That's brilliant! Why spend two hundred galleons on a broomstick when can conjure one out of a pillow?" Ron inquired, which caused Harry to laugh. As the morning sun spilled into the room, the boys decided it was time to get up.

* * *

><p>Harry walked downstairs to find Molly waiting for him with a clean plate in her hands. She was grinning from ear to ear, and Harry couldn't help but become infected with the happiness she was emitting.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Harry dear, " she said and pulled him into a gigantic hug. " I made you a nice breakfast. We've got pancakes and eggs, as well as some bacon and sausage. Diggin' boys!" she exclaimed as Ron's eyes bulged at the vast amount of food that was occupying the kitchen table. Fred and George appeared out of nowhere as well, grabbing plates of their own to stack with food. Bill emerged next, followed by Charlie, whom Harry had never met before. As if sensing these thoughts, Charlie walked up to where Harry was standing with his plate of breakfast - waiting for Ron to finish gathering up his meal, and introduced himself. Casual greetings were exchanged, and Harry found himself to be quite taken with the second eldest Weasley brother. Ron caught up to Harry soon after, and the two best mates walked toward the outside table that had been set up for the event. Harry found himself looking around for Hermione, and felt the familiar eruption of butterflies fill his stomach as he saw her putting a pancake on her plate talking to Ginny. For a moment Harry thought about the conversation with the Weasley family, he, and Hermione were to have later in the day, but for the moment he ignored it and allowed himself to enjoy his breakfast.

After everyone was finished eating, it was time to get back to work on the wedding. But for Harry, the rest of his seventeenth birthday was filled with Molly Weasley shooing him away whenever he tried to help. No matter how many times he told her he wanted to be a part of the wedding preparations, she always told him that it was his birthday and he should enjoy himself. So, Harry was forced to sit up in Ron's room by himself, transfiguring pillows into guitars and pianos for his own entertainment. Around three o'clock, however, he heard a soft knock at the door. When he opened it, he discovered it was Hermione.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you," he said as he closed the door, then leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I brought you something," she replied, a twinkle glowing in her eyes. He frowned at her.

"Honey, you didn't have to get me anything." he objected, but she shook her head.

"I wanted to! I got this back when we were still at my parents house." she said; pulling a shrunken version of a perfectly wrapped present out of her handbag. She set her wand gently on top of it and muttered "Engorgio." Suddenly the doll-house sized box became a human-sized present, and Hermione handed it to Harry, a smile plastered on her face. He looked at her for a moment, before carefully unwrapping it. His eyes glistened as he saw it was a traveling chess set, and he leaned in to give Hermione a thank-you kiss. "Do you like it?" she whispered. Harry nodded rapidly and gave her a hug.

"I love it, 'Mione. Thank you so much." she smiled.

" I thought with everything you, me, and Ron have to do soon a chess set might help you relax when you needed it." she revealed, causing Harry to plant another tiny kiss on her lips.

"You're the best," he whispered, and the couple starting to kiss again; this time more passionately. Lost in each other, they didn't hear the door open.

"OI!" Ron screamed, quickly shutting the door behind him. " You two have to be more careful! You're lucky it was me and not Ginny!" he hissed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. They knew they had to put the public displays of affection on hold - at least for now.

"We're sorry, Ron." Hermione offered, and Ron shook his head.

"Listen, I don't care. You two can snog each other's brains out after we leave here, but while your relationship is still under wraps…" Harry nodded.

"We know. Thanks, Ron. You've been really helpful about this." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, smiling. The Golden Trio rejoiced in a big bear-hug before heading downstairs, Ron hoping to avoid his mother, and Harry and Hermione wishing to see what else they could do to help. As usual, Molly shooed Harry away, but asked Hermione to help Ginny set the dinner table. The girls walked outside, Ginny avoiding Harry's presence, who had flopped down on the couch. He heard the noise of a small 'pop' behind him and turned to see his former teacher and his father's best friend; Remus Lupin.

"LUPIN!" Harry exclaimed, and jumped out of his seat to hug him. Lupin laughed and patted Harry on the back.

"Good to see you, Harry." he said and smiled as he admired him. "I do believe you are of age now. Happy Birthday." Harry smiled and told him thank you as another pop came into to room. Nymphadora Tonks now stood next to Lupin and grabbed his hand, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh, yes," Lupin began, "Harry, allow me to introduce you to my wife." He laughed as Harry's mouth fell open before breaking into a smile.

"Brilliant! Congratulations!" Harry exclaimed as Arthur came into the room.

"Great, you're here!" he said, beaming at the newlyweds. Lupin and Tonks smiled and hugged Arthur hello. "Harry, if you wouldn't mind, I need to see these two alone for a second. Would you please journey into the kitchen for a moment?" Harry nodded, trying not to seem like he was interested in the conversation Arthur was about to have. He stood by the kitchen counter, his eyes wandering to the area the three adults were standing in, but couldn't gather anything based off facial expressions. Harry looked out the window and smiled as he saw Hermione conjuring up balloons, her 'concentration-face' (as Ron called it) masked on. He was so content on watching her than he didn't notice Arthur and Tonks walk past him to go outside, or feel Lupin come to stand by him. Harry jumped as Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder, but relaxed as soon as he realized who it was. The expression on Lupin's face, however, told Harry not to speak, but to listen.

"Harry, there's been some speculation amongst the Order of the Phoenix lately that you are planning something. Is this true?" he asked, concern masked behind the haunted eyes. Harry stiffened at the question, and didn't say anything, which gave Lupin the answer he needed. "Harry, listen. If you tell me what you want to do, I can give you all the help I can offer. I can give you the finest warriors, I can even go with you, if you like. You can't fight this war by yourself. What do you say?" Harry's face went from stone to water as Lupin said this. He sighed and his expression dropped as he remembered Dumbledore, and realized he couldn't tell Lupin anything.

"I'm sorry, Lupin. I truly am. What I'm planning, though… Its something Dumbledore left me in charge of, and he told me that it was something I had to do by myself, without any help. I'm sorry, Lupin, but I can't tell you what I'm doing. I feel I should obey Dumbledore's dying wish to me, you know?" Lupin nodded in understanding.

"I figured that's what you were going to say, but I had to ask. I couldn't live with myself if something happens to you and I never knew if I could have helped or not." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I appreciate it. Really. It means a lot to me." Lupin nodded and patted the birthday-boy on the back before walking outside to join the rest of the party. Harry soon followed, and was greeted with a joyous chorus of "Happy Birthdays!" He smiled, touched by the exchange, and gave everyone a hug. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her want, and said loud and clear;

"Accio dinner!" In an instant plates of chicken, bowls of pilaf, baskets of fruit, and goblets of cider came flying through the air. Fred, George, and Ron clapped in excitement, which caused a groan to erupt from Ginny. Hermione laughed, and Harry stared at Molly.

"You really didn't have to do this for me. Its too much, you already made me such a nice breakfast." Molly shook her head, and cupped Harry's face with her hands.

"I'm happy to, dear. Now eat." she said. Fourteen bodies gathered around the outside dining table and enjoyed the meal; laughing and catching up. Tonks told Hermione all about her and Remus's wedding, and Fred and George talked to Bill and Fleur about the success of their joke shop. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off of his face the whole meal. He had nearly forgotten how wonderful this place made him feel. Once everyone had eaten their share of dinner, a beautiful snitch-shaped cake came floating through the air. Applause erupted from the people sitting around the table, and Hermione look at Harry- a smile stuck on her face. He smiled back and looked at Mrs. Weasley; unable to describe the gratitude he felt toward her at that moment. A chorus of "Happy Birthday" surrounded Harry, and he blew out seventeen lit candles with a blissful grin on her face. He looked at the Weasley family, tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you. All of you. This has been the best birthday I've ever had." he said. Harry look at Hermione, and suddenly that sinking feeling both of them were all too familiar with came rushing back. They both realized as they stared into each others eyes that it was now or never. Harry took a deep breath, and looked directly into Molly Weasley's eyes. " I uh… We," Harry began, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her up to stand evenly with him, " have something to say to all of you. I spent the last three weeks at Hermione's house, and well… we realized that there were a lot of unsaid feelings toward each other. To put things simply; we're together now." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, the worry gathering into a harsh ball in their guts as no one spoke. The looked into the faces of everyone sitting at the table, and found all of the different expressions overwhelming. Ron was grinning from ear to ear, and Fred and George looked as if they were contemplating the information. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all seemed fine; they looked at each other for a moment and then back at the couple, smiles slowly breaking on their faces. Arthur looked shocked, but didn't say anything. Remus and Tonks were fighting smiles; their lips twitching at the corners slightly. However, it was Ginny and Molly who gave the young couple the biggest butterflies. Molly's happy expression had turned into stone, and she appeared to be fighting herself to find a proper reaction. Ginny had turned pale, and her jaw clenched in anger. The tension had reached a new high, and just when Hermione thought it couldn't get any worse; Ginny stood up slowly and stormed off into the house, avoiding making eye contact with Hermione or Harry. Molly soon followed, and Harry closed his eyes as he saw her slam the back door of the Burrow shut. He looked at the rest of his birthday party timidly, and Hermione couldn't hold back the tears any longer. As the erupted, Harry squeezed her hand, and Ron stood up to give her a hug. Fred and George followed him, catching the young couple up in powerful bear-hugs.

"Listen, Harry," Fred said,

"Hermione," George added on immediately.

"We think its brilliant." Fred chimed, and George agreed right after. Hermione looked at the twins carefully; gratitude filling in her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears still rolling on her cheeks. The twins smiled and patted Harry on the back, calling him a dog before walking back inside after his sister and mother. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were next; giving the couple reassuring hugs and words of support. Hermione felt the knot in her stomach begin to untie slightly, realizing that things could actually be okay. Remus and Tonks couldn't contain their smiles anymore; and ran over to the new couple, embracing them in happy exclamations and hugs. Hermione found herself smiling at their reaction, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Their reaction made everything seem worth it; and they went back inside to find Molly and see what she needed help with before the Delacours arrived the next day. Harry looked at Hermione, allowing the relief to fill his face, but frowned as he realized she was still nervous. He realized suddenly that Arthur Weasley was still standing outside, waiting patiently to talk to them. He approached the couple, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I always knew it," he admitted. "Don't worry too much about Molly or Ginny. They'll be okay." Harry and Hermione smiled at him as he said this, and they found each other folding their arms slowly around one another.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said. "That means a lot." Harry smiled at his best mate's dad, his mood lightened immensely.

"I have one more thing to ask, though." Arthur stated. "Did, er… Did Lupin talk to you, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, and Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"I can't, Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry." Arthur nodded, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The offer still stands, just in case you change your mind." he said, and Harry smiled. Arthur went inside, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"That wasn't so bad," Harry said. Hermione smiled slightly, and buried herself in his arms.

"I'm so scared about Ginny." she whispered. Harry leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"I know, honey. I know. Give her a little time. She'll come around." Hermione nodded, tears falling down her face again.

"What was Mr. Weasley talking about?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Harry sighed.

"Lupin said members of the Order were thinking that I was planning something involving Voldemort. He offered to help if he could, but I told him that Dumbledore left me in charge, and I don't think too many people should get involved." Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, studying his eyes for any doubt in what he was saying. Sensing none, she sighed and pressed her head back into his chest.

"I think we should think about it at least. You never know how difficult it may get." she suggested. He nodded and hugged her tighter to him.

"Maybe. We should go inside, though. Mrs. Weasley probably isn't too happy we're still out here." Hermione nodded in agreement, and the young couple walked back inside the Burrow.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with short responses and instructions from Molly Weasley for both Harry and Hermione. She also did everything in her power to keep them separated. The Delacours were scheduled to arrive at one in the afternoon, and from nine to twelve forty five; Harry and Hermione were separated from each other. Hermione had been put on hand-washing dish duty, a silent punishment for ruining Ginny's hopes with Harry, and Harry was helping Ron clean the remainder of dirt and dust off of various objects in the Burrow. When Ron asked why it had to be done by hand, Molly threw a spatula at him that was magically enchanted to hit him even if he ducked. Needless to say, he shut up quickly. However, when one o'clock rolled around, Molly Weasley became a completely different person as Jacque Delacour, his wife Marie, and daughter Gabrielle arrived at the front door of the Burrow. Fleur ran outside as soon as they arrived, and kissed each of them twice on the cheek.<p>

"Mrs. Weezley," she began, " this ees my muzzer, Marie, my fazzer, Jacque, and my seester, Gabrielle." each of the Delacours shook hands with Molly, and then moved on to the rest of the party. As the turned to Harry, Jacque's eyes bulged out of his head, and his face broke into a smile.

" 'Arry Potter!" he exclaimed. " Eet ees good to meet you!" He shook Harry's hand rapidly, and Harry nodded before pulling his hand away.

"Its good to meet you too, sir." he replied. He looked at Gabrielle, who was just as breathtakingly beautiful as her sister- with flowing silver hair and a face so perfect, it could have been porcelain. Harry smiled at her, and was surprised to find that he didn't find her mesmerizing. He had felt the same way the first time saw Fleur two days before, and shook his head slightly as he thought his attraction for Hermione might have something to do with it. After the how-do-you-do's were exchanged, Molly led the french family into the living room and asked Ron to give them a quick tour of the house. He happily agreed, and Harry tried his best not to slap his friend; knowing the reason he was so enthused was because of Gabrielle. Hermione must have thought the same thing, because she pulled him aside for just a second and whispered in his ear, "Down, boy. She's twelve." Ron shuddered as she reminded him of that, and continued on with the tour a little less excitedly. As soon as the family was upstairs, Molly switched back into the mood she had been in before, and instructed Hermione to go help Fleur with the wedding gown, and told Harry to help Arthur, Bill, and Charlie set up the tent in the backyard for the reception. The wedding was a little over twenty-four hours away, and all of the last minute details had to be taken to. Ginny huffed as Hermione crossed in front of her to meet Fleur in her bedroom, and Hermione tried her best to ignore it. However, the moment she reached the upper floor, hot tears formed in her eyes again, and shook them away. Now was not the time to worry about this. She knocked on Fleur's door, and the exquisite Veela opened it and gladly let Hermione inside.

The room was decorated in wedding items. Fleur's dress ( which was just about the most intricate looking dress Hermione had ever seen) was draped across the bed. Her lingerie for the wedding night ( which made Hermione uncomfortable just looking at it) was placed on a hook in the wall. Flowers were placed on the desk, and various place settings and center pieces were staggered in different spots around the room. Hermione looked at Fleur and flashed her a smile, which the Veela returned. Hermione found herself dazzled by her beauty, and wished to herself she could look half as beautiful as Fleur.

""Ermione! Welcome. Pleeze, 'ome een. I have just zee job for you." Fleur said excitedly, and handed Hermione three bouquets. "Zey need to be arranged. My muzzer brought zem weeth her here, but zey flattened out in 'er purse when zey apparated. You can help, no?" Hermione nodded at Fleur and smiled, then busied herself in the arrays of lilies and hydrangeas. Fleur studied the brilliant witch thoughtfully, a wistful expression on her face.

"Did you know lilies are Harry's favorite flower? They remind him of his mother." Hermione told Fleur, still working on the arrangements. Fleur nodded thoughtfully, and came to sit by Hermione.

" You are sad." she began, catching Hermione by surprise. She looked at her, a confused expression masked on her face.

"Wh… What makes you say that?" Hermione asked cautiously. Fleur tilted her head, still studying Hermione.

"Your eyes. Dey do not smile like zey should." she whispered. Hermione stared at her incredulously for a moment, and set down the bouquet she was working on.

"I'm okay. Its just… I don't know. Things have been hard." she said, and Fleur took her hand.

"'Ermione," she said, " I know dat eet must be hard, you and 'Arry trying to pleeze everyone. If eet wuz me, I would not care. Eet is up to you, 'Ermione, to find what makes you 'appy. If 'Harry ees that thing, don't let 'im go." She gave her hand a small squeeze before getting up to stack some plates that lay on a table. Hermione watched her, drinking in the advice Fleur had just given her.

"What about Ginny?" she asked. Fleur turned, and a gentle smile broke out on her face.

"Talk to 'er. Explain your side. If she ees your friend, she will listen." Fleur dazzled Hermione once again with a brilliant smile, and Hermione felt a feeling of dread drop down into her stomach. However, Hermione knew that the only way to come to terms with everything was to talk to Ginny. She sighed, nodded her head, and continued working on the bouquets. She finished a few hours later, just in time for dinner. After they had eaten, Molly told everyone to head to bed because the next day was wedding day, and therefore a tiring day.

* * *

><p>The Burrow was in a buzz starting at six o'clock in the morning. Between Molly running around like maniac, Fleur spending six hours getting ready, Gabrielle and Ginny going back and forth on how to do their hair, and Ron complaining that there was no food, it was quite the morning for everyone inside the Burrow. Harry and Hermione barely saw each other all morning; Arthur needed Harry to help him finish with the reception tent, and Hermione had been up in her room getting ready for the wedding. At two o'clock the first guest arrived and everything seemed to be slowing down.<p>

Aunt Muriel was the oldest living Weasley. She was also the crankiest. The first thing she did as she walked through the Burrow and out to the backyard- where two sets of chairs had been set up on either side of a white carpet aisle, and tied together down the side with arrangements of lilies and hydrangeas- was complain. Evidentially, being an older witch meant she wanted others to perform her magic for her, and the fact that she had to apparate by herself really ticked her off. Harry watched in amazement as she made nasty comments on everything she saw before taking her seat on the left hand side of the chairs.

"Crazy old bat," Ron whispered to Harry as he came back inside after showing Muriel to her seat. Harry smiled, and Ron let out a small chuckle. The two of them then went to help the other arriving guests, who happened to be Lupin and Tonks, to their seats. Other guests such as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Luna Lovegood and her father, Xenophilius, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, arrived soon after. The rows of seats were filling up quickly and before they knew it, Harry and Ron were forced to take their seats and wait for the wedding to begin.

The music that began to play filled the area the wedding guests were sitting in. Bill stood at the front, watching the people coming down the aisle with a special glow in his eyes. Ginny was the first one down the aisle, arm-in-arm with her brother Charlie. When they reached the front, they took their separate ways and stood on either side of Arthur ( who had become ordained to marry wizards and witches at Bill's request.) Ginny looked positively radiant in her bridesmaid gown - the dark blue color that matched the hydrangeas complements her fiery hair perfectly, and the style of the dress definitely accented certain parts of the female anatomy. Harry, however, found himself not looking at Ginny, but at Hermione, who was sitting up a few rows from where he was. Her bushy hair had been straightened ( by the power of magic) and then twisted up into an elegant bun. She was wearing a simple purple dress that slid down her body and caused Harry's heart to beat faster whenever he saw it. She had just a small amount of cleavage coming from the top of the sweetheart-neckline of the dress, and the whole outfit was topped with simple pearl earrings. He had first seen her was when he was helping Ron seat guests, and he had wanted nothing more than to run to her and kiss her senseless. He smiled to himself as he recalled this, and kept looking at Hermione longingly. She turned around to look at him and smiled. They both felt their hearts flutter, and Hermione blushed lightly. Their attention was then turned to Gabrielle, who was wearing the same dress as Ginny, and looked even more radiant. She was walking arm-in-arm with George, and Fred trailed behind holding the rings. Laughter could be heard as he strutted down the aisle, and Ron groaned as Fred winked at him. The second bridesmaid and her groomsmen took their separate ways, and Fred stood off to the side until it was time to hand over the rings. Suddenly, the music grew louder, and the whole congregation stood as Fleur floated down the aisle, arm-in-arm with her father. Hermione had never seen a more beautiful woman. Fleur's hair was loosely curled, and pulled back slightly with a white flower. Her elegant gown dazzled every man in the room, with her small waist and perfectly rounded hips. The bottom of the dress flowed out, giving the illusion that Fleur was royalty of some sort. Molly and Marie were crying, and Bill couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. As Fleur approached the front of the aisle, Jacque kissed her cheek, and she joined Bill in front of Arthur.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in matrimony." he began, and Bill shared a smile with Fleur. Vows were exchanged, and Fred handed Arthur the rings. As Bill placed his on Fleur's finger, and Fleur placed her's on Bill's finger, Arthur took hold of each of their hands. Jets of blue shot out from Arthur's wand and surrounded the happy couple, magically tying them together. When this was complete, Arthur let go of their hands and smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Bill wasted no time hindering to this suggestion, and pulled Fleur to him, planting a big smooch on her lips. Applause and cheering rose from the crowd as the newlyweds turned to face them, and walked back down the aisle holding hands. Molly had tears flowing from her eyes, and she ran to Bill the moment he was no longer walking down the aisle and kissed him. She turned to Fleur and gave her a giant hug, and Harry felt a small ache in his heart. He knew that Molly was still angry at him and wouldn't give him a hug like that any time soon. He relaxed as Hermione walked up to stand by him and grabbed his hand. They shared a smile and followed the rest of the guests to the tent where the reception would be held.

* * *

><p>Bill and Fleur had just shared their first dance as husband and wife, and other couples had joined them on the dance floor. Remus and Tonks were rocking to the music, as were Molly and Arthur. Luna was standing on her father's feet, and Hermione watched with a smile on her face as Ron came up to him and asked if he could have a turn to dance with Luna. Xenophelius nodded happily and walked over to the buffet table, letting Ron dance with his daughter. Neville was sitting next to Hermione, staring at Ginny as she danced with Charlie. Harry, who was sitting on Hermione's other side, leaned over the table to Neville, sensing his desire.<p>

"Ask her!" Harry said, and Neville's eyes bulged from his face.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered. Harry smiled.

"Ginny. I can see you looking at her. Go for it, mate!" Neville stared at Ginny, wondering why her ex-boyfriend was so keen on him dancing with her.

"Are… Are you sure, Harry?" Neville asked carefully. Harry nodded happily, and gave a Neville a small push. He grinned sheepishly back at Harry as walked over to Ginny, asking if he could please have a dance. Ginny smiled and nodded, and Hermione took Harry's hand.

"That was sweet of you," she told him. He grinned at her.

"I knew it was going to bother him all night. Now, if you don't have anything going on at the moment, I was wondering if you would care to dance with me." Hermione shot him a grin brighter than the sun.

"I thought you'd never ask." she teased. She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him. She nestled her face in his chest and allowed the music and the sound of his heartbeat to take her away from all the stress of the last two days. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"You know," he began, "this whole wedding has got me thinking about some things." Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"What things?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"You, mostly." he admitted, causing her to smile. "You wanna know a secret?" he asked her, and she nodded enthusiastically. He leaned down slowly, and kept rocking her as he placed his lips by her ear. " I love you." he whispered, softly. Hermione stopped dancing and pulled away to look at him. Every happiness she had ever felt came in dead last to the happiness she was experiencing as she looked in to his eyes at that moment. She felt tears well in her eyes and fall, tasting salty as the fell into her smile. She snuggled into his arms again as the happiness overtook her body.

"I love you, too." she whispered back, causing Harry to break into a teary smile. The young couple danced in bliss for a minute or so, allowing the happiness to fill their souls. Harry leaned in to kiss her when the song ended, and Hermione caught Ginny walking away from Neville to sit by herself out of the corner of her eye. She let go of Harry and looked at him for a moment.

"I need to talk to her." Hermione told him, a small plea edged in her voice. Harry nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Good luck." he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze. Hermione walked over to the table Ginny was sitting at and stood there, waiting to see if the young witch would acknowledge her presence. When she didn't, Hermione decided to take the initiative.

"Ginny… Is it alright with you if I sit here?" she asked. Ginny said nothing and stared at the wall in front of her. Hermione bit her lip for a moment, trying to think of another way to get Ginny to talk to her. "Is it alright if we go talk for a little bit outside? I know there are things we need to get off of our chests. Please?" Hearing the plea in her voice, Ginny took her eyes away from the wall and placed them on Hermione. She nodded slightly and stood up, following Hermione out of the tent. It was dark outside, and Hermione thought that the moonlight accented Ginny's beauty even more. Once they were facing each other, Hermione sighed.

"Ginny… I am so, so sorry. I never planned for this to happen. I wasn't sitting up in my room plotting how to make Harry mine. I actually didn't even know I liked him; I thought I liked Ron. I figured out I was lying to myself two days before you and him got together, and once that happened I thought it was too late." she said. Ginny looked at her, a fire growing in her eyes.

"So once you found out we broke up you made your move? How could you, Hermione?" Ginny screeched, causing Hermione to flinch. She held her ground however, as she continued.

"Ginny… Listen to me. I did not make a move on Harry, nor did he make a move on me. I didn't go up to him after you broke up and asked him to date me. It just… sort of happened. We were in a very close proximity, and we both realized that there were a lot of unsaid feelings. Once they were out in the open, there was no turning back. You have no idea how much this has been eating at me. Ginny, I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe me." Hermione said, biting her lip as she finished. Ginny looked at her friend for a moment, the fire slowing going out.

"Hermione…" she said, her tone softened. "I just… I don't understand." Ginny's eyes were now watery instead of fiery, and Hermione felt the urge to reach out a hug her as tears fell from them.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked. " You can tell me." Ginny sniffed.

"I want you to know I'm not mad at you. Not really. I'm upset, and hurt, and confused, but I'm not mad at you. I knew from the moment I saw you two at the Yule Ball that something was there… I just chose to ignore it. I should've figured something like this would happen, I just… I want so badly to be the person he wants to be with, and I never will be." Ginny cried, burying her face in her hands. Hermione reached out and placed a careful hand on her shoulder.

"You were someone he wanted to be with, Ginny. You made him happier than I've seen him in a long time." Ginny moaned.

"Then how come it didn't last? Hermione, listen. I appreciate you trying to help, but its no use. I've always been considered one of the boys; I have six brothers for crying out loud! It felt nice to be seen as a girl, a pretty girl at that, by none other than Harry Potter. You know how many people have had crushes on Harry. When you told me you were dating him… I was upset because _**I**_ couldn't be what he wanted."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. " You WERE! You were what he wanted. You-"

"NO, Hermione. I wasn't." Ginny snapped. " I never was." Hermione looked at her for a moment, confusion bubbling up inside of her.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked, careful not to step on any buttons.

"Because I wasn't you." Ginny stated. Hermione's mouth opened in protest, but Ginny laughed before she had a chance to speak. "I've seen the way he looks at you for three years now. There's no denying it." Hermione pursed her lips, and Ginny smiled at her. " I'm happy for you two; I really am. You make way more sense together than he and I ever did. I knew that when I started going out with him. It just hurts, but I'll be fine." The two witches stared at each other for a moment, and Hermione caught her up in a hug.

"I'm still sorry." she said, and Ginny shook her head.

"Don't apologize for how you feel. I'm sorry." Hermione's brows came together at Ginny's apology.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"For causing you so much worry. I know I've ignored you the last few days… I just didn't know what to say." Hermione smiled and hugged her again. Both of them smiled as they realized their feud was ending, and Ginny relaxed. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked, and Hermione nodded. "Tell Harry congratulations for me." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. For everything." she said, and now Ginny smiled and nodded. The two were about to turn around and go back inside when a blood-curdling scream caused them to run instead.

Hermione entered the tent and found it in utter chaos. People were scattered in every direction, and every few seconds a new black cloaked figure apparated into available space. Her head was spinning a thousands miles a minute as she looked at Ginny, who gave Hermione one last look before running to find her mother and father. Hermione looked around and saw a Death Eater appear two feet from she was standing, pushing someone out of the way and onto the ground as he studied the surroundings. The Death Eater lifted his wand at the wizard fumbling to find his on the ground, but Hermione was faster.

"STUPEFY!" she screamed, and the Death Eater fell to ground motionless. All around her jets of different colors flew, and her eyes scanned for Harry and Ron. She found them by the ice statue, fighting off a hoard of scared guests as well as two Death Eaters. She started walking toward them, but was pushed into a mob of people trying to run away.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she heard Harry yell, and witnessed the Death Eater on the Harry's left to lose his wand as it landed in Harry's hand. Ron grabbed it.

"Fetch!" he called as he threw the wand and the Death Eater chased after it. " IMMOBULUS!" he screamed as soon as the Death Eater turned his back, and watched as he became frozen. Hermione screamed as a cruciatus curse missed her by inches, and she fired Ruptispectis at the direction it came from, but missed. She ducked under a table as a death eater raced in her direction, and she fired another stunning curse, which hit him in the leg. She climbed out from under the table and raced to where Harry and Ron were still fighting off Death Eaters. The moment she joined them, flashes of green and red flew across their faces.

"There must be fifty of them!" Harry exclaimed, and shot Expelliarmus at another Death Eater, who was then hit by Ron's stunning charm. Out of nowhere, Lupin stood before them, panic rushing in his eyes.

"You need to get out. Now." he demanded. Harry shook his head.

"I can't just leave everybody here, Lupin. The Death Eaters are after ME." Hermione stared at Harry for a moment.

"Which is why you must go. Harry, there are at least seven Auror's in this room. We have it handled. You need to get out. They will find you." Harry stared at Lupin for a moment, but shifted his focus to a Death Eater that was chasing after Luna.

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, and the Death Eater flew across the room, landing in the punch bowl. Lupin turned to Harry.

"GO!" he growled, and Harry finally realized that he had no other choice. Half of the wedding party had apparated away the moment the Death Eaters arrived, and the other half was fighting mercilessly. Molly Weasley was standing on a table shooting curse after curse, Arthur yelled at Charlie to take Ginny and leave, and the twins were protecting anyone they could. Bill and Fleur had been forced to apparate at Molly's command, and Neville was hitting just about everyone with whatever spell came to his mind. Lupin looked at Harry once more, his eyes growing wide with frustration.

"WE HAVE THIS, HARRY. GO." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and reached over to grab Ron's. Just as she was about to apparate, she saw a brilliant flash of green burst from a wand, and hit Mad-Eye right in the back. He had been fighting off three death eaters at once, and had never seen the one behind him coming. Harry screamed in agony as he watched Moody fall, his magical eye spinning rapidly. Ron grabbed hold of his friend, holding him back the same way Lupin had when Sirius was killed. Hermione gripped his hand tighter, and waited for just a moment as Tonks hit the Death Eater that killed Moody with a stunning curse, throwing him across the room. Harry screamed again as Hermione closed her eyes and the familiar feeling of suffocation and confinment grabbed hold of her as three of them apparated away.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am SO sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I was out of town the last few days. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter will be up soon. -M.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: RAB Revealed

The Art of Love

Summary : Sometimes all you need is a little love. Hhr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it seemed like I was being a cry-baby about reviews last chapter. I also wanted to say that I start school again on Monday, and chapters might be coming a little farther apart once I get settled in homework and rehearsals and everything else that happens during school years. I promise to finish this story, however, Please enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: R.A.B. Revealed<p>

The lack of oxygen was just getting to Hermione when her, Ron, and Harry arrived on the front steps of Grimmauld Place. The moment their footsteps touched the ground, Harry let go of Hermione's hand and screamed. She looked at Ron for a second, and the two of them grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders, pulling him back as he tried to run off the steps. He struggled against them as they pulled him inside of the house, shutting the door behind them.

"No! No, stop it! GET OFF OF ME." he wailed as Hermione held onto his arms, dragging him into the living room. Ron followed closely behind, and quickly ran to check that no one was inside of the house. Harry pushed Hermione off of him, and ran toward the door. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Accio Harry." she said, and he shot back towards her, pushing her down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, fighting with all her might to keep him from escaping.

"Hermione. Let. Me. Go." he demanded, and she shook her head.

"Harry, listen to me-"

"TAKE ME BACK." he screamed, and she closed her eyes. Hermione felt his chest tremble beneath her hands. "We have to go back. Take me back." he pleaded. Ron came back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Harry wrapped in Hermione's arms; his face twisted in confusion. He looked at Hermione, and she shook her head again.

"I can't, Harry. I'm sorry." He shook his head and wiggled out of her arms.

"YES YOU CAN. Yes, you can, Hermione. You can do it, I know you can." Harry kicked the side of the sofa resting to his left, and Ron ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, Hermione's right. Its too dangerous. We-"

"MAD-EYE IS DEAD, RON." Harry bellowed. " He's dead. And we have to go back and fight!" Harry's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and Ron shook his head as he placed his hands on Harry's chest just in case he made an attempt to get away.

"No, mate. No." Ron whispered, and Harry closed his eyes, silently surrendering. Hermione walked up behind him and pulled him into a hug. He collapsed on the floor and cried, with her arms still cradling him. Ron watched for a moment, his own tears falling down his face. Hermione buried her head in Harry's hair, and allowed her tears to fall. The three of them stayed right where they were, crying. The realization that they were at war thundered down on them, and Hermione found herself feeling scared. Alastor Moody, one of the bravest men she ever knew, was dead. If he could be taken by this war, she feared any of them could. She knew she didn't dare speak these thoughts, especially in the current conditions. She rocked Harry in her arms as the sorrow took over.

* * *

><p>It had been at least an hour, and Harry had finally stopped crying. He was laying in her arms, looking up at the ceiling. Ron had ventured to the couch, and was laying with him arms crossed over his chest. He sat up and looked over at Harry and Hermione, deciding it was time to try and break the ice. They couldn't mourn forever.<p>

"Where's Kreacher?" he asked. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, and shrugged.

"Dunno. He should be here somewhere." she looked down at Harry who was still focused on what was above him and gently tapped his shoulder. He seemed to snap to attention at her touch, and locked his eyes with hers.

"What's that?" he mumbled. Hermione reached for his hand, trying to give him the comfort she knew he still needed.

"Do you know where Kreacher could be?" he shook his head and sat up, feeling lightheaded.

"No. Lemme call him." Harry stood up for the first time in an hour, and felt the weight of his legs want to pull him back down. With much effort he resisted, and looked around the living room. "Kreacher!" he yelled, and in an instant the small, hairless house elf with dark eyes that Harry inherited from Sirius appeared before them. Kreacher looked up at Harry in detest, and gave him a wicked smile.

"Yes, master?" he asked. Harry stared down at the elf, and tilted his head.

"Where've you been?" he asked curiously. Kreacher bowed his head and flashed Harry another wicked smile.

"Kreacher was waiting for Master to call him." he hissed, causing Harry to clench his jaw. He had never liked Kreacher much, and had found him to be more of a pain than anything else. He glared at the elf for a moment, before Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It worked, and Harry simply nodded at Kreacher.

"Well, good. Hermione, Ron, and myself were just wondering where you were. You can leave now." Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, and then back as Kreacher as he was about to apparate away.

"Kreacher, wait." she said, and the house elf lowered his fingers, staring at Hermione with wide, dark eyes.

"The Mud-blood dares to talk to Kreacher? Kreacher will not-"

"KREACHER!" Harry snapped, stepping in front of Hermione as his eyes pierced the house-elves. "You are NOT to call her that. Ever. Do you understand me?" he demanded, his eyes darkening. Hermione put a hand on his arm, pleading with him.

"Harry, its really alright. Don't yell at him." Harry looked at Hermione, compassion growing strong in his bloodshot eyes.

"It's not alright, 'Mione, Its not. I hate it when people call you that." She looked at him for a moment, and realized he was just trying to help. She nodded, and squeezed his hand for support.

"Alright, but please don't yell at him. Being rude won't get you anywhere." Harry looked at his feet.

"He was rude to you," he muttered, and Hermione gave him a small, helpless smile. He nodded and turned to Kreacher, understanding that Hermione wanted him to apologize, and try to be nicer to the little elf. He took a breath, and looked at Kreacher directly in the eyes.

"Kreacher," he began, "I want to, er, say sorry for yelling at you before… But um… I really would appreciate it if you didn't use that word in Hermione's presence, or use it as a way to address her." He looked at Hermione helplessly, and she smiled; telling him to keep going. "Please. It, er… Please." He looked at Kreacher, who tightened his small hands into fists.

"Kreacher does not like to be given help by…" he looked at Hermione for a moment, trying to decide what to call now that 'mudblood' was forbidden. " By Miss Granger. But since Master insists, Kreacher will oblige." Harry stiffened, not completely satisfied with this answer, but Hermione's gentle hand on his back kept him from saying any of this. Instead, Harry nodded at Kreacher; a silent dismissal, and with the small sound of a 'pop,' Kreacher left. Harry turned back to Hermione, and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

" You're welcome." He looked at her for a moment, and his eyes shifted to Ron, who was standing against the back wall looking at his feet. Harry cleared his throat, and Ron looked up, waiting to see what Harry needed. "You were both right earlier today, by the way. We couldn't have gone back to the wedding. It would have been like walking into trouble's front gate -" Ron laughed.

"Because we've never done that before." he teased, causing both Harry and Hermione to smile.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for pushing you both so hard. I just…" Hermione cupped his cheek with her palm, grazing his chin with her thumb.

"We know, honey. Don't worry." He looked at her, his emerald eyes glistening with tears. Ron walked over and stood next to Hermione, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on Harry's.

"How does tea sound?" he asked. Hermione nodded, and Harry said he thought it sounded great. He called Kreacher back, who appeared in an instant.

"Kreacher," Harry said, " could you perhaps make a pot of tea for Ron, Hermione, and I?" Kreacher nodded and set off to the kitchen. Hermione sat down on the sofa, Harry next to her, and Ron took a spot on the recliner across from them. He stared at the floor for a moment, and Hermione realized what Ron was thinking about. She looked at Harry before getting up to go sit on the ottoman at Ron's feet, placing a friendly hand on his knee.

"Ron, everything is going to be okay. I'm sure your family is perfectly fine. Lupin will send us an owl with all the updates; I promise." she told him, her voice velvety as she tried to cover up her own worry. Ron looked at her and nodded, giving her a half-empty smile.

"Thanks," he said. The trio sat in silence for a moment, and suddenly Harry jumped to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest.

"We didn't pack anything. We have no clothes, no resources, and nothing in our hands that will help us destroy any horcruxes. We left everything at the Burrow." he groaned as he slumped back down in his seat, his head landing in his hands. Ron looked at him in shock, realizing that all of the progress they had made was now out of their reach, possibly forever. Hermione stood up and crossed to the end table by the sofa and picked up her hand bag. She looked at Harry and sighed.

"I've had the essentials packed since before Harry and I even arrived at the Burrow. While we were there I added things for you, Ron." Hermione said, smiling at the amazed look on both of her friends' faces. "There are four pairs of jeans each; two pairs of shoes each; every book I had in my trunk that I thought might be of some use to us; as well as some back-up food that won't spoil over time." Ron's eyes brightened at the mention of food, and Harry smiled at his girlfriend - pride swimming through his body.

"Bloody, hell. You're brilliant, you are." Ron told her as he crossed over to where she was standing, hoping to catch a better glimpse of the bag.

"Ron, your deluminator is in here also. So is the traveling chess set I got Harry for his birthday. My copy of Tales of the Beetle and Bard, as well as Harry's snitch are all hidden in here somewhere." Hermione said as she fumbled through the bag, trying to find the items she was mentioning. Harry's face broke out into a grin and he reached for Hermione's hand, giving it a squeeze before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Ron laughed at his friend's thoughtful planning, and held his hand up for a high-five; something Hermione never took part of - until now. She reached her hand up and slapped his, causing Ron to grin wider than Hermione had ever remembered seeing. She laughed along with him, and Kreacher came back into the room holding a platter of tea cups and a tea pot. He set it down on the coffee table and stood where he was, waiting for Harry to give him the next order.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Harry said, and Hermione gave him a small smile. She was glad to see him treating his house-elf with respect. Hermione believed that all species are equal, and there was no reason to discriminate against one. The feud between House-Elf and Wizard had been going on for centuries, and the whole ordeal made Hermione's heart yearn for the elves. It was for that reason she hand-made hats for the house-elves at Hogwarts during her fifth year, and for that reason she forgave Kreacher for calling her a mud blood so easily. In any other circumstance, that word would have caused her much pain. It brought back memories of Draco Malfoy during their second year and the feeling that rushed through her body when he called her a mud blood for the first time. She sighed as she thought about it, and leaned back against the sofa she had gravitated to when the tea arrived. She was about to take a sip when Ron cleared his throat and held up his cup.

"To Moody," he declared, and Harry and Hermione both raised their glasses. A moment of silence was given, and the trio took a sip of their tea in his honor. Without speaking, they all realized it was time to move forward and focus on the war. They drank their tea and walked upstairs to see what bedrooms were in good enough shape to settle down in for the night. Harry self-consciously walked to Sirius's room, and Ron decided to settle down in the room three doors down from it. Hermione walked into the room across from Sirius's, and they all said goodnight as they shut their bedroom doors. It had been quite a day.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke before the sun the next morning to a scream. She felt her heart race and her breath leave her as she hopped out of bed; fear gathering inside of her. A thousand thoughts ran through her head ; was someone who was not Harry, Ron, or herself in the house? If so, who could they be? After all, Harry was the new Secret Keeper, and the only people who knew of the house's location after the concealments had been replaced were members of the Order of the Phoenix ( not including Snape.) She braced herself for disaster as she opened the door of her bedroom - her wand ready. She was surprised to see Harry leaving his room at the exact same time, also bracing himself with his wand. She frowned as she realized that if Harry wasn't the one who screamed, it meant Ron was. The couple crept down the hallway slowly, alert for any mysterious behavior. They saw Ron standing in the doorway of his bedroom, looking up at the door. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. When he heard Harry and Hermione approach he turned to face them, a giant smile etching its way onto his face.<p>

" I know who R.A.B. is." he stated. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, astonished. They turned their faces back to Ron, waiting to see what he had to say.

"How?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence. Ron smiled and pointed to the name carved onto the door.

_**Regulus Arcturus Black. **_

Hermione stared at the letters, postulating in her mind what to do next. Harry shouted in excitement, and gave his best mate a giant high-five. Hermione watched the exchange, and broke out into a smile, joining in the celebration by throwing herself in Harry's arms. They knowledge that they were one giant step closer to destroying another horcrux overtook them for a moment, and it seemed as if nothing could bring them down. The excitement was short lived, however, as Hermione made one very major discovery.

"What did Regulus do with the real locket?" she whispered. The smiles dropped from both Harry and Ron's face as they thought about this, and they shared a look of despair. They knew that knowing R.A.B.'s identity wouldn't get them far without knowing how close he got to destroying the horcrux.

"I have an idea," Harry said, hope growing inside of him. "KREACHER!" he yelled, and the house elf appeared before them in seconds, evidentally irritated that they had called for him so early in the morning.

"Master," he said, nodding curtly in Harry's direction. Harry kneeled before the elf, his eyes pleading with him silently.

"Kreacher, I need you to help me. I also need you to tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth, is that understood?" Kreacher nodded slowly, and Harry released a sigh of relief. "Did Mr. Regulus Black ever show you a locket?" Kreacher's eyes buldged from his head, and he wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to shield his body from something. Ron looked at Hermione, confused, but she shook her head; indicating she didn't know what Kreacher was doing. Harry stared at the elf, waiting.

"Yes," Kreacher responded. Harry felt excitement roll inside of him again.

"Do you know what he did with it?" he asked.

"Yes," Kreacher said again. Harry looked back at Hermione and she grinned at him, encouraging him to ask further questions.

"Kreacher, I need you to tell me everything you can about the locket." Kreacher scowled, irritation at his master mutating inside of him.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come with him one day. We went to a cave and Master found a locket. He drank this potion, and told Kreacher to help him. He was frail… and sad… Kreacher tried to help, but nothing worked. Kreacher tried… Kreacher…" he trailed off, tears forming in his sorrowful eyes. Harry understood that he was relieving the night his beloved master died, and allowed him this moment of remorse. When Kreacher started banging his head on the wall because he did not save Regulus, however, Harry had to intervene.

"Kreacher, the locket. I need to know about the locket," Harry said, his voice sounding edgy.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to take the locket and place it somewhere safe. Master also told Kreacher to destroy the locket, because he said he would not be able to. Kreacher watched as… as Master slipped away." Hermione felt her throat tighten as she felt Kreacher's sorrow, and it took all her willpower to not go and hug him. "Kreacher tried everything. Kreacher tried the darkest magic he knew, he banged the locket against every object in the house. Kreacher stomped on the locket, threw it in water. He tried cutting it with a knife, and he tried to burn it. Nothing worked. Kreacher went mad trying to destroy it. Kreacher failed his master." He ran to the wall again, and started to bang his head against it once again. Harry walked over to him and picked him up, placing him down in front of him. Harry looked at Hermione, who crossed over to sit next to him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You know what to do," she said. Harry gave her an uneasy look and looked at Kreacher. He knew that if he wanted the information he needed, he had to treat the elf with much respect and authority.

"Kreacher," Harry said. " You did not fail Regulus. You tried everything you could. I need you to do something for him now. There was a reason why Regulus wanted the locket destroyed, Kreacher. I know what that reason is, and I am here to help complete the task he wanted you to do. I need you to tell me what you did with the locket after you couldn't destroy it. Where did you put it?" Kreacher howled, anger boiling over.

"KREACHER WAS MAD. KREACHER HATED THE LOCKET AND ALL IT STOOD FOR. KREACHER BELIEVES THE LOCKET KILLED HIS MASTER." he said, and Harry grabbed the elf, holding him down so he wouldn't run away in anger.

"Kreacher," he whispered. "Please." Kreacher's eyes grew dark once again.

"Kreacher placed the locket in a cupboard with other items Kreacher did not like. Most of them belonged to Master Sirius." Harry clenched his jaw, fighing the urge to hit Kreacher for talking badly about Sirius. Hermione sensed Harry's discomfort and squeezed his hand, calming him. He gave her a quick glance, telling her he appreciated her helping him. He then looked back at Kreacher, and asked him to continue.

"Where is this cupboard?" Kreacher frowned, and Hermione gasped.

"Its in the drawing room." she whispered, and Ron looked at her.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked, but she shook her head, her eyes increasing with intensity.

"Harry," she began, " do you remember the last time the three of us were here? It was two years ago, and Lupin asked us to come and help the Order clean the house before using it as Headquarters. We went through a cupboard." Harry looked at her, anticipation growing inside of him.

"That was the day we found the clock that shot bolts at us, right?" he inquired. Ron's face grew red as he recalled the incidents of that day as well.

"The same day that bloody robe tried to murder me! Merlin's beard, Hermione, you don't really he's telling the truth do you? Why would the locket be in the same place as all of those pranks?" Hermione looked at Ron, her mind whirling as everything suddenly came together.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron? Regulus set the pranks there to protect the locket's location!" She turned to Harry, who was watching Kreacher carefully.

"Kreacher," he said, "is the locket still there?" Kreacher smiled wryly and shook his head.

"No," he whistled, and Harry felt all of the excitement that had welled up inside of him leave immediately. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his head focused and not dwell on the news he just endured.

"Kreacher," Hermione whispered; trying to ignore the way the elf's body cringed as she addressed him. "can you tell me what happened to the locket?"

"You, mudblood are not my master. Kreacher doesn't have to tell you anything!"

"KREACHER!" Harry wailed. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING HERMIONE THAT?" Kreacher scowled.

"Kreacher is most apologetic." he replied, glaring at Harry. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying once again to calm him down. His jaw clenched harder than ever before as he fought against the desire to throw Kreacher across the room. "The locket," Kreacher said; snapping everyone's attentions back on him, "was removed. It was thrown out." Hermione gasped and Harry turned to look at her as her hand came to rest over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she stared at him in shock.

"Harry, there was a locket in the cupboard. None of us could open it and we… **we** threw it away." she whispered, her eyes growing wide and her voice wavering.

"I remember." Ron said, his own eyes growing wide in fear. Harry turned to Kreacher, looking at him in hope.

"Kreacher, did you take back the locket after we threw it away?" Kreacher glared at Harry darkly, not wanting to share this bit of information.

"Yes," he said, his bull-frog voice echoing in the tension the trio had formed. Harry stifled the relief that swept over him and gave Kreacher a pleading look. They weren't out of the woods yet.

"Where is it?" he whispered, and felt Hermione grip his hand. Kreacher stiffened, his eyes glistening in the light.

"Kreacher tried to protect it. Kreacher ran after the man who stole it. Kreacher t-tried…ERG!" Kreacher had ran to the wall and started banging his head against it again. He was howling in agony, and Harry ran over to him in attempt to calm him down.

"Kreacher, stop it. Stop it, Kreacher!" Kreacher wailed miserably and Harry grabbed him with one arm and pulled him back to where Hermione and Ron were standing. He set the elf down and Hermione bit her lip. "Kreacher, listen to me. What man was this?" Kreacher looked at Harry, torment filled in his eyes.

"He came to this house after Master Sirius died. Kreacher was sleeping, and didn't hear the man arrive. Kreacher heard a noise in the drawing room, and could sense that something had changed. When Kreacher looked at the cupboard…the locket was gone. Kreacher saw the man who stole it look at Kreacher in fear, and then he apparated away. Kreacher tried to find it, but could not" Harry moaned. He fact that the locket was once in his hands was enough to cause him distress, but to know that it was here for all that time… Harry sighed, and nodded at Kreacher.

"I need you to go and find the man who stole the locket. Bring him here. Can you do that, Kreacher?" Kreacher looked at Harry in disgust, but nodded. With a 'pop' the elf was gone, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron alone. Harry groaned and slumped against the wall, Hermione following close behind. Ron sighed, and leaned his head against the wall. The dawn light was shining into the house now, and the three friends sat for a moment soaking up everything they had learned. Harry leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder, and Ron cleared his throat.

"On the bright side, Kreacher knows who took it. We'll get the locket, I just know it." Hermione sighed.

"Assuming the man didn't sell it or something." she muttered, causing Harry to groan again.

"Don't say that. We can't think that way." He looked at Hermione, and she nodded. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Ron looked at the two and announced he was going downstairs to see what was available for breakfast. Hermione nodded, and watched as Ron left ; leaving her alone with Harry. She looked at him carefully for a moment before leaning up and gently placing her lips on his. She smiled as he swept his hand up in her hair and caressed her bottom lip with his tongue. His body edged closer to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he found himself slowly reaching down and placing a hand on her upper thigh. She moaned in the kiss when his skin touched hers and he smiled, letting the good feelings fill his heart. After a minute or so the two pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You always know just what to do to make me forget why I was worried." he admitted; a grin plastered to his face. Hermione giggled.

"I like seeing you smile." she told him, and he kissed her cheek.

"You're good at making me smile." he whispered, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a moment enjoying each other's company before they got up to go find Ron.

* * *

><p>Two days passed without a word from Kreacher. In that time Hermione had decided to make Number 12 Grimmauld Place feel more like a home to herself and her two best friends by conjuring flowers and dusting off the furniture. They had talked about how long they were going to stay there the night before, and Harry came up with the solution that until the locket was in their possession the trio shouldn't go anywhere. Today they had tried to discover the secret behind Harry's snitch, but had discovered it did nothing but recite the words : <em>I open at the close<em>. By now, Harry had gotten so frustrated with it that he threw the snitch against the wall, which Ron thought was absolutely hilarious. He had been keeping himself busy clicking the deluminator on and off, creating much havoc for Hermione; who had been trying to read The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard. 

"Ronald!" she exclaimed, " Please, I'm trying to study." Ron snickered in amusement as he put the deluminator back in pocket.

"There's the Hermione I know." he teased, and she threw a pillow at him. Harry laughed as Ron ducked out its reach, but slipped and toppled over in the chair he was sitting in.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" he gasped as he sat up, but soon smiled as he caught sight of his friends rolling on the floor, laughing. The sound of a 'pop' broke the happy moment apart, and Harry turned in anticipation. His insides fluttered as he saw Kreacher standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a hooded man standing behind him. Hermione stood up quickly and reached out her wand, ready to fire if necessary. Ron did the same, and as Kreacher walked into the living room slowly, Harry found himself reaching for his wand as well. The hooded man stayed put, and Harry tried his best to keep his eye on him and Kreacher.

"Master," Kreacher said hoarsely. Harry looked at him slowly.

"Did you find him?" he whispered, and Kreacher nodded. The hooded figure walked forward now, and Hermione held her wand even tighter. He pulled back his hood to reveal the short, plump face of Mundungus Fletcher; the bald spot on his head reflecting the light from the ceiling lamp. A known con-artist, Mundungus Fletcher was one of the rowdiest members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Although he fought for the good side, Harry found it difficult to take a liking to this man. He knew that Hermione felt the same way, as did Ron. Arthur had once told Harry and Ron a story about Mundungus from back in 1992; when he had tried to place a hex on Arthur. While Arthur found it amusing, the boys had found that the story added to their dislike for him. Staring at his face now, Harry felt an overwhelming sensation to deck him. He then thought that it could wait until after they know if he has the locket or not.

"Harry Potter!" the stocky man erupted, and Harry stared him down. He was not looking for casual greetings.

"Where is it, Mundungus?" he asked sternly. Mundungus stared at Harry, then looked at Hermione, who was still holding her wand. He gulped as his eyes fixated on Ron, who had lowered his wand and was watching him carefully. He looked back at Harry with an uneasy expression.

"Where is what, Mr. Potter?" Hermione stepped in, sensing that Harry was about to burst from frustration.

"Mr. Fletcher," she said, forcing his eyes to shift from Harry to her. "We aren't going to be angry with you, but this house and all of its possessions belong to Harry. We were looking around, and discovered that a locket was missing from a cupboard in one of the rooms. Kreacher, here, told us that he caught you stealing it, but he said that you were too quick for him. Do you still have the locket?" Mundungus's eyes grew gray as Hermione and he shook his head frantically.

"Dear lady, I assure you I do not know what you are talking about! I never took a locket from this house! I have only ever been here for sessions with the Order!" Harry stepped forward, anger overflowing. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back to stand next to her, he looked at her before nodding. They had to be patient.

"YOU LIE!" Kreacher screamed. Mundugus looked at him, his beady eyes twitching. "Kreacher knows what Kreacher saw! Tell Master Harry what you did!" Harry looked at Kreacher, gratitude filling his heart. Mundungus looked at the elf, and the fire radiating from his scared Mundungus senseless. He looked at Harry and sighed.

"I thought the locket might be worth something. I took it, planned on conning it away. There was a woman who came by one day and bought it from me." Harry closed his eyes.

"What did this woman look like?" Ron asked, moving his way up to stand by Harry and Hermione. Mundungus shrugged.

"Short, fat. Wore an atrocious amount of pink. " Hermione's eyes bulged from her head.

"Sweet Merlin," Ron muttered, looking at Hermione. Harry's eyes had shot open, and he was looking between his friends. He turned back to where Kreacher and Mudungus were standing.

"Thank you, Dung." he stated flately and raised his wand, which made Mundungus tremble. "Obliviate." he said, and watched as Mundungus's eyes clouded over and his face became disoriented. He wasn't going to remember anything about the last few minutes. "Kreacher, take him back, won't you?" Harry asked. The elf nodded.

"Yes, Master." with a small 'pop' Kreacher and Mundungus were gone, and the trio found themselves alone once again.

"Bloody hell." Ron cried as he sank down into the sofa. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, and Harry came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder.

" It's possible he was talking about more than one short, fat woman who wears a lot of pink, isn't it?" He asked, knowing it was a waste. Hermione shook her head and Ron gave out a snort.

'Fraid not, mate. Looks we get to hunt down Ms. Dolores Umbridge." Hermione groaned, and Harry looked down at his left hand; where faint scars still read the words : _I will not tell lies. _He looked back up at Ron, adrenaline pumping through him.

"Listen, we'll make a plan. We'll find Umbridge, we'll get the locket. We'll destroy it, and be one step closer to destroyed Voldemort." Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"It'll work out. It always does." She whispered, and Harry smiled at Ron. Ron sighed, now thinking both of his best friends were crazy. They sat there for a moment, and Hermione got up and crossed to the desk in the foyer. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down a plan.

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by in a flash. Hermione's plan seemed flawless, but there were still some areas that could easily go wrong. For instance, she had initially wanted the three of them to use a polyjuice potion, but that plan was short lived when Harry realized they didn't have all of the ingredients. Ron had become much more set on getting the locket back once a letter from Lupin arrived via owl, telling him that his entire family was fine, and there had been no more casualties apart from Moody. While Harry was glad to hear no one had been hurt, his heart still ached when the loss of Moody was mentioned again. Hermione sensed this, and had kept his mind off of it by having him help her plan every waking moment they had. Once the polyjuice potion was out of the picture, they had decided on entering the Ministry as guests, and then hiding under the invisibility cloak to get to Umbridge's office. Hermione was sure that was where the locket was, but she was concerned about entering the Ministry so abruptly. According to the letter Lupin sent them, Scrimgeour was going on a rampage. A mass breakout from Azkaban had occurred once again, releasing about half of the death eaters that had been caught in the course of the last two years back out into Voldemort's midst, and the Minister had called for higher protection and less visitor rights for the public into the Ministry. Harry told her that he thought it was possible.<p>

"'Mione, it'll be okay. We can say we want to speak to the minister. They'll listen to us- it's US." he joked, a smile breaking out on his face. She sighed and set the pen down on the table, and Ron came into the room. He sat down at the table next to Harry, and asked Harry and Hermione when they thought they should engage in this plan

"We can't sit around and wait for too long." Hermione said. "Everything is changing. We should go soon because we don't know how long its going to be before Scrimgeour shuts down visitor rights all together." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow." he blurted out. Ron looked at him in surprise.

"T-tomorrow?" he stammered. "Mate, that's… That's really soon. Are you sure we're ready?" Harry looked at Hermione, waiting to see what she thought.

"I think we're ready as we'll ever be." she said, and Ron's face dropped. She gave his hand a friendly squeeze, and Harry patted him on the back.

"You're right." Ron said, and stood up. "We should sleep. We're leaving at noon, right?" he asked and Hermione nodded. Ron said goodnight and walked upstairs, and Hermione turned to Harry.

"You ready for this?" she asked. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I think so." he admitted. She looked deep into his eyes and found herself swimming in an emerald sea. She could sense he was still nervous, and she reached up to plant a reassuring kiss on his lips.

"We'll be okay." she told him, and the couple walked upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly. Ron tossed and turned all night, nightmares about things going wrong playing in his mind. Harry didn't sleep; the prospect of Hermione getting hurt in the upcoming events forced him awake all night. Hermione stared at the ceiling, praying that everything would be okay. She finally got out of bed around seven, hunger settling in her stomach. She was surprised to see Ron already sitting at the kitchen table, eating a plate of eggs Kreacher had made for him. He smiled as he saw her approaching him, and pulled a seat out for her.<p>

" You're up early," she said to him. He nodded as he took another bite, causing Hermione to smirk.

"Couldn't sleep." he mumbled.

"Same here," Hermione said and leaned her head on her hands. "I hardly got any at all, actually." Ron nodded in agreement, and turned as he heard another set of footsteps approach. He frowned when he saw that Harry's eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messy. He looked as if he had gotten five minutes of sleep at the most, and Hermione quickly got out her seat to give him a hug.

"Lemme guess," Ron said, "couldn't sleep?" Harry nodded grimly as he kissed Hermione good-morning.

"I know it's going to work… But I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen." Hermione looked at him and cupped his face with her hands.

"Don't worry. Either of you." she said, turning to face Ron. " It's going to be okay." Harry smiled at her and Ron gave a small nod. The trio then ate breakfast and walked upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>At eleven fifty the trio gathered in the living room, anticipation growing in their stomachs. They joined hands and closed their eyes as the familiar feeling of suffocation fell over them. Moments later they found themselves in the same alley they apparated in and out of a month before, and they shared a glance before they walked out into public; heading toward the red telephone booth. Hermione pulled them aside just as they were about to enter it, her face growing pale.<p>

"Remember," she began. "We enter as visitors who need to see Scrimgeour. You and Harry -"

"Sneak off under the invisibility cloak and find Umbridge's office. You will go find Scrimgeour and keep him distracted while we search in the office for the locket. When we get it, we'll send you a message on your old galleon from Dumbledore's Army telling you to get out. We'll all meet up back in the alley and apparate back to Grimmauld Place. We know, love. " Harry finished for her, a smile on her face. She rolled her eyes and entered the telephone booth; Harry and Ron behind her. She typed in 62442 on the dial, and the booth began to travel downwards. Halfway down, when they were out of sight, Harry took out the invisibility cloak and draped over Ron and himself. When they arrived at the terminal, Hermione opened the door and walked out, timing things perfectly so that when she closed the door behind her Ron and Harry were already outside, standing by the turning booths that led to the ministry. She was caught off guard when a man dressed in navy walked up to her, holding a clipboard.

"What is your name?" he asked. Hermione gave him a strange look, but knew better than to not answer him.

"Hermione Granger, sir." she replied. Harry could feel her tension resonate off of her body, and he forced him feet to stay where they were and not take him over to her so he could hug her. The man in navy nodded and looked down at the clipboard.

"Your purpose?" Hermione bit her lip.

"I need to speak to the Minister of Magic." The man gave her a disapproving look.

"He's quite busy, Ms. Granger. I'm afraid you'll have to come back another day." Hermione pursed her lips in protest, trying to decide what the proper response to this would be. Just as she was opening her mouth, Ron's voice came ringing in her ear very faintly. He and Harry had apparently moved to stand right behind her.

"Imperio." he whispered, and she watched as the man in navy's eyes glistened and fogged over. He gave Hermione a smile and walked over to the wall by the turning booths and pressed a green button, which unlocked the booths for entering visitors. She walked up and smiled at the man before all three of them entered the ministry. They were surprised to see the halls of the ministry deserted; only a few people were walking around, and they were obviously in a hurry somewhere. Hermione looked around and found a sign that said the office of the minister was located to her left. With a small nod to Harry and Ron, Hermione walked off and the two boys found the stairwell that led to the third floor; where from previous visits they knew housed Umbridge's office.

Harry knew that Hermione would be fine; her cover story was that she was interested in a position at the ministry involving protection after she graduates from Hogwarts, and that she was wondering what she needed to do in order to help her chances. If worst came to worst, Hermione would perform the Imperius curse on Scrimgeour and keep him right where he was; just in case things didn't go according to plan. Even with this knowledge Harry was still caught up in worry for her and found it difficult to focus on keeping him and Ron hidden. Ron could tell Harry was distracted and kicked him lightly in the shin, hoping to snap him out of it. It worked, and Harry gave Ron a grateful nod before focusing his attention back to the staircase. They had nearly reached the top, and were now looking for a sign pointing which way was Umbridge's office. There was one in the top right corner, saying that it was located to their right.

"Harry," Ron whispered, directing his attention away from looking at the sign. "Look over there." Harry did as he was told and looked toward the direction Ron was pointing- the direction of Umbridge's office. He bit his tongue so we wouldn't moan as he saw another man in navy standing by a waterfall, although he wasn't sure what the waterfall was supposed to do.

"Why isn't 'Mione here? I bet she'd know." Harry whispered to Ron, who nodded. As they slowly edged closer, Ron gasped.

**Enchanted Waterfall **

**May Those Who Enter, Enter at Own Risk**.

"Harry, I know what that means." Ron whispered, pulling Harry away from the sign and the man in navy.

"What?" Harry asked. He had never heard of an 'enchanted waterfall' before.

"Bill told me about them once. Me and George were joking around about goblins one day, and Bill got really frustrated. He told us that goblins were actually very intelligent, and that they have a lot of personality is wizards gave them the chance. To which George said -" "RON," Harry whispered.

"Sorry!" Ron said, realizing they didn't have time for stories. "Anyway, remember how Bill worked for Gringotts bank?" Harry nodded. "Well, apparently when you go into the vault section of Gringotts there is this waterfall called The Thief's Downfall; it's a magically enchanted waterfall that washed away all magical enchantments. Its how they know if people in the vaults are supposed to be there. I think this is the same type of thing. Damn, Scrimgeour really did go mental, didn't he?" Harry looked up at the waterfall, and felt a knot grip his stomach. Was it possible the invisibility cloak could be washed away by a enchanted waterfall?

"What do we do?" Harry asked, and Ron shrugged.

"Go for it, I guess. If something happens we can just obliviate his mind." Harry nodded carefully and looked at Ron, who was clenching his jaw in worry.

"How're you feeling, by the way?" Harry asked, causing Ron's brow to narrow in confusion. "When you used the Imperius curse earlier. You okay?" Ron nodded grimly.

"Yeah, I think so. It felt weird. I didn't like the control I had. I can see why Voldemort uses Unforgivable curses though - it defiantly gives you an odd feeling." Harry stared at him.

"Don't turn evil on me, okay?" Ron shook his head.

"No way in hell, mate. I only used it because I knew it was the only way we'd get in." Harry nodded understandingly and looked back at the waterfall.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered and started walking toward it. He shut his eyes as they approached, and Ron had to push his back gently to keep him walking. Suddenly, the sound of water was ringing in his ears, and he was surprised to find he wasn't wet. As quickly as it started the sound of water faded away and Harry opened his eyes. The invisibility cloak truly was the master of all devious devices; he and Ron had gotten through without a problem, although the man in navy did see the water separate and then form back together as they walked through. He was looking around with his wand raised, asking who was there. Ron looked at Harry.

"I think we should. Just in case." Harry nodded and Ron pulled out his wand. "Obliviate." he said, and the man in navy suddenly turned back around, depositing his wand back in his robes. Ron beamed at Harry and the two boys continued walking, now moments away from the locket. They turned the corner and found rows of people writing fliers and pamphlets for the daily prophet. The parchment was a faded beige color, and Harry couldn't help but let his curiosity take hold of him. He walked up behind one of the women in the back row, and watched with a sinking feeling as she finished up the words : Undesirable NO. 1 at the bottom of the parchement. Above the words was a picture of someone he recognized all the well; a picture of a raven -haired boy with eyes just like his mother's. His brow burrowed in confusion, but as Ron placed a hand on his shoulder he realized he didn't have time to worry about this. He looked up and back at Ron, who mouthed the word 'look' to him. Harry followed his eyes to where Ron was looking and saw a door at the front of the room. They walked toward it; careful not to knock any fliers on the ground, and read the words embedded on the name plate :

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE**

**SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER**

**HEAD OF THE MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION**

"What's the muggle-born registration commission?" Ron whispered to Harry, who shook his head. Things in the ministry were definitely not normal. He pulled out one of Fred and George's Decoy Detonators on the ground. It exploded within seconds, engulfing everyone in the room in a black cloud. Screams erupted from the people making fliers, and while they were distracted Harry and Ron opened the door to Umbridge's office and went inside.

The office was an exact replica of the office Umbridge had at Hogwarts. Kitten plates adorned the walls, lace doilies sat on the desk, and Harry felt a sickening feeling enter his stomach the longer he was surrounded by all of the pink. He took off the invisibility cloak and placed it under his arm. Ron was already on the search; opening any available drawer and rummaging through it. Harry pulled out his wand

"Accio, locket." he said. Nothing happened, and Harry decided to help Ron excavate all the available spaces. Her desk held nothing, and Ron had moved on to the filing cabinet. Harry was looking behind pictures for a safe when Ron's gasp of horror stopped him dead in his tracks. He ran over to Ron, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw what was in his hands.

"H-harry…" Ron stammered. He was holding a file titled "M.B.R.C.." Ron hadn't opened it, but both he and Harry knew it couldn't be good. Harry took it out of Ron's hands and opened it.

THE MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION.

Purpose: DISPOSE MUDBLOODS FROM THE PEACEFUL COMMUNITY OF PUREBLOODS.

Harry felt his hands grow sweaty as he read these words. The anger he felt toward Umbridge now resonated to the rest of the ministry- Scrimgeour especially. He looked at Ron, who was staring at the words with his eyes wide open.

"What is this?" he asked, his heart pounding. Harry clenched his jaw and closed the file.

"They're after muggle-borns'. They want to capture them and k-" Harry broke off and his face grew pale; the file fell from his hands and landed on the floor. "Hermione." Harry whispered, fear growing like wildfire inside of him. Ron groaned and stared at Harry, his own fear festering. The knowledge that they had left her alone, plus the knowledge that she was one of the wizards they ministry was hunting, plus the fact that she was Harry Potter's girlfriend, all meant disaster. Harry, forgetting about the locket, ran toward the door, but Ron pulled him back.

"Harry-" he said as he grabbed hold of his shoulders. "We can't. Not yet. " "Ron, she could be dead for all we know. You aware of that?" Harry scolded, tears forming in his eyes. Ron sighed.

"Mate, I'm scared too, but we have to find that locket."

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ARSE ABOUT A DAMN LOCKET, RON." Harry yelled. "I want to get her back." He choked on his words at the end, and Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, I do too. She's one of my best friends. The thought of her… It breaks my heart too, Harry. But if we don't find that locket, Voldemort will win. Harry, do you understand what I'm saying?" Harry looked at Ron, tears flowing from his eyes. He knew his best mate was right; he knew they had to get the locket, but at that moment all he could think about was Hermione. He nodded, however, and walked back to file cabinet. He had just placed the file that had fallen on the floor back in cabinet, when he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Ah! I thought I'd find you two in here." the high-pitched, irritatingly sugary voice of Dolores Umbridge said. Harry froze in place. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Alright, so I thought I should try ending things with a cliff-hanger, because that's always fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 9 will be up soon. -M.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: So Much to Think About

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. Hhr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the delay in this chapter. The last month of my life has been going on non-stop. Now that the term has begun I can finally get settled back into a routine and hopefully get this story moving. Thank you all for reading, and I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think. Enjoy Chapter 9!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: So Much to Think About<p>

Harry turned around slowly, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Dolores Umbridge was a known psychopath; she took enjoyment out of torturing children, and she put on the 'sweet woman' façade; despite that fact that everyone who knew her well enough knew she was crazy. Two years prior to this moment Umbridge had unsuccessfully tried to take over Hogwarts, and in the end she had been carried off by a centaur in the Forbidden Forest. Now, as Harry looked at her plump face, with her beady little eyes and mocking smile, he wanted nothing more than to send her back there. A bright glistening light shifted his eyes shifted from her chubby cheeks to focus on her chest - where a golden locket calmly rested. With a jolt he looked at Ron, who seemed to have noticed the same thing. Harry clenched his jaw and planted his feet where they were on the ground.

"Where is she?" he asked bitterly. Umbridge stared at him, her taunting smile radiating off of her face.

"Where is who, dear?" she asked sweetly. Harry lunged at her, anger and worry causing him to shake.

"DON'T." he yelled. "Don't act like you don't know. Where is Hermione?" Ron came forward now as well, ready to help Harry take down Umbridge if necessary. Umbridge's eyes narrowed, and her smile faltered.

"Your muggle-born friend? Oh, dear, she's not here anymore." Harry screamed and raised his wand at Umbridge, who took a step back in fear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER? ANSWER ME!" Harry screeched, and Ron pulled his wand out as well. Umbridge stopped moving, and placed her stubby hands on her hips.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" she bellowed, causing Ron to burst out laughing.

"Because that worked so well the last time, you crazy old bat." Umbridge pursed her lips and stared at the boys in defiance, and turned to lock the door.

"Now you listen to me," she began. " I have an extreme amount of power within these walls. One word and I can have you both arrested and sent off to Azkaban. If you want to see your friend again, you will listen to me. Am I clear?" Umbridge asked, another taunting smile forming on her face. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded.

"All we want is to know where Hermione is. If you tell us, we'll do whatever you want." Harry said, which caused Umbridge to nod.

"Very well. Come with me." she said and turned her back on Harry and Ron.

"NO." they said in unison, forcing Umbridge to turn back around. "We won't go anywhere. We want you to tell us where she is." Umbridge frowned. She thought about her options for a moment, and realized that the only way to get Harry Potter to come with her was to tell him what he wanted to know. She smiled slyly for a moment as she thought about the look on Scrimgeour's face when the Boy-Who-Lived and his scrawny friend were placed in front of him, just waiting to see where fate would lead them. She cocked her head and cleared her throat as she addressed Harry.

"She's in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Appropriate, don't you think? Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. Now, come with me." Umbridge turned around, and Ron looked at Harry.

"Put your wand in your coat," Harry whispered. " Distract her. I'll stun her, erase her memory. We'll grab the locket and replace it with the fake one, then we'll run and get Hermione." Ron nodded in agreement and walked up to be even with Umbridge.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but Umbridge ignored him. She pointed her wand at the lock and opened her mouth to speak.

"Stupefy," Harry muttered, and Umbridge fell forward. Ron reached down to catch her, and slowly laid her down on the floor of the office. From outside, Harry could hear screams and rants from people inside of the Ministry. Evidentially word had gotten out that Harry Potter was running around somewhere, and Harry knew he didn't have much time. He reached down and yanked the locket off of Umbridge's neck. Ron held his wand ready just in case the door was broken down as Harry pulled out the fake locket from the cave and placed it where the real one had been moments before. He then looked directly at Umbridge. "Obliviate." he said, and looked at Ron. He took out the invisibility cloak and draped it over them. The two friends then opened the door of the office and walked outside.

"Bloody, hell." Ron murmured, his eyes growing wide. The people who were making the fliers earlier were now gone, and hooded men in black cloaks now took their place. The Death Eaters all stood firmly on the ground, and Harry watched as the one closest to the door gasped and ran toward Umbridge. He pulled Ron out of his way just in time, and felt a shudder go through him as another Death Eater spoke.

"Under your cloak, eh, Potter?" the voice of Lucius Malfoy hissed. "Homenum Revelio" he croaked, waiting to see where Harry was hiding.

"Move, move!" Harry whispered to Ron, knowing there wasn't much time before their presence would be detected.

"Ah! There!" Lucius cried, and pointed his corpse-like finger in Harry and Ron's direction. ".Accio cloak!" Ron bit his lip as Harry grabbed hold of the cloak and held on with all of his might. He was surprised to find the cloak didn't even make an attempt to move toward Lucius' outstretched hand. With a nod from Ron he pulled it off, revealing them to the death eater's presence. It was about to get wild.

"FLIPENDO!" he screamed, and he grabbed Ron as they took off running. Lucius hollered and ran after them, shouting the cruciatus curse repeatedly. Harry and Ron managed to duck, missing every single one.

"Everte Statum!" Ron's curse his Lucius right in the chest and he thundered backward, landing twenty feet back from where he was before. Anton Dolohov, the death eater responsible for nearly killing Hermione two years prior, appeared before them, his wand ready to fire.

"Expelliarmus!" Dolohov screamed, and at the same time Harry yelled.

"Finite!" He watched in amazement as his spell broke Dolohov's, and he too flew back twenty feet.

"HARRY! BEHIND YOU!" Ron screamed. Harry turned to see another death eater rushing toward him.

"CRUCIO!" the death eater screamed, hitting Harry in the arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, leaving Ron to defend himself. He watched in horror as his best friend twitched on the ground, and hit the death eater that caused the pain with a stunning curse. He fell to the ground, and Ron turned around to see Dolohov getting back up and running in their direction.

"Impedimenta!" he yelled, tripping Dolohov. He then kicked him, which rolled him over and knocked him out at the same time. Ron kneeled down to Harry. "Mate, you alright? " He asked, grabbing Harry's arm and picking him up.

"I'm okay," Harry insisted, and Ron let go. "Let's keep moving." Behind him Harry could hear five or six death eaters start to chase after him, and he looked to his left; where a huge stone wall was standing. "Bombarda Maxima!" he yelled, and grabbed hold of Ron's arm as he ran away from the wall that was now falling; crushing the death eater's chasing after them. He nearly fell as he tried to turn the corner, where a sign said that the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was located. Ron yelled out in horror as a pillar fell, missing Harry by a foot. He turned and saw another death eater on the opposite side, running away,

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry yelled, and the death eater toppled over; his legs temporarily immobile. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along. Fireworks were shooting off in the sky - no doubt a code for Ministry officials alerting them of intruders. Harry looked around him; searching for a door that could possibly be holding Hermione. He turned to his right and heard Ron scream in agony as a another death eater hit his leg with Reucto; thus breaking it. Harry yelled a stunning curse at the death eater, and looked down at Ron.

"This may sting a bit," he told him. "Reparo!" Suddenly the bones in Ron's legs molded together, and Ron bit his lip to stop from screaming out.

"Thanks," he muttered, and stood up. His leg wasn't completely out of the woods, repairing curses took a few days to fully kick in so he was now walking with a limp, but he tried his best as he and Harry ran down the hallway looking for a door, and finally found one.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called out. "'MIONE!" There was no response. He looked at Ron, who was already inching back toward the door. The pair went in and out of other doors down the hall, but none of them contained Hermione. Suddenly, Harry heard the faint sound of a scream. "This way!" he exclaimed, and ran in the direction the scream was coming from. Ron followed, and nearly tripped on a body of death eater that was stunned earlier.

"Harry!" he yelled. Harry didn't have to turn around to know why Ron was calling his name. The cold, unhappy feeling that was coming over him was doing that already. Harry shut his eyes and pictured Hermione's face as he turned around.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he screamed, and suddenly the familiar form of a stag flew from Harry's wand; chasing after the dementors flying above Ron's head. They screamed in pain as the light from the patronus touched their skin, and they flew back; relieving Harry and Ron from their presence. Harry nodded at Ron and continued down the hall. "Hermione!" he yelled.

"HARRY!" he heard her voice yell directly to his left, and Harry turned to open the door. It was locked.

"Alohomora." he said, his hands trembling. He felt relief and happiness rush over his body as he saw Hermione on the other side of the door. She ran into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Ron watched with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." she cried, and Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We should never have left you alone." He leaned down to kiss her again. "Thank Merlin you are okay." he said, tears falling onto his cheeks. She nodded, and then suddenly gasped, causing Harry and Ron to jump.

"Scrimgeour isn't himself. I can tell. I think Voldemort has placed him under the Imperius Curse. The moment I walked into his office he stiffened, and he let me get my story out before he called in guards to take me here. He seemed hollow, even for Scrimgeour. This whole thing with disposing of non-pure bloods… It makes me think Voldemort is behind it. All of it. Harry, things are a lot worse than we thought." Harry nodded.

"I know. We need to go now, though. We can talk about this later." Hermione nodded, and her eyes suddenly went wide.

"The locket-"

"We got it." Ron said, and grabbed Hermione's hand. "We'll tell you all about it, but we have to go." Hermione nodded and followed Harry and Ron out of the room.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she noticed Ron limping ahead of her. He nodded.

"Harry used Reparo on my leg. I'll be fine." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked over at Harry, who was looking around in fear. They all knew they were running out of time.

"Apparation is impossible inside the grounds of the Ministry. We need to get back to the visitor entrance, get up as fast as possible and apparate back to Grimmauld Place." she said as they ran down the halls.

"Gotcha." Harry said, and turned the corner that led toward the stairs. They ran down them, and were met by a swarm of death eaters at the bottom.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione screamed, hitting two in the chest. Harry and Ron dodged cruciatus curses, and Ron nearly missed a killing curse by inches. Hermione ducked from a diffindo charm that would have torn her skin open. Harry turned and stunned three more, and Ron finished the ambush off by pressing his deliuminator. Suddenly everything was pitch black, and Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over himself, Hermione, and Ron. Under the cloak, Hermione lit her wand and led the way back to the visitor entrance. They passed people running from room to room, trying to escape the death eaters. They passed death eaters screaming at one another, shooting curses in every direction. The surroundings had turned to utter chaos, and all three of them let out sighs of relief the moment they found themselves a few feet away from telephone booth. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw what looked like Yaxley, another known death eater, running in their direction. She knew that he couldn't see them, but she nonetheless pulled out her wand and directed it at him.

"Keep going, Harry! I'm watching him. If shoots at us I'll stun him. GO!" Hermione whispered frantically. Harry nodded and ran faster, but Ron's scream of pain as he put too much pressure on his newly healed leg forced them all to slow down. They reached the telephone booth in due time, and Harry threw off the cloak to open the door.

"HARRY POTTER!" he heard someone scream, and Hermione shouted her stunning curse. Yaxley dodged it, and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed, and Harry felt his world slow down. He turned around just as the green light left Yaxley's wand, and looked at Hermione. Both he and Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her down, and Yaxley's curse hit the metal bars of the telephone booth. It ricocheted off of it and flew back at Yaxley, who ducked. He glared at the trio and chased after them. Harry opened the door to the booth, and he and Hermione shuffled in. Ron, limping, was a little slower, and Yaxley grabbed hold of his arm. He screamed and tried to push him off, but Yaxley's grip was too tight. The booth was already on its way up, and Hermione knew they couldn't bring it back down until after it reached the top. Harry also knew that trying to stun Yaxley with him moving so fast could result in him stunning Ron, so he didn't dare try. When they reached the top, Hermione pushed open the door and stumbled out. Harry did the same, along with Ron.

"Incarcerous!' Harry yelled at Yaxley, still holding on to Ron's arm. The ropes that emitted from Harry's wand not only tied Yaxley, but also wrapped themselves Ron. "Damn it." he said. Hermione was already on the move, she had placed Yaxley in a deep sleep, and was currently untying the ropes that bound Ron.

"Bloody hell, mate!" he cried. "Its squishing my leg!"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I wasn't thinking." Harry said, his hands busily working to untie him. Hermione had half of him already done, and it wasn't long before he was free of his constrictions. Hermione grabbed hands with both Harry and Ron, and just as they were about to apparate away; Yaxley grabbed hold of Ron's arm once again. His scream told Hermione not to apparate, but it was already too late. Yaxley had been awakened by all of Ron's painful screams, as well as the feeling of the robe falling off of him. As soon as he saw Hermione grab her friends' hands he knew he was losing them, and he latched on in a desperate attempt to capture them for the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, Yaxley latched on just as they began apparating, and Hermione took him with her. When they arrived on the front steps of Grimmauld Place, Ron and Harry pushed Yaxley off with a stunning curse. They grabbed hold of Hermione's hands again and apparated away. They knew they couldn't stay at Grimmauld Place now that Yaxley knew where it was. Suffocation and confinement fell over them again, and when it ended they found themselves in a barren forest. A small river ran downstream to their left, and pine trees towered above them. As soon as they arrived Hermione let go of Harry's hand, and fell to her knees; exhaustion from the events of the day taking hold of her.

"Why the HELL did you apparate after Yaxley had me?" Ron bellowed, falling to his knees and rubbing his sore leg. Harry looked at him in frustration.

"Ron, we were already apparating when he grabbed on. It wasn't her fault." He sighed.

"Sorry, Hermione." he muttered. She nodded and opened her handbag (which she had brought with her to the Ministry just in case they had to make a quick getaway) and pulled out a miniaturized tent.

"S'okay, Ron. Right now we need to set up camp. Harry, can you start with the protective enchantments? Ron should rest that leg." Harry nodded and stood up. He looked at the sky and began reciting the protective charms that would not only shield them from danger, but also render them invisible to outsiders. It would be as if they weren't even there. Ron watched as Hermione placed the tent on the ground and pointed her wand at it.

"Erecto," she said, and the small tent suddenly shot up; ready for use. Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a sympathetic smile. "You okay, there?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"I'm a little confused." he admitted. She sat down next to him.

"What about?" she asked, and Ron sighed.

"Well, why didn't we obliviate Yaxley's memory? We would've still been able to use Grimmauld Place, wouldn't we?" Hermione sighed. She knew that Ron was getting scared not knowing what was going to happen, and she knew he needed words of reassurance. However, she also knew that telling the truth was the only way he would understand why they were now forced to camp out, rather than sleep in a house with a heater.

"No, Ron. I'm sorry. I'm sure one of the death eaters summoned Voldemort once they learned we were there, and we couldn't take any risks. Even if Yaxley's memory was gone, his dark mark would still be active, and Voldemort would be able to find him. If we stayed at Grimmauld Place, Voldemort would have found us within a matter of minutes. We had to get out." Ron nodded, understanding the reason behind Hermione's actions.

"You're… you're right. I'm sorry. I'm still a little freaked out about everything. The fact that the ministry is being run by Voldemort, and the fact that he's lying to the public about it… It makes me sick." Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"I know, Ron. I feel the same way. Let's go inside. I'll make you a pot of tea." Ron nodded.

"Is this a tent like the one we had at the Quidditch World Cup?" he asked. Hermione nodded, and she could sense Ron relax at this information. She opened the flap and held it open for Ron and Harry. Ron nodded at her gratefully, and Harry leaned down to give her a kiss. She happily obliged and followed him inside the tent.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just put on a pot of tea, and was walking over to take a seat next to Harry in the living room. He had the locket in his hands, rolling it around between his fingers. Ron was laying on a cot in the other room, exhaustion weighing him down. Harry smiled as she approached him, and she gave him a small smile back.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, sadness filled in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and reached out her hand to comfort him. He took it and sighed, indicating to her that something was definitely wrong. "Is it the locket?" she whispered. He nodded.

"I know the books say what destroys them - horcruxes, I mean. But I realized as I sat down here and took the locket out that we don't have any of those resources. And we have no way to get them. Its not like we can just go to Diagon Alley and waltz around looking for basilisk venom; even if we could… I saw people making posters of my face at the Ministry. They were labeling me as Undesirable Number One. Hermione, I think you're right. I think Voldemort has found a way to work from the inside. He's taking over the entire wizarding world; which means… I can't show my face in public until absolutely necessary." He sighed, his eyes filling with defeat. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly, causing him to place his eyes on hers.

"Honey, listen to me. This was bound to happen sometime. We found another horcrux, and we will find a way to destroy it. After that there are only three more to find, and we'll have a way to destroy them as well. We **are **going to win this war. I promise you that." she whispered, tears filling his eyes. He nodded helplessly, and placed the locket around his neck.

"Yeah… I hope so." he muttered, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You don't need to thank me." She looked at his eyes for a moment, love filling inside of her heart. He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"You cold?" he asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"A little, I guess. I put a pot of hot water on for tea. It's probably ready by now. I'll go ask Ron if he wants some." Harry nodded and got up to get the mugs and teabags ready. It had been one eventful day, and tea was a welcome treat. As Hermione came back into the room and poured the hot water into three mugs, Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned her head back against his chest.

"Ron want any tea?" he asked, and she nodded. He tightened his hold around her as she grabbed Ron's mug, and she turned her head so that her cheek was next to his lips. She reached up as he gave her a small kiss on the lips, and then he released her so she could go give Ron his tea. She came back a few minutes later and grabbed a cup for herself, and joined Harry back in the living room. "How's he doing" Harry asked, and Hermione sighed.

"His leg is still sore, and he has bruises on his arm from where Yaxley grabbed him. I think he's mostly tired., but he'll be alright." Harry nodded.

" This whole day has been crazy." he muttered, and Hermione wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

"I know, but it was worth it." She whispered, holding him tighter. He sighed as he leaned into her body, relaxing for the first time in weeks.

"Do you know how worried I was for you? I thought about sending you a message on your galleon, but I was afraid Scrimgeour might have taken it, and I didn't want him to take all of us." He looked at her, and she gave him a small smile. "I couldn't think, honey. Until I had you in my arms… I was so scared. I'm never letting you go again." Hermione smiled even wider as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. He responded by shifting his position on the floor so that he was holding her, and he gently placed her down on the ground and kissed her full on the mouth. She smiled in the kiss and placed a hand in his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingers. He deepened the kiss and placed a hand on her hip, gently rubbing it with his thumb. She pulled away, not quite ready to take things anywhere further. He didn't object; thinking the exact same thing, and got up to put his mug in the sink. Hermione sank down into a chair on the opposite corner of the room and pulled out the Tales of the Beetle and the Bard from her handbag. She opened it up to the story that had intrigued her the most over the time she had been reading it; the story of The Three Brothers. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and read away, trying to distract herself from the burden of trying to find a way to destroy the horcrux. She fell asleep almost immediately, and Harry walked back into the room to discover her curled up in a ball with the book gently resting on her lap. He smiled as he approached her, and gently levitated her off of the chair and placed her on one of the cots. She rolled over on her side the moment her body touched the fabric, and Harry draped a blanket over her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." he whispered gently and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then took the last cot for himself closed his eyes; the adrenaline of the day finally leaving his body.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning in a bitter mood. His back was sore from the cot, and his neck ached from the awkward position he had been sleeping in. With a groan he forced himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen area, where Hermione was busying herself making toast for everyone. Ron was sitting in the living room area reading Hermione's <span>Tales of the Beetle and the Bard,<span> a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked up as he heard Harry enter the room and smiled at him.

"Morning, mate." he mumbled, and Harry glared at him.

"Whatever," he replied and took a seat at the makeshift dining table. Hermione gave Harry a strange look as he sat down, but didn't say anything. Instead she handed him a plate of toast, hoping his irritability was a result of hunger pangs. Harry grunted as he took a bite, and then spit the toast out onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Hermione demanded, conjuring a cloth to clean up the crumbs.

"Its burned." Harry scowled, looking at Hermione. She stared at him in astonishment, and then threw the cloth down on the table.

"Fine." she snapped, tears forming in her eyes. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry in confusion.

"Harry, what the hell?" Ron asked, moving closer to Hermione. Harry shrugged and sank down into his seat. As he did this, his v-neck also sank lower and revealed the golden chain of the Salazar Slytherin's locket. Ron studied it for a moment and looked at Hermione, whose face had turned soft in understanding.

"Give me the locket, Harry." Hermione said, and held out her hand. Harry stared at it and sighed heavily before taking off the locket and handing it to Hermione. She looked at him for a moment. "Better?" she asked, and Harry nodded guiltily.

"Yeah, loads. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know what I was saying." Hermione nodded and placed the locket around her own neck.

"It's okay. Though I think we should trade off who wears this thing from now on." Harry and Ron both nodded, and Harry grabbed her hand.

"I really am sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry." She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Its okay." she whispered, and stood back up to hand Ron his toast. He took it happily and sat down in the chair across from Harry. The three of them conversed about the plan for the day, and Hermione decided trying to destroy the newly found horcrux was definitely on their list. Harry agreed, and as soon as the trio finished breakfast they took the locket outside, where Hermione took it off of her neck and placed it on the grass.

"Who wants to try?" she asked, and Ron raised his hand. As Harry and Hermione laughed at him, Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the locket.

"Reducto!" he yelled, and Harry watched as a loud banging noise and sparks flew from Ron's wand. Anticipation filled his insides as he glanced down at the locket, but he felt an immediate drop in excitement as he saw it laying there, completely untouched, glistening in the morning sunlight. Hermione kneeled down to it, and gingerly picked it up off of the ground.

"Okay…" she mumbled, her brain running wild with thoughts. She looked at Harry.

"Maybe it needs an unforgivable curse." he whispered, more to himself than Hermione. She bit her lip and threw the locket back on the ground.

"Which one?" she asked, and Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe…er… Maybe the killing curse." He muttered, his face growing green with disgust. The trio had come face to face with the killing curse on more than one occasion, and all of them, especially Harry, had strong feelings about its usage. Knowing this, Hermione looked at Ron, fear forming inside of her.

"I … I can't do that. I'm sorry." she exclaimed, turning her back to him. She was about to cry when Harry pulled her into a hug; gently stroking her hair.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. It's okay." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. "I was wrong. I doubt any curse would destroy it. I remember something Dumbledore told me last year. He said that because I stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with the basilisk venom it was able be destroyed. Horcruxes need something concrete; something with magical resistance. I think that was something Dumbledore was trying to teach me before he died." Hermione nodded and buried her head deeper in his chest, relief and sadness overflowing from her. Harry squeezed her close, and his eyes locked with Ron's. Ron reached down and picked the locket off of the ground and placed it around his neck. With a quick glance at Harry and Hermione he excused himself, leaving the couple alone. Harry, realizing he was gone, reached down to place a hand on Hermione's cheek. "I love you." he said, and she blushed.

"I love you, too. Thank you." Harry nodded.

"Remember what you told me? We'll figure this out. We'll destroy this thing. We're in this together." He added with a small smile. Hermione smiled back and kissed him. He smiled in the kiss, slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth. He then squeezed her even closer to himself and lifted her up off the ground. She squealed in delight, and he spun her around as if it was the final scene of a cheesy movie. When he placed her back on the ground, Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"You are the best." she said, causing Harry to shake his head.

"No. I just have a great teacher." He whispered, leaning down for another smooch. He pulled away slowly, reaching down to grab hold of her hand. "Let's go inside. Maybe we can review the books you brought and try to figure something else out." Hermione nodded, and followed Harry back inside the tent.

* * *

><p>The trio had poured over every book in Hermione's handbag for six straight hours, only to discover they had reached a dead end. Every word on the surface of the pages were embedded into all three of their brains, and Harry threw the copy of <span>Basic Wizardry <span>on the floor of the tent in frustration. Hermione had stared at a picture of what looked like an eye on her copy of Tales of the Beetle and the Bard with a glazed expression on her face, trying to convince herself she wasn't exhausted, and that there was a chance they would find something. Ron had slumped down into a chair at the dining table, tossing a small pebble up in the air. With a sigh he threw it down on the ground, and watched as Hermione got up to go comfort Harry in his frustration. He tried his best to surpress a moan as she unknowingly nuzzled her breasts against his shoulder while she bent down to whisper soothing words in his ear. He felt a sickening array of irritated feelings boil in his chest as Harry smiled, turning to face Hermione and kiss her.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Get a damn room!" He shot out of his seat and pushed it over before stomping into the bedroom area of the tent and flopping down on his bunk. Hermione watched him in surprise, before realizing he still had the locket on his neck. She sighed, slowly extracting herself from Harry's arms and walked over to Ron. He blatantly ignored her, actually turning his back even more to her face. She sighed in obvious frustration, and cleared her throat to tell him to start listening.

"Ron, give me the locket." she said, holding out her hand the same way she had to with Harry that morning. He huffed in indignation, and Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Harry, who was moving way toward the two friends.

"Ron, c'mon. All those bad feelings inside of you are because of the locket. Hand it to Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes as he sat up, and gave Hermione a dark glare as he placed the locket in her palm. Almost immediately he felt a weight he didn't even know he had lift off of his shoulders, and his glare softened into a look of guilt.

"Sorry, Hermione." he mumbled, wanting to curl up in a ball for snapping at his friends. She smiled and leaned down to hug him.

"No worries. I'll wear it now for you, okay?" she asked, a friendly look on her face. He nodded thankfully, and then looked over at Harry.

"I… uh… I didn't mean that room thing. I know this whole ordeal is stressful. I'm glad you two can find solace in each other." Harry cocked his head to the side, wondering if his friend was feeling lonely. He laughed, however, when Ron caught on, and gave Harry a snicker. "Mate. My only option was Lavender. Trust me, I much prefer this." Hermione laughed along with them, and then sat down on the bed next to Ron. The tent had gotten dark due to nightfall, and she asked Ron to restore the lantern light he had delaminated before Harry had woken up. A precautionary, Hermione had decided that all the lights should be taken out during the daytime, that way the tent couldn't catch on fire, and it was one less thing they had to worry about as far as getting caught. Now, however, with the only source of natural light being the moon, Ron pulled out the deluminator and pressed it, transforming the gloomy tent back into a temporary home. He then sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to go get some firewood for the furnace. I like the smell of burning wood. Its comforting." Harry smiled as he thought about how much his friend had changed when it came to Muggle traditions, and about how strange it would be to Muggles that a tent had a furnace. "You two stay here and try to destroy that thing." he added as he pointed to the locket around Hermione's neck. She nodded and walked over to her handbag, and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"The magical enchantments will stretch for about a third of a mile from here. If you go past that, put this on to be safe." Ron nodded and took the cloak, then walked out of the tent. Hermione turned back to Harry and nestled herself in his lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Tired?" he asked, and she nodded slowly. Her head rested gently against his, and she smiled contently as he slowly moved it in little circles; rubbing her head with his. He then released her as she walked over to the dining table and grabbed the Tales of the Beetle and the Bard, before settling herself back in her comfy position on Harry's lap. Before she had a chance to open it, Harry placed a finger on the front cover; pointing to a symbol with that looked like a triangle with a small circle inside of it, and a single line cutting through the circle the way a diameter would.

"Is that Ancient Runes?" he asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"No. I don't know what it is. I mean, I suppose it could be Runes, I only took a couple years of it, but I don't think so." she said with a small question in her voice. Harry traced the symbol with his finger, curiosity welling inside of him.

"Hermione," he began, sudden urgency filling his voice. "I think this was drawn in. Its not part of the original cover." Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Why do say that?" she asked, and Harry grabbed her hand.

"Feel it. It feels almost like its engraved. See how the lines dig into the page?" She nodded, her brow coming together. "Plus, they aren't perfectly straight, and the circle isn't perfectly round. Hermione, I'm telling you…Someone drew this in."

"Dumbledore?" she whispered, her brown eyes growing wide. Harry looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe. Hermione, this could mean something!"

"Harry-" Hermione began, but he shook his head.

"Listen! This is important. Dumbledore gave you this book, and I bet this symbol is why." Hermione looked down at the book again, and pondered it while biting her lip.

"You're right." she said, and Harry broke out into a smile. "Wait, honey. Before you get too excited, think about this. We have nothing to help us with this. Neither of us have ever seen this symbol before, and we don't have the slightest idea where to start looking. Harry…" she looked in his eyes carefully, seeing them slowly understand. " I think right now we should just focus on the horcrux." Harry sighed.

"I feel it, Hermione. This is something we're supposed to work on, too." He looked at her, trying to understand why she wasn't as excited as he was. When he saw her break his gaze, however, he realized she was, she just knew better. "You're right. It just felt nice to feel like we were making progress." Hermione snapped her eyes back to him and reached down to grab his hand.

"We are, Harry." she leaned down and kissed him, and she felt him relax as she pressed her body against his. He broke away suddenly, his pulse starting to race.

"Mione…There was something else I wanted to talk to you about before I got distracted by the book." he began, his voice timid. She looked at him, waiting to see what he had to say. "I think we should go to Hogwarts." He felt her tense up and avoided looking at her as she stood up; her fists clenching.

"Harry… What the hell makes you think that's a good idea?" she demanded, the pitch of her voice shrill and worried. He looked at her now, clenching his jaw as he opened his mouth to explain.

"It just came to me. Remember when we were talking about destroying the horcrux, and I said that they need something with magical resistance?" she nodded, still looking at Harry like he was crazy. "And I also said that the diary was destroyed with basilisk venom? 'Mione, think about it. We need to go to the Chamber of Secrets and find that basilisk, get one of its fangs and use it on all the horcruxes!" He was standing now, excitement practically pouring from his pores. Hermione shook her head, closing her eyes in distress.

"Harry… That makes sense. I honestly don't why I never thought about the basilik. HOWEVER," she stressed, walking closer to Harry and placing a hand on his chest. "everyone in the wizarding world is after you. You saw the fliers at the Ministry; you are on the death eater's watch. Going back to Hogwarts is just _asking _for trouble." Harry looked at her and sighed as she pleaded with her eyes, begging him to understand what she was saying. He shook his head.

"McGonagall will let us in. She won't tell anyone." Hermione sighed.

" What makes you think McGonagall isn't like Scrimgeour? Harry, there is too much at risk going back to Hogwarts. I won't lose you." She looked down at the ground, trying to repress the tears that threatened to fall. He bit his lip, finally understanding it really was a suicide mission if they were to travel back to Hogwarts. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you so much." he whispered, and lifted her head up with his finger. She had tears streaming down her face, and he gently pressed his thumb on her cheek and wiped them away. "You were right, as always." he added, a giant smile on his face. She, however, didn't laugh, and instead looked at him with her chocolate eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and grabbed his hand in reassurance. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just think this isn't the right time to go back." He nodded and squeezed her hand, telling her it was alright. He then pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, allowing her to relax into him as the warmth of his body calmed her down. They stood there holding each other for a a few minutes, before Hermione unleashed herself from Harry's grasp and buried her head in her hands.

"Ron should be back. Its been fifteen minutes. He was just gathering a bit of firewood." Harry looked at her, his stomach slowly churning over. There was no doubt in his mind that should have returned by now. He grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out of the tent, relief slowly pouring over him as he saw Ron walk up in the distance, a pile of firewood in his arms.

"I don't know how to start a fire by hand, but I think this is enough wood." he said as he set the wood down in front of Hermione, who grabbed him and hugged him.

"We thought for a moment something happened to you." she whispered, and Ron shook his head.

"No, no nothing happened. I kept debating about whether or not to gather more wood is all." Harry chuckled and hugged his friend after Hermione let him go. He then picked up the wood and followed Hermione back into the tent, setting it in the furnace and lighting it up. The warmth that emitted from it comforted everyone, and they spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms, and all three of them allowed happy thoughts to carry them away from the events of the last week, and momentarily pause the stress of all that was to come.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Again, I'm so sorry this took so long to post! The first few weeks of school are hectic every year. I'm going to try and post a chapter every few weeks; my schedule is just out of control during the year. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to post Chapter 10 by the end of the month. Thank you all for reading! -M.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 : The Deathly Hallows

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. Hhr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: My goodness. I apologize for the crazy delay between this chapter and the last. I always forget how hectic my life gets when I'm in school, but I'm out now and I promise to get this story finished before I go back! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know if there are any confusions. After all, its been about nine months since I last updated. Also, I decided telling the whole story from either Harry or Hermione's POV was getting a little hard, so I might venture off of that in future chapters. I'm also going to delve into more mature topics, so I changed the rating from K+ to T. Just a warning. I'm also going to start adding more of my own twists, and I hope you enjoy them. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Deathly Hallows.<p>

The roar of the daily fire had ceased to a murmur. It had been two weeks since the trio arrived in the forest. Hermione's food supply had withered away to nothing; there were no more tea bags, and the only thing that kept anyone awake and willing to keep going was the fear of getting caught, although that too had declined. After two weeks without speaking to anyone but themselves, of falling into the ritual of waking up and gathering more wood to keep warm, the threat of the Dark Lord seemed almost a distant memory. It was the burning of Harry's scar and the routine nightmares he dreamt that told Hermione and Ron it wasn't a memory - but reality.

Ron was sitting just outside the tent poking the glowing embers with a stick and humming. There had been one night a few days prior where he had gone out into the forest to gather more firewood, and as he was heading back to the tent a sudden wave came over him- as if he had been put into a trance. Nothing seemed to be more important to him than getting out of the hell-hole he had put himself into when he joined Harry on his quest. The thought of his family made his heart ache, and every time he saw his best friends together he wanted to punch Harry in the face and slap Hermione across hers. In his opinion, they had gotten too lovey-dovey and focused on each other; it was as if he wasn't in the room half the time. When they weren't kissing and snuggling, they were pouring over texts, making plans, working on ways to get ahead in the journey. Every night he dreamed of his family. He had become so bitter and worried about their well-being he couldn't focus on anything else. He had also decided that he should be the one to keep watch at night. He enjoyed the alone time it gave him, and he knew that Harry and Hermione were more than content with being alone in the wee hours of the night. He shuddered as he thought about what that could entail, especially since when he would enter the tent at the end of the night Harry would be sweating uncontrollably.

What Ron didn't realize was Harry was sweating from his dreams. Each night when he would fall asleep, his mind would wander into visions of Death Eaters, of Voldemort, of Hermione being kidnapped and tortured. In some cases he dreamed of his death. No matter what the case was, he tossed and turned for hours. Hermione was always at his side, holding his hand and dabbing his forehead with a washcloth. She had noticed the change in Ron, but she was also more worried that Harry would somehow access his connection to Voldemort again and see into his thoughts. If that happened, there was a chance that Voldemort would manage to see into Harry's thoughts, find out their location and send someone after them. She had banned Ron from wearing the locket, hoping it might ease whatever stress he was feeling and make things a little easier for everyone. Maybe it was the fact that they were in such close contact all the time, or maybe it was the fact that their strides toward winning the war seemed at a stand-still, but the tension between Harry and Hermione versus Ron had reached new heights. Only Ron knew the real reason things were getting so bad - he wasn't happy.

Now, as Ron sat outside by the dying fire, he got to thinking about his family again. It had been so long since he had seen any of them. He wasn't even sure what the date was, but he knew that enought time had passed for something bad to have possibly happened. He thought Ginny, and nothing could stop him from worrying about his father or Bill, two people so involved in the Order and the war cause bad things were just waiting to happen. He was worried about his mother, the woman who gave everyone everything she had. His mind snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream from inside the tent. For a second he was afraid to go in, thinking Harry and Hermione must be enjoying the physical side of being in a relationship, but when he heard Hermione's call for help he knew it was something much more serious. He pushed the flap aside and saw a scene very reminiscent of what happened during their trip to the Department of Mysteries during their fifth year. Harry was sprawled on the ground, twitching and writhing against the floor. His eyes were open, but they weren't red like they were when he was possessed by Voldemort. Instead, they were bloodshot ( which only made the piercing green irises stand out more) and his face was wrinkled and tight in agony. Hermione was working on calming him, using every anti-pain or relaxing spell she knew. She didn't even realize Ron was in the room until he asked what was happening.

"I don't know." she cried and threw him a washcloth. "Get that wet, he's burning up." Ron ran to the kitchen sink and then ran back to Harry, gently resting the cloth on his forehead. It was scolding hot.

"Bloody, hell." he muttered, and his eyes darted to his torso. " Ever seen Harry naked, 'Mione?" she looked at him in utter surprise.

"What- what the hell are you -?" Ron shook his head.

"Just asking. He needs these clothes off of him. They're making it worse." She nodded and took over the washcloth as Ron removed Harry's shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He looked at Hermione. "What happened?"

"He was having a nightmare, like he does every night. Normally when it gets too terrifying he wakes up, but tonight he wouldn't. He was tossing more than usual, and suddenly he wasn't just sweating, there was water pouring out of his body. His face grew pale and yet red at the same time, and he looked as if he lost control of his body. It was flailing and he was having muscle spasms." She looked up at Ron. He was staring down at Harry with a look of disgust. In an instant he shot up and kicked Harry right in the shin.

"RON!" Hermione cried, but Ron ignored her.

"WAKE UP, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PRAT!" Now Ron's face had turned red. The anger that had been building inside of him for the last two weeks broke free, and he was shaking Harry, kicking him, trying every way he knew to get him to snap out of whatever was going on, and also to release his frustration.

"Ronald, stop. Stop it!" Hermione said as Ron slapped Harry across the face. "What the hell are you doing?" She was about to continue when a gasp was heard coming from Harry's mouth. Both Ron and Hermione looked down and saw that Harry's eyes were wide open, and he was looking around in confusion. "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed down to Harry.

"Hermione! Mione! Hermione!" Harry screamed, using his elbows as a crunch to sit up. Hermione looked at Ron, who was turned away from the scene.

"Harry, shh… I'm here. I'm right here." Harry, realizing she was alright, pulled her into a hug and let the tears that had been forming in his eyes fall. He kissed her over and over again, touching her face and arms as if trying to decide if she was real. "Are you alright?" she asked, and he just looked at her.

"You're okay… Oh, Merlin." He kissed her again, and this time Hermione pulled away quickly, looking him straight in the eye.

"You had a nightmare, and when you started to get really scared you wouldn't wake up. I tried using some anti-sleep spells, but when those wouldn't work Ron tried to shake you awake." Ron turned around now, his arms crossed as he avoided Harry's gaze.

"It worked too. You're welcome." he growled bitterly, and then let out a giant groan as Harry kissed Hermione again.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "It was that dream I've been having over and over. The one where I'm fighting Voldemort and in the middle of the duel he grabs you, "Mione, and he holds onto you, and I can't break his grasp no matter how hard I try. And suddenly I'm so terrified for you I forget everything I've learned, and I realize this is the moment where it matters most, and I won't be able to save you and I get so afraid. This time I didn't wake up when he shouts the killing curse at you. I watched as it happened… I… I…: he broke off, his body still shaking from the nightmare. Hermione pulled him close to her and gently rubbed his head, something she knew would sooth him.

"Shhh…" she cooed, and kissed the top of his raven hair. "Its alright, Harry. It was just a dream. That's not what's going to happen when we do face him, I promise. I won't let it."

"Neither will I." he said, and looked up at Hermione with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, of course." she whispered, and as she was leaning down to kiss him, Ron chimed into the conversation.

"Do you two even realize I'm here?" They looked at him, and he groaned as he saw that Harry's head was resting in between Hermione's breasts. "Oh, bloody hell!" He stormed out of the tent muttering underneath his breath, and Harry and Hermione removed themselves from their embrace to run out after him.

"Ron!" Harry called. "RON!" Ron ignored him and kept walking further away from the tent.

"Ronald Weasley! Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Come back!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Ron yelled, turning around to face the couple. " I honestly don't think I am being of any sort of assistance to this so called mission we're supposed to be on. Do you realize how little we have actually accomplished? We found the real locket - fantastic. Do we have a way to destroy it? Do we have any leads on what the other horcruxes could be? NO! We don't."

"Ron, we're figuring out plans and ways to find the -" Hermione began, but Ron laughed and cut her off.

"Yeah, with each other! Neither one of you have communicated anything with me. I don't know what's next on our agenda, I have no idea what's going on. And you two cuddling and snogging and being all… couple-like all the bloody time was cute for about five minutes, but now its old. I'm sick of walking into the bedroom and seeing you two huddled together to keep warm. I'm tired of watching you two be so involved in each other you don't seem to care about anything else. I can't do it anymore, I honestly can't." He picked up a rock and threw it in frustration, while a dumbfounded Hermione just stared at him. Harry walked toward Ron.

"Ron, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were upsetting you. We'll fix it, we won't show so much affection in front of you, we'll tell you all of our plans. We were just trying to figure everything out before we agreed to do anything." Ron looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, well…It would've been nice to be included. We're supposed to be the Golden Trio or whatever. Listen…" He looked up, but avoided looking at either of his friends. "I think it would be better for everyone if I left. I'm really worried about my family, I never told them where I was going or anything, and lately I've been getting this homesick feeling. I miss them. I want to be there with them, making sure they're okay with everything that is going on. Don't get me wrong, I want to make sure you guys are okay, too… but I also know deep down that you two are going to be fine. You'll figure everything out and you'll be okay. I need to be with my family. Besides, it'll let you two be as affectionate as you want. I feel like I'm standing in your way more than I'm helping you guys."

"Ron…" Hermione whispered, her voice quivering with tears. "Ron, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I…"

"Hermione, its fine. Really. This isn't how I thought this was going to be, and I can't do it anymore."

"You really want to leave?" Harry asked, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Yeah, mate. I do," was all Ron said. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them. No one knew quite what to say next. Finally, Hermione broke the tension and walked toward Ron.

"You can't do this, Ron. We love you. I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave, Ron. You are just as equally important in this mission as everybody else, and we need you." Ron sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. He was surprised to feel tears start to fall, and in an instant he was so angry and sad at that same time he began to scream. This scared Hermione, and both she and Harry grabbed ahold of Ron and helped him sit down. It was a long while before he calmed down enough to be rational about anything, and during his break down Hermione realized how much he truly was hurting. They sat together for a few more minutes, no one speaking, until Hermione stood up and faced them. "I understand the feeling of wanting to be with your family. I feel it too. It didn't make sense to me that you would want to abandon Harry, but I'm starting to get it. I am. Your family is in much more danger than anyone here is, and so it makes sense that you would feel more pressure to be with them. I just want you know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've acted, and I never meant to push you away." Ron shook his head.

"Thank you." he said, and looked at Harry, who was still frowning and taking deep breaths.

"Yeah. What she said." he muttered. He was feeling much anger and betrayal towards Ron at the moment. After all, he didn't have to come on this mission in the first place. That was something Harry had told him before they left, and it irked him that Ron was changing his mind. He also felt it wasn't fair that he was so upset about the affection Harry and Hermione showed, because it was a form of comfort for both of them. He sighed, trying to decide if he should tell his best friend these things or if he should let it go and wish Ron the best. Hermione's hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality and for a moment he bit his tongue. "I'm pissed off at you, I hope you know that." Ron smirked.

"Yeah, well… I'm pretty mad at you as well." the edge in voice could have cut glass, and Hermione felt a sharp pain pierce her heart. She hated this, and she didn't know what was going to make it better. Harry looked at Ron and sighed.

"You never had to come. I told you that, I just don't understand why-"

"Harry," Hermione snapped. He looked at her in surprise, and suddenly got even more angry.

"What?" he demanded, and Hermione just shook her head.

"Its fine, Hermione. Be mad if you want, Harry. I'm not going to be around to deal with it." He got up as he said this and pulled out his wand.

"This isn't fair! I get it, I do. I understand you want to be with your family, I completely get it -"

"NO, HARRY, YOU DON'T." Ron snapped. "You have no family!" That statement caused Harry to stop dead in his tracks." You can't possibly understand how I feel, and I don't care. Stop trying to guilt me into staying - I'm going. I'm making sure they're okay, and I'm going to stand by their side through everything!"

"You-" Harry began, anger boiling inside of him. The two boys glared at each other, and Harry was about to yell out when Ron lunged at him. They started attacking each other in the way muggles do - with their fists. Hermione screamed at them to stop, and pulled out her wand ready to immobilize both of them, but neither listened.

"You selfish, arrogant coward!" Harry cried, and Ron threw a punch at him. Harry fell to the ground and Ron shook out his hand before he looked at Hermione for half a second. With that he raised his wand and just as Harry was about to stand up and try to get Ron back, he apparated away. Harry stared at the spot he was standing for a second, before Hermione scoffed and ran away in a hurry. Harry couldn't even look at her. The realization of what had just happened came crashing down on him, and the weight of guilt that rested on his shoulders pushed him to the ground. He ran his fingers though his hair and tried not to throw up. He wasn't successful, and suddenly he was spewing vomit everywhere, guilt and sorrow getting the best of him. After about twenty minutes he remembered Hermione had ran away, and he debated with himself if he wanted to deal with her in this moment. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>When he entered the tent, Hermione was no where in sight. He didn't call out to her, instead he sat down in the living area and leaned back against the chair. He could hear crying coming from the bedroom, but he also knew if he was to go in there it would only make everything worse. He fell asleep in that position, and when he awoke it wasn't light out yet. It wasn't for another hour that Hermione finally emerged, but she avoided looking at Harry when she walked into the room.<p>

""Mione…" Harry began, his voice soft and timid. She looked at him with a mad expression on her face, her eyes red and puffy.

"I just have one question." she said. Her voice was raspy and tired, and she looked as if she was about to break into tears again. "What were you thinking? I know you're thick headed, but I never…" she shook her head and sat down in the chair across from Harry. He looked towards the ground and licked his lips.

"I wasn't." He looked up at her now, and she scoffed at him again.

"Clearly." That stung, but Harry was determined to explain.

"I was upset. It was a lot to take all at once. I know I was wrong, but its too late to fix anything. If I could take it back I would."

"You better hope that when all of this over you have the chance to." she spat. He swallowed his pride and sunk in his chair. Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples, something she did when she was trying to figure something out. "Okay. I'm still mad at the way you handled the situation, but it doesn't do either of us any good to dwell on it. As long as Ron is safe, that's the biggest thing I'm worried about - that he'll somehow get captured before he gets back to the Burrow."

"I didn't even think of that." Harry whispered, and suddenly a new feeling overcame him - fear. " What the hell did I do?'

"You screwed up." she answered, and then she sighed. "As long as he is safe. We can talk to him about everything after its finished, we can try and work everything out then. We need to focus on the horcruxes and everything else right now." With that she got up and pulled out all of the notes they had made over the last two weeks and ruffled through them. He looked at her for a second before getting up and walking up behind her.

"Mione," he said. "I am so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." she sighed and turned to face him.

"I know you are. I understand why you were so upset, and to be honest part of me thought he wasn't really going to leave, and I think you thought the same thing and that's part of the reason things turned out the way they did. It doesn't change the fact that Ron left, and it doesn't change the fact that the whole thing was handled horridly by both of you. I'm not mad at you, honey. I understand. I'm afraid for Ron, and I'm afraid for us, and I'm upset that he left, and I'm also trying to deal with it the best I can. Its okay." Harry nodded and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. He put his head in his hands and groaned, but Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to help calm him down. "I have to believe everything is going to be okay in the end. Whatever is in store for the future, I have to believe its all leading to the end of the fear and pain, and that one day we'll all smile and everything will be okay."

"I don't know how you can do that." Harry replied. "All I can think right now is how messed up everything is. Nothing is okay, not one thing."

"That's not true." Hermione said as she sat down in the chair next to him. "We're okay." He smiled a little at this and reached over to grab Hermione's hand.

"Thank Merlin for that." he said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Its okay to feel anxious. I'll be here when it gets too intense." she said, half joking. He nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder. They sat there for a moment, before Hermione decided it was time to get on with their search. They had been lounging around for far too long.

"What are looking for?" Harry asked as Hermione flipped through her array of papers. His eyes shifted for a second to her copy of The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard, and focused on the engraved eye that decorated the front cover. And then it hit him. Suddenly a series of flashbacks ran through his mind at once, and Harry realized he had seen that symbol before. His mind flashed back to Dumbledore's office, where a 3-dimensional version of that symbol rested in the cabinet behind his desk. It then shifted to the first time he ever met Xenophilius Lovegood back in his fifth year, and then again at Fleur and Bill's wedding. Both times his eyes had been drawn to a necklace he wore, a necklace that bore the same symbol that was on the book. With a shout he stood up and grabbed it, and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Harry's eyes glistened with excitement and he shoved the book in Hermione's hands before sitting back down and wiggling in anticipation. "Harry, I can't read minds." she teased. "Why are you so excited?"

"I've seen this symbol before." he said. She opened her mouth in shock, but before she could ask where he answered the question for her. "In fourth year when I was called into Dumbledore's office to discuss the Triwizard Tournament, I saw this symbol in a display case in the corner of his office. I didn't think anything of it, and it was only for a second, but it was definitely this symbol. And then when I met Mr. Lovegood for the first time, I remember being curious about a necklace he wore, and I realized that this symbol was on it. Hermione, I know without a doubt this symbol means something, and we need to figure out what it is." Hermione nodded, contemplating what this means and what they should do.

"We should go see Xenophilius. If he is wearing the symbol around his neck, he must be a strong supporter of whatever it means. Plus, it would be nice to see Luna again." Harry grinned from ear to ear, excitement filling his body. As soon as it rose, it fell. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw his face fall.

"Its just… If Ron had stuck around for one more day…" Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know…" They sat there for another moment, both afraid to say something. Hermione reached out to touch Harry's hand, and he looked at her timidly. "I miss him too." That was the last they spoke of the situation with Ron for a while. It was a sore subject for both of them, and they knew the more they discussed it, the more it would eat at them and distract them from the job they had to do. They went to sleep that night with a thousand things running through their mind, also with the growing anxiety about visiting Xenophilius and figuring out what the symbol of Hermione's book meant.

* * *

><p>They left two days later. Both of them were afraid to leave the safety of the forest. Venturing into the real world where they could possibly be seen was a risk they knew needed to be made, but they both knew it had to happen. They apparated away holding onto each other for dear life, and arrived moments later at the bottom of the hill the Lovegood's lived on. Harry smiled at Hermione, impressed she knew where to apparate to based off a description Luna once told her. They looked around for a moment before draping the invisibility cloak over themselves and traveling up the hillside to the house. When the got to the front door they took off the cloak and stared at the house for a moment. The front door was tall and eerie, with a stone archway framing it perfectly. Harry reached up to knock, but before his knuckles touched the door it opened. Barely ajar, the eyes of Xenophilius were almost invisible, but still piercing. They seemed even more frantic than usual, and when he realized who was at the door he shut it immediately. Harry and Hermione shared a glance before trying to knock again, but before they could the shaky voice of Mr. Lovegood came ringing in their ears.<p>

"Please, go away." he said. Hermione's brow came together in confusion and she cleared her throat before answering him.

"Mr. Lovegood," she began, "Harry and I just want to talk to you about something. We'll only be here for a little while, I promise." There was a moment of silence as they waited to see if they would be allowed inside, but after a while the door creaked open and Xenophilius stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you. Is Luna here? It'd be nice to say hello to her, if possible." Harry said, and Xenophilius shook his head curtly.

"N-No. She's not here. She is…Out. Look, you must leave soon. Very, very soon." He said, rubbing his hands together as if he was afraid for something. Both Harry and Hermione took notice of this, but neither said anything as they looked around the room. "You may sit, if you'd like." They smiled at him as a thank you and took a seat in the enormous couch that faced the fireplace Xenophilius stood by. He looked at them, then at the back window, and then back at them. "What..er..What may I do for you today?"

"Well, sir, we were wondering what you knew about this symbol -" Hermione began, holding out her copy of The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard for him to look at. He frowned for a moment and then handed it back to her.

"That's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows." he stated. Harry perked up at this news, and Hermione sat upright, waiting to see if he would continue. He didn't.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but what are the Deathly Hallows?" Harry questioned. Xenophilius smiled for a moment and shook his head.

"You really must be going." he whispered.

"Sir," Hermione interjected. "If its alright with you, we'd like to stay for just a few more minutes. This information could help us figure out a few things." Xenophilius nodded, understanding forming in his mind.

"Oh, well…Alright, I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt." He pulled a chair up by the fireplace and sat down. "Are either of you aware of the story of the Peverell brothers?" Hermione nodded and Harry shook his head, Xenophilius sat back and looked at Hermione. "Would you like to fill him in, or shall I?" Hermione smiled.

"You can sir, if you'd like to." He nodded and looked at Harry now.

"Mr. Potter, the Peverell brothers lived hundreds of years ago. One night they were traveling through a forest when they reached a river. It was too quick and deep to safely cross, but the brothers used magic to conjure up a bridge to cross the river. As they crossed it, they were met by Death, who felt the brothers had cheated death. He snidely remarked about their cleverness, and then Death offered the Peverell brothers a reward for their efforts. He told each brother they could have a magical item, any magical item, that they wished to possess. The first brother, Antioch, asked for a wand to beat all other wands, and so Death gave him the Elder wand, created from a branch of a nearby tree. The second brother, Cadmus, wanted the ability to raise the dead back from their graves, so he could be with the love of his life whom he had lost." Harry's eyes glanced over to Hermione as this was said, and she tried to repress a smile as love for Harry swelled inside of her. Xenophilius, however, took no notice and continued on. "The third and final brother, Ignotus, was a more humble man than his brothers, and asked for something that would allow him to leave the river and not be followed by death, and so Death made Ignotus an invisibility cloak. Now, this cloak is unlike any other invisibility cloak made before. It never fades, and it never loses its power. Such a cloak has never been known to be found, but legend says that if a person holds possession of these three items; the wand -" He pointed to the vertical stick shape in the symbol on his necklace, "The stone" he pointed to the circle, "and the cloak," he pointed to the triangle, "this person will become the master of death." Harry looked at the symbol for a moment, a newfound discovery brewing in his mind. If he managed to find all three hallows…could he be assured to defeat Voldemort? Hermione could tell what he was thinking, and reached over to squeeze his hand, assuring him they would discuss the possibility later. Xenophilius looked at the pair, panic slowly brewing in his eyes. "Is this all you needed to know?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, sir. We realized this symbol had been coming back into our lives over the last few years and we wanted to know what it meant, and we remembered that the first time we met you we were drawn to that necklace you're wearing, and that the symbol was on it. Thank you for all the information, its very kind of you to talk to us about all of this." With that she started to get up, knowing he was anxious for them to leave. "I'm sorry to have barged in on you with such short notice."

"Oh, no. I, um…" Xenophilius stuttered, " Its alright. I would like to apologize for being so short with you before. I was just, um.. Well, I was caught off guard." He looked out the back window again, and Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Mr. Lovegood, are you looking for someone?" His head snapped to her in an instant, and he smiled rather unconvincingly.

"N-no! Dear girl, I'm just.. Um…" Harry suddenly had a sinking feeling edge its way inside of him.

"Mr. Lovegood," he said, "Mr. Lovegood…Where's Luna really?" Hermione's eyes grew wide at this realization. They had been there for a good half an hour, Luna was supposedly "out," and yet all Xenophilius could do was stare out the window. Suddenly it all made sense - Luna was missing.

"My dear boy…" he whispered. "Harry, I don't know what to do." He sunk down into a chair and began to cry.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked. Xenophilius sniffed and choked a little on his breath.

"They took her. My Luna. They took her." He began to shake violently, and tears were streaming down his face. Hermione's stomach turned over, and Harry's face grew white. There was no need to explain who "they" were, and there was no need to try and figure out what that meant. The Death Eaters had come and kidnapped Luna Lovegood, and now no one knew what happened to her. Hermione's heart was pounding, and she kneeled down to look at Xenophilius's face.

"We'll get her back, I promise." He let out another sob and shook his head.

"I don't even know how it happened. She left one morning to gather some seashells, when suddenly everything went dark and from my window I could see them come and take her. She fought back.. She wasn't strong enough. I ran out the moment I saw them shouting any curse I could think of, I was half mad. I was so afraid. But they.."

"They took her. Harry finished, and shot a look at Hermione, who looked like she too was about to cry. "Mr. Lovegood, I promise you with every fiber of my being that we will fight and get your daughter back. I swear." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand… When I saw that you two were here I…I…"

"Oh, my God." Hermione whispered. It hit her all at once. The real reason he was looking out the window, why it took him a few minutes to open the door. He had alerted them, somehow, that he knew of Harry Potter's whereabouts.

"You have to understand, I thought if I turned you in they might give me Luna back, and I have to try." Harry stood up.

"We have to go. Now." He grabbed Hermione by the arm and helped her up. He looked at Xenophilius. "I understand why you did it, I do. But I'm afraid that this isn't the time for me to face any of the Death Eater yet. All in due time, I promise, but I can't go now. Not yet. I hope you understand."

"I do. I'm so sorry…" Xenophilius started to shake again. "Go, go. I don't know how much time you have before they get here. They have to make sure I'm telling the truth before they alert He Who Must Not Be Named. " As he said it, the strangeness only increased in Hermione's mind.

"Harry… this doesn't feel right. If the Death Eaters got a report that Harry Potter was spotted, they would jump at it in a heartbeat. Even if it turned out you weren't there, they would try. They'd be too afraid you might slip away, and that would be worse on their behalf because they waited. Something is up."

"I'm so sorry!" Xenophilius cried, and before anyone had a chance to understand what was going on the back wall of the house was blown off, and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as everything took a turn for the worse. Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself and Hermione, and they hid behind the couch as one by one each Death Eater arrived. It was chaos at first, one grabbed a hold of Xenophilius, and threw him down on the ground. They scanned the room for half a second, before they destroyed everything in sight looking for the duo.

"Were you lying, Lovegood?" One that sounded an awful lot like Dolohov shouted. All that happened was a whimpering noise that came from Xenophilius, and suddenly the Death Eaters got to work again, breaking everything they could. Just as things got to a point that was so chaotic it was hard to understand your own thoughts, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up. She threw off the invisibility cloak and held onto it with her left hand while her wand was in her right, and called out. Each Death Eater turned to face her, and the second they all realized who they were and started to throw curses their way Hermione apparated away, and they managed to leave the Lovegoods' house still alive. They arrived back in the forest and collapsed. They laid there for a moment, panting and reliving the events that had just occurred. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was laying on her back staring at the sky.

"We have to save Luna." she said, and Harry nodded.

"I know. And we will. " Now she nodded and then let out a much overdue breath. "Baby," he said, his breath catching up with him. "One question. Why did we wait to apparate exactly? Because I'm not going to lie, it was terrifying." Hermione let out a small laugh and then sat up to look at Harry.

"I wanted to Death Eaters to know Xenophilius didn't lie when he alerted the Death Eaters." Now Harry shot up.

"Brilliant." he whispered, and leaned in closer to Hermione. "You are always so brilliant. And don't worry. We're going to get Luna back, and everything will be okay." Hermione nodded and gulped at the same time. Harry was leaning in closer to her with each second, and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her, slipping his tongue in her mouth and gently biting her bottom lip. She groaned as he began to gently rub her skin and press his body against hers. She had no idea what was bringing any of this on, but she wasn't going to deny it either. He gently laid her back down on the ground and pulled himself up a little bit so he could position himself over her slightly, and he continued to rub her body and kiss her lips. Both of them were lost in the moment, but Hermione was letting her inner school girl get the best of her, and she found herself so curious as to why this was happening now she pulled away for a moment and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he said gently, leaning in for another kiss.

"Nothing," she said, giving him a small peck. "Its just… What brought this on?" Harry smirked, and spoke his next words in a sultry voice that made Hermione's heart melt.

"I'm celebrating our accomplishment tonight before we start to think about all the things we still have to do." With that he kissed her again, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. They kissed for a few more minutes, when suddenly they heard a noise coming from the bushes behind them. They broke apart and looked in the direction the noise came from and pulled out their wands, and before either of them were able to realize what was happening a group of small creatures with pointed ears and noises jumped out from the bushes and rushed towards Harry and Hermione.

"Immobulus!" Hermione shouted, but missed the creature she was firing at as another one managed to sneak past and tie her legs together with rope. She fell to the ground in a moment and dropped her wand. She looked at Harry, who was fighting off the creatures with ascending spells and blinding spells, anything to disorient the creatures attacking them. But he too didn't see all of them and was bound by rope. They both called "Accio Wand" but the creatures managed to grab both wands as they flew through the air. Hermione tried to physically hit the creatures, and Harry tried to find a way to knock them down, but the creatures bound their arms together and gagged their mouths. Hermione looked up and caught a real glimpse of the fifteen plus creatures who had just attacked them for the first time. Goblins.

"Come on, worthless minions. Lets take them."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for the delay in this chapter. If there are any plot holes or anything that you notice, please let me so I can fix it. Another chapter will be posted soon. Thanks for reading! -M.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: A Deal with the Devil

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. H/Hr.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really pleased with where this story is heading, and I hope you are enjoying it. There will be more reference to more mature topics in almost every chapter from here on out, just a forewarning.

This is just to clarify a question I was asked after the last chapter was posted. This story is purposely alluding to the way J.K. Rowling wrote The Deathly Hallows because I believe her ending to this series to be absolutely genius. I'm not trying to copy her ideas, I am creating a story inspired with the ideas she had that tell the same basic story. The difference between my story and her story, other than the subtle plot changes, is that her story was told to describe Harry's journey, and mine is intended to tell the story of Harry and Hermione and how the love they have for one another makes what Harry did in J.K. Rowling's story possible. It's a love story, one that talks about the idea that love can conquer all. I know that hasn't been made evident thus far, but the story is about half way done, and that idea will become much more obvious. I hope this clarifies any confusions. Thanks, again!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Deal with the Devil<p>

The last thing Harry and Hermione remembered was the feeling of being hit on the back of the head. They both woke up groggily with the moonlight still shining in their eyes, although they weren't sure of what time it was. Their hands and feet were still bound and their mouths were still gagged and they were laying on opposite ends of what appeared to be some sort of underground cave. Harry wiggled in his restraints, hoping to somehow free himself. He gave up after a few minutes and laid there, postulating what his next move should be. He tensed up slightly as a creak was heard coming from behind him, as if a really old door had just been opened. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping Hermione was doing the same. Footsteps shuffled around him and he held his breath for a moment. He knew goblins were notorious for doing inhumane things when they were either hungry or angry, and he wasn't sure why they had taken him and Hermione in the first place. He bit his tongue to stop from grunting when he felt a foot dig into his back in a kick, and then clenched his jaw as the same goblin grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"Get the girl, Kamorx." the one holding Harry growled, and Harry clenched his jaw as Hermione suppressed a yell when her hair was pulled.

"This one's got thick locks!" Kamorx said, almost sounding delighted. The one holding Harry snickered and then tightened his grip on Harry's hair.

"Take her over here." Harry couldn't move his head to see what Kamorx was doing, but he could feel Hermione moving towards him and being pushed into his side by the goblin. Their hands were tied behind their backs, but both of them tried to grab hold of the other. The goblins reached down and tore off the gags, and both Harry and Hermione gasped as oxygen became easier to access. Neither of them spoke, instead they looked at the goblins waiting to see what would happen. Kamorx looked to the other goblin, who from the looks of things seemed to be the one in charge.

"Well, well, well…" the leader began, "Harry Potter."

"Who are you?" Harry questioned. The goblin scowled.

"I am Rebdak." he replied rather casually. This concerned Hermione, who knew from experience captors don't normally give out personal information so easily.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to analyze the situation further. Rebdak smiled.

"That will come. Kamrox," the other goblin was on high alert and practically jumped at the sound of his name. "Go tell the others to bring in food for our guests." As he left Harry shared a quick glance with Hermione.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, this time with more force than Hermione had before. Rebdak frowned and looked toward the mouth of the cave. Moonlight shone through and illuminated the ground, but the rest of the 'outside' looked more like a dark tunnel that led to another cave. He seemed to be contemplating something before looking back the duo and giving them a sly smile.

"Why don't we talk later? I hear Kamrox coming back. I imagine you both are hungry. Eat what you'd like." With that he walked toward the creaking door and left. Kamrox immediately followed in, but he didn't say anything. Instead he left two plates of molded bread and butter by their feet and walked out. Harry stared at it for a moment, his appetite severely decreased. He also shook his head at the realization that even if the goblins had given them a steak dinner their hands were still bound and wouldn't have been able to eat it anyway. Hermione groaned.

"What were goblins doing in a forest to begin with?" she muttered, shifting her weight around to put less pressure on her leg, which had fallen asleep. Harry looked at her and noticed the blood that trickled down her head for the first time.

"You alright? What happened?" he asked, concern growing in his voice. She shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing, Harry. Its probably from when they knocked us out. Honestly, I'm thankful its only a little blood. It could be much worse." Harry frowned.

"I don't like it." he muttered. "I don't like what's going on. They have out wands, and they know who we are, which tells me they plan on keeping us here." Hermione nodded slowly and looked around the room. Her eyes were drawn to a sharp rock that rested in the corner opposite of where they were sitting, and she began to devise a plan of attack.

"Harry," she whispered. "Look." He saw it the moment she pointed at it and realized their only hope of escaping began with getting a hold of the rock and cutting their restraints.

"Let's move." he said and tried to worm his way over to the rock. He didn't get very far before the door opened and another goblin came into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" it growled.

"You didn't untie our hands. I was just trying to get to the food." Harry replied. The goblin grumbled and shook his head.

"Well, go on then." it hissed, and then took a seat facing the door. It appeared to be taking it post to take watch. Harry looked to Hermione, and she nodded her head in understanding. They both knew they wouldn't be able to get to the rock with the goblin in the room. Hermione mouthed something to Harry, but he couldn't quite make it out and shook his head. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her shoulder as if she were asleep, and then cocked her head toward the goblin. Harry understood. They needed to get the goblin to fall asleep. Hermione shuffled ideas around in her mind. Without their wands, it would be difficult to perform any lasting spells. She supposed she could try using nonverbal spells, but she hadn't practiced them and she wasn't very good. She also knew they stood no chance unless they were able to get free and get their wands. Closing her eyes she focused on the goblin, mustering all her energy and might as she began to think the incantation. _Sleptuma Motorica. _Harry watched as the goblin toppled over, snoring quietly. He looked at Hermione, who appeared to be doing the same. Non-verbal spells, if you aren't practiced in them, drain your energy and leave you feeling so fatigued you can do nothing but sleep after. Hermione knew this, and so did Harry. He also wasn't sure how long her spell would keep the goblin under, and so he immediately began to etch toward the rock. He reached it eventually and positioned his body around it so the rope was on the outer edge of the rock. He began to sway his arms, working against the clock to cut free the restraints on his hands. Every few strokes he would slip and the rock would graze his arm, and after a few times Harry could tell there was blood being spilled. He looked to Hermione for a split second, still sound asleep, and then to the goblin. He too looked dead to the world, and this gave Harry the motivation to move a little faster with the rope. After all, the sooner he was free, the more time he and Hermione would have to escape. With a jolt in his stomach he felt the ropes tear apart, and he immediately rubbed his wrists for a second to relieve the burns that had formed. He stopped after a few seconds and tore off the rope around his ankles. He then ran to Hermione and freed her, and then tried to shake her awake.

" Hermione, honey…" he said as he shook her a little more. " "Mione, wake up." He shook her even harder. "Hermione!" he kept his voice at a whisper, afraid if he spoke too loudly the goblin would wake up. Hermione, however, wasn't budging, and so he bent down and kissed her as passionately as he possibly could. That got her attention.

"Harry, " she mumbled and sat up. "You're free."

"Yeah, so are you. Come on, we don't have much time." He helped her to her feet and the two looked at the goblin for a moment.

"We can't just walk out there and leave. We need our wands, and we can't be seen - or we'll have to fight." Hermione whispered.

"I know…" he said, looking around to figure out their next move. "Brilliant job on the non-verbal spell, love." He said, flashing Hermione a brilliant smile.

"Thanks," she said, smiling just as wide. "I'm exhausted, though. We have to move quickly. I'm afraid my knees may give out." Harry nodded and walked toward the mouth of the cave.

"What do you s'pose is through there?" He asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know. We don't have much choice but to find out, do we?" Harry nodded.

"First things first. We need our wands. Should we try summoning them?" Hermione nodded.

"Alright. But we have to open the door a little. They won't be able to fly through walls." Harry moved toward the creaking door, and for a moment he turned back to Hermione. When she gave him the go ahead he placed a hand on the doorknob and opened it. Even though it was only a smidge, it still made the same annoyingly loud creaking sound it had been making all day. Both of them cringed at the sound, and held their breath as they waited to see if the goblin in the room would awaken, or if Rebdak or Kamorx would come into the room. After a minute it appeared nothing was going to happen, and Harry and Hermione grabbed hands.

"Accio wand." They chimed in unison, and in a split second their wands were in their hands, ready to be used.

"That was almost too easy." Hermione said. Harry grabbed her hand.

"We can't worry about that now. C'mon." Alert, the duo took of through the mouth of the cave.

"Lumos!" Hermione shouted, and Harry soon followed suit. Even with two wands producing light the dark corridor through the mouth of the cave was hard to maneuver. The moonlight that had shone through was from the cracks in the ceiling, which helped the duo see a little bit more. They kept running, held together by their hands, with their wands stretched out for another few meters. They turned a corner and tried to keep going when a horde of goblins came running their way.

"Immobulus!" Hermione cried, hitting a few and causing them to sort of float in place. Harry stunned a few others and threw them into the wall with such force they were knocked unconscious. He zipped around a saw three more running toward him.

"Bombarda!" As he said it part of the ceiling directly above the goblins fell, in turn crushing them and providing more light in the corridor. Hermione screamed, afraid the cobblestones might have crushed Harry too, but she soon found he was alright. The goblins were all either dead or unconscious, and they stood there for a moment before they grabbed hands again and started to run away. They only got a few more feet before Hermione slipped on a puddle of water. She cried out in pain, and Harry fell on top of her.

"Come on, honey." He urged, and tried to help her back up. The slip had caused her to sprain her ankle, and even a little bit of pressure made Hermione go limp.

"I can't." she whimpered, exhaustion starting to get the best of her as well.

"Yes, you can. You're Hermione Granger. You helped defeat a troll at age eleven, you figured out there was a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Because of you we were able to save Sirius and Buckbeak during Third Year. You never gave up during the Triwizard Tournament, and you were almost killed during our trip the Department of Mysteries in fifth. Since then you have been the most vital element in the horcrux hunt - none of it would be possible without you, 'Mione. You can do anything. You've shown me you can. Now, come on. Its just a little farther and I promise you can sleep." she looked at him with saddened eyes and nodded. "Reparo." He said and pointed to her ankle. She cringed as the feeling of a thousand needles stabbing her at once ran up her leg, but shook it off and stood up quickly.

"Let's go." she said.

"Not. So. Fast." a begrudging voice said behind them.

"Deprimo!" Harry yelled. "Stupefy!" However, Rebdak, the voice who called out to Harry and Hermione, appeared to wearing some sort of armor that repelled the spells Harry cast his way. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw something glisten on the floor by her feet. She bent down as Harry was trying to hex Rebdak and found a sword edged between two rocks.

"Strange," she muttered and picked it up. The blade read two words that made Hermione's heart leap to her throat. Godric Gryffindor. She looked back up and saw that Harry was still trying to hit Rebdak with a spell, and Rebdak was still blocking them with his armor.

"Oh, this should NOT be this hard!" Hermione cried, utterly fed up with the whole situation. She raised the sword and flung it at Rebdak, tearing open his armor. Both Harry and Rebdak gawked at Hermione, wondering where in the hell she managed to find a sword.

"Where… Where did you get that?" Rebdak asked in a half whisper. Hermione frowned and pointed the sword at him again.

"That's not your concern." Rebdak scowled.

"Oh, but it is." He began. "That sword is goblin made. I would know it anywhere. That is not yours to take!" Harry looked at the sword. He too would recognize it anywhere.

"Actually, that sword belongs to me." He said, reaching over to take it from Hermione. "It was left to me by Dumbledore." Hermione reached over and clasped his hand for a moment. Harry never spoke about Dumbledore, and the rare occasions when he did always left him slightly on edge for a while. The goblin scoffed.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor… " Rebdak began, " was made by goblins. With goblins it shall stay." He whistled, and suddenly a new swarm of goblins came and attacked Harry and Hermione. They managed to fight off most, but exhaustion seemed to hit Hermione will full force. Her binding spell missed the goblins and ricocheted off the wall, almost hitting her and Harry. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, hoping to give her some energy. She shook her head to focus back on the task at hand, and in a sweeping movement she cast an incendious charm. Fire poured from her wand and surrounded the goblins. Suddenly they were in a panic, running around trying to escape the flames moving towards them. Harry grabbed Hermione and they ran down the corridor as far as it would take them. They could see a small light peeking through a few rocks and Harry, knowing Hermione was tired, blasted them all away. With an exit right before them, Harry and Hermione ran out of the cave and found themselves on the edge of a waterfall.

"Better close up the exit." Hermione said and Harry put all the rocks back in order.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but we're going to have to keep moving."

"I know. I can do it." she declared. " We should probably leave the forest." she said.

"Or immediately cast concealment charms when we reach a new destination." Harry said with a small apologetic grin.

"It's alright, Harry." Hermione soothed. "I wasn't expecting an ambush. I got caught up in the moment too. Neither of us were thinking straight."

"Yeah, well…Lately, whenever I have a second to myself I tend not to think straight." Harry admitted.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, moving closer to Harry. "And what do you mean by that, exactly?" Her voice had gotten lower, more sultry. Harry smiled.

"A certain witch has gotten the best of me, to put it politely." He murmured, causing the hairs on Hermione's arms to stand up straight. He leaned in to kiss her when she pulled away smiling.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she teased. "Like you said, we've got to keep moving." As she said the word 'moving' she wiggled her bottom just slightly, which made Harry's eyes grow slightly wider. He gulped and nodded.

"You. Are. So. Not. Fair." he breathed. She smiled and grabbed his hand. The duo apparated away to a different forest about two hundred miles from the one they were just in. It was a forest Hermione's parents had taken her as a child, and it held many fond memories for her. When they arrived the pair immediately cast the necessary spells and protective charms to shield themselves from anyone who might come looking for them, and set up camp.

* * *

><p>The tent was a nice change from the dreary cave. Hermione had cast a heating spell on its interior, so they were plenty warm enough. They were sitting in the living room, Hermione resting her head on Harry's lap, finally able to sleep. He was wide awake, however, alternating between thinking about how peaceful and beautiful Hermione was and trying to take pieces of information to use from their recent activities. He also knew the second one would be something that should be done with Hermione, for she always knew just what to say when he was confused - and he was definitely confused. So, he settled himself against the couch and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend, admiring her features. He smiled and she licked her lips and then left the tip of her tongue in between her lips and leaned down to kiss her. She stirred at this and opened her eyes a bit, smiling when she saw him.<p>

"Hi," she said. Her voice was drowsy and crackling, but Harry only smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, you need it." Hermione shook her head.

"No, its okay. I wanna talk to you." Harry cocked his head to the side and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"You sure, love? You can sleep if you'd like." Hermione smiled.

"That feels nice." she moaned. Harry raised his eyebrows a bit and continued to massage her head with his fingers. "Harry?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied, still massaging her head.

"Why do you think the sword came to me?" Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore told me once that sword presents itself to a true Gryffindor in their time of need. Maybe it knew we needed it." Hermione pursed her lips at this thought.

"But why didn't it come to us before?" Harry chuckled.

"I thought you of all people would have some sort of answer to that." She glared at him, and he immediately wiped his grin off of his face. "Sorry," he added. "I don't know, honey. Maybe we didn't need it as badly." Hermione nodded a little and shifted her weight, trying to sit up. Harry stopped her.

"Don't." he said. "I like having you lay in my lap. It makes me feel like I'm being of assistance." Hermione laughed.

"That's silly, Harry. You're always of assistance." He pressed a little harder with his fingers, and noticed small goose bumps rising on Hermione's body. "Oh." she whispered. Harry smiled.

"I still never got to properly celebrate, y'know. Those dumb goblins interrupted." Hermione smiled.

"I know." That's all she was able to say before Harry had placed her down on the couch and laid his body on top of hers. He kissed her for a long while, his tongue dancing with her and his mouth smiling, still running his fingers through her hair. Hermione gasped slightly as she felt something from his lower abdomen firm against her thigh, and Harry stopped for a moment, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry-" he said. "I can't control it…I just-"

"Shhh." Hermione said, her voice husky. Harry didn't realize how arousing Hermione found his growing problem to be, and she suddenly took control of the whole situation, positioning herself on top of him and giving him a thorough snogging. She reached down and tore off his sweater, and he reached up to take off hers. His eyes lingered on her breasts, which were still contained in her bra, and she smiled.

"Go ahead." With that it was gone, and the 17 year old boy inside Harry exploded. He reached up to get a feel and became so turned on he couldn't even control it.

"God, you're beautiful!" He cried. Hermione felt the same way. She had never seen anything as attractive and incredible as Harry's body, and both of them decided to please one another. They both knew they weren't anywhere near ready to actually engage in intercourse, but neither of them could pretend the other wasn't making them think certain thoughts, and they saw nothing wrong with satisfying these thoughts. Hermione let Harry go first, aiding him the best way she could. After his turn it was hers, and he assisted the best he could as well. Once they were both satisfied they laid there, still shirtless, looking up at the top of the tent panting.

"See?" Hermione gasped. "I told you…You're always of assistance." Harry smiled.

"We've never done that before, 'Mione." he said. She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I know. But we will from now on. Often." That caused Harry to groan and kiss her.

"Thank you." he said. "Is that an okay thing to say?" she laughed and hugged him.

"I don't see why not." He kissed her again before folding his arms over her torso and pulling her close to him.

"I need to tell you something." he said. Hermione looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. He sighed.

"Its just…You are the single greatest thing in my life, Hermione. Without you… I don't think I would have the strength to keep this going, nor the skills. You always know what to do, you keep me sane. You are my best friend, the love of my life, my air and water. You drive me to be a better person every day, and I would do anything for you. You know that right?" she stared at him, too moved to even know where to begin speaking. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she replied, her voice weak. " Harry, I…I don't even know what to say. I love you so much, so so much. I always have, and I always will. I will never abandon you or doubt you or -"

"I know," Harry said, beaming. He pulled her close to him and she ran her fingers up and down his chest. Both of them had their eyes closed, trying to push what they knew had just happened from their minds. Now that his male urge were gone, Harry was finding it much harder to forgot about it - even with Hermione shirtless in his arms. A few minutes passed, both of them silent, when he suddenly had an epiphany. When he gasped he caused Hermione to look up at him, and she sat up to see what was going on.

"You okay?" she asked. Harry's eyes were wide, and he ran to the pile of books Hermione forever had stacked in the living room. He shuffled through one until he found the page he wanted and then read every word - making sure he was correct. Hermione pulled her robe over her body and walked towards him, sitting down next to him and peering over the page he was reading.

"I knew it." he muttered, a smile forming on his face.

"Harry what-"

"The sword!" he exclaimed, and Hermione looked at him with a blank expression.

"What about it?" Harry smiled even wider.

"Think about it… I used the sword of Godric Gryffindor to kill the basilisk during second year. I stabbed it through its mouth." He looked at her, waiting for her to figure out what he was trying to tell her. She clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise, and Harry laughed in excitement.

"You don't suppose the basilisk venom could still be on the blade do you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah… I think it could." He was beyond the state of beaming. His mouth looked like it was about to rip open and fall of his face. Hermione smiled too and reached around her neck for the horcrux.

"Thank Merlin I placed a protective charm of this thing when we first got it. The goblins had no idea we had it." Harry smiled.

"Brilliant." he said and Hermione smiled even wider.

* * *

><p>They were standing above the horcrux with the sword in Harry's hand. As they looked down on it, it felt weird to know it could all be over at any moment - that one more horcrux would be forgotten and only three more would have to be destroyed. Harry took Hermione's hand and then handed her the sword.<p>

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. She violently shook her head.

"No, no. I don't think I would have the strength. That thing will test whoever tries to destroy it."

"Hey," Harry soothed. "Whatever happens when this blade touches that horcrux won't matter because it isn't real. I know the book says a horcrux will test you; try and pin-point your darkest fear. But you will have me right by your side. I won't leave you, I promise." Hermione nodded.

"Alright." she took hold of the sword and looked down at the locket. It glistened in the sunlight. For a moment she closed her eyes and braced herself, before she lifted the sword up above her head and then pierced it into the middle of the locket. A high pitched scream blanketed itself around the duo, and Hermione watched in horror as an image of Harry's mangled body soared above her.

"You didn't save me, Hermione.' His voice echoed, his dark eyes burying themselves in hers. She screamed and tried to stab the locket again, but the image of Harry swooped down and stood in front of her. The real Harry shouted and grabbed Hermione's hand, trying to tell her he was standing right beside her, and this holographic image was only a ruse. She tore her eyes away from the bloody remains of her boyfriend to look into his real emerald eyes. A rush of adrenaline pulsed through her and she set her head back on straight. It was high time this horcrux was destroyed. She stabbed the locket three more times, pressure building in her arms from the dark magic until the screaming stopped, the mangled version of Harry screamed and disappeared, and the heaviness left Hermione's arms. All that was left was dead silence and a blackened version of the locket they had carried for so long burned into the grass. Harry stared at it for a moment, and then cried in rejoice. Hermione joined in, planting a big kiss on Harry's mouth and then hugging him. She then trembled in his arms for a moment, and Harry placed a gentle hand on her hair to sooth her.

"Hey, hey…" he whispered. "You okay?" She whimpered.

"That was so scary. I'm sorry." she said, her body still shaking. Harry hugged her even tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I will never leave you." he said. "I'm right here." she smiled and nodded in his chest. For the first time in a very long time, they felt like they were making progress.

The joy they felt when the locket was destroyed was short lived. The very next day both Harry and Hermione realized that they no longer had a horcrux in their possession, nor did they know where any other ones were. They knew there was no book in existence that would be able to tell them the location of Tom Riddle's broken soul, and so they spent the day trying to come up with ways to discover the horcruxes. Around night fall both of them had had enough and decided sleep was the only thing they could really do. Since their relationship had reached a new level, they decided to sleep in the same bed. It was a nice form of comfort for the both of them, and Hermione settled herself on Harry's chest and he wrapped his right arm around her waist, holding her close to him. They fell asleep within a few minutes.

Harry could feel his scar begin to burn while he slept. In his mind he saw visions of a golden cup, and he saw the sword of Gryffindor placed beneath it. His scar began to feel scorching hot as he saw Voldemort's face cringe in pain, as if part of him had died. He screamed in his sleep as the cup fell and rolled to Voldemort's feet. The closer it got to him, the more pain Harry began to feel. When Voldemort bent down to pick up the cup Harry's heart was racing more than it ever had in his life, and his scar was so painful he was crying in his sleep. Hermione was, of course, awake by now and was trying to hold Harry the best she could, but he was fighting against the pain in his scar and was tossing and turning quite a bit. She knew he was having a nightmare, and she bent down to kiss his forehead and whisper soothing words. In that moment Harry caught a glimpse of the cup. It was pure gold with a badger engraved on its side. As he looked at it, fire began to fight its way through his blood stream and then his scar began to pulse. He screamed with agony and shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his neck. He was panting, and Hermione was right there to help him.

"Harry, shhh." she soothed as he panted, sweat still falling off of his face. He pushed the blanket away from him and got out of bed. He was shaky and stumbling around, and Hermione watched in horror as he collapsed onto the floor. His right hand flew to his scar but he didn't scream, instead he rubbed it slightly and then rubbed his eyes. Hermione came up behind him and put a tender hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" "I…I think I found another horcrux." He whispered. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Okay… How do you, um.. How-" Harry looked at her.

"I could feel it. In my dream, there was a cup. I've never seen it before, but when it got near Voldemort he… He felt connected to it. _**I**_ felt connected to it. My scar burned whenever he was near it. 'Mione, that cup is a horcrux. I know it is." Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Okay, that makes sense. Tell me about the dream. We might be able to figure out whose cup it is, where its located, all that." Harry rubbed his hands together and stood up, thinking pacing might help him remember everything.

"I was an observer, and I saw the cup on a shelf… And… Oh, my God." He said, and he ran to the bedroom. Hermione followed, and saw Harry standing with the sword of Gryffindor. "This was there. Beneath the cup. And then the cup fell, and it was by Voldemort's feet. He picked it up and… and that's when I knew it was a horcrux. He was almost afraid to let it out of his sight. I could feel him tremble as he touched it. And then I was able to look at the cup for the first time. It was pure gold, and there was a badger engraved on its side. Then I woke up. What does that say?" Hermione was one step ahead of him. She ran to the bookshelf and flipped through the pages of Hogwarts a History. 

"HARRY!" she called, and he was right behind her. He peered over her shoulder and saw what she had realized. On the page there was a picture of something that looked an awful lot like the cup in his dream. "Does this look like the cup in your dream?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"It belonged to Helga Hufflepuff." he realized. Hermione gasped.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, and Harry bent down to her and waited for her to continue. "Harry, do you s'pose Voldemort could have chosen an artifact that belonged to each of the founder's of Hogwarts? I mean… Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Godric Gryffindor's ring? I bet you one of the remaining horcruxes belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry shot Hermione a grin and then kissed her.

"Brilliant. You are always so brilliant." She smiled and kissed him again. They stopped for a moment and Harry sighed. "Why was the sword with the cup?" he pondered. Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I… I have no idea. Maybe it was your subconscious's way of telling you it was a horcrux. Y'know… Placing the object that could possibly destroy it right by its side." Harry nodded. This made sense, but he still felt uneasy about the whole thing. All he knew at this point was that this cup was most likely a horcrux, and he and Hermione had to get their hands on it. He stood up and began to pace again, trying to think of anything else that could help them find the cup. And then it struck him. In his dream, behind Voldemort, there stood rows of desk lamps with marble pillars on every side. It looked so familiar, and Harry felt his heart leap to his throat when the realization struck him.

"Gringotts." he cried. Hermione looked at him

"What?" she asked.

"My dream… It took place in Gringotts. I remember." Hermione stood up now.

"Okay, but what does that mean? Is the cup in a vault?" Harry frowned. It made sense for Voldemort to have placed the cup in a vault of some sort, but he also knew the marble pillars and rows of lamps were in the lobby, and the cup was rolling through the lobby.

"I dunno." He admitted. Hermione spoke up.

"I have an idea. All we need is to get into the bank. I think if you close your eyes and focus hard enough, you might start to feel a connection to the horcrux, wherever it is. You were able to figure out the cup was a horcrux just from your connection, right?" Harry nodded and then scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah okay. If we get into Gringotts I might be able to get around the goblins and find the cup. Except that I have NO IDEA where to start looking once I'm inside." He sighed in frustration and collapsed onto the couch. Hermione frowned and sat down next to him.

"Honestly, Harry. Sometimes you can be really thick. I'm just offering an idea." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the couch, and Harry shook his head.

"Sorry." He sputtered. Hermione took a deep breath before she uncrossed her arms and faced her boyfriend.

"I know its hard. I know the thought of going into Gringotts is terrifying, especially under the circumstances, but we have to try." Harry smiled.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when **you** were the one trying to convince **me** to do a risky plan." Hermione smiled.

"Its funny how a little life-threatening adventure changes you, isn't it?" she burst into laughter when she saw Harry's face fall for a moment, and then he began to laugh too. They sat there for a moment, laughing and forgetting about all of the havoc to be raised in the near future, until Harry had what appeared to be a stroke of genius.

"That's it!" he exclaimed and rose to his feet. He jumped around the tent for a moment, trying to figure out how his idea would completely play out and work. Hermione watched him, wondering what the hell he was thinking about. After a few minutes he had figured out the basics, at least well enough to present the plan to Hermione.

" Harry, what are you so excited about?" she asked. He looked at her and then grabbed her hand.

"This might sound crazy, but it just might work. " he began. "I think we should go back to the goblins and offer a trade. We can lead them to believe if they help us break into Gringotts we'll let them have the sword of Gryffindor." Hermione gasped.

"H-Harry…" she began. " I don't know. I mean, getting a goblin to assist us would be a good idea, they know those vaults and hallways better than anyone. However, there was a reason those goblins took us in the first place. There was something they wanted either from us or because of us, and I don't think running back to their lair would be the best idea." Harry squeezed her hands a little harder.

"Honey," he urged, " Listen. I know you're always thinking on an analytical level and I know you always put things into perspective, but I honestly think we have nothing to lose. We can always escape if things start to get out of hand." Hermione scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Harry, just because we've been able to get out of every awful situation we've ever been through by the skin of our neck before doesn't mean we will always get away! In fact, I'd say our time is more than overdue. I'm actually surprised we haven't gotten caught yet!" Harry laughed.

"A wise girl once told me that we always have to try. No matter what the circumstances may be, we always have to try." Hermione gave him a timid look.

"I… I don't know about this, Harry." he smiled and leaned into her. He kissed her gently, and she melted as she felt his tongue glide over hers. "Okay." she squeaked. "We can try." He kissed her again and then wrapped his arms around her waist. She found hers messing with his raven hair, and then she was on the ground, Harry towering over her and kissing her all over. She found herself gasping in moments, and then held Harry's hand on her breast. He playfully gave her a squeeze, and then allowed himself to enjoy her body and all it had to offer. She found herself enjoying the male anatomy more than ever thought she could before in her life, and the two of them re-enacted the events from earlier. They fell asleep moments after, still cuddling and holding onto one another.

They awoke with the sunrise the following morning. Hermione was still topless, as was Harry, and he marveled over how great her bare skin felt between his arms. He kissed her naked shoulders and then moved on to her neck, and she moaned and smiled in pleasure.

"Good morning." he whispered, and she chuckled.

"Hi," she replied. He kissed her cheek and settled his chin on the same shoulder he had kissed, and then squeezed her a little closer.

"You're beautiful when you sleep, you know that?" she rolled her eyes.

"You're incredibly cheesy, you know that?" He laughed and kissed her. "Thank you." she added and he nodded. They kissed a little more, before Hermione pulled herself out of Harry's arms and wrapped a blanket around her chest. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he took the image in, and then he got up and stood behind her.

"You're also incredibly sexy, and its not fair." he breathed in her ear. Goose-bumps began to rise on her body and she turned around and faced him.

"We really should begin to focus on meeting with the goblins." she whispered, and he smiled seductively.

"We will." he said, and before she knew what was happening the blanket was gone, and they were once again engaging in something they never knew could be so enjoyable. Hermione cried out in approval as Harry found ways to turn her on beyond belief, and he wasn't afraid to experiment with ways to pleasure her. An hour or so passed before they both knew they couldn't be naive teenagers anymore, and as soon as they got dressed they began to come up with a plan for the goblins.

"Harry, I'm telling you. We can't just walk back in there! We need to sneak in, use strategy, methods, trick them into listening to us." Hermione cried out, placing her head in her hands after an hour of bantering was finally getting on her nerves. Harry sighed.

"Alright. Okay." he admitted. "You're right. As always." She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her patience was running thin. She couldn't understand how Harry could be so ignorant. She knew he was anxious to find all of the horcruxes, but his lack of logical thinking terrified her. Deciding it was better to push forward rather than dwell on the frustration she was feeling, Hermione reached over and placed her hands on Harry's. He looked up and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a single tear fall out of his eye.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking out my frustration on you." he admitted. She shook her head now, and squeezed his hands.

"Harry, we're both frustrated. We're both a little scared. If we don't let it out once in a while it'll beat us, and we can't let that happen." she said, and she could feel him begin to relax.

"Thank you." he whispered, and then he kissed her. She pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him. In that moment both of them knew they couldn't try and beat around the bush anymore, and for the next hour they made a plan of attack for the goblins, and then they apparated away under the invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>The confined space they were trapped in opened up immediately, and they found themselves on the top of the mountain overlooking the goblin's cave. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and the two began to walk down the mountain side, both afraid to make a wrong step or breath too loudly. Goblins, especially so close to their hideout, were probably all over the forest. She felt her breath catch as she almost ran into two of them making their return from gathering food of some sort, and she and Harry shared a knowing glance. They both decided to follow the goblins into the cave, which would both assure that they would get in without any trouble and possibly lead them to a swarm of goblins (which, it just so happened, worked perfectly with Hermione's plan.) The goblins grunted and groaned with each step they took, and Hermione and Harry kept their distance the best they could. After a little while they approached a shack-like door in the side of the mountain and they goblins tapped a secret code to open it. The goblins stepped in instantly, and Harry and Hermione shuffled behind to make sure they got in without being noticed. The door squeaked shut behind them, and Harry and Hermione followed the two goblins down a dimly lit hall that led to a bigger room. It was reminiscent of what a dining hall would be in a mansion back in the Middle Ages. There were torches nailed to the wall, the crest of the goblin race was hanging above a fireplace carved out of the mountain. The ground was covered in old, cracked stone, and Harry watched as the goblins interacted with each other. He marveled over the cultural habit's the goblins exhibited for each other - the way shoving other goblins around was a sign of friendship, or the way they would spit on the food of other goblins who had made them angry. It was then that he noticed the goblins were engaging in some sort of festival, a party of some sort. Some were dancing in the corner, most were eating. Hermione squeezed his hand to indicate to him she had realized the exact same thing, and both of them knew this was the perfect opportunity to execute their plan. A group of goblins began to make their way towards Harry and Hermione, and she cast a confounds charm on all of them. They waltzed back to the corner with the dancing, dazed and confused, and Hermione knew it was only a matter of moments before the other goblins realized they were there, and from the corner of her eye she could see Rebdak grabbing a plate of food. She got Harry's attention, and he too took notice of where Rebdak was. Now was the moment to put their plan into action. With a swift movement they tore off the invisibility cloak and cast stunning and freezing charms on any goblin who tried to come near them. Hermione managed to keep a steady watch on Rebdak, who was sitting calmly in the back of the room. Harry caught hold of a group of goblins and tied them together with a conjured rope, and Hermione cast sleeping spells on two other clumps. They both screamed in surprise as one goblin climbed on Hermione's back, attempting to choke her. Harry pulled him off of her with a magnet charm and he flew towards the nearest metal in the room, which just so happened to be the goblin crest. There were only a few more groups of goblins left, and Harry and Hermione were feeling confident they could take all of them.<p>

"DEPULSO!" Harry shouted, and two goblins flew outside the room. They got up immediately and tried to get back inside, but there was an invisible wall keeping them out. Hermione gasped as a group of ten or so ran against the wall and prepared a sort of parkoure attack.

"Expulso!" she cried as they were about to attack, and the wall they were standing by crushed down on top of them. The goblins that had been banished out of the room ran to the newly formed opening and tried to get in but found themselves to still be locked out. Harry was dodging swords and daggers the goblins had managed to pull from a secret stock within the walls of the room, either blasting them away or simply ducking. Hermione pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and fought against the goblins with the swords, while Harry disarmed them with expelliarmus. Empty handed, the goblins began to run but were quickly pushed back and knocked unconscious with a spell cast by Harry. Hermione quickly turned around and kicked a couple of goblins trying to crawl up her leg, and then she stunned them. In that moment, every goblin was either dead, knocked unconscious, or locked out of the room, and both Harry and Hermione found themselves searching the room for Rebdak, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Great," Harry muttered, and Hermione grabbed his hand.

"C'mon," she urged, "Look." Harry saw what she was pointing at and immediately knew where Rebdak had gone. In the wall by the fireplace there was a small crack just barely big enough for one goblin to squeeze through, and while his "minions" were doing all the dirty work Rebdak had managed to escape through it. Hermione blasted away the rest of the wall and the duo took off through the narrow hallway.

"Lumos Maxima." Harry said, and Hermione soon followed. Suddenly the hallway was lit for almost a mile ahead, but it was so tight Harry and Hermione had to file in behind one another. Harry reached out and grabbed her hand, and they both realized the moment they made skin contact the lights on both of their wands grew brighter. She smiled at this, because it was yet another reminder of the love the two of them had for one another. The continued down the hallway for a while before they reached a dead end.

"No sign of him." Hermione said. Harry looked around the hallway again, trying to find another hidden door or compartment Rebdak could have gone into.

"Hey!" he shouted, and Hermione immediately pulled him back.

"What're you doing?" she snapped, but he shook his head as if to say 'Not now dear, I'm trying to save the world.' He returned to what he was doing, slowly walking down the hallway again.

"Rebdak!" Harry shouted again, "We know you are in here. Come out and we won't hurt you." There was a moment of silence before Hermione felt something grab her arm. She shouted in surprise before she realized it was Rebdak, and he had a small dagger aimed at her stomach.

"Shhh, pathetic girl." He muttered, but Harry had already seen him.

"Let her go. Now." He demanded, holding his wand out steadily ready for use. Rebdak snickered.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Stun me, like you did my friends? They'll wake up eventually. And so will I." Harry frowned.

"Perhaps. But I was planning something a little more trivial in your case, Rebdak. Let Hermione go." Rebdak sneered and pulled Hermione closer to him. She didn't say anything; she wanted to see where Harry was going with this. As Rebdak pulled Hermione closer to his body, Harry saw blood begin to spill from her arm where Rebdak's dagger was slowly cutting her skin, and she clenched her jaw to stop from crying out. Harry began to feel worry and anger build inside of him, and he knew the only way to get Rebdak to listen to him and be willing to cooperate was to do something he vowed never to do. Thinking of what Rebdak might do to Hermione if this continued to fuel his anger, Harry, for the first time in his life, used one of the three unforgivable curses.

"Crucio." he shouted, and a burst of light flew and hit Rebdak. He called out in pain and fell to the ground, thus releasing Hermione. He continued to scream and cry in pain as Harry's curse penetrated his body. Hermione ran towards Harry.

"Stop it!" She cried, and Harry listened to her. He put his arm down, breaking the line between him and Rebdak, who laid on the ground motionless. After a few minutes, he slowly began to laugh.

"I under-estimated you, Potter." the goblin shakily admitted. "Perhaps you are more like He Who Must Not Be Named than you realize." Harry raised his wand again, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Harry-" she began, but he ignored her.

"Why did you kidnap us before?" he questioned. Rebdak remained silent, and the hairs on Harry's arms began to rise. "Answer me, or I swear I will do it again." Hermione gave him a look of shock. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage. Harry would never have used the Cruciatus Curse on a living creature. Her eyes darted back and forth between her boyfriend and the goblin, and she could feel the tension in the room grow. Rebdak painfully tried to sit up, but his body still felt as if it were made of jell-o, and so he laid back down.

"There is a reward out for you, Harry Potter." Rebdak began. " We goblins need it. Our race is dwindling to catastrophically low numbers, and this reward would ensure our survival from this war, once He Who Must Not Be Named defeats you." Harry could feel his blood begin to boil. Hermione held on tighter to Harry's arm to keep him from lunging at the goblin.

"What does the reward entail, exactly?" she asked, knowing Harry was too livid to speak.

"Whoever turns Harry Potter into He Who Must Not Be Named is to be given a sort of free pass in the war. In other words, their life is spared. Their life, and their family's life." Hermione sighed.

"I have no intention of allowing you to turn me into Voldemort, Rebdak. Sorry, but I have other things on my to-do list." Harry scowled, but Rebdak merely laughed.

"I'm not exactly asking for your permission, Harry Potter." he said.

"What makes you think Harry will lose?" Hermione asked now, trying to get to the subject they really came to ask about. Rebdak sat up now, finally feeling a little back to normal.

"I was around for the First War, I know the things He Who Must Not Be Named can accomplish. This…boy, is merely lucky. And I know, because I've seen it before, that when it comes time for him to fight, Harry Potter will lose. A boy of seventeen cannot possibly survive against the darkest and yet most powerful wizard the world has ever seen." Rebdak remarked, a grave tone coating his voice. He looked at Harry almost apologetically, and Harry began to realize he could begin to work towards the horcrux discussion. He put down his wand and sighed.

"Rebdak, you may have been around to see all the horrific things Voldemort-" Rebdak winced at the name, "did before, but I can tell you there has been at least one incident every year for the past seven years in which he has tried to kill me, and I have been able to stop him every time. And I believe with every fiber of my being that I have what it takes to defeat him. I have to believe that, and I have figured out the key to getting there." Harry said, walking towards Rebdak and kneeling beside him. The goblin tensed up as he approached but did not object, and Harry continued. "I need your help." He said, and Rebdak looked at him with wide eyes.

"And why, Harry Potter, would I help you?" he asked. Harry pursed his lips for a moment before he continued.

"Because I can tell that you're just as scared for your family and friends as I am, and you would be willing to do whatever you could to help protect them." he said, and Rebdak scoffed once again.

"I am not afraid." He defied proudly, and Harry smiled.

"Alright, then. Even if you aren't afraid you have nothing to lose by helping me, do you?" Rebdak looked at Hermione, and then back at Harry.

"What would I help you do, exactly?" he asked. Hermione picked up from here, and Harry waited to see what the outcome would be.

"We need to break into Gringotts bank and retrieve an item Voldemort placed in there. It holds something he could use to win the war, and we need to find it and destroy it. The only problem is we don't know where in Gringotts it is, and like you said there is a reward out for Harry's capture, so every witch and wizard and creature roaming Diagon Alley would jump at the chance to get their hands on him. We need a goblin, someone who knows the ropes and tricks of Gringotts to help us. It's the only way to find what we need and be one step closer to beating Volde-" Hermione stopped as Rebdak's face began to grimace again. "Of beating He Who Must Not Be Named." she finished. Rebdak smiled.

"What is the object?" he asked.

"A cup." Harry answered. Rebdak looked surprise.

"And how exactly would a cup help you defeat Voldemort? You can't exactly poison his wine now, can you?" he mocked, but neither Harry nor Hermione laughed.

"We can't tell you, but I promise you it will." Hermione said. Rebdak sat there for a moment, completely still. He then looked at Harry and flashed his yellow fangs his direction.

"What's in it for me?" He finally asked. Goblins were extremely selfish creatures, and Harry and Hermione both knew the value of pulling a good bargaining ship when dealing with them. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione reached into her infamous, never-ending purse and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor.

"If you help us, and we successfully get a hold of the cup," Hermione said, "You can have this back." Rebdak stared at the sword lustfully, his mouth beginning to open and his eyes glazing over. He snapped out of it after a moment and grinned.

"Alright," he said. "I will help you." Harry and Hermione repressed smiling the best they could and simply nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"We should start making plans and figuring out what we're going to do." Hermione chimed, but Rebdak helped up a creepy hand and silenced her.

"I'll make all the arrangements necessary." He purred. "You two should get some rest. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry shook his head.

"Alright, we will. Thank you, Rebdak." he said. Rebdak smiled almost half-heartedly. His body had completely gotten all of its feeling back and he stood up. He then led the couple to a small room hidden in the walls of the hallway and wished them sweet dreams before he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione laid on the cold concrete and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. They were both feeling the weight of what had just taken place, and Hermione was worried sick over the idea that they had not discussed a plan would not be discussing a plan, and Harry had been feeling weird ever since he used the Cruciatus curse. He looked at Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"Hm?" she asked, snapping out if her worry-fest. Harry sighed.

"I feel… I feel weird, 'Mione." he admitted. She knew why he was speaking this way, and she sat up and looked at him.

"You did what you had to do to prove your intentions and get where you needed to go. It worked, too." she said, but Harry still looked uncertain.

"That's not who I am. I'm not _that_ wizard. I made a promise to myself after the Department of Mysteries that I would never use those words. I remember how I felt after Sirius died, and I tried using them but I couldn't muster the strength to use it right." Hermione placed a hand on his. "What if he's right? What if I am becoming more like Voldemort?" Hermione gasped.

"Harry James Potter," she whispered lovingly, " you are nothing like him. You have proved that so many times. Rebdak has no idea what he's talking about. He doesn't know you like I do, so listen to me. You are the greatest person I've ever met, and you are the complete opposite of everything Voldemort is and stands for. You are kind, loyal, loving, genuine, and above all…Pure. Don't you ever think for a moment you aren't." Harry sighed.

"Thank you." he whispered. "Its just…Before, in fifth year, I wasn't able to successfully cruciate. But tonight, when I saw that blade dig in to your skin I became so angry I couldn't even think straight, and I wanted nothing more than to save you. I was able to it today, 'Mione… And that scares me, because it could mean I am in fact becoming more like him." Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, honey… No. I think I know why you could torture Rebdak and not Bellatrix." Harry waited with fear in his eyes. "When you tried to curse Bellatrix, you were doing it out of revenge. You had already lost Sirius, and you felt your world begin to crash down around you. Your grief is what led you to try and attack her, but you knew it wouldn't bring him back and you felt empty. Tonight, with Rebdak, I was still alive, and you used the curse as a way to protect me, not avenge me. I think that's the biggest difference. Both times you acted out of love, but they were for different reasons. I'm a firm believer that grief blinds you and makes you forget who you truly are, where the urge to survive makes you see things clearer." Harry kissed her. The guilt and stress he was feeling began to lift away from him.

"Thank you." he whispered, and she smiled.

"Of course, love." Harry could sense her worry just as well as she could sense his and grabbed hold of her hands.

"If Rebdak tries to double cross us tomorrow we'll make him pay for it." He said. Hermione let out a shaky laugh.

"I'd just like to know what his ideas are. I don't like the idea of going into battle blindfolded." Harry nodded.

"I completely understand. But we've come this far, all we can do is sit and wait. Its going to be okay." He said, and she nodded.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Rebdak and Kamorx sat by the fire in the big room the party was in before. They had cleared out the dead and sent the wounded to go tend to themselves, and the ones unconscious were sent to bed as they woke up. Rebdak had just finished telling Kamrox the request given to him by Harry and Hermione, and Kamrox sat there dumbfounded.<p>

"For goblin-sake, say something." Rebdak snapped. Kamrox coughed a little bit before he spoke.

"I…um…Do you trust them?" Rebdak sneered and laughed.

"No." he answered. "I don't believe they have any intention of giving us the sword back. And I don't understand how a cup could help them defeat He Who Must Not Be Named. Part of me fears it is all a trap, a way to get back at me for kidnapping them. I know Harry Potter does not have what it takes to defeat him. He is too strong." Kamrox gulped.

"What are you going to do?" he squeaked. Rebdak frowned.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

><p>Silence surrounded Hermione as she rested her head on Harry's chest. Sleep was becoming more and more unlikely as the night dragged on. Only about ten minutes prior Harry finally drifted off, but she was wide awake. The fear she had regarding the events about to come was eating at her, and she couldn't help but think of the worst possible outcomes. Harry being captured or killed, Gringotts collapsing down on top of them, Rebdak somehow betraying them - these and more were playing like a silent film in her brain. She was pulled back to reality at the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Thinking it was Rebdak she closed her eyes in case he decided to enter the room, but the footsteps kept on going. She opened her eyes again and sat very still, her heart beginning to pound a little bit faster. Suddenly, three bodies draped in black cloaks appeared as if conjured from dust. Hermione immediately pulled out her wand .<p>

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, but the Death Eaters managed to block each spell. They did not try to attack, and Hermione realized this was not an ambush, but a kidnapping.

"Harry Potter's asleep." One cooed. "And the other is acting like her usual self." This caused a small roar of laughter to erupt, and Hermione took a deep breath.

"SECTUMSEMPTA!" Harry shouted, evidentally waiting for the opportune moment. It hit one of the Death Eathers square in the chest and he fell back, his hood flying off to reveal his face: Gregory Goyle's father, Patrick. He began to bleed excessively, and one Death Eater ran to him and began to use the counter curse. Evidentially Snape had warned his fellow colleagues that Harry Potter knew this spell, and had taught them how to fix it. The other Death Eater were trying to remain calm, but things were slowly unraveling. He grabbed a hold of Hermione, and as Harry tried to hex him he used a counter curse and pushed Harry to his feet. Hermione tried to scream but the Death Eater covered her mouth, and Harry was about to get up and fight when the Death Eater tending to Goyle grabbed hold of him and held him down. In that moment the door opened and Rebdak entered. The one holding Harry smiled.

"Thank you, goblin. We will tell the Dark Lord of your services." Rebdak nodded, and Harry felt his blood begin to pulse faster through his veins. He tried to lunge at the goblin but the Death Eater's grip was too tight. "There's no escaping now, Potter." he said. Hermione saw one of the other Death Eaters pick up her bag and pocket it, and she took a mental note to somehow get it back. Her eyes were distracted, however, when she saw Rebdak outstretch his hands and the sword appear in them. He smiled at Harry.

"Like I said, this sword is goblin-made, and with goblins it shall stay." He laughed as the Death Eaters began to apparate away, and Harry and Hermione knew things were much worse than they had previously suspected.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay! Some quick things. The spell Hermione used when she was trying to mentally put the goblin to sleep is made up because I couldn't find one that had already been written to do that. Thanks! -M.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: The First Encounter

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. H/Hr.

Author's Note: So, my plan is to get this story finished by the time I start school again. I have an outline written and I know exactly where I want to go with the story, I'm going to try my best to get it done by then. Thank you to everyone who is reading, I hope you are enjoying it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The First Encounter.<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange was waiting anxiously by the fireplace, her long fingers tapping the marble ever so slightly. She had never felt more nervous in her life, and the anxiety growing inside of her was becoming overwhelming. Her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, walked into the room quietly and took a seat by the bookcase, her dark eyes focused on Bellatrix.

"They should be here." Narcissa said grimly. Bellatrix's eyes darted across the room and settled on her sister, a small smile growing on her face.

"Oh, sissy." she began, taking a few small steps toward Narcissa. "If this works out, the Dark Lord will be so immensely delighted, and everything we have worked for will finally come true." She squealed with delight at the end of her sentence and danced around the room. Narcissa's dark eyes narrowed and she felt her stomach flip over. Her husband walked into the room followed by her son. Draco looked deathly pale, his face unusually hardened and stiff. He walked as if he was on auto-pilot, not quite registering where he was. Lucius came up behind Narcissa and gave her shoulder a squeeze. The Death Eaters had been using Malfoy Manor as headquarters, everyone anxiously waiting for the Dark Lord's next instruction. Only hours before they had received word from a goblin informing them of Harry Potter's whereabouts. The whole house had gone into a frenzy at this information, but all three Malfoys had remained uncharacteristically quiet. The Dark Lord could not be summoned until they were positive they had Harry Potter. No one dared to speak of what would happen if the boy was not actually at the goblin's stated whereabouts, but everyone knew better than to tell Voldemort they _could_ have found him. In the moment, all everyone could do was wait.

A small popping noise broke the tension. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco all looked immediately to where the sound had come from. Two Death Eaters stood in the shadows of the parlor they were standing in, each holding a body. A third Death Eater was slightly behind them leaning over as if in pain. Everyone held their breath as the two holding the mysterious bodies came forward, revealing Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Bellatrix squealed again, and Malfoys let out a sigh of relief. Except for Draco, who appeared to have become even more pale than before.

"We got 'em." The Death Eater holding Harry said.

"We should alert the Dark Lord," Hermione's captor chimed in after. Bellatrix was jumping for joy now, and both Narcissa and Lucius began to feel calamity enter their minds again.

"Well done, both of you." Narcissa praised, and the two Death Eaters took off their hoods. Once again, Dolohov held Hermione's life in his hands, and Harry felt a fire begin to burn inside of him. The cold hands of Augustus Rookwood clasped Harry's arm, and tightened as Harry's heart began to beat faster. He knew that at any moment one of the Death Eaters in the room could place their wand to their forearm and summon Voldemort, and Harry knew all too well that Voldemort would not hesitate to kill him. In that moment an even more terrifying and excruciating thought crossed his mind : That Voldemort would kill Hermione. In that instant adrenaline began to pump through his body and he pulled away from Rookwood, and then dodge-rolled onto the floor.

"HAR-" Hermione began to shout, but she stopped as he managed to summon his wand. As it flew to him it was caught by Rookwood, and with a grin he broke it in half. Before he had a chance to taunt Harry he was frozen and falling over from an ice hex Hermione cast. She had managed to pull herself free from Dolohov by elbowing him the stomach, something he hadn't seen coming, but he too was getting ready to fight. She screamed as Bellatrix shouted the cruciatus curse in their direction, and used a blocking spell to repel it. Without Harry's wand, she knew it was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed the couple, but she would try and fight them off while she still had the chance. In the thirty seconds it had been since Harry had escaped Rookwood, Narcissa had called in three other Death Eaters and had shouted many curses in Hermione's direction, who had cast a temporary force field to keep the curses out.

"That won't last forever, missy!" Bellatrix sang as she continued to break the wall of the force field with unforgivable curses. Lucius was standing in the back with Draco waiting for the opportune moment to attack. The three of the Death Eater's Narcissa had summoned were also breaking the force field, and in a matter of moments it shattered. Hermione was whipped across the face with a stinging hex that left her screaming in pain. Harry tried to use as much physical protection as he could, but it was no match for the dark magic emitting from five wands, with two more waiting to fight. "NOW!" Bellatrix shouted, and held out her arm to awaken the faded tattoo on her arm. It was then that Draco ran forward and placed a hand on his aunt's shoulder.

"Wait," he urged, and Bellatrix turned around quickly.

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed, embarrassment forming inside her. Her son ignored her and looked Bellatrix in the eye, trying to mask his nerves.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He half-whispered, and Harry, who had made his way to Hermione and was squeezing her hand through the pain still penetrating her face, froze. Was Draco Malfoy actually going to defend him, after everything they'd been through? Bellaxtrix laughed.

"You poor, pathetic and ignorant little boy." She purred. Draco clenched his jaw.

"I just mean…I think we should wait to alert the Dark Lord until we get some information from them. Y'know… torture them, find out what they're after and what they've accomplished. I'm sure that information would please the Dark Lord." Bellatrix smiled widely and kissed Draco on the cheek. He tensed up slightly but tried not to let it show, and Narcissa leaned back against a chair, relieved.

"Alright, then!" Bellatrix squealed, making her way over to where Harry and Hermione were kneeling. Hermione's face had stopped stinging, but a red streak was slowly appearing on her cheek. She tried to restrain herself from burying herself in Harry's arm as Bellatrix walked towards them. She smiled and waved her hand, in an instant Dolohov and Rookwood had detached the couple from each other's grasps and began to pull Harry towards a small wooden door hidden beneath a window.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded, but no one answered him. His eyes darted to Hermione, and for a second more she looked at him before looking back toward the Malfoys and Bellatrix. Lucius gave a small nod toward Harry, and before he had a chance to speak a word Harry was shoved into the hole behind the wooden door.

"HERMIONE!" he cried, but the door shut behind him and he was tumbling down a passageway, darkness swarming around him in every direction. After a minute or so he landed on what felt like pin needles piercing his skin, but he soon realized he was in water. It only came up to his calf, but it was deathly cold and he began to shiver. He looked back up towards the shaft he had just fallen down and started to cry Hermione's name again. Panic began to settle in his stomach, wondering why they took Hermione first and shut him up in here. Fear that they might kill her sunk in, and breathing became more difficult. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. **He **was the Chosen One; **he** was the one whose destiny called for fighting Voldemort; **he** was the one they should be trying to get answers from, not her. He also knew they probably thought she would be easier to break, and he knew he had to get back up there before they got so frustrated with the lack of answers he knew she would give they would end up hurting her. He began to crawl through the narrow passage he was now in, but his wand was broken and he had no light. He began to feel around the space he was in, trying to find a door or a way to get out. There was nothing but empty space around him, and after a moment all the self-restraint he had left melted away. He collapsed to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"Okay…" he muttered to himself, trying to get a hold on things. "Think, Harry…" There were two things he knew for certain. One was that there was no way he and Hermione would be able to escape easily from Malfoy Manor, especially since the Death Eaters know he's there. Fear began to creep inside of him, and he realized that just because the Death Eaters in the parlor hadn't summoned Voldemort didn't mean another Death Eater somewhere else in the Manor had, especially after someone confirmed they had actually found him. The other thing he knew was that Hermione was up there alone and every fiber in his body was screaming at him to go save her. He also knew that he was most likely in the sewer beneath Malfoy Manor, and that without a wand it would be damn near impossible to get back out without complications. He screamed as he felt something grab a hold of his arm, and he tried to fight it off, but its grip grew tighter with each move Harry made. He stopped after he realized this and sat there, trying to decide what to do next.

"You're quite jumpy, Harry." a familiar voice croaked.

"Luna!" he cried. His heart leaped to his throat and practically jumped up in surprise as she walked forward, her wand barely lit. She looked more pale than he remembered, and her long blonde hair was straggly and dirty. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark, with bags growing more intense by the minute. She gave him a half smile, and her light flickered slightly on her wand. He could tell she was weak, her frame was almost that of a skeleton. He reached out and gave her a timid hug, afraid if he put too much force he would snap her in half. "I can't believe you're here. Are you alright?" She smiled brightly, adding a small touch of color to her sunken face.

"I'm alright, Harry. I was just thinking about you actually. I was hoping that you were doing well on whatever journey you were taking, and then I started to think about Nargels and how they could possibly be of assistance to you and then I tried to think about where to go to get the Nargels, but then I-" Harry put a finger to his lips and stood in front of her in a protective stance as footsteps began to ring through the hallway above them.

"Luna, that's all brilliant, but I need you to listen to me" Harry whispered, pulling Luna towards the ground so the sound would be more muffled. "Hermione is up there by herself with the Death Eaters, and I know that time is running very thin to get out of here before Voldemort shows up. I need your help." She nodded inquisitively, waiting to see what he had in mind.

"I'm glad Hermione is on your journey with you. Where's Ron?" she questioned, and Harry's eyes grew dark for a moment.

"I'll explain that later. Now," he said, licking his dry lips. "Do you know if there's a way to get out of this tunnel?" She shook her head.

"No, but there's someone else down here who might." she said, and took hold of Harry's hand. Using the small amount light from Luna's wand the two walked down the musty tunnel until they reached a small alcove at the end, lit only by a lantern. Harry's heart began to pulse as he saw an old man with straggly white hair leaning against the back wall. His clothes were torn and dirty, and Harry couldn't make out who he was from the distance he was standing at. He moved closer, and the man looked up at his approach. Hollow eyes met bright emeralds, and fear masked the features of the old man's face. He looked almost broken, as if life had completely left him. Harry gasped when he realized who he was.

"Mr. Ollivander," he whispered, kneeling to his level.

"Harry Potter. No, no. It can't be…" the old man croaked, his voice just above a whisper. It reminded Harry of cracked cement, and he reached out a hand to help the wandmaker up. Luna grabbed hold on the other side, and Ollivander stood shakily at first, leaning against Luna for extra support. "It's all over." he said, dismayed. Harry shook his head and reached out for the old man's hand.

"No, sir, not yet. I'm going to find a way to get all of us out of here. I also need to save Hermione, and then I'll find another way to get us out of this mansion." A grim expression covered Ollivander's face.

"My boy, if they've caught you, I'm afraid there is no escape." Harry frowned.

"I choose not to believe that." he said firmly. Luna spoke up now, hoping to speed the process along.

"Mr. Ollivander, you've been here longer than any of us, and I know from experience that if anyone could get us to safety, it would be Harry Potter. This could work." she said with a smile, and Ollivander took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid the only entrance I've found is the one we came in from." He admitted, a cough erupting from him. Harry ran his hands through his hair again for a moment.

"We've got to get back." he said. Luna kept hold of Ollivander with her wand outsretched. Harry grabbed the makeshift lantern that lit the alcove, and the three carefully walked toward the entrance. Nothing but the sound of dripping water echoed around them, and anticipation built up inside Harry. Hermione's face ran through his mind, and he maneuvered the twists and turns of the dungeon brilliantly. The closer the three of them got to the entrance, the more tense Harry became.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" a fiery voice rang. Chills went up Luna's spine at the sound of Bellatrix's voice, and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Hermione." he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. "How do we get up there?" Ollivander was about to answer when Hermione's piercing scream overshadowed everything, and Harry felt his heart stop beating. It seemed as if they had been going at it for a while now, Hermione's scream sounded strained and tearful. "Tell me!' Harry demanded. Ollivander made his way toward a patch of rocks on the floor as Hermione continued to scream and cry, and Harry tried to fight back the tears.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix's voice rang. Luna grabbed Harry's hand in comfort.

"NO!" he screamed, and looked at Luna in fear. "Neville's parents."he choked, and Luna understood. He was afraid Bellatrix would send Hermione to the same fate that the Longbottoms had. Ollivander looked at Harry inquisitively.

"You love that girl, don't you my boy?" he asked. Harry took a deep breath and clenched his jaw.

"More than anything else on this planet." he answered. Luna smiled.

"I always knew it. You two always reminded me of Moon Frogs. They're very passionate and loyal creatures." Three years ago Harry would've given Luna a strange look at this comment, but now he just smiled through the tears that threatened to fall.

"Thank you." he managed to say. Ollivander cleared his throat.

"I've never tried this," he began gesturing toward the rocks, " but part of me always wondered what these were covering." Harry nodded, and tried his best to push Hermione's screams out of his mind, even as they got sharper and louder. He and Luna bent down to move the rocks.

"She's going to be okay, Harry." Luna said. Harry let out a small sigh.

"How do you know that?" he snapped.

"It's Hermione. And it's you. When you put the two together you get something much more magical than curses fired from wands." Harry gave her a grateful look. Hermione's screaming kept going, and Harry and Luna both sat still for a moment. Ollivander looked toward the door as it creaked open.

"Luna," Harry whispered. "May I borrow your wand?" Luna nodded and handed her wand to Harry, who braced himself in front of the other two.

"The Death Eater's never knew I had it. They took Mr. Ollivander's."

"Ironic, I know." the old man chimed, and Luna giggled, but Harry wasn't even listening. A figure could be seen standing in the doorway, but with all the passageways and tunnels that led to where they were now it was too far away for Harry to make out. He knew better than to try and attack it, and he listened carefully to see if Hermione's screams were going to stop, praying they wouldn't because then he knew she was still fighting. The figure began to move forward and eventually came down the shaft. Harry raised Luna's wand, expecting to be attacked, but the figure landed with a thud and remained slumped over for a moment. Harry held his breath and the figure looked up, his face dimly lit by the light from the lantern. Peter Pettigrew's eyes were glistening with fearful tears, and his rat-like features made Harry feel as if he had just stepped into a horror film. He gripped Luna's wand even tighter, but it appeared as if the man who betrayed Harry's parents had no intention of attacking him. He just sat there, looking at Harry with fear in his eyes. Wormtail, a nickname coined for Peter by Harry's father, looked toward the two people standing behind Harry, and suddenly the fear was gone.

"You must come with me, Potter." He said, standing up and directing his wand in Harry's direction. "The Dark Lord will be expecting you."

"Tell me Hermione is okay" Harry said icily. In that moment Hermione gave a scream so loud and so painful Harry lost all the self-control he had been fighting to keep. He lunged at Wormtail, and Luna screamed as a mini-dual was taking place right before her. She pushed the rest of the rocks out of the way and saw a small opening in the wall that led to a flight of old stairs. She helped Ollivander into the wall, and the two of them waited, knowing better than to try and help when both of them were unarmed.

"Obscuro!" Wormtail yelled, and Harry flew back at the jinx, his eyes blindfolded. He ripped off the blindfold to see Wormtail standing over him. Harry, who had let go of Luna's wand in the fall, tried to reach over and get it, but Wormtail stopped him. His wand was almost to Harry's nose, but he wasn't saying anything. He knew he had Harry cornered, and that all he had to do was say two little words and the Dark Lord would be forever in his debt. Everything he had ever worked for would come true. Excitement began to build up inside of him and he knew this was his moment. He opened his mouth and began to say the words he knew Voldemort would praise him for saying. "Av-" but something stopped him. He looked at Harry, but James Potter's face flashed across his mind. Regret and sorrow filled his body, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the image of his old best friend he couldn't. It reminded him of everything he had done. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened them again he remembered the night in the graveyard when Voldemort returned. The feeling of regret he had towards Harry and the events that unfolded there swarmed him again, and he began to sweat. Harry gave him a strange look, and Wormtail suddenly knew he would not have the strength to kill Harry. He would not allow himself to be responsible for all three of the Potters' deaths. In that moment he lowered his wand and took a step back. Harry slowly stood up and looked at Wormtail, whose big eyes were hollow and dark. He twitched in embarrassment and got down on his knees.

"I'm sorry, James." he said. Harry's expression dropped and he clenched his jaw again. Wormtail reached out to shake his hand, but Harry did not reach out to grab it.

"Too little too late, Pettigrew." Harry hissed. Wormtail's face cringed, and as he brought his hand back to his side, a tingling sensation began to run through his fingers. He felt a weight in his silver hand unlike anything he'd felt before, and before he had a chance to register what was happening it began to act on its own and wrapped its long fingers around his neck. His grip began to tighten and his face began to grow purple. Harry reached forward and tried to rip the hand away from Wormtail's neck, but it was already accomplishing its goal. Harry didn't understand why Wormtail's hand was strangling him, and it would be years before he figured out it was the feelings Wormtail had about what he did to James reacting with the dark magic that created the hand. He let go as Wormtail stopped squirming and collapsed onto the ground. He stared at his dead body for a moment, and then looked up to see Luna peeking out of the hole in the wall.

"I…" Harry began, but Luna shook her head. In the last few minutes Hermione's screams had ceased, and Harry's confusion about Wormtail grew into fear for her. He bent down to grab Wormtail's wand and ran to the hole Luna had uncovered. Handing her wand back to her he lit Wormtail's, and then led the way up the old staircase. Luna made sure to be behind Ollivander in case he slipped as each stair was only a few inches wide. They reached the top of the stairs after a minute or two, and Harry turned around to make sure Luna knew what he was about to do. She nodded, and Harry pointed Wormtail's wand at the small door at the top of the stairs.

"Bombarda!" he said, and the wall exploded. Through the hole Harry could see Bellatrix towering over Hermione, a knife in her hand. She appeared to be digging into Hermione's arm, and fury started to spew from Harry's pores. He jumped out of the hole and hit Bellatrix with a stunning curse. She flew back and hit the fireplace, temporarily immobile. Harry didn't have to time to run to Hermione before he had to dodge a curse fired at him by Lucius.

"Confrigo!" he said, his wand pointed in Lucius's direction. The silver haired sleeze jumped out of the way of the flames that approached him, but they latched on to the curtains that stood behind him. Harry ducked as Lucius tried to hex him again, but as he came back up Draco stood in front of him and hit him with a convictus charm. Searing pain shot through Harry's eyes and he screamed in agony, but it didn't last long. Luna appeared and managed to counteract the curse, and just as she was about to attack Draco he hit her with a binding charm. She was roped together and fell to the ground. Harry was about to untie her when she screamed.

"HARRY!" and he looked in the direction she was. Draco was standing over Hermione, appearing to be contemplating something. His mother's scream distracted him, and he looked over to see Narcissa's arm on fire from the curtains. Bellatrix, who had woken up at this point, hit her sister with a water charm and then focused her attention on Harry.

"YOU!" she screamed, and pulled her sleeve up to reveal the dreaded dark mark. Panic gripped Harry and he tried to incapacitate her, but she blocked the spell. He focused back to Draco for a spilt second, who was once again pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried, and Draco's wand flew to him. Harry tried to find Bellatrix again, but she had seemed to disappear. A sinking feeling came over him, and he watched as Draco turned around in surprise. He made no advancement toward Harry. His face looked almost relieved not to have his wand anymore, and he instead ran away. Harry ran to Hermione as Ollivander tried to fight off a couple Death Eaters, but they soon had him cornered. Harry knew time was running out as the dynamic in the room shifted. A more evil sensation surrounded him, and Harry knew then that Bellatrix had summoned Voldemort. He shook his head to get focused again. His heart stopped as he looked at Hermione for the first time. Her eyes were closed, and her right arm was stretched out to the side. The word MUDBLOOD was carved into her forearm. Blood trickled down on to her skin, and Harry gently shook her.

" 'Mione, honey." he said, but there was no response. Bellatrix gave out a shrill laugh, and Harry knew they were pressed for time. He shook Hermione harder, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry -" she said, but before she had a chance to latch onto him he was hit with a stunning spell cast from Bellatrix. He laid there, and Hermione found herself pumping with adrenaline. She suddenly felt very strong, and stood up without hesitation. Narcissa made her way toward her, but Hermione hit her with a sticking charm that threw her backward. She hit her husband, and the two of them, now stuck together, flew so close to the flaming curtains they sizzled the ends of their hair. Bellatrix was dancing around, not even paying attention to the young wizards. Harry felt his fingers start to gain their feeling back, and soon the rest of his body followed suit. Hermione had kneeled down in front of him, and he reached up and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster.

"I love you." he whispered, and Hermione nodded. She helped Harry up, and the arm Bellatrix drew on began to feel weak and tingly. She took a deep breath and told herself to press on. Harry looked at Bellatrix and knew he had to find a way to immobilize her. He then remembered Luna and ran to untie her, but she had already managed to do it. She was in the corner, helping Ollivander to his feet. She gave Harry a nod, silently letting him know they were both alright, and then looked at Hermione. Everyone knew they had to remain as quiet as possible.

"Luna," she whispered, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"He's coming." Both Harry and Hermione took a moment to look at their surroundings. Lucius and Narcissa were still stuck together, Dolohov and Rookwood were knocked unconscious by a spell Luna had cast, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Bellatrix was still happily dancing, almost oblivious to everything else. She still thought Harry to be stunned, Hermione to be too weak to fight, and she didn't know Luna or Ollivander were in the same room, as they had hid in the corner to attack most of the time. She had also just summoned Voldemort, and knew he would be immensely pleased with her when he saw she had captured Harry Potter. A small popping noise was heard from behind Harry, and he turned around to see Dobby standing in the hole he had created earlier. The house-elf placed a finger to his lips, and Harry smiled wide at his appearance. Bellatrix squealed in delight, and Harry guessed Voldemort must have arrived at the Manor. She bent down and unhooked the Malfoys.

"He's here!" she exclaimed. "Make sure they don't get away." With that she left the room, and Harry watched as Lucius and Narcissa looked over to where they were all standing. A moment of silence surrounded all four, before Narcissa tried to hex Hermione. She dodged out of the way, and she and Harry fought the evil couple. Dobby snuck behind the dymanic duo as they protected themselves and their friends, and he grabbed hold of Luna and Ollivander's hands.

"Trust Dobby." he said, and Luna smiled appreciatively. With that the house-elf apparated the old man and the quirky girl to safety, leaving Harry and Hermione alone with the Malfoys.

"Reducto!" Harry cried, hitting Narcissa in the chest. She screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, and Lucius cast a spell in Hermione's direction. She dodged it immediately, and just then the doors of the room swung open and Bellatrix came bouncing in. The snake-like figure of Voldemort appeared behind her, and Lucius stopped what he was doing. He bowed at Voldemort's presence. Harry stood frozen in place, anticipating Volemort's every move. His scar burned as his eyes met Voldemort's, and he screamed as he fell to his knees. Voldemort walked toward Harry slowly, and Hermione knew better than to try and attack him. Suddenly a small popping noise could be heard again, and Dobby was once again standing behind Hermione. He snapped his fingers, and the ceiling lamp that stood above Bellatrix fell. She jumped out of the way, but the lamp crashed down on her leg. She screamed in agony, but Voldemort completely ignored her. His narrow eyes were planted on Harry, who was still screaming in agony. He raised his wand, not planning to kill Harry just yet, but merely hurt him in some way or another. Harry's scar burned less as Hermione grabbed his hand, and he managed to see Voldemort towering above him in the knick of time.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, but Voldemort's wand cast his cruciatus curse at the exact same time. The curses met midair, and fought with each other. Hermione felt Dobby grab her hand, and she looked down. His big eyes held confidence, and he held up his fingers. On the count of three he planned to apparate away, and as long as Hermione was still holding Harry's hand he would come with her. She suddenly remembered her bag the Death Eater's had taken and summoned it to her. Neither Voldemort or Harry noticed, both were still focused on each other. Dobby held up another finger, and Hermione waited until she could tell Harry started to feel tired before she screamed.

"NOW!" Voldemort broke his focus at her voice.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed, his wand pointed directly at Hermione. Harry screamed as the green jet flew from Voldemort's wand, and he jumped in front of her. The curse hit Harry straight in the chest, and he fell to the ground, limp. Hermione yelled and tears began to cascade down her face. She bent over Harry and turned him over, cupping his face in her hands. Dobby stood in shock, and fell to his knees. Part of the spell ricocheted off of Harry and hit Voldemort in the arm. It began to smoke, as if it had been scorched by a flame, and he stared at it for a moment before looking back at Harry.

"That was almost too easy…Harry Potter… The Boy Who Lived, dead at last." He said, he eerie voice velvety. " Alert the others, Bellatrix." he cooed. Relief began to sweep over him, and Bellatrix looked up in shock. Hermione continued to cry. She looked up at Voldemort with a fire growing in her stomach, and Voldemort gave her a smile. He lifted his wand, intending to give her the same fate as Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." He said, and the green streak flew toward Hermione. Dobby tried to stand in front of her, but she pushed him out of the way. The spell hit her directly in the chest but flew away from her. She was unhurt, and as the spell touched her Harry let out a gasp for air as if he had been under water for too long. Voldemort's expression changed and he let out a cry of rage. The part of his arm that had been hit began to writhe in pain, and he let out a piercing scream. Hermione sat in shock for a moment, waiting for the effects of the killing curse to overtake her, but nothing happened. Voldemort's arm kept smoking, and Harry started to breath normally again. The stronger Harry got, the more pain Voldemort began to feel. Bellatrix screamed as Voldemort began to stagger, and with a yell of anger he knew he couldn't stay in Harry's presence anymore. He apparated away, leaving nothing but a gloomy feeling in the room. Bellatrix pointed her wand to her leg.

"Reparo" she said, and stood up as her leg mended. Just as she was about to attack Harry and Hermione, Dobby snapped his fingers. With one hand still entwined in Harry's, and the other holding onto Dobby, the three of them apparated out of Malfoy Manor. They could hear Bellatrix's scream get softer, and after a moment they could feel hot sand between their toes. Dobby let go of Hermione's hand and walked toward Harry.

"Is Harry Potter alright?" Dobby asked. Harry let out a shaky laugh and hugged the house elf.

"Thank you." he said, and Dobby started to cry.

"I would die for Harry Potter. Harry Potter knows that." Hermione bent down then and kissed the house-elf on the cheek. Dobby blushed at this gesture, something Hermione would never have believed possible if she had not seen it herself. In that moment Dobby looked between the couple, and understood they needed some time to themselves. He excused himself and walked toward a white house off to their right. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Oh, my God." she cried, and threw herself into Harry's arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"What about you?" he asked. Hermione broke down at these words. The strength she had shown before was gone, and Harry held her as she cried. "You were brilliant." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"I was so afraid." she admitted, her voice cracking. Harry kissed her again.

"I was too." he confided. " Let me see your arm." he said. Hermione did, and Harry ran his fingers over the letters gently. "I'll kill her. I swear I'm going to kill her."

"She tried to get me to tell her what we were doing all this time. I wouldn't. She thought this would change my mind." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes.

"She must not know you very well." he said, and Hermione smiled. "I'm so proud of you." She let out a breath. "How do you feel? I heard her use the cruciatus curse." Hermione shuddered.

"I'm better now. I never thought I could feel so much pain. But it was nothing compared to the feeling that hit me when Voldemort hit you with…" Suddenly, knowing that Harry was alright, Hermione grew angry instead of terrified and pushed Harry slightly. "You IDIOT!" she yelled, and started to hit Harry in anger. "What the hell were you thinking? How DARE you jump in front of… You were almost killed! You should've been killed! " Harry laughed as she hit him, and gently grabbed her wrists and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hey, hey!" he said. She stopped fighting him for the time being, and he kissed her. "Nothing would have allowed me to allow him to kill you. Nothing. There is nothing you can call me or say to me that will make me regret what I did. I love you more than anything, and the fear that gripped me when I heard those words is unexplainable."

"I understand it." she snapped. "I felt the same damn thing when the spell hit you." He didn't say anything, and Hermione sighed.

"What?' he asked. He knew she was thinking something, he just couldn't tell what it was.

"You are the only person in the world who could have survived the killing curse twice." she said seriously. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"You did too, y'know." he said. She hadn't fully registered that she had been hit with the curse until Harry said this, and suddenly both of them were more confused than ever. Their minds were swirling in circles, trying to understand exactly what had happened. Why had Harry survived the curse again? And why did it not even phase Hermione? They sat there in silence, both trying to figure it out when two unexpected voices were heard calling their names.

" 'Arry! Hermione!" the elegant voice of Fleur Delacour chimed. Both of them looked up in surprise, and for the first time looked at their surroundings. The ocean laid before them, roaring with power and as blue as could be. Tall mountainsides stood against the water, protecting everything beneath them And off to the distance, residing of one of these mountains, stood the small white cottage Dobby had entered. Fleur stood in the doorway, waving her hand to alert Harry and Hermione. They both stood up and ran toward the cottage. Hermione caught Fleur in a hug, and Harry grinned from ear to ear as Bill came and patted him on the back.

"It's great to see you!" Bill exclaimed, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah - you too!" He then hugged Fleur as Bill hugged Hermione, and the newlyweds invited the young couple inside. They sat around the kitchen table as Fleur put on a pot of tea, and Bill asked what brought them to Shell Cottage, then name of this Weasley's home.

"Dobby, actually." Harry said. "He came and got us." Bill gave Harry a knowing look.

"Yeah, Dobby came to us with some news not too long ago, and we've insisted he stay with us for the time being. He's been pretty damn helpful, I must say. House-elves have an intuition wizards can't even imagine, especially to those they are most loyal to. He came to Fleur and I earlier today and said he knew you were in trouble and needed to go save you, and we were not about to stand in his way. He's loyal to you, Harry." Bill said with a smile, and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry murmured as Fleur handed Harry a cup of tea.

"What happened, exactly?" Bill asked, and Harry set his mug down timidly. Hermione shared an uneasy glance with Harry, and nodded slowly.

"Wait…" she said, "before we get into that, is Luna here?" Fleur nodded.

"And Meester Ollivander. Zey are both upstairz resting." Hermione nodded. She wanted to talk to Luna - she had been so worried about her for such a long time, but she supposed it could wait to later. Bill took a seat across from the couple and waited. Harry sighed.

"It's a very long story." he began and Bill laughed.

"I'd be afraid if it wasn't." Harry took a sip of tea before he continued.

"Well, I'm not allowed to talk about what we've been up to the last few months in honor of Dumbledore's final wishes, but one thing led to another and we found ourselves at Malfoy Manor. They threw me into this sewer dungeon thing below the house while Hermione.." he broke off, partly because he didn't want to relive what happened to Hermione while he was away, and partly because he actually didn't know what had happened. Hermione sighed and relayed her story.

_Bellatrix looked toward Hermione as Harry flew down the tunnels into the dungeon below. A small smile crossed her face, waiting for Hermione to look away. When she didn't, the dark witch slapped her hand across Hermione's face. _

"_Listen, here." she began, "We can do this one of two ways. Either you tell me exactly what I want to know, or I torture you until you can no longer think for yourself and tell me everything I want to know without even realizing you're doing it." Hermione clenched her jaw. _

"_Nothing you do will ever convince me to comply to you." she spat. Bellatrix laughed. _

"_Alright, then!" she exclaimed, and threw Hermione on the ground with a stunning curse. Temporarily immobile, she watched as Bellatrix circled around her. _

"_Where have you been all these months?" she asked. Hermione remained silent, and Bellatrix asked again. Hermione still remained silent, and after another minute or so Bellatrix had enough. "CRUCIO!" she said, and a thousand needles penetrated Hermione's body at once. She screamed in pain as the curse continued, but Bellatrix stopped after a moment. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she asked again. Hermione spat at Bellatrix, and she used the cruciatus curse again. Hermione tried to fight against the pain but was no match for it. She continued to scream, and the curse continued to penetrate her body. Harry's face flashed through her mind and gave her some comfort, and eventually Bellatrix stopped and stepped on Hermione's hands. _

"_You will never win." Hermione said, breathless. Bellatrix laughed and kneeled over Hermione. _

"_Crucio." she said, and once again Hermione screamed. After three times in a row, Hermione couldn't feel her limbs, and was screaming so loudly she thought she might burst. Bellatrix stopped after a minute, and Hermione was trembling in pain and exhaustion. Suddenly Bellatrix hounded her with questions, but Hermione didn't answer any of them. Deciding to take a different approach, Bellatrix pulled out a small dagger she kept in her boots and brandished it on her belt. "It didn't have to be this way…" Bellatrix whispered, and leaned over Hermione. "Its very simple. I will ask you a question, and for every one you don't answer I will carve whatever I please into your pretty little arm - you filthy mudblood." Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Now… Why were you at the goblins?" Hermione remained silent, and Bellatrix made a disappointed noise. Suddenly she began to etch the knife into Hermione's arm, and for a while Hermione managed not to scream. Eventually the pain became too much, and Hermione couldn't help but scream. For the next ten minutes this process was repeated, and Hermione kept trying to think of Harry's face. Bellatrix slapped Hermione again as she reused to answer questions and stood up. _

"_Fine." Bellatrix snapped. "Leave her." she said to the rest of the Death Eater's in the room. Hermione managed to look over at her arm for a moment, the word MUDBLOOD was bleeding onto the floor beneath her. She began to feel very weak and lightheaded, and just as she drifted off she could hear the faint sound of an explosion going off. When she woke up, she knew she had to fight._

Hermione tried not to cry as she relayed this story, and Bill looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Fleur cupped her hands over her mouth, and Harry reached over and caught Hermione in a hug. Anger was swarming through his veins, but no one said anything. After a minute or so, Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and knew he had to continue with the story.

"There was some battling, I don't really remember a lot of it - it kind of just melded together in my mind. I remember Bellatrix summoned Voldemort, and I knew I didn't have much time. It was then that Dobby appeared and saved Luna and Ollivander, who I found locked in the dungeon I was sent to. Bellatrix left the room to get Voldemort and left the Malfoys' to look after Hermione and me, and we fought them off for a little bit. Voldemort appeared then… and, well…" Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Bill interjected. "You came in contact with him?" Harry nodded. "What…how?" Harry sighed.

"He saw me and my scar started to burn unbelievably bad. The next thing I knew he shouted the killing curse at Hermione and um…" Bill waited, but Harry didn't say anything.

"Bill… do you think you could try and explain something to us?" Hermione asked. Bill nodded, eagerly awaited the rest of their story. "Well.. Harry, in one of the most idiotic moves I've ever seen him make, jumped in front of me and the curse… it hit him." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand again, reminding her that he was alright. " I don't know what happened after that, I felt so broken. The next thing I remember is being hit with the killing curse myself, but it just flew back at Voldemort. I think part of it hit him, but when it touched me Harry woke up, and the next thing I knew Voldemort apparated away." Bill let out a low whistle, and the couple looked at him in surprise.

"I think you may just be the only person who would ever be capable of surviving the killing curse twice." Bill said, and Harry looked at him. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's the same concept as the night your mother died, Harry." Hermione took in a sharp breath. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save Hermione, and because you had the love of your mother's sacrifice protecting you for all these years, the magic that you put on Hermione was twice as strong, that's why the curse didn't even phase her. Do you remember if you actually stopped breathing for any time?" Harry shook his head, and Bill nodded. "Okay. I'd say you most likely did. Even though your mother's protection broke when you turned seventeen, you will always have her love and sacrifice pulsing though out your veins. It transferred inside of you through that scar on your forehead, so it is still alive inside of you, which is why you woke up when the curse hit Hermione. I think your love for her combined with your mother's love for you and literally made your heart start to beat again." Hermione looked at Harry when Bill finished explaining this, and Harry looked at her.

"Wow…" he said, and Hermione couldn't even react.

"Yeah…" she said. They smiled at each other, and Fleur wrapped her arms around Bill's neck as they watched the young lovebirds begin to fully understand the bond they shared. "What does this mean? Do I have Harry's protection over me or something?" Hermione asked. Bill shrugged.

"I suppose you could. And I wouldn't be surprised if it's pulsing through your veins the same way Lily's is pulsing through Harry's." Harry's brow came together.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, and Bill pointed to Hermione's arm.

"Freshly opened wound." he said, and Harry reached up to feel his scar. It was nothing but a freshly opened wound on his forehead the night his mother died, and it sealed up to keep her magic inside. The letters on Hermione's arm would definitely scar, and she too would have a protection running through her. He took a great amount of comfort in this, and leaned over to kiss Hermione's forehead. She smiled and nuzzled into his arm, and he gently wrapped it around her. "You two are lucky to have each other." Bill said, and Hermione let out a sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered. The four sat in silence for a moment, before Hermione asked another question that had been eating at her since she started talking to Bill.

"Hey… how's Ron?" Harry perked up at this, and he found himself reaching for Hermione's hand. Bill, however, turned pale. Fleur placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort, and Hermione could feel her stomach start to flip over.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Bill looked at his feet for a moment and avoided making eye contact with the couple.

"Ron came back to the burrow a few weeks ago. He wasn't himself, he refused to talk or eat, and all he kept doing was playing with his deluminator. Mum finally asked him what was going on and he snapped. He completely broke down, and he ran away from the Burrow. We don't know where he went or what he's doing now. We've tried to find him, but… we can't." Hermione's stomach dropped as she heard this. Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think I'm going to be sick." he whispered. Fleur stepped forward.

"Why eesn't he with you?" she asked. Hermione felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes.

"He got mad at us. One day he just left." Bill groaned.

"He really needs to work on his temper." he muttered. No one laughed, instead everyone just sat there uncomfortably. After a little while Bill stood up.

"I'm here if you guys have any more questions, but right now I think you should get some rest. Feel free to take a hot shower, get some food, sleep. You can stay as long as you need to." He left the room then, and Fleur gave the couple a small smile before she followed her husband out. Hermione looked at Harry. Neither of them spoke, but they knew what the other was thinking. Where could Ron possibly have gone? Harry reached over and kissed Hermione tenderly.

"Listen," he began, "I'm sure he's okay. All we can do right now is take a breather for a second. We're both okay, and we'll find a way to save Ron. Remember when I said we would save Luna? We did just that. We'll find him" Hermione nodded and leaned against Harry's arm.

"I'm tired." she whispered. He realized how exhausted he was after she said this, and the couple went upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up after a few hours of restless sleep. Her dreams were filled with images of Bellatrix and the events at Malfoy Manor, but also of Ron and the terrible things that could have happened to him. She dreamed of his lifeless body being thrown onto a pile of other lifeless bodies; she dreamed of him being swarmed by dementors. She woke with a start and shot up in her bed, gasping for air. Harry woke up as she shifted around next to him. His vision was blurred without his glasses, but he could see Hermione needed him. He sat up too and placed a gentle hand on her back. She looked at him for a moment before she rubbed her eyes.<p>

"I couldn't sleep." she admitted. Harry nodded and pulled her against him. Gently he laid back down, her head on his chest, and massaged her head with his hand.

"Me too," he finally said after a few minutes had passed. Hermione looked up at him with those hot tears forming again.

"Why didn't we make him stay?" she asked, her words catching in her throat. Harry squeezed her tighter to him.

" 'Mione, we couldn't have known what was going to happen. Bill said he returned to the Burrow, and that's all you and I knew he was going to do." Even as he said these words Harry didn't feel convinced, and Hermione could sense this. She groaned and buried her face in his chest.

"See… Even you think there's more we could've done." she sighed and rolled away from him. Harry bit his lip and got out of bed. He didn't turn around to face Hermione, instead he looked out the window toward the ocean.

"Yeah… I do. It's Ron. If I could go back and tell him how much I wanted him to stay… Maybe if I hadn't yelled at him. I don't know. Maybe if I had been more understanding, he would've stayed." Part of him secretly hoped Hermione would jump up and tell him it wasn't his fault, that he had nothing to feel sorry for, but she didn't. She just sat there and looked towards her feet, and Harry knew she thought the same thing. He groaned again and sat on the window sill, fighting the urge to break something. Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Regretting the past won't make it any better." she whispered. Harry pulled away from her and let out a small yell.

"Hermione, my whole life I've regretted the past! My whole life, all I've wanted to do was go back in time and change what life did to me. Innocent people have died because of me, and now Ron is missing. There is nothing on this planet that would make me stop regretting the past. Too much shit has happened because of it." Hermione stared at Harry. She didn't say anything, instead she turned away from him and tried to ignore the annoyance that was in her stomach.

"You've never tried." she said. That stung. Harry scoffed at these words and shook his head.

"Fine. If that's what you think; that I've never tried to put the past behind me so I could, I don't know, focus on maybe defeating Voldemort, then fine." He turned to walk away when Hermione's voice drew him back.

"Harry!" she snapped. He didn't turn around, afraid to look at her in the face. "That's not what I meant. I meant you've never tried to embrace the past. There's a reason these things have happened to you. I don't know what it is, but there's a reason you are The Chosen One. I meant, rather than regret what's happened, try to accept it. Accept that you had no control over the life you were given, and you've done a damn good job handling each situation. The sooner you embrace everything, the easier it will be to learn from it and grow stronger." He turned around slowly and gave Hermione a strange look. He knew she was right, but he couldn't accept what she was saying. Something inside of him was screaming at him to run away, but his feet stayed planted on the ground. After a minute he sighed.

"I can't do that." Hermione smiled and walked toward Harry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his nose, causing him to fight from smiling.

"I can help you. One step at a time. You just have to try." she whispered, and then she kissed him. The kiss was unlike any other kiss they had shared before. Both of them could literally feel sparks flying off of their lips, and they both pulled back in surprise. Hermione's hand went to her arm, and the letters engraved there felt warm. Harry's scar began to pulse, but not in the painful way it did when Voldemort was near. It was a peaceful pulsing, one that made all the worry go away. They stared at each other, both starting to realize what was going on. They had just sealed the bond between them permanently.

"What just happened?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.

"We're tied together. Magically, I think. Because of everything that happened today, you and I are forever united." Harry smiled.

"Why weren't our kisses earlier like this?" he asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I dunno. We got upset about Ron, I guess it did something." she said, and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry I got upset." he said. Hermione shook her head. They stood there hugging for a good five minutes. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon, and Hermione knew sleeping was out of the question again. With a quick kiss from Harry she decided she would try and find Luna.

* * *

><p>The blonde witch was laying on her bed when Hermione knocked on the door. Her voice rang through Hermione's ears as she told her to come in, and Luna greeted her with the biggest grin she could muster. Hermione grinned back and ran to hug her friend.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione exclaimed. Luna giggled and pulled back, her eyes twinkling.

"The same to you!" she said. The two sat there for a little while, laughing and catching up, before Hermione knew she had to address the issues she knew were at hand.

"Luna," she began. Her voice had changed, and Luna knew something much more serious than the previous conversation was at hand. "Did Harry tell you about how we met with your father a little while ago?" Luna's face dropped for a moment, and she shook her head slowly.

"No, no, he didn't. Is Daddy alright?" she asked, her voice quivering. Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't know." she said. " We went to visit him, but you weren't there. You father…" Hermione trailed off. She wasn't sure how to tell Luna this, but she knew the young witch needed to hear it. "Luna, I'm afraid there's a chance your father is working with Voldemort. He wants to get you back, and I think he may believe that the more he helps Voldemort the closer he'll get to you. When Harry and I visited him he called some Death Eater's on us." Luna stood up.

"No, it can't be. Daddy wouldn't do that, he doesn't believe in the Death Eaters. He-" Hermione cut her off.

"I don't know for sure, Luna. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Its just something that I've feared ever since we visited him. I haven't ever had to courage to say it out loud, but now that you're here and I know your safe I-" Luna shook her head.

"Thank you for your concern, Hermione. But I think my father knows better than to help He Who Must Not Be Named." Hermione nodded and told Luna she should get some more rest, and then excused herself and left the room. Harry stood just outside, waiting for her. He held three wands in his hands that he had managed to take from Malfoy Manor. Hermione looked at them for a moment and then looked up at Harry.

"How is she?" she asked. Hermione nodded, silently telling him she was just fine. He handed her one the wands and she took it carefully, afraid to touch it.

"What do we do with these?" she asked. Harry looked toward the door to the right of the one Luna was behind, and Hermione knew. Together she and Harry knocked on the door that was housing Ollivander, and a small "Come in," could be heard through the oak wood. Harry twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, revealing Ollivander. He was sitting by the window, freshly bathed and wearing new clothes. He still looked sunken and skeleton-like, but his face had a bit more color than before. Harry and Hermione took a seat on the bed across from him, and he turned around slowly to face them.

"I want to thank you, Mr. Potter." Ollivander whispered. "For saving me. I am forever in your debt." Harry shook his head.

"No, don't mention it." he said. "Mr. Ollivander, sir. I was wondering, if you aren't too tired, if you could perhaps take a look at couple of wands we took from Malfoy Manor." Ollivander's eyes grew wide and he nodded curtly. He outstretched one of his hands and Harry placed one of the wands in it. The wandmaker ran his fingers up and down the wand, carefully studying every inch of it.

"Ten inches… Hawthorne wood… Made with unicorn hair." Ollivander began. "This wand belonged to Draco Malfoy." he said, and handed it back to Harry. "Be careful, my boy." He continued, and Harry looked at him in surprise. "I saw how you got your hands on that particular wand, and I saw the way the boy reacted to it being taken. There's a strong chance that wand may now belong to you." Harry's brow came together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but Hermione interjected.

"He willingly gave it to you." she half-whispered. Ollivander smiled and nodded.

"Ah, you are the brightest witch of you age, aren't you?" he said, and Hermione blushed.

"I remember reading about the alleigance of wands in a book one year. It said that if a wand's owner is disarmed, and he is willing to oblige to losing the wand, the wand then belongs to the person who disarmed the wands previous owner." Ollivander nodded, and Harry shook his head.

"Magic just continues to grow more complicated each day," he marveled, and put Draco's wand down on the bed next to him. He then handed Ollivander a new wand, and the old man studied it.

"Elm wood…18 inches long. A core made with dragon heartstring. Ah," he said, and handed the wand back to Harry. "The Malfoy family wand. It has been in the family for generations, and most recently used by Lucius." Hermione then leaned forward to give Ollivander the wand Harry had given her, and the wandmaker didn't even have to study it to know who's it was.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" he said, and Hermione dropped the wand. "Walnut wood, 12 and ¾ inches long…Also made with a dragon heartsting core. Yes, yes. I would know this wand anywhere." He shook his head for a moment, and Harry bent down to pick up the wand. He then looked at Hermione in confusion. They both tried to replay the events back in their heads, wondering how in the world they had gotten a hold of Bellatrix's wand. Then they remembered. As they apparated away she had ran toward them and had put her wand within centimeters of their reach. Dobby had reached out to grab it. Harry smiled as he thought about what a help the little house-elf had been, and then he and Hermione stood up.

"Thank you, Ollivander." Harry said. "You have been extremely helpful. We'll let you rest now." He turned to leave when he remembered the wand he had stuck in his pocket and then forgot about. His wand. "Wait, sir?" he asked, and took one step toward Ollivander. "Is there, er…. Is there any way to repair this?" Ollivander looked at the sorry excuse for Harry's wand and sighed.

"No m'boy. I'm sorry." Harry nodded and put the broken remains of his wand back in his pocket.

"Thanks," he said. He and Hermione left the room then, making sure not to slam the door behind them. They looked at each other for a moment; both completely aware that they had a million opportunities in front of them with these wands in their possession. Moonlight shone onto the ground of the cottage through the windows, and the couple decided to try and get some sleep. At least for now, danger was out of their reach.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Alright! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon. Thank you! -M.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Goblin's Greed

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. H/Hr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews - positive, negative, or constructive. They've been fantastic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Goblin's Greed<p>

Harry stood against the counter in the kitchen, a cup of warm tea nestled in his hands. Hermione was sitting at the table opposite him, staring out the window and losing her thoughts in the waves that crashed against majestic rocks. The sun was just peaking out over the horizon and illuminating the dark and chilly sky. She sighed and placed her head in her hands, causing Harry to look up and snap out of his own thoughts. They had been at Shell Cottage for three days, and the couple knew they needed to start thinking about getting back out there and finding more horcruxes. Harry looked to Hermione, wondering if that was what was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, careful not to speak to loud out of fear of waking everyone else up. She shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She melted into his touch and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"About?" he asked. She sighed again.

"I… Sometimes I think it would be easier if we were to live in the mountainside. Stay there forever." Her eyes never left the window, and Harry took a seat next to her. He set the cup of tea down before reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah," he began. "I do too." She gave him another sad, small smile before shaking her head.

"We can't stay here, Harry. They need us out there. And yet all I can do is sit here and stare at rocks and tell myself I don't want to leave. It's pathetic." she clenched her jaw at her last comment, and Harry let out a small snort.

"No, it's human." She looked at him, but he was now looking out the window. "You want to hear a secret? I ask myself almost every single day: Why me? Y'know?" he looked towards her now, his emeralds glistening in the twilight. " Why do I have to be the one the prophecy talks about? Every time I think those things I feel guilty and sick, but I still think them. I know what you mean…" He said, his eyes locking with hers. "About staying here. Growing old. It's tempting." Hermione bit her lip and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She stood up now and walked toward the kitchen sink. Harry watched her, wondering what she was going to say next. She turned around slowly and opened her mouth to speak, when a creaking noise was heard coming down the stairs. Both of their attention was drawn to the hallway by the kitchen the stairs resided in, and Bill soon appeared before them. He jumped back slightly when he saw they were awake and let out a small laugh.

"You startled me!" he said, his voice also low. Hermione smiled.

"Sorry," she said. Harry stood up and Bill looked at him strangely before swallowing hard and continuing.

"Well, um… What are you both doing awake so early?" Harry shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep, I guess." There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them for a moment, before Hermione spoke up.

"Do you need something, Bill?" she asked and stepped away from the sink in case he needed to get by. He shook his head.

"N-no. I, uh… Well… Look, I shouldn't be the one to tell you all this, but come with me." He led them into the living room, but stopped before they could look inside. "I had meant to do this later, once you were awake. I came downstairs to get everything together, sort out what I needed to sort out, but since you're already here…Perhaps its better if we just go for it." He stepped aside and Harry placed his eyes into the living room. Remus Lupin was sitting on the couch, his hands clasped together and placed between his legs as he hunched over. He was looking at them, a grim expression masked on his face. Harry was surprised not to feel overwhelmed with happiness at his presence, and he knew it was because something bad was happening. Bill was acting way too strange, and Lupin wouldn't be here if something wasn't possibly dangerous. Hermione didn't say anything or make a movement toward him either, and so the two teenagers and the two werewolves looked awkwardly at one another. Finally, Lupin stood up.

"Long time no see," he said, smirking. Harry didn't laugh, instead he shifted his weight and looked Lupin in the eye.

"Yeah…What's going on?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Hermione bit her lip once again. Lupin sighed and shot a glance at Bill.

"I found something out yesterday that changes everything." he admitted, gesturing towards the chairs across from the sofa he had sat on. Neither of the teens moved toward the chairs, and so Lupin just continued. "Actually, Arthur found something out and alerted the members of the Order. He also said we should try and find a way to alert you, Harry, to which I said that no one had seen or heard from you in nearly three months. After our meeting Bill came up to me and told me he knew where you were and told me to meet him here… I guess this is where you've been, eh?" Harry looked to Hermione, nervousness and fear gripping both of them.

"When did you go to a meeting?" Harry asked, and Bill laughed.

"Last night, after you had gone to sleep." he replied.

"Lupin," Hermione began. "What's happened?" Lupin sat back down, and Harry and Hermione followed suit. He sighed.

"This war is getting bigger and more dangerous than any of us could have anticipated. You-Know-Who has increased his target." Harry felt himself tense up, and Hermione shook her head.

"What… what does that mean?" she asked carefully. Lupin looked at her.

"He's not after one thing. Its not just Harry. It's not just the wizarding world. He appears to want to rule the whole world. Every aspect. The Carrow siblings, two known Death Eaters, are now acting as political officeholders. Alecto is the new Mistress of Magic, and her brother Amycus is the new British Prime Minister. I have no idea how Amycus managed to get into that position, but it only means one thing. Voldemort now has an inside voice in both the wizarding and muggle world. And the muggles know nothing about it." Lupin looked Harry directly in the eye. "These **are **dark times, Harry. There's no denying that. You cannot do this alone anymore." Hermione also looked at Harry, who appeared to be made of stone.

"Lupin, I've said this before, but I can't tell you what I have to do. It must be done alone, no one can help me -"

"Harry," Hermione interjected. "He's right." A look of disbelief crossed Harry's face as he turned toward Hermione.

"Dumbledore gave me specific orders, 'Mione." Lupin growled at this.

"Dumbledore isn't here, is he?" Both Harry and Hermione snapped their attention to their former professor, who appeared livid. "Harry, you are as stubborn as he is. That's partly the reason he died, you know that? He refused to let anyone help him. I will not allow you to do the same thing. You need help, and I know Dumbledore-" Harry jumped to his feet, his blood boiling and his pulse racing.

"Don't talk to me about how he died! No one knows it better than I do!" Remus looked taken aback at the rage in Harry's voice but didn't speak, and Harry went on. "He died to protect me. To protect the whole wizarding world, and that's what I have to do." He tried to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to her.

"Harry." She stated, and he sunk back against the sofa. Hermione looked at Lupin and sighed.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. Harry began to object but she ignored him and planted her eyes on Lupin.

" Tell me what you need done, and I will find a way to assist you. Also, I think we need to start training the students of Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts is not being taught anymore, but if there was ever a need for it, it would be now." Lupin said grimly, and Harry sat up.

"Why isn't McGonagall offering that? They need it!" Lupin shook his head.

"You have been gone a long time." He whistled. "McGonagall isn't headmistress anymore. Snape is in charge now." Harry and Hermione both froze at this information. Hermione broke the silence first.

"What else has changed around here?" Lupin looked at her.

"The Ministry is under constant surveillance. Everyone who works inside has to oblige by certain rules, and those don't are killed." Hermione bit her lip again.

"If Voldemort is after Muggles…" Her eyes widened. "Lupin, my parents are on a vacation. Harry and I sent them away a few months ago so they would be safe from everything, but after what you said about the Muggle world… I'm starting to think they may not be as safe as I thought they'd be." Harry grabbed her hand.

"Okay." he began before turning his attention to Lupin. "I think Hermione and I need to talk about a few things." Lupin nodded and the two teens stood up and left the room for a few minutes. Bill took a seat next to Lupin and clasped his hands together.

"You okay?" he asked. Lupin nodded and sighed.

"Do you… do you think I'm being too hard on him?" he whispered.

"No, you're being protective. There's a difference. You don't want to see him get too wound up in pleasing Dumbledore or living up to his expectations that he forgets what's really important, and you want him to know he doesn't have to do it alone, but he won't listen to it."

"He's seventeen with the weight of the world on his shoulders." Lupin groaned, and collapsed onto the couch. They sat in silence for at least ten minutes before Harry came back into the room, holding onto Hermione's hand. The two took a seat across from Lupin and Bill, and Harry sighed.

"Look…Hermione and I were having a conversation before you two showed up. We talked about a lot of things, but the biggest part was how much we didn't want to leave this place. Maybe it's because we've had three days of solitude after months of fear and planning and fighting to survive, but both of us were starting to feel…tired. We felt weighed down by everything and we felt exhausted after seven years of…whatever it is you can call what we've been through." Lupin stiffened in his seat, fighting the urge to speak up, but Harry continued. "That being said, I still can't let you come along with us, but any words of advice you could offer us would be greatly appreciated." The lines on Lupin's forehead creased even deeper as Harry said these words, and then he frowned.

"Harry, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. Everything is changing now, and you need help." Harry groaned and sunk into his seat.

"Lupin, I can't, I don't know how else to say it!" A moment of silence formed between them, and Bill excused himself for a moment as he heard Fleur come down the stairs. The newlyweds knew this was something Harry, Hermione, and Lupin had to sort out, and they left to take an early stroll. Hermione looked between the two men, and knew they had to figure something out.

"Okay," Hermione stated "Look. Remus, there's no denying you were the greatest Defense Against Dark Arts teacher we ever had, and so if you could find a way to alert Neville and Ginny and give them some advice and tips on training students, we think it would be a good idea if they formed Dumbledore's Army again. They could find a way to meet, get the first and second years together and teach them basic combat. You taught us how to survive rather than how to fight, and that is something I've always carried with me. Those kids need to be able to protect themselves." Harry nodded slowly in agreement, and Lupin did the same.

"If they can find a way to do it without Snape finding out, then by all means. I completely agree with you. I'll do what I can." Hermione bit her lip again, and Lupin could tell she wanted to ask something else. "Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked. Harry gripped Hermione's hand.

"If you could, please try and find out if Hermione's parents are alright. If they are, leave them be. If there is even the smallest chance they are in any danger, do you think you could place them in the care of an Auror?" Harry answered. Lupin didn't even hesitate. He reached over and placed a gentle hand over the couples'.

"Of course." he said, and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered, and Lupin nodded again. Another moment of silence was shared by the three of them, no one quite sure what to say next. Hermione spoke up first.

"How's Tonks?" she asked, and a grim smile crossed Lupin's face.

"Oh, um… She's good. She's real good." He stopped, an uncomfortable aura coming off of him. Harry looked puzzled.

"Lupin," he said, "What is it?" Lupin sighed.

"She's pregnant." Hermione's face broke out into a smile, and she jumped up to hug Lupin, who laughed and hugged her back. Harry got up too to show his congratulations, catching Lupin in a hug for the first time since seeing him at Shell Cottage. For a moment, all the talk of the things Harry and Hermione had been up to was put on a shelf, and the couple embraced the news of a little Lupin being brought into the world.

"That's brilliant, Lupin! Congratulations!" He said, and Lupin smiled shakily. Hermione was giddy, asking every question she could possibly think of.

"Do you know what the sex is?" she asked, and Lupin shook his head.

"No, Tonks wants to be surprised." he gave out a small chuckle. "I s'pose I do as well." He smiled and looked at the young couple, and then he sighed.

"Harry," he began. "I just want to say…I know I could be of assistance to you. If you don't want to tell me what you have to do in detail - that's perfectly all right. But you may need protection, and I'm very good at that, I can assure you." Hermione's forehead came together in confusion.

"Wait.." she said, "Lupin, you just said Tonks was going to have a baby." Lupin looked at her, slightly taken aback.

"Well…yes, but she'll be at her parents house, perfectly safe. I want to make sure you're perfectly safe as well." Hermione pursed her lips.

"I…" she said, but Lupin cut her off.

"It's alright, really. " He then looked to Harry. "Harry, look. I've thought of you as son from the moment I met you, and because of that I know that I want to help you. Its what your father would have wanted me to do." Harry's eyes bulged from his head.

"Uh, no." he said flatly. "I think my father would want you to stick with your own kid, actually. I have done fine so far without your help, but your child - they're going to need you!" He stared at Lupin in disbelief, whose cheeks had gone pale. Lupin looked to the ground and ran his hand through his hair.

"I…My kind don't breed, Harry. Ever. My child…It's going to be like me. I know it is. Tonks's family is disgusted with the whole thing, and I know that if I was to be out of the picture everything would be easier for her, and for the child. I'm only useful to the Order; I'm not useful to my wife or the family we're creating. How's a baby going to handle changing into a wolf form each full moon? I can't even handle it… I've ruined her reputation, I've shattered our world. The Ministry is coming down on mud bloods… How are they going to react to a baby who is…" he stopped, choking back sobs. " I need to do something right for once, and I know if I helped you, I would." Rage boiled inside of Harry as he heard these words escape Lupin's lips. He stood up slowly, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah? Well we've all got burdens to bear, Remus. We've all done things we regret, but for you to throw it all away and pretend it didn't even happen for your own personal satisfaction is absolutely pathetic!" he cried, and Hermione stood up too, grabbing on to Harry's arm.

"Stop," she warned, but Harry wasn't finished.

"How dare you, Remus. After everything my father did, after he gave his life protecting HIS family, you, his best mate, are going to run away at the first sign of trouble?" Lupin looked to Harry with shock and pain in his eyes, and Hermione spoke again.

"Harry Potter, STOP it." she said, but Harry ignored her.

"How dare you-" Lupin began, taking a step toward Harry.

"How dare I? How dare YOU! I looked up to you all these years, you know that? I trusted you, and it turns out you're nothing but a coward."

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, but Lupin had heard enough.

"Fine." he said. "Goodbye, Harry." He turned and apparated away before either Harry or Hermione had a chance to stop him, and as soon as he was gone Harry stormed out of the room, anger still burning inside of him.

"He was only trying to help!" Hermione cried. Harry turned around so fast it made his head spin a little, and he glared at Hermione.

"I cannot believe you are defending him." he snapped.

"I'm not defending anyone!" she yelled. "Harry, for goodness sake, when will you learn to stop and think about what you're saying? You yelled at Ron the same way you just yelled at Remus, and both of them left. I know Remus is probably going to go back home to Tonks and hopefully stay with her - but haven't you learned your lesson? The people closest to you - their the ones who risk getting hurt." Harry licked his lips and moved closer to Hermione.

"Why are you still here, then?" he demanded, and Hermione clenched her jaw.

"Harry, I'm not getting into this right now." she said, but Harry threw his hands in the air.

"OH! Okay, then! By all means, then, if you don't want to 'get into it' why did you defend what just happened?" Hermione groaned in frustration.

"You really are thick." she said, and Harry sighed.

"Look, parents shouldn't leave their kids. Unless they don't have a choice." He collapsed into a kitchen chair, and Hermione realized what was really bothering Harry. She took a shaky breath and sat across from him, reaching out a consoling hand.

"We've been fighting a lot." she whispered, and Harry shrugged.

"I know I shouldn't have said those things to him. I couldn't help it." Hermione sighed.

"I know." she said, and leaned back in the chair. "Harry?" she asked, but he didn't answer. She went on anyway. "I'm still here because I believe in you, and I believe you're going to beat him. I'm here because there is no where else I'd rather be, because I love you and I care about you, and I know that deep down, even if you'll never admit it, you need help. I'm here because we have something worth fighting for." He looked at her, his eyes still hollow.

"You're right." he said. "We do have something worth fighting for." His eyes lit up a bit, and Hermione knew he wasn't talking about the horcrux hunt. She smiled a little and looked to the ground.

"I'm also here because you need someone to keep you in line," she added, only half joking. Harry sighed and looked away. "You can get mad at me if you want, but I really don't think yelling at him made it better." Harry looked at her again.

"If he goes back to Tonks, it'll be worth it, right?" His voice almost sounded childish, like he was begging her to say yes. She didn't, instead she just sighed and looked out the window. The waves were crashing against the rocks again. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Harry broke the tension.

"Listen, 'Mione… If you change you mind, Y'know…I'm not stopping you." She snapped her head toward him, and rolled her eyes.

"We're in this together." she said gently, and the familiar feeling of warmth Hermione always gave Harry overwhelmed him again.

"I don't deserve you." he said, and she smiled. "I think we need to get going." he added, and she nodded.

"Yeah…I was thinking that too." She looked at him again and squeezed his hand. "I love you," she said, trying to remind him she wasn't going to bail. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." he whispered. They heard the front door swing open, and they knew that Bill and Fleur were home. They came into the kitchen and saw the young couple sitting by themselves.

"How'd it go?" Bill asked. Harry sighed.

"Not well." he replied, and Bill looked at Hermione, who looked toward the floor.

"Oh." he said, and looked at Fleur.

"I'll make tea." she said, and moved toward the teapot. Bill sat down next to Harry.

"What happened?" Harry sighed,

" I don't really want to talk about it…" he muttered, and Bill nodded. He looked between the couple and tell the atmosphere had shifted in the room.

"You guys are taking off soon, I take it?" he asked, his stomach sinking as they nodded. He didn't want them to leave for the same reasons Lupin didn't, but he also knew it wasn't his place to say otherwise. With a nod he walked over to where Fleur was and helped her pour tea. Harry looked at Hermione , and the two of them stood up. From the corner of his eye Bill watched them head up the stairs to go pack up their belongings, and he took a sip of tea as he heard the door shut.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the couple to pack everything up. Hermione had double checked her bag countless times before to see if the Death Eaters had taken anything, and everything seemed to be in place. Harry held the three wands they had taken from Malfoy Manor in his hands as Hermione grabbed the extra blankets and pillows Bill had said they could keep and shrunk them to fit into her purse. He rolled them between his fingers, trying to figure out how he could use them to his advantage. This thought was always on his mind, and with a sigh he placed Draco's back in his pocket before he handed the other two to Hermione.<p>

"Thanks," she said and placed the wands in her bag. Harry stood up and looked around the room they had been staying in. It looked the way it did when they had arrived - cozy but unused. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him downstairs, where Luna, Ollivander, Bill, Fleur and Dobby were all standing in a line waiting for them. No one said anything at first. Suddenly, Hermione let go of Harry's hand and wrapped her arms around Luna, who squeezed her tight and flashed her a confident smile.

"Be safe, okay?" she pleaded, and Hermione smiled.

"You too. I'll miss you so much," she gave Luna's hand a squeeze, and then moved out of the way so Harry could say goodbye.

"Thank you for everything." he said, and Luna shook her head.

"No, Harry. Thank you. You saved my life." He grinned at her and caught her in a hug, and then turned and looked at Ollivander.

"Sir," Harry began, but Ollivander put his hand up. He reached over and shook Harry's hand with more strength than he knew he had, his eyes watering over.

"I owe you my life, Harry Potter. For that, I am eternally grateful. Best of luck to you, in all aspects of your life." He winked at Harry, who smiled appreciatively and shook his hand again. Hermione reached over and gave the old man a small hug.

"I'm glad you're doing better." she said, "Be safe, okay?" The wandmaker smiled and nodded, and then the couple turned to Bill.

"I can't begin to thank you." Harry said, "I -" Bill laughed.

"It was our pleasure," he replied, wrapping an arm around Fleur. "Truly. I'm sorry we can't do more." Fleur nodded.

"Keep een touch, 'Arry." she smiled at Hermione. "You are ze most talented mademoiselle I've ever met." Hermione beamed at her, and the two witches embraced each other. Everyone wanted to say more, but no one knew where to begin. At last Harry and Hermione turned to Dobby, whose enormous eyes were quivering.

"Dobby," Harry began, kneeling to be on the same level as him. "I am forever thankful to you, you know that?. You did so well, you were so brave. I can't even begin to thank you. I love you, I do." Dobby burst into tears at these words, and wrapped his little arms around Harry's neck.

"Dobby is most grateful, sir, that Harry Potter has always been there for Dobby. Harry Potter never gave up on Dobby. Dobby would die for Harry Potter. Dobby loves Harry Potter, too." Harry stifled a tearful choke and hugged Dobby, and after a few moments he let go and moved aside. Hermione kneeled down now, and placed a gentle hand on Dobby's.

"Oh, Dobby…" she began, and then wrapped him in a hug. "You are the greatest elf I know." she said, smiling. "Thank you for everything." Dobby smiled.

"Dobby will always help Harry Potter's friends, and you make Harry Potter happy. Dobby will always be there when you need it, miss." Hermione nodded and gave Dobby another kiss on the cheek. "Dobby has a warm feeling inside!" he said and started to giggle slightly. Hermione stood up and took Harry's hand. The couple looked at their friends for another moment before Harry cleared his throat.

"Bill?" Harry said, and the red-headed man perked up. "If you see Remus…will you tell him I didn't mean to yell at him?" Bill nodded, and Harry felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. Hermione squeezed his hand and he smiled at her, and the couple waved goodbye before apparating out of Shell Cottage. They felt the familiar suffocation and confinement surround them, and when it went away they found themselves in Sheldon Forest, a place Hermione had read about in school prior to Hogwarts. It was on the boarder of the ocean, and she knew it would be secluded because it had been shut off to the public for nearly twenty years. She went through the typical procedures just in case, cast all the necessary charms and enchantments, and after the tent was set up, she realized how lonely it looked. She also noticed Harry leaning against a tree, trying to sharpen a stick with a rock. She walked over and sat down next to him. He sighed.

"You thinking about your dream of the horcrux?" she asked, and he looked at her in surprise.

"I…How did you know?" she smiled.

"You forget how well I know you," she teased. He leaned his head on hers.

"I've been going over it again and again. The cup… I've memorized what it looks like…But I know we don't stand a chance getting into Gringotts without a goblin's help. To make it all worse, we don't even know where it is inside the bank. I feel like every time we take a step forward we take two steps back." Hermione kissed his shoulder.

"Actually, I was thinking about that…" she started. "Voldemort wouldn't place a horcrux somewhere unless he thought it was perfectly safe. Take the locket, it was in the middle of the ocean, inside a giant rock you had to manipulate magically to open, located in a bowl that was filled with cursed water, surrounded by a sea of infiri. Logically, most people would have died before they even had a chance to look at the locket. And the diary? It played with people's minds and made most people turn insane before they had a chance to do anything with it. Dumbledore's hand was destroyed by the ring, and you said he thought Nagini might be a horcrux - the snake never leaves his side! I have no doubt Voldemort would have put the cup inside the vault of someone he trusted. The only question is who?" Harry stared at Hermione with a mixture of pride and astonishment.

"One of the Death Eater's, probably." She smiled.

"Exactly. I doubt he would use anyone other than Bellatrix or Snape, he doesn't really trust anyone but them from what I've seen. I just…" He laughed, cutting her off.

"You…" he whispered, leaning closer to her. "You are brilliant, Hermione. Truly." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. It started out slowly, their lips slowly dancing with the each other. Harry then leaned Hermione down on the grass, and his right hand rested on her hip, slowly rubbing circles against her skin. She moaned and kissed his neck, which made goosebumps begin to rise on his arms. Enthusiastically he kissed her collarbone and started to work his way back up to her lips, but Hermione had a different idea. Everything they had endured the past week - breaking into the goblins' cave, being abducted by Death Eaters, fighting and escaping Malfoy Manor, and finally having a moment of peace at Shell Cottage ( until the events with Lupin took place,) had made Hermione re-evaluate the concept of life, death, war, and above all - love. She knew, after everything they had been through, that nothing was more important to her than Harry. This was the first real moment the two of them had had together since everything took place, and she was feeling closer to him than ever. With a small smile she shifted around so she was laying on top of him, and opened her legs to straddle his stomach. He looked at her with his mouth agape, and he could feel his jeans getting tighter. He too had been feeling similar things she has over the last week, and as he leaned up to kiss her she pushed him back down. She bit his ear and then started to stroke him - _there. _He groaned, and she smiled. Before she had a chance to think about it she tore off her sweater so she was clad only in her bra. Panting, he reached up and unhooked it, and then kissed her breasts hungrily. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his chest. Both of them forgot about how careful they were trying to be when it came to the physical side of their relationship and lost themselves in the moment. Pants were soon lost, and then underwear, and Harry tried not to finish right then and there as he got a look at her complete naked body for the first time. The sun was setting, illuminating the night sky with a gentle pink color, but it hit her hair perfectly. He gasped and let out a slow breath.

"God, you're beautiful." he whispered, and their lips found each other once again. Other parts of the human anatomy fit together as if by magic, and began to sway in sync. It wasn't long before they were both crying out the other's names, feeling closer to each other than ever before.

"Harry…" she panted. He didn't say anything, instead he just laid there trying to regain his ability to think.

"Remember when I called you brilliant?" he asked breathlessly, and she nodded best she could. "I should of said genuis." she laughed softly and felt her body start to feel heavy.

"Are you as tired as I am?" she asked, and he nodded. He knew sleeping in the grass could get cold, and using his remaining energy he stood and insisted on carrying Hermione inside the tent. She giggled as his strong arms held her naked body, but the moment she felt the heat from the tent she grew even more tired. Both of them fell asleep within minutes, holding onto each other.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after they fell asleep Harry found himself in a different forest, one he recognized instantly. He could see a black body of water twinkling in the moonlight, and he knew he was just outside of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, right by the Black Lake. He looked around and saw something glistening in the stars, a tomb made of white marble. With a jolt in his chest he collapsed to the ground, afraid to approach it. Suddenly, he could feel a cold draft of wind begin to surround him, and he looked up to see a hord of Dementors flying above him. He grabbed his wand - Draco's wand- and held it out, ready to attack, but the Dementors made no advancement his way. A moment later his scar burned fiercely, and he collapsed again in agony. His hand rushed to his forehead and he bit his tongue to stop from screaming. He knew Voldemort had to be close, his scar only burned this badly when he was nearby. When he opened his eyes everything was fuzzy; he was nearly blinded by the intense pain in his scar. He could make out a figure by the tomb; a snake-like face with a bald head, dressed in black robes. He stifled a scream of anger as he saw Voldemort reach down a remove the lid off of Dumbledore's tomb, and in an instant he was running toward him, casting blundering curses and various hexes to push Voldemort away, but nothing was working. Even when he hit him, Voldemort reacted as if he hadn't been. Harry looked at the wand, wondering if the fact it wasn't his was making it not work. <em>Impossible<em>, he thought. _Ollivander said it might have an allegiance to me, right? _He looked at Voldemort again and screamed for him to turn around.

"YOU COWARD!"

Nothing happened. Harry screamed again, and then he cast more curses Voldemort's way, but it was as if he was in a pensieve memory - invisible. That's when it hit him. He wasn't actually at Hogwarts standing by the black lake. He was asleep, and he was watching what Voldemort was doing in real life in his dreams through the connection they shared. He watched in horror as Voldemort leaned down and whispered something to Dumbledore before he reached in and took his wand. Voldemort held it up in the sky and gave a shrill laugh, and Harry realized what wand Dumbledore had been using all these years. The Elder Wand.

He bolted up in bed screaming in horror, and Hermione turned over to face him.

"What?" she asked, sitting up to be eye to eye with him. He was panting, sweat rolling off his forehead.

"He… He's after the Deathly Hallows." he choked out, still trying to process what he'd seen. Hermione stared at him in shock.

"What did you see?" Harry retold her the entire dream, and when he was finished Hermione looked mortified. She got out bed and walked around the room, thinking.

"Okay… be he can't get to all of them. We have the cloak. We need to make sure he doesn't get his filthy hands on it and we should be okay, right?" Harry didn't respond. He got out of bed and moved to the kitchen where he sat down at the table and placed his head in his hands.

"We have to get those horcruxes. Soon. He's growing stronger, I could feel it." Hermione stood there, puzzled.

"Even after Malfoy Manor?" Harry nodded.

"I think the events there might be what's making him go after the Hallows. He's afraid we've grown stronger by our bond, and he wants to have even more protection than six horcruxes." Both Harry and Hermione knew the severity of the situation. They sat there silently for a moment, before Hermione heard something ruffle outside.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. He looked toward the flap of the tent and shrugged.

"Probably the wind." he muttered, but Hermione wasn't convinced.

"No…It sounded like something was out there." She pulled back the flap on the tent and looked around. Since it was dark it was hard to see, and she pulled out her wand. "Lumos," she said. Nothing appeared to be around them, and she knew the enchantments she had cast made them invisible and inaudible, so she doubted anything was looking for _them_. Then again, stranger things have happened. She called Harry over and he too lit his wand. The two started to stake out their whereabouts, and Hermione heard more ruffling coming from behind them. She walked closer, and could see a figure outlined in the moonlight. It was short and stubby, and appeared to be layered in articles of clothing as it sort of waddled as it walked, and its arms laid away from their chest. She titled her head slowly, trying to figure out what this creature was. It leaned against a tree in a huff and pulled out a pipe. It didn't light it, instead it just held it in its mouth and pretending to smoke it. A breeze slowly picked up, and the branches on the trees swayed, allowing the moonlight access to the swatch of earth the creature was sitting. Hermione gasped. He looked deathly familiar. In a panic she grabbed Harry and pointed, and he too recognized him.

"That's the goblin who took me and Hagrid to see vaults in Gringotts." Hermione nodded. Harry gave her an excited look.

"Do you think we could convince him to help us break into the bank?" She gave him a wistful expression.

"I doubt it. Goblins don't like wizards or the way the use magic." Harry frowned.

"I wish we had the sword. We could try bargaining." Hermione pursed her lips and sighed.

"I think you're right. We need to be able to offer him something." She took a deep breath, lost in thought.

"Let's just try - it can't hurt." Hermione gave him an unconvinced look, but he ignored her. He walked up to the edge of the protection Hermione had cast and looked back at her. She shrugged her shoulders and held out her wand, and Harry carefully walked through the magical barrier. He approached the goblin cautiously, and pointed his wand at him.

"Come with me." He whispered, and the goblin stared at the stick of wood pointed at his nose.

"Ah…" he began. "And why would I do that?" He looked up and a small smile appeared on his face. "Harry Potter?" he half-asked, half-stated. Harry gripped his wand tighter and looked at the goblin in the face.

"Look, I have some warm shelter and food if you'd like some. Just come with me." The goblin stood up and scoffed at Harry.

"I don't need your charity." he whistled, and started to walk away. Harry stood in front of him, determined not to let him leave.

"Wait…" he began, "You're the goblin who showed me the vaults in Gringotts a few years ago, aren't you?" The creature snickered.

"My name is Griphook." he said, and Harry nodded.

"Listen, I need your help." The goblin narrowed his eyes on the boy and smiled.

"I don't see why I need to help you." Harry sighed.

"Just let me explain, okay? But we can't do it here." The goblin snickered again, but nodded, and Harry knew that meant he was at least a little interested in what Harry had to say. He led the goblin back into the area Hermione had protected and waited for her to allow them inside, and then he led Griphook to the tent. The goblin sneered at the décor inside, and shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you for coming," Hermione said, but the goblin growled in annoyance.

"What do you want, exactly?" he asked, and Harry cleared his throat.

"We need to break into a vault at Gringotts."

"Impossible." Griphook barked, and Harry shook his head.

"Alone, yes…but with you, no." Griphook looked at the young wizard strangely, intrigued. He wasn't willing to agree, and frankly he didn't want to, but he was curious to find out what Harry was planning.

"What do you need to get?" he asked, and Harry looked at Hermione for a split second.

"An object placed in a vault of either Bellatrix Lestrange or Severus Snape, but we don't know which vault." The goblin placed his hands together in a sinister fashion.

"Well, the Snape family vault hasn't been in active use since before the first war." He revealed, and Hermione smiled at this breakthrough.

"Alright, then." Harry said, trying to contain his excitement. "The Lestrange Vault." Griphook sneered for another time.

"What do you suppose you'll find?" he asked.

"A cup." Hermione answered, and the goblin looked at her.

"This has something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, does it not?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded, and the goblin smiled.

" What would I get out of it?" Hermione bit her lip.

"We had the sword of Gryffindor, but a goblin named Rebdak took it." Griphook cringed in disgust.

"I know him. He used to work in Gringotts during the first war. After He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named retreated, Rebdak decided he was tired of a working life and moved into the forest to be with the goblins who were lucky enough not to get roped into you wizards' careless ways." Harry clenched his jaw.

"Why do you not like wizards?" he asked, and Griphook burst into a shrill laugh.

"The question should be what's to like about wizards? You're arrogant and cruel, and you have this superior mindset to every other magical being. You treat no one with the same respect you treat yourselves. And you get to use wands." Hermione frowned.

"But goblins can do magic without wands." she protested, and Griphook growled at her.

"It would be nice to be given the option!" he snapped. "Wizards decided long ago the art of wand lore wasn't to be shared with any other race." Harry and Hermione shared a glance, and realized they knew what they could do.

"Griphook," Harry said. "We'll teach you wand lore, if you'd like." The goblin looked at him with giant eyes, apparently quite touched.

"Oh…" he began, "That's so kind of you. After centuries of shunning and mistreatment, of course I am willing to forgive and forget because some idiot teenage boy offers to let me hold his wand!" He grew angry by the end of the sentence, and Hermione's shoulders sank. "However," the goblin began. "If you take me to Rebdak, and we retrieve the sword, I might just help you." Harry nodded.

"Okay," he said. "We should get some sleep. We'll leave tomorrow night." Hermione nodded in agreement and set up a bed for the goblin before cuddling up next to Harry. Neither of them could sleep.

"Harry?" she asked. "We can't give him the sword, you know that." Harry let out a slow breath and nodded.

"I know," he said nonchalantly, and Hermione gave him a strange look.

"What're you planning?" she asked carefully, knowing all too well what he was going to say.

"We'll just make him think he can have the sword. That way he'll help us, we can get the horcrux, but we'll still have a way to destroy it. It'll be fine." Hermione frowned.

"You don't think he is already suspecting that's what we'll do? Harry, he's a goblin. They don't trust wizards. There's no way he'll even let us look at the sword now that we've said he can have it." Harry kissed her forehead.

"It'll work. We just have to play our cards right. We should get to sleep now. I love you." He kissed her again before closing his eyes, and she tried to do the same, fear still gripping her stomach.

* * *

><p>The tension was high the next day. Griphook distrusted Harry and Hermione, and they weren't sure they could quite trust him yet either. They walked on eggshells around one another, carefully planning what they were going to say and monitoring how they reacted. Hermione was hesitant to return to Rebdak and the other goblins after they way things played out the last time, and part of her was afraid the sword wasn't even there. While Griphook was out by the river trying to catch some fish, she sat alone with Harry and discussed this.<p>

"I don't like this." she admitted, taking a seat at the table. Harry looked up at her.

"What don't you like?" he asked, and she pursed her lips.

"You're impossible." she said, half-teasing. "This whole thing. The last time we went to Rebdak he told the Death Eater's we were there. He'll do it again, I have no doubt." Harry grabbed her hand.

"Not if we don't get caught." Hermione groaned.

"You can't know that for sure." she said. "Let's say we don't get caught, that we get in there with no problem… Who says the sword is even there anymore? Doesn't it go back to the sorting hat when no one needs it?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know what other choice we really have, 'Mione. He's all we got. I say we let him be visible, since he is one of them, and the two of us use the invisibility cloak to guide him where to go. I agree with you that if we are seen, we're done for. We just have to make sure we aren't seen." Hermione wasn't feeling any better after he said this, but they couldn't continue their conversation. Griphook had come back into the tent with fish, and Harry was ready to ask him a question that had been eating at him.

"Griphook, why were you in this forest? It's been empty for years." The goblin looked at Harry with a mixture of frustration and embarrassment, and didn't answer. Harry waited a few seconds before trying again. "Griphook?" he asked, and the goblin growled.

"I was exiled for not complying to Severus Snape. He asked me to show him the Lestrange vault one day, and I said I was not authorized to do so, which, of course, is a lie. He convinced the Ministry to exile me somewhere forgotten, which happened to be here." He muttered the whole explanation, gritting his teeth to stop from spitting in disgust at the whole matter. "And you wonder why goblins don't like wizards?" he retorted, " Eat the fish." Harry sat back in his chair.

"Sorry," he said, but the goblin ignored him. Hermione pointed her wand at the fish and cooked them within seconds, and the three of them ate in silence. When they were finished Griphook sneered in their direction before asking what was on the agenda. Harry and Hermione explained the plans they had made, and Griphook listened intently. He decided he approved of their plot and moved to the couch, where he fell asleep within minutes. Harry and Hermione followed suit, knowing they had a big night ahead of them.

* * *

><p>They awoke just as the sun was setting, and Hermione looked around for a moment in confusion, forgetting for a moment it was the same day. Griphook was already wide awake, and Harry was soon with them.<p>

"We should go." Hermione said, and Harry nodded. The three of them walked out of the tent and Hermione spent a few minutes packing it up so they would be able to set up camp again after this was over, and then the three of them clasped hands. Griphook grunted and muttered in horror of having to touch a wizard, but he didn't try and wiggle away. Harry and Hermione closed their eyes and apparated to the same hill they were on before, but higher up on the incline. Griphook let go of Harry and Hermione and looked at them. Hermione nodded and pointed her wand his direction. She remembered the kinds of clothing the goblins who lived in Rebdak's cave wore, and she transformed Griphook's clothing to look like theirs. She gave him a hat that covered his rat-like eyes just in case Rebdak recognized him, and then she and Harry draped the invisibility cloak over themselves. Griphook grunted and took the lead, but he didn't go to the main entrance like Harry and Hermione had before. He knew that goblins typically built escape routes in their shelters, and he knew exactly what to look for when he was trying to find one. He took the couple around the back of the little hut, and a small smile formed on his face. He kicked three oddly shaped rocks, one at a time, in both directions, and the window opened ajar. He looked around him for a moment to see if the coast was clear, and Harry took off the cloak to give the goblin a boost through the window. He helped Hermione through it as well before climbing in himself. He draped the cloak around him and Hermione once again, and Griphook searched for a torch or something for light. Harry and Hermione couldn't use their wands, since the cloak was draped over them. The room they were in was cold and damp, and deathly silent. Hermione felt her stomach start to knot in anxiety, and when Griphook found a torch and Harry lit it, all her fears had come true. The whole was turned over - pieces of paper were scattered on the ground, glass was shattered all around them. A bookshelf was completely broken, and traces of life in this room seemed impossible. They walked slowly, waiting to find something to give them a clue what had happened here. Griphook stopped in his tracks, and Harry knew immediately why things were this way. The whole back of the room was blown away, and they could see into the hallway that Harry and Hermione had met Rebdak in before. It was filled with dead bodies laying in a pool of their own blood. Hermione covered her face with her hand to shield herself from the smell, and Griphook slowly walked into the hall.

"Is anyone alive?" Hermione asked, and Harry pulled the cloak off of them. With their wands pointed out, the couple walked back to the ballroom area they had entered in before, where more dead bodies were cumulated.

"I don't think so." He answered, and she bit her lip.

"Harry…I think -"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, knowing what she was going to say. "He was here." Griphook entered the room behind them, looking at all the dead bodies.

"This is insanity." he murmured.

"The Death Eater's must've told Voldemort who turned us in." Hermione whispered.

"But he saw us - he knew they weren't lying!" Harry protested, but Hermione shook her head.

"Think about what happened, Harry. We survived. He got angry and took it out on the people he blamed for it." Harry sighed and shook his head, knowing she was right. Griphook let out a grumble.

"Let's just find the sword and go. I'll help you with Gringotts. For all the lives of the goblins lost here, I'll help you." Harry nodded and Hermione thanked him.

"Rebdak probably kept the sword with him." Hermione said, and the three started to look through the bodies, trying to find Rebdak. The traveled down the long corridor, the smell of rotting bodies filling every empty space it could find. Harry felt like he was choking, but out of respect for Griphook and all the other goblins he didn't say anything about it.

"Harry-" Hermione began. "Look." They were in front of the room Rebdak had thrown them into, and Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. The door was thrown to the side, broken away from the hinges, and the room itself was almost in ruins. Underneath a heap of rocks they could see a hand, and Harry and Hermione blasted them away. Hermione took in a sharp breath at the image laying before her; Rebdak's face was completely smashed in, covered in his own blood. His eyes were still open, but his nose was practically pushed into his face, and his teeth had been knocked out and lay on his shirt. Piercing his stomach was the object Griphook so desperately wanted. The sword shimmered even in the dim light, and Griphook smiled.

"There it is!" he said, and Harry nodded.

"I'll get it." he said, but Griphook barked at him to stop.

"I will get the sword," He said firmly, and Hermione gave Harry an "I told you so" look. They stood back as Griphook placed his hand on the hilt of the sword and pulled. Rebdak's body moved with it but eventually let go, and Griphook stared at the bloody piece of what he considered art. He looked back toward the couple and nodded.

"Well?" he asked, but neither of them said anything. Hermione was trying to analyze how they were supposed to "play their cards right", and Harry was staring at Rebdak's lifeless corpse. Griphook groaned. "Don't tell me you're upset about the bodies? They're not your people." Harry stared at Griphook.

"They're dead. Griphook. Of course I'm upset." The goblin shook his head.

"You're strange, Harry Potter. Very strange." Hermione let out a breath.

"We should get going." she whispered timidly, and the goblin grumbled.

"Yes, we should. We have a lot of planning to do, don't we?" he asked, gripping the sword to him. Harry nodded and the three held hands again, Griphook still disgusted by it. They apparated back to Sheldon Forest and set up camp. For the next two weeks, the plan for Gringotts dominated their thoughts. It would be one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know Griphook is out of character in this chapter, but I think it works fairly well. Chapter 14 will be up soon - it's going to be a crazy one. Thank you everyone for staying with this story, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! -M.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking and Entering

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooong delay on this story. Three years now, yeah? I can only write fanfics in the summer, and this summer I'm getting ready for some HUGE life changes so it's been pretty crazy too, but I am finding time to write! Hopefully, and I'm not making any promises, this gets finished. More than halfway that much I know! Thanks for sticking with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Breaking and Entering<p>

Her head was spinning. All she could see was a blinding light and she could tell she was tied up, but she didn't quite know where she was. If she opened her eyes the light became too much to bear and she shut them immediately, hoping to drown it out. She felt a shiver go down and her spine. That's when she remembered.

_"Harry!" Hermione screamed as the Griphook closed the hatch locking the couple inside Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Everything had gone smoothly until then – the polyjuice potion had turned Hermione into the wicked witch and Harry had been able to maneuver through their plan whilst hidden beneath the invisibility cloak; Griphook piggybacking along. The front teller had suspected something and Harry put the poor fool under the Imperius curse and they strolled through the halls of Gringotts unseen. They reached the vaults with ease, and even after being washed down by a waterfall similar to the one Harry and Ron had encountered in the ministry, stripping Hermione of her guise, the Imperius curse once again allowed them to reach the hallway where proper vault was with the help of the front teller. _

Hermione's brain pulsed as the memories came flooding back. She bit her lip to stop the groan that wanted to escape. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself. She tried to shift her weight and felt her leg scream in agony. Then she remembered with striking detail the dragon.

_The poor creature was chained to the wall, blinded, harnessed as a pet and used to scare away intruders. It feared the sound of a cowbell because it was trained to, and Harry, Hermione, and Griphook had all walked past it with ease thanks to the instrument. But Hermione thought it was barbaric. She was loathe to witness a creature go through such misery. They had almost reached the end of the hall where Bellatrix's vault was when she had turned back. Harry hissed her name in panic, and Griphook sneered and kept walking toward the vault. Hermione was afraid for the creature and she wanted to set it free when she heard a creaking noise coming from the end of the hallway. _

_ "Harry?" she asked. She waited for just a second longer, and then ran to the end of the hall. Harry stood before an open vault with Griphook at his side. She took his hand. _

_ "Do you feel anything?" He nodded. _

_ "It's in there." He took a small step forward into the hole in the wall and looked up. His scar began to burn with such fire he fell to his knees. His fists clenched so tightly blood trickled down his wrist and Hermione bent down quickly, holding his shoulders and humming a soft tune. She could feel his pulse slow the moment she touched him, and before long he was able to think straight again. Well, straight enough. He opened his eyes and carefully scanned the room again. Hermione still held onto him, following his gaze and also tried to find what he could not see. _

_ Griphook was growing impatient. He cleared his throat from the hallway and started to tap his foot. _

_ "You have two minutes, Harry Potter, or I am closing this vault, taking that sword, and leaving you two here to die." Nobody answered his threats. Harry's eyes were still scanning the enormous amount of useless treasure Bellatrix had piled in her vault. He looked up to one of higher shelves and saw a chalice…No, a goblet of some sort. It was gold, pure gold, with a badger etched on its side. _

_Then his scar exploded. _

_ "Ahhhh!" was all Harry could say as his palms flew to his forehead and he writhed on the ground in pain. _

_ "Harry, Harry, where is it? Tell me and I'll get it for you." Hermione cooed as she rubbed Harry's arms. He caught his breath in his throat and muttered four small words. _

_ "On that shelf, there." With his last amount of energy he pointed to the shelf and Hermione saw it. She looked back at Harry for a moment as he continued to writhe in pain and she bent down to kiss his forehead. _

_ "It'll be over soon. Trust me." With that she stood up and began to climb through the masses of artifacts. The mass seemed to never end. In fact, it appeared to be expanding. The more Hermione climbed over random knick knacks of gold and silver the farther back she fell. And her legs started to burn. Really burn, as if she had stepped into a tub of acid. She screamed in pain and realized what was happened. _

_ "HARRY!" She shrieked and the panic shook him from his pain for a moment. _

_ "Wha-" he began to say. Hermione cut him off. _

_ "Listen to me, the things in this vault multiply if flesh touches them and then burn that very flesh as if it were a stove. You need to crawl out of this door do you understand? Get out of here, I'm almost at the cup. Ascendo!" She flew up and grabbed hold of the horcrux with the hand not holding her wand. Harry was screaming at her to come down. He hadn't moved an inch and his ankles were feeling the acidic burn that Hermione's legs had. She didn't dare look and inspect the damage inflicted, but when she landed next to Harry and saw he was wounded too she lost it. "GET YOUR ARSE UP AND MOVE, MISTER." She grabbed him underneath the arms and dragged him out. He was still too weak to move on his own and he was muttering on and on about nonsense and insisting Hermione should rest. _

_ " I should've gotten the cup. You need to rest. Your legs are –" and then it happened. Hermione was supporting Harry back toward the Dragon, Griphook following behind eager to just grab the sword and book it and Harry's scar began to pulse and glow. And then his insisting became unintelligible. It sounded snakelike….Parseltongue. _

_ "Harry?" Hermione stopped moving and looked at her boyfriend. His eyes were glowing red as was his scar. He looked possessed, the same way he looked after Sirius died. He pulled himself out of her grasp violently and started walking back toward the vault. Hermione glanced over at Griphook for a split second. He looked livid. Quickly she chased after Harry who was still mouthing unintelligible noises and making his way closer to the vault they had successfully left. "Harry, listen to me. You're okay. Everything is okay, but you need to stop. HARRY POTTER." She screamed and grabbed hold of his arm again, whisking him around. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were unfocused and still a blood red color, and he was murmuring the phrases beneath his breath. With a flick of his hand he pulled away from Hermione again but she pulled out her wand and bounded him up with rope. She kneeled down to him and began to calm him down as he hissed and writhed in the constraints. _

_ "Griphook, help, please!" Hermoine begged as she tried desperately to get Harry to calm down and snap back to himself. The goblin stared at the troubled boy and his pathetic girlfriend and sneered. They were right in front of the vault. It was too easy. It was so easy to just bid them good riddance and keep his reward. Suddenly Harry shot up and the ropes fell to the ground. Hermione was pushed on her back by Harry, who then stood up slowly and approached the vault. Hermione was focused on him, not even paying attention to the sword or Griphook. Harry spoke something in parseltongue and Hermione was desperately trying to get him to stop. She didn't dare kiss him, but she coaxed him, hugged him, pleaded and slapped him. She wouldn't let go of his arm as he continued the incantations, but all her efforts were in vain and abruptly ended when Harry had opened the vault. Without a code. Without recognition from a teller. Just with his words. It was just like the Chamber of Secrets, and Hermione felt her stomach sink. "Harry…" she whispered, but he was already inside. His neck was cranked upward and he was staring at the place the Horcrux used to be. Hermione was about to call out to him when she heard the clanking of a sword. She whipped around just in time to see Griphook close the vault as quickly as he could. She reached for wand but was a hair to late, and the goblin had abandoned the couple, taking their only source of hope in killing a horcrux with him. "GRIPHOOK!" she yelled and ran to the door. She tried ten different spells one right on top of the other to try and open the hatch but it was a lost cause. No magic would suffice. Suddenly she heard Harry scream and looked to see him on the ground clutching his forehead once again. _

_ "Harry…" was all she could say. She kneeled next to him again and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open when he felt her presence, and emerald met chocolate once again. She sighed. "What happened?" she asked. He shook his head. _

_ "He knows." Hermione stared at him blankly. _

_ "H-how? How does he possibly know? We haven't destroyed it! He couldn't have felt the horcrux move positions, could he?" Harry shook his head. _

_ "No, I mean… he knows we're after horcruxes for certain. Someone told him….someone…." Hermione shook her head. _

_ "I thought he already knew… Your dream about the cup…" Harry nodded. _

_ "Yes, he did. But now he's even more certain. Someone… someone we know…. He…" Hermione gasped. _

_ "Ron." She said. Harry nodded. _

_ "He's working with him. And he told him everything." Hermione didn't have time to respond before a piercing pain traveled up her spine. Before she could register what was happening she was pinned to the ground, immobile. Harry was in the same position, both bereft of speech and staring into each other's wide eyes. They could see the fear enumerated in both of them as a hoard of goblins set down their enchanted "stun guns" and rushed to bind the couple, hitting them over the head in the process. _

And now here they were.

If Hermione didn't know any better, she'd say they were on a beach. Her palms could feel sand, and the light blinding her eyes was probably sunlight. She tried to feel around for Harry, but she couldn't find him. Then panic stuck. Where was Harry and where was the horcrux?

Hermione painfully opened her eyes and looked around her where she found nothing but white sand. She writhed in her constraints and tried not to scream from the pain, biting her lip to achieve the desired effect. "Harry?" she called, almost knowing there wouldn't be a reply. She sighed. "Harry where are you?"

"Hey…" a voice croaked from behind her. She couldn't turn around, but she knew it was him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He grumbled a response she couldn't understand, but then he laughed.

"You know…in seven years, I've never had so much trouble from goblins." She knew he was making a joke, but she couldn't bring herself to laugh. There was too much at stake.

"We're on a beach, yeah?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, we're not on a beach. We're in an arena as if we were in the Triward Tournament. Sand, rocks, heat –"

"Dragons…" Hermione groaned. Harry pursed his lips.

"Yeah, and dragons." She bit her lip.

"Harry?" she began, "where's the horcrux?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. They probably have it." She closed her eyes and licked her lips to hydrate them from the blinding heat. "Ron was right. This is pointless."

At the mention of Ron's name Hermione's stomach jolted.

"No. He wasn't." She whispered, trying to convince herself as much as Harry. "We have something worth fighting for, and Ron is part of that. Harry?" she asked, "is he…is he really….is he?" Harry scowled.

"Yeah. He's a death eater." Hermione choked back her sob by biting her lip and closing her eyes once more. Harry just let himself feel numb. At this point he didn't see how they could possibly get out of the arena. He would die here, and Voldemort would win. "Hermione?" he said, his voice cracking lightly. She turned her face as best she could toward him.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She bit her lip again.

"None of it is your fault." She whispered, and smiled sadly. "Sometimes bad things just happen to good people." He let out a low, dark laugh.

"Some people are born great, others have greatness thrust upon them, others grow up in broom closets and think they stand a chance when really they get shit." Hermione sighed.

"That's not how the line goes." Harry looked at her.

"What line?" She smiled.

"Feste in Twelfth Night says that line. 'Some are born great, others have greatness thrust upon them.' But he says nothing about a broom closet, so don't go paraphrasing Shakespeare now." He shook his head.

"Good versus evil and evil wins, then." She scoffed at him.

"If there is one thing I've learned, it's that good ALWAYS wins. Love prevails above all. After all, you're here because of it. My parents are safe because of it. Your mother -" Harry felt hot tears form in his eyes and he let them fall.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But I don't believe in love anymore. I don't believe there is a magic art in love that can break all the bad in the world. I don't. Ron is a death eater. Millions of people have died. My parents, Sirius, Moody….Dumbledore…..We have been captured so many times. We have fought back so many times and evil is always coming up with a retaliation and it is brutal. And I don't want to fight anymore because when I fight people get hurt. You get hurt. Look at your arm." Hermione closed her eyes and tried to push the pain of that day away. "He's right. That bastard's right. Love won't win. It's too easy for people to go to the dark side." Hermione shook her head.

"How can you say that?" Harry shrugged.

"It's true." Hermione groaned.

"God, you're thick. Harry James Potter, the moment you give up the world ends. I believe in you. I believe in that lightning bolt scar and I believe that you have a power that no one else has. You have the power to change the world. If you give up, you're giving up on all of humanity, muggles, wizards, giants, goblins, centaurs, mermaids, everything!" She was screaming now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I… I love you. You can't just decide you're tired. I understand that, I do. But we need you. Harry –" He sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Hermione let out a sob and shook her head. A loud bang was heard coming from the other side of the arena gates. Hermione's eyes followed the sound, and Harry laid down against the sand and closed his.

The gate burst open, and the cow-bell trained dragon walked through the archway.

"Let 'em burn." A goblin said to the creature and released it from its chains. Hermione screamed and yelled for Harry, who simply looked at the dragon.

"HARRY!" He studied the creature with dark eyes before gritting his teeth and using every ounce of concentration he had to use mental magic to break the chains around his wrists. Once he was free he summoned his wand and it came flying through the halls of the back toward him, and Hermione released herself the same way.

Two wands flew through the air at record speed and landed in their rightful owners' grasps. The goblins were a wreck, furious that the wizards had gotten their weapons back. They were blaming each other for the lack of surveillance with the wands, and didn't even notice the dragon shoot fire at a wood post that came crashing down between Hermione and Harry. She felt her leg twinge as she bolted out of the way and for the first time was able to see the damage inflicted by the multiplying metal.

Her leg had almost no skin left – it was practically pure muscle. She gritted her teeth.

It was game time, and it looked as if the odds were against the couple. With a flourish of his wand Harry jumped over the log and ran to Hermione.

"I love you too." He said to her before he captured her mouth in a kiss and pushed her out of the way of a ball of fire from the dragon. It hit him square in the back and he fell to the ground. Hermione screamed and tried to run to him but her legs wouldn't move. They were shaking, bleeding, she could feel the desire to stay awake start to leave her and the ultimate fate of sleep started to overcome her. The pain in her leg was too much to bear and she let out a blood curdling scream. With much effort Harry rolled in the sand to extinguish the flames and then looked over at Hermione, forgetting about his melting flesh on his back. He rose shakily and limped over to her as the blind dragon kept shooting fire and missing them. The goblins were still yelling about the wands and getting angry with each other, when Harry noticed the horcrux sitting on the trophy case behind the group of goblins by the gate. He kneeled down to Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be okay." He whispered to her and she bit her lip so hard it too was bleeding. "We're going to apparate, okay? Once I get the horcrux. You're going to be okay, 'Mione. Trust me." She screamed again and he stood up. A thousand needles ran through his spine and he toppled over in pain, the wounds from the fire catching up to him. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Love will win." She whispered and then kissed him. Using all her strength she stood up and tried to run over to where the horcrux was, for she too had seen it. The dragon had set the entire arena ablaze and was using his nose to sniff out the young couple. Harry grabbed a rock and threw it in the opposite direction he was in, distracting the dragon. He was in too much pain to think of any spell to hit it with. He looked over at Hermione and saw she was used Bombarda Maxima to knock out all the goblins with a wall. He would've smiled at her brilliance if he was thinking perfectly straight.

She had it.

But she couldn't muster the strength to get back to Harry. He wasn't able to get to her. They were two hundred feet apart, both missing gigantic chunks of their flesh, surrounding by a blazing arena and a blind dragon. She tried something.

"Reducto!" she screamed and hit the dragon on the back. It yelled in pain and she winced. No creature should be put through torture, but she knew to protect themselves she had to. Harry caught on. Suddenly both were casting Reducto on the dragon, weakening its ability to focus on the fires and focus more on the pain. Harry was right by the dragon now, it had sauntered his way as the hexes hit him. With all his strength Harry climbed on top of the dragon and grabbed the harness ropes that tied the chain links to the dragon. He steered carefully, forcing the dragon to turn around. He saw three more wooden pillars fall and Hermione barely missed two, and with his last remaining strength Harry urged the dragon her way. She managed to climb on painfully and took the reins. The dragon few up, away from the smoking arena in back of the bank and the hundreds of goblins who were evacuating the premises. They were flying away, free at last with horcrux in hand. Hermione felt the pain return to her legs and she looked over at Harry, who was just about passed out from the pain in his back.

Then all went dark as she slipped out of consciousness from the pain.

And the dragon kept flying, not sure where he was going and without the ability to see what was flying around him, his two co-pilots incapacitated with burn injuries.

And on it flew, waiting for further instruction.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next chapter will be kind of cool and won't have Harry or Hermione in it. It's going to be a peek at Ron working for Voldemort. Thanks again!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: The Traitor's Dilemma

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback, and for staying with this story all of these years. It means more to me than I can even describe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Traitor's Dilemma, the Prisoner's Flaw.<p>

The sound of rain woke him up. He hadn't showered in almost two weeks and his red hair was beginning to plaster itself to his face. There was a small light coming through the crack in the wood at made up the ceiling. Ron stirred slowly so as not to wake his roommate, Xenophilius Lovegood. The moment he shifted in his bed Hermione's face flashed before his eyes. He bit his lip to stop from crying out to her, his hands created fists that grabbed his sheet for support. Harry's face came next calling out to him. Ron's eyes shot open and his breathing became staggered. He glanced over at Xenophilius for a moment before lying back down. It was early in the morning. The light was coming from a lamppost just outside of the Death Eater's Headquarters where he now resided. He tried desperately to shake his friend's faces from his mind. A sound could be heard in the room below his, but Ron knew better than to investigate. It was probably Bellatrix doing God knows what with whatever she could find.

It had been two months since he left Harry and Hermione. Two months since Voldemort had found him. Two months since he threatened his family. Two months since he had first had the nightmare of Ginny's mangled body and of Bill's lifeless eyes. The nightmare of his house burning to ground with his mother inside, the same nightmare where his father was brutally tortured and his brother Percy killed without a second thought. The nightmare that gave him shivers down his spine as he recalled Charlie's remains, scorched and minimized to a dust. The nightmare that showed Fred and George really were alike in every way, even death. The nightmare that haunted him because it was more than just a nightmare. It was a threat. The first time Ron dreamt it he knew it wasn't a figment of his imagination. Somehow the Dark Lord had found him and cursed him. He had planted the nightmare in his mind the same way he played with Harry a few years back. It was a warning as if to say 'come with me and this won't happen. Don't come with me…well….'

So Ron left. His gut told him he had to. He used his deluminator to sneak around for about a week, camping out in alleyways and hiding in bars. For the first time in his life he got roaring drunk and stopped caring about what happened to him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort found him. It was only a matter of time before he would be forced to join him, or suffer the wrath of losing his family.

He clenched his jaw as he remembered how lost he felt. But ever since he left Harry and Hermione he felt like he had no room for redemption. He had given up on his best friends over surmises. His jealousy got the best of him as always, and he had no way of tracking them down or helping them on the inside, so he knew he had to help them from the outside. He had to make sure his family remained safe so they could aid Harry when the time came. He deserved this fate. He brought this on himself. About a week after he was taken Xenoplilius arrived. Apparently he had let Harry and Hermione escape, and the Death Eaters found imprisonment and forces labor an appropriate course of action.

The man was useless. All he did every day was sit in the corner of the room and say Luna's name. Ron didn't have the strength to be annoyed with him or ask him to stop though. His fate, his punishment was much worse than Xenophilius'. Where the old man was more a puppet they kept on the shelf and only brought down if the show called for an extra hand, Ron had become the star. Against his will, and only to keep those he loved safe, Ron had become Voldemort go to man.

He had been tortured beyond repair. Every Death Eater in the book had used the Cruciatus curse on him, some for twelve hours on end. His mind had been tampered with truth hexes, with the imperius curse, with every bit of dark magic in the book as each Death Eater individually tried to extract information from him.

Ron had been prepared for it, partly. Once he had the nightmare for the first time he made his mission to build up his ability in occlumency. He only had a week and therefore didn't build up much, but he was able to shield Harry and Hermione's plans from the Death Eater's for a significant amount of time. He told them other things to keep his family safe, but he never intended to tell Voldemort about the horcrux hunt or the steps they had made in it.

But, as the days grew longer, Ron stopped caring more and more about himself. Voldemort did not trust him, he knew that. Especially since he was withholding information from him. Still, he knew that telling about the horcruxes would have ramifications Ron couldn't even imagine. And he knew that he was keeping his family out of harm's way by revealing less trivial information such as past whereabouts and false accounts of why they went on certain escapes, including the Ministry of Magic. He was quite proud of himself, actually, for keeping up the façade for so long. But he was drained now. His eyes were sunken in and his cheeks hollow. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in so long he forgot what food tasted like. He couldn't think because it gave him headaches. And above all, memories of his friends found their way into his subconscious and there he was lost and couldn't escape.

And he broke. The week before now he was being put through torture just like any other day, but Voldemort had found a way in. Ron simply didn't have the strength anymore. The Dark Lord had seen it all, the destruction of the locket, the countless hours spent researching, every conversation the trio had starting from Dumbledore's funeral on regarding the horcruxes. He had seen the target of the cup and he continued to torture Ron until Ron slipped into unconsciousness. Then Voldemort was panicked. He used his connection with Harry to see what the boy was doing and was terrified to see he had broken into the Lestrange vault. And he was mad. So he woke Ron up and tortured him some more. He was inches from death when the Dark Lord quit, deciding he was wasting time and left to figure out what to do now that he knew his suspicions were fact.

At some point Ron made it back to the room he was held captive in with Xenophilius. For the last forty-eight hours he hadn't left. He hadn't even used the facilities which he guessed couldn't be good for his intestines, but he didn't care. For all he knew Harry and Hermione could be dead now because of him. For all he knew the deal that was struck to keep his family safe was broken. All Ron knew was he failed. And he didn't care anymore.

"Luna…" Xenophilius muttered in the corner. Ron ignored it. "Luna….Lunaa…..Luuuunnaaaaa." The old man was rocking back and forth, holding his legs for support. Ron closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as the moans continued. He tried desperately to once again clear his mind, but the sound from the room underneath him continued to grow louder.

There was a knock on the door before it burst open. A hooded figure stood in the doorway and walked over to Ron. He gripped his arm tightly and hoisted him up, dragging him from the room. As the door slammed shut Ron could still hear Xenophilius mutter, and part of him wanted to look back at the old man. He didn't.

The figure dragged Ron down the long corridor of the abandoned tavern now used as Headquarters. Since the events at Malfoy Manor Voldemort was too livid to continue any affiliation there. So he killed the previous owners and tenants of this tavern and took it as his own. At times Ron swore the stench of fresh blood flowed through the hallways.

They walked down the stairs and entered the room right below Ron's. Just as he suspected, Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting the corner beating on something. It took a second for Ron to realize it was a corpse. He couldn't bring himself to look at the face. When he entered he was shoved into a half-broken chair and slapped, a warning to not try anything funny. Like he would.

The hooded figure stayed by the door and closed it. No one spoke or made a move for a few minutes. Ron just sat there and stared at the grains on the table in front of him. He jumped when the corpse that Bellatrix had been playing with came thudding down in front of him, her face turned up and her lifeless eyes peering into Ron's soul.

It was Professor Trelawney.

Ron couldn't even react. He swore the part of the soul that could feel things had been tortured out of him between his lack of remorse for Xenophilius and now this. Or perhaps he was too caught up in guilt to allow sorrow in. With a scowl the red-head looked at Bellatrix, who was sharpening her knife.

"Poor girl, tried to tell me my fortune." Bellatrix cooed. "Said I would die. We'll see 'bout that." She hissed and shoved the knife into her victim's stomach. Ron closed his eyes and swallowed saliva that wasn't there. "You used to be such a pretty boy." She whispered, leaning into Ron's ear. He didn't say anything. "You used to be so strong. So loyal. Look at you now." She taunted him. Ron opened his and looked at her, his face expressionless. Bellatrix let out a crazed laugh. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked. Next she held up Filch's cat. Ron's eyebrows came together for a moment as he realized what that meant. If Bellatrix had Filch's cat, and it was dead, then Filch was….

Ron's jaw could only clench so much. But he tightened it even more.

"Why're you doing this?" he asked. His voice was like splintered wood. It kept breaking off in places and never sounded whole. The witch laughed.

"Well, pretty boy, you see…The professor just got annoying with her annoying fortunes, and the squib was a squib." She explained and beamed at him.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Ron asked, his eyes daring Bellatrix. She whistled.

"I'm not going to kill you! I need your help." She said and sat down across from Ron. He watched her carefully.

"With what?" he asked. She sighed.

"Little boy has my wand." She began. "I'd like it back."

"So, what," Ron said dully, "you want me to tell you where Harry is so you can get your wand back?" The witch wagged her finger at him.

" I want you to find them." She said. "His lordship has asked me to conduct a little investigation. I figured I might as well get my wand back in the process." She said happily. Ron grimaced.

"No." he said. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You understand if you don't help we'll kill your family?" she threatened. Ron looked at her.

"How do I know they're still alive?" he asked. She smiled.

"Come with me." She instructed and walked to a door in the side wall. Ron stood up slowly and limped after Bellatrix. She twisted the doorknob and revealed a small closet with a crystal ball in the middle.

"What's that?" Ron asked. Bellatrix lovingly placed a hand on the ball and kissed it.

"It's what the Dark Lord uses to track people. He can see anyone anywhere at any time of day, but only in the present." She said. The inside of the ball began to swirl like the prophesy balls that used to be in the Ministry before Ron and his friend's destroyed them. He walked closer slowly and saw the faces of his family in various parts of England,Ginny in Hogwarts, all very much alive. He looked at Bellatrix.

"How do I know it's not a trick?" he asked.

"Because Voldemort himself uses it." She replied. Ron licked his lips.

"Then why doesn't he look through it to find Harry? Why does he need me?" he asked coldly Bellatrix sighed.

"Because that idiot is untraceable. Between the bonds he has with his mother and that mudblood girlfriend of his, he is virtually impossible to find using magic." She said. Her dark eyes held a fire in them, but Ron couldn't help but feel relief was through him as she explained this. He crossed him arms over his chest and stared at her for a moment longer. He weighed his options. Help her, and Harry will most likely die. Don't help her and Harry will have a greater chance at survival. And he could try and get a message to his parents to take greater precautions.

He thought about what he would have to do in order to accomplish that. He didn't have an owl. He didn't have parchment or a way to communicate with his family. His eyes glanced around the room but avoided Bellatrix.

He was so broken. He was so weak and he had made so many mistakes the last two months. In that instant he couldn't deny the possibility that both Filch and Trelawney were dead as a way to mess with him, a way to get him to open up and comply with their desires. For a moment he felt remorse, and was sickened at the fact that this delighted him.

He had been empty for so long that any feeling felt **good** to him, even sadness over death.

That was the last straw.

Ron was done. He was done playing the role of the puppet for these people. They had just pushed him too far. They had broken him, but in this moment, they had given him back some of his old self.

He glanced back at Trelawney's lifeless body and for the first time in months felt a fire in his stomach. The desire to avenge her, to make Bellatrix suffer, and to right all the wrong overpowered him.

"I'm not going to help you." He said. Bellatrix pursed her lips.

"Pity." She whispered. His eyes traced the wand she had taken from another death eater carefully. "Imperio!"

Her curse hit Ron and he writhed against it. He was determined once again. He had the same adrenaline pumping through his system that he had when he first came to the Death Eater's. As Bellatrix's curse started to make its way deeper into the crevices of his mind, Harry and Hermione's face flashed before him. He was struggling to keep the last remnants of his ability to think for himself at bay, and reached into his pocket. He felt his deluminator, and knew exactly what to do. He was just about to click it and pull the light outs and break Bellatrix's contact when she gripped the wand tighter and pushed the curse deeper. He was lost.

Ron felt his knees go weak and he collapsed to the ground. Bellatrix smiled when his eyes opened and held the familiar glaze in them that accompanied the imperius curse. She didn't say anything else, but commanded Ron to find Harry. She watched as he stood and stared at her, and without her having to say anything he left the room and walked upstairs. He grabbed his wand, ignored Xenophilius, and walked to the room he was in before. Bellatrix was waiting by the crystal ball and gestured toward it. Ron looked at it and used his wand to activate it. Then he set it down on the bench by the ball as it clouded up. Bellatrix turned toward the guard.

"Make sure no one comes in." she instructed. The man nodded and she looked back to Ron. "Okay, pretty boy. Find the boy and the mudblood. You can't use magic, so figure out a different way." Her face was stone and Ron nodded in comprehension. He placed his hands on the ball and began to rub, waiting for Harry's face to appear. Nothing happened. He did it again, but there was no result. He tried whispering to it, but there was still nothing.

Bellatrix was growing impatient. After twenty minutes she screamed and pushed Ron against the wall. The moment his back hit the wood the curse she placed on his broke. He registered what was happening in a matter of moments, and he threw her off of him with all the energy he had left. He collapsed to the ground weak from his lack of food and reached into his pocket. With a click the deluminator ate all the lights, even the one inside the crystal ball. Bellatrix hissed and cast lumos with her wand, but Ron had crawled into the main room where the guard was. She kicked the door open to find him but he had managed to sneak around the guard in the dark. He didn't know where the energy came from, but he was running up the stairs as quickly as he could.

Ron didn't know why he couldn't find Harry. The answer was actually much simpler than he would have ever imagined, and it would be years before he completely understood. He didn't want to. Even though he was cursed, dark magic can only cover up true feelings, not change them entirely. Because he had come to the conclusion that he was not going to play puppet anymore, he didn't. Hermione was right, good always finds a way.

Ron, of course, was not thinking about any of this at all. He was running as fast he could and knew he was pressed for time. He bolted the door to his room shut with a chair under the doorknob and turned to Xenophilius.

"Luna…" he said. Ron sighed.

"Mr. Lovegood," he begged. "We have to go. Now." Ron tried to grab the old man but he wouldn't move. The doorknob began to rattle and Ron turned around for a second to watch it twist. "XENOPHILIUS!" he exclaimed in a whisper, "MOVE." Ron lifted the man up but he fell back down and curled up into a fetal position. Ron groaned. He couldn't leave the man here. He wouldn't be responsible for any more fates. Not if he had a say in it. He pulled out his wand to levitate him out of the window and gently lay him down, but the door flew down before he had a chance. He turned around instantly and held his wand steadily.

He didn't have the chance to respond before Bellatrix had him pinned to the ground. His skin felt like it was on fire and when he looked he saw that it was. He refused to scream, but eventually the pain became too much. He could feel his vocal chords shred as Bellatrix hexed them to stop the screaming, and he turned on his side as he coughed up blood. The fire ceased but the pain was still there. He could feel himself begin to slip out of consciousness when two arms picked him up from under his arms. It was the hooded figure again, and Ron could feel more blood trickle out of his mouth as he tried to scream from the pain he felt when the man touched his torched skin. Ron felt weak and light headed. He had tears pouring down his face, and his vision was starting to go blurry. As he was being dragged through the tavern once more, he heard Bellatrix's voice, icier than ever before.

"It didn't have to be this way." She said.

There was a small black door at the end of the hall. For two months Ron had always wondered what the door led to. He hadn't seen anyone use it the entire time he was here, and now he couldn't even register that he was being pushed behind it. Bellatrix and the hooded figure were no longer at his side as the black door closed. It was dark and Ron probably should have pulled out his deluminator to light the place up. But he couldn't think. He lied on the ground and felt his whole body begin to shut down. His heart felt like it was beating so much slower than it normally did. Breathing was becoming so much harder, and his skin still felt like it was on fire.

The light turned on which sent shooting pain to Ron's vision and head. It began to throb but he couldn't scream. Blood was still in his mouth but he didn't have the energy to spit it out. Suddenly a shadow came across his face and relieved the pain the light had caused. When he opened his eyes he saw Voldemort towering above him.

"Ronald Weasley…" he said sadly. "You could have been so much more."

Ron stared at him and eventually had to spit out the blood. He turned on his side very painfully and created a small pool next to him. Voldemort leaned down and touched Ron's cheek with his finger. His cool skin was calming to Ron's burns, but Ron tried to shake him off.

"Narcissa…" Voldemort cooed. The door behind him opened and out walked Draco's mom. She looked paler than usual. "Bring her in."

Ron watched as Narcissa left the room for a moment and returned. His heart jolted and he tried so hard to scream, which caused more blood to come up.

Ginny.

The blonde woman had his sister in her grasp. Ginny didn't say anything; she didn't even look at Ron. She looked vacant, hollow, and that's when Ron knew the girl standing in front of him was not Ginny. They had cursed her and somehow made her into a puppet too. Ron writhed on the ground which only sent more pain through his body. The Dark Lord sighed.

"Here's my offer." He began. "I will heal you and not kill your sister if you agree to do everything I say." Voldemort said cooly. Ron couldn't look at him. Breathing was almost impossible. "Take it or leave it, Mr. Weasley." Voldemort offered. Ron didn't say anything, but he knew Ginny would die if he didn't take this offer. With the last of his energy he looked at Voldemort. He didn't nod, but it was all the Voldemort needed. In an instant Ron began to feel access to air become smoother. His skin felt cool, tingly even. He could literally feel the shredded tissue around his vocal chords heal back together. In five minutes tops he felt brand new. He didn't move yet, but looked over toward Ginny who still had the vacant expression on her face. Ron wondered if they had tortured her.

"Let her go and I'll do what you want." Ron said. His voice was now like cracked leather. Thick but broken. The way it is after someone had a tube down their throat for a while. The Dark Lord smiled.

"That wasn't the deal. The deal was I won't kill her. I need her. She's brought Harry Potter in the past, a task you seem to be incapable of." Voldemort said darkly. Ron shook his head.

"Please, please." He begged. Voldemort had stopped listening. He nodded to Narcissa and the woman escorted Ginny back inside the other room.

"She won't die. I give you my word." Voldemort said, a weird smile etched on his snake-like face. Ron eyed him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Voldemort sighed.

"When she brings me Harry Potter and the mudblood, and she will, I want you to help me kill them." He said. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Why don't you just kill me?!" he screamed but Voldemort nearly laughed.

"This is more fun." He replied. Ron felt his freshly mended heart begin to race.

Then his brain had a stroke of genius.

If Voldemort wanted to play fun and games, Ron was going to up the antics. This was going to be the greatest game of chess he would ever play.

Ron would become the greatest asset Voldemort would ever have. Ron decided he would kill people if Voldemort asked to keep the game afoot, but he wouldn't harm his friends. He would make Voldemort believe he was doing it for Ginny, which wouldn't be hard because it was true. But all the while he would form a sub-plan.

In that sub-plan, when Ginny brought Harry and Hermione to Voldemort against her will, Ron would be ready and Voldemort would rue the day he ever captured him.

He kept any of these thoughts from showing on his face, of course. Ron held the terrified puppy look he had since Ginny walked out and simply nodded. Voldemort smiled and helped Ron stand up. He gave him a very awkward hug.

"I am glad." Voldemort said, and Ron just looked at him.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Lucius Malfoy entered in a rush, his long blonde strands falling perfectly into place as he stopped running.

"My lord," he said breathlessly. Voldemort turned around to look at him. "They are in Godric's Hollow, my lord. The boy and the mudblood. Bathilda Bagshot has just confirmed a sighting." Voldemort's eyes lit up at this news and he turned to Ron.

"Well, my dear boy, it looks like your assistance may be needed sooner than expected!" he shrieked in joy. "NARCISSA!" he cried and the woman appeared again in moments. "Prepare the girl. We act now." Narcissa's face grew even more pale and she shared a quick look with her husband before turning around and going to get Ginny.

The Dark Lord was bouncing off the walls at Lucius' news. Ron stood watching, trying to form his sub-plan as quickly as possible.

Chess is a tricky game when you don't know all the players.

* * *

><p>AN: THANK YOU sooooo much for the positive response! I love you all so much. Next chapter up soon. -M


	16. Chapter 16: SOS

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback, and for staying with this story all of these years. It means more to me than I can even describe. In this chapter there are a lot of things that happen that will be fully explained in later chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: S.O.S.<p>

It was the pain that shot up Hermione's spine when she hit the ground that brought her back to reality. She had been in a blissful sleep where the sting of her skinless legs was forgotten and Ron's betrayal was out of her mind. Harry's meltdown didn't exist either, it was just the two of them walking through a field of flowers and talking about silly nonsense.

But all that bliss was over now. The pain came back with a vengeance as her mind registered where they were. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw the dragon had hit a tree and crashed into the sand on the island they were on. She and Harry had been chucked off of it, landing on a ledge that overlooked the ocean. She turned her head carefully and saw Harry lying on his stomach a few feet away from her. He was shaking and ripping the shirt off of his back, revealing blisters the size of tennis balls from his burns. Hermione cringed as she saw them and tried to speak out to him, but her voice wasn't able to form words. The moment she moved her legs felt like pins and needles and a scream was all she could muster. Harry shot up, forgetting the pain in his back as he saw Hermione struggle and writhe on the ground. He reached into his pocket and grabbed Draco's wand before casting a healing hex on her, and watched as her legs began to slowly heal. Fresh, pink skin covered her open muscles. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and gave him a shaky nod in thanks. He smiled at her weakly before succumbing to his own pain and lying back on the ground. Hermione performed the same action for him and an immediate chill ran down his spine. It was soothing and he knew he was going to be fine.

"Thank you." He said, and slowly walked to where Hermione was. She had her eyes closed and opened them when she felt his shadow on her.

"Thank YOU." She said with a smile. He nodded and lied next to her. "Is the dragon okay?" she asked. He sat up slowly since his skin was still healing and could see the dragon on its side in the sand. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "Are you?" he said. She bit her lip.

"I miss Ron." She said. Harry felt his muscles tense at the mention of his name.

"Yeah…well…" Harry began, "I'm not sure Ron exists anymore." His voice was bitter but washed in pain. Hermione looked at him and gently entwined her fingers with his. He looked at her too.

"Ron wouldn't have…" she said but her voice trailed off. "Not on his own will." She finished with a fervor she didn't feel. Harry broke his gaze with her.

"I hope so." He whispered and squeezed her hand. " We have to get out of here." He said, changing the subject. Hermione nodded. Neither of them moved however, and an awkward silence fell over them. Harry stared at the sky and tried to figure out what pictures could be seen in the clouds, and Hermione stared at him for a moment before looking away at a coconut tree.

The trip to the island neither had spoken. It was partly because they were both mostly unconscious from the pain, and partly because they didn't know what to say. The conversation they had before the dragon was brought to them lingered in the back of Hermione's mind now that they were safe, and she wondered if she had overreacted. Harry was blaming himself for everything. That's what he always did. He was blaming himself for Ron and for the deaths of those they had once known and would never be able to speak to again; Mad-Eye, Sirius, Dumbledore. She looked to him now and saw the darkness clouding his brilliant emeralds, and she wanted so badly to take it all away. Guilt began to find its way into her stomach too. She had reacted with anger and confusion back in the arena. She hadn't tried to understand where he was coming from because she was too afraid of what might happen to them then. She knew yelling at him had been the right choice. It had snapped him out of his trance for a moment, long enough to save themselves, but she could tell he was doubting again. His hand had gone limp in hers and his eyes had closed. She bit her lip as she wondered what to do.

She loved him with all her heart and soul. This she knew with no doubt. But the idea of Harry giving up was unfathomable, and she knew that even though she should be supportive of him and help him, all she wanted to do was slap him silly. And that filled her with guilt. He didn't see how much the world needed him. He couldn't understand how much he was capable of. He never could. To him, this life was a curse. Hermione knew better. Hermione knew that Harry was chosen for this because no one else could do it. There is no one alive who could suffer what Harry suffered and be able to succeed. The blood of two brave wizards pulsed though his veins, and a magic unlike anything the world had ever seen protected him. And protected her too, in a way. She sighed as she thought of this and reflected on the last six months. Everything had moved so quickly for them. They had gotten together so quickly. They had ran off and tried to destroy horcruxes with a haste unknown to many. She had been tortured, Ron had been lost and taken to the dark side. Harry was hit with yet another killing curse. There was so much blood in their recent memories it haunted her nightmares.

She smiled a little as she remembered the beginning of their relationship. It had felt like the honeymoon stage despite all the danger they were in. There were pet names, I love you's said more than hellos, late night talks and sneaking kisses by the fire. There had been a reluctance to take anything further for fear of pushing the other too far.

There had been a connection neither had felt before when they made love for the first time. There had been a passion that burned deep and bright when the other was in peril. There was a desire, a necessity that burned in both of them to protect one another. Harry had thrown himself in front of a killing curse for her. Hermione had gone above and beyond and risked her life to protect him from harm. She didn't regret the way the last six months unfolded. She didn't regret the haste of their love, nor did she regret giving up so much of herself to him. Harry was the one and only thing that remained constant to her. He was the one thing she could always count on.

And that's when she realized why his doubts were scaring her so badly. Harry doubting made him less constant. She didn't know how to react to it because she had never dealt with it before.

She shook her head at this realization and a tear fell from her eye. How stupid she was being. How selfish and unreasonable. Harry, in seventeen years, had seen at least three murders and witnessed more bloodshed and double-crossing between friends and foes than most people see on television. Of course doubt would catch up with him eventually. And of course he would be upset and begin to feel it when he found out his best mate was one of his enemy's minions. And here she was feeling sorry for herself because she felt like she couldn't lean on him.

Harry would never give up on her. She knew that. He would never do anything to let any harm come to her. And she would never let any harm come to him. She clenched her jaw and made a decision. Harry needed her now more than ever, even if he didn't realize it. Hermione knew she had to support him and not yell or question him. She had to be the rock in which he had to lean against. She had to trust him and listen to him, but she had to give him sound advice and tell him how strong he was. She had to be his greatest cheerleader, more so than she had ever been. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face and gripped his hand tightly again. This caused him to open his eyes and look at her. Concern edged its way onto his face when he saw the tears and he sat up slightly, cupping her face in his hand.

" 'Mione, what's wrong?" he whispered. She smiled at his touch.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've acted." She said. Her voice cracked toward the end of the sentence and she placed her hand on top of his. "I love you. I should never have yelled at you the way I did. I want you to remember that I am in this with you one-hundred percent, Harry James Potter." Harry gaped at her at the utterance of these words. He hadn't thought Hermione to have been out of line in the slightest. In fact, it was her pushing him that always kept him going. He leaned in a little to gently place his lips on her forehead and then nuzzled it with his. A small smile crept on his face.

"You are brilliant, Hermione. Don't apologize." He said softly. His lips grazed her forehead again and a spark ignited in both of them. He pulled away slowly and stared deeply into her eyes. A sea of green swirled in a field of chocolate, and a fire of passion began to stir up in their stomachs. Hermione felt her breath quicken and she slowly placed a hand on his chest, which made his heart skip a beat.

"Harry." She said, her voice husky. That was all he needed. In an instant his lips were on hers, his tongue dancing around her mouth. She let out a moan as he grabbed her face in his hands and tried to deepen the kiss. Her arms snaked into his jet black hair and her nails gently grazed his scalp. Goosebumps rose on his skin as she did this, and with a moan of his own he pulled her sweater up over her head and threw it on the sand nearby. Their breath was rushed, heavy panting. She was pulling his shirt off as quickly as she could and her legs, still healing and getting used to the fresh skin, straddled him. His hand grazed her thigh and her head fell back in delight. He sat up and kissed her skin, every inch, with tender butterfly kisses.

This went on for a while longer. Soon the sky turned into a pink twilight and the sounds of love making echoed between the trees. Hermione leaned against Harry's chest, their clothes were spread out around them and their feet were still rubbing against each other as Harry drew small circles on Hermione's upper arm. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded against his chest and let out a small sigh.

"I feel as if we've aged ten years in ten days." She said with a small laugh. It wasn't funny, but it was uncannily true and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the reality of it all too. "What about you?" she asked, and leaned her head up to see his face. He clenched his jaw.

"I…" he began, but he couldn't form the words to describe how he felt. Hermione understood anyway and kissed his chest.

"I've got you." She reassured him and he smiled.

"You always have." He responded and she kissed him on the lips. Neither one of them wanted to think about all the things they had to think about. The horcrux hunt felt like a distant friend now with so much having gone wrong. Hermione sat up, though, knowing that they couldn't stay wrapped in each other's arms forever and that the dragon might wake up soon if it wasn't dead and they needed to not be there when it did. Even though they had ridden the beast, she wasn't sure their scents were friendly to it. They had, after all, tortured it into doing what they wanted. Her stomach sank as she remembered this but she shook it off. War makes people do things they don't agree with. She reached over and grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. Harry watched her and thought about doing the same, but knew once he did she would insist they moved on. And he wasn't ready to face his demons yet, which was where their adventure would eventually lead them. Hermione turned around once she was dressed and nudged Harry gently, silently commanding him to get ready. He sighed.

"Must I?" he asked with a groan. She gave him a knowing smile.

"We only have to apparate away from here and then we can camp out again. I've still got my bag." She said and reached over to grab her magical storage unit. He nodded and got dressed quickly, and then he and Hermione grabbed hands. They looked over at the dragon for a moment and saw it move its head. Hermione let out a small sigh she didn't know she had been keeping. It was alive, and maybe it would fly away and find somebody. In a world of darkness and chaos like this one, she had to believe some good could be found. She felt Harry squeeze her fingers and she nodded. In an instant they felt the familiar feeling of suffocation and a lack of space, but it soon ended and they found themselves in yet another forest. Harry kissed Hermione again, feeling like he needed to do so more often seeing as they both almost died in a way they had never imagined and he wanted to savor every moment. Camp was set up in no time as they had become masters of the craft, and Hermione cast all the needed protection charms.

Snow began to fall around them. It had been dark for a while, and Harry held a lantern up as Hermione cast the final charm. She turned to him and smiled.

"Just like old times, yeah?" She said. Harry knew what she meant. This felt calm, relaxed. This felt the way their journey began. Back when Ron was with them, back when the horcrux hunt hadn't hit a strange detour when a goblin stole the sword. Back when there was a hope Harry had seemed to lose. He nodded slightly but opened his arms asking Hermione to come to him. She did, knowing he needed to feel some sort of support and connection. He set the lantern on a tree stump and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them swayed in the dimly lit space for a moment before Harry felt Hermione shiver.

"C'mon, let go inside." He said and held onto one of her hands as he grabbed the lantern and pulled back the flap. The tent was warm and welcoming and Hermione left to make some tea. Harry reached into her bag and pulled out the cup, his scar burning slightly as he touched it. He stared at it for a while, trying to figure out how to destroy it without the proper material. Hermione came back in with two steaming mugs and handed one to Harry which he took gratefully. She sat down next to him and looked at the horcrux with disgust.

"Don't worry." She said as she took a sip of tea. "We'll find a way." He looked at her and clenched his jaw. He knew she was probably right. For some reason things had a way of working out for them, but he couldn't help but feel like that was because of dumb luck and what they were dealing with now was much bigger than anything they had dealt with in the past. He sipped his tea and eventually couldn't look at the cup anymore and he placed it gingerly into Hermione's bag.

They were both exhausted, yet neither could sleep. They sat in silence for a while and drank their tea, but it was quickly gone and hunger began to set in. There wasn't much food left but some old bread, but Harry and Hermione ate it anyway and tried to control their growling stomachs.

The night drug on and eventually sleep overcame them. In the morning Hermione knew she had to go out and try to find food, and she managed to find some fish and a rabbit to kill. That night they ate the fish and felt some energy begin to come back and after a week of solid meals they began to feel better.

Being alone with Hermione for a while, not feeling like they were about to be killed at any moment, gave Harry time to reflect. He knew he couldn't wallow like this or Voldemort would win for sure. Still, he was feeling more lost than ever and nothing Hermione said was pulling him out of it for very long.

It had been exactly one week since the couple had found the horcrux and escaped the goblins. Hermione was leaning against a tree reading a book and Harry stood by the tent watching her. He approached her slowly so as not to distract her and sat down beside her. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her left shoulder.

" 'Mione?" he asked. She replied with a hum and he cleared his throat. "I want to ask you something." She put the book down and looked at him.

"What's up?" she inquired. Harry looked at the ground.

"I was thinking…. With all that's going on…I'd really like to visit my parents." His eyes met hers. "I just want to see them. I need to." He finished pleading. Hermione stared at him.

"Harry…" she said with sadness in her voice. "That's exactly where he'll expect you to go." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. But I can't just sit here anymore. All I'm doing is feeling bad for myself and we've had a week to recover from everything but I still feel lost and I think that seeing my parents' graves and where I was born might help. I really, really do." He gave her unintentional puppy dog eyes that made her heart do ten somersaults. With a sigh she nodded her head.

"Aright, I'll admit…Even I was thinking we'd eventually have to go there." She said. Her voice was lined with slight discomfort but Harry chose to ignore it as his face broke out into a brilliant smile. "But," she interjected, "we'll have to extremely careful. We should probably disguise ourselves and –" Harry frowned.

"No." he said. "If I'm going to see my parents, I want to be me." He told her and she shut her mouth in understanding. Her hand reached up to cup his face and her thumb brushed his cheek.

"Okay." She said. There was no sense in arguing this. "We still need to be careful. We should go at night when there is less of a chance of people seeing us." She told him and he nodded.

"We will be." He replied and kissed her. "Thank you." She nodded.

"Let's eat. It's going to get dark soon and then we can leave." She said with reluctance. Harry bounded off to the kitchen and Hermione tried to stay realistic and not take too much delight in seeing Harry so excited. He wouldn't' be thinking straight when they got to Godric's Hollow and he needed her to remain in her right mind so they wouldn't get into trouble. Nonetheless, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt a relief wash over her as she watched Harry light up. He seemed like his old self again. Maybe seeing his parents would snap him back. At least she hoped so desperately.

* * *

><p>Godric's Hollow was like a scene from a mystery novel. Even though it had many residents, it felt abandoned and old, as if any door they might open would creak and the insides of the houses would be blanketed in dust. The night sky was hazy with fog and they could only see their way around because of a couple of flickering street lights that stood on the corners of the sidewalks. Harry reached for Hermione's hand as they walked through the fog and approached the graveyard. A small gate surrounded the final resting place of more than two hundred witches and wizards. Harry felt his body tense up as he looked into the abyss of fog that covered the tops of the gravestones. This was the moment he had thought about for sixteen years – the moment he could give his parents a proper goodbye. The moment he could see their graves and everything could be made real and scary all at the same time. He gripped Hermione's hand tighter as she pushed the gate open slowly, and together their feet touched the broken cobblestone. A crow cawed and flew out of a willow tree above them causing Hermione to jump slightly, but Harry's grip kept her from commenting on it. She knew he needed her.<p>

They walked through the rows of graves in silence. Hermione kept her eyes moving, looking to Harry to see how he was handling this, looking to graves to try and find James and Lily's, and looking around trying to see if anyone was following them.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and inhaled sharply. Hermione followed his gaze and saw it too. A medium sized white stone, dusty and covered in vines, but very clearly read the word 'Potter.' Hermione walked toward it after giving Harry's hand a squeeze and removed the vines. She used the bottom of her scarf to wipe away the dust and took a step back.

In Loving Memory

Of

James Potter

Born

27th March, 1960

Died

31st October, 1981

Lily Potter

Born

30th January, 1980

Died

31st October, 1981

Hermione looked toward Harry and opened her hand out to him. He took a shaky breath and stepped forward. He latched onto her like a leech and held on for dear life as the realization hit him hard. Neither spoke for a long time and Harry just let the tears fall. He clenched his jaw to stop sobs from escaping his mouth. Hermione gently grabbed her wand and held it in front of her, and as the snow began to fall she conjured a wreath to sit beside their grave. A small wreath made of a magical evergreen tree so it would never fade, with small cranberries and pine cones donning its appearance. She put the wand back in her pocket and gripped Harry's shoulder. The snow fell all about them, and Hermione looked around to see that all the doors had wreaths on them. The streetlamps had garland, and the silence in the air told her everyone had gone to sleep extra early because it had only been dark a couple of hours.

It had been sixth months since Dumbledore died and they started their adventure. Sixth months ago it was June, then, Hermione thought herself, which meant that it was now December.

Her heart quickened a little as she realized this and looked at Harry. Tears fell down her cheeks and she squeezed his hand.

"I think it's Christmas Eve, Harry." She whispered. He let out a long sigh.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione." He replied. She gulped back tears and nodded.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." For a little while longer neither of them said anything. It was the flash of movement that tore Hermione away from the moment and caused her to look around in haste. In the distance she could see a small figure, huddled over and dressed in a cloak, standing by a very old house. It was very clearly up to something. She cleared her throat. "Harry –" she whispered. "I think someone might be watching us." He looked at her for a moment to see where she was gazing and let his eyes follow her focus. He saw the same figure and felt his back stiffen as he stood up straighter. He reached for Hermione's hand again as he took one last look at his parent's grave and turned to leave.

"Let's go." He said and without a second thought the pair calmly exited the graveyard. They stood by the gate as it closed and Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Do we talk to it?" He shook his head.

"No, I think it's better if we just get out of here." He replied. She nodded and the pair began to walk away. Suddenly, the lights flickered off completely leaving them in utter darkness. Hermione and Harry both whipped out their wands and lit the tips, but in the dense fog and heavy snowfall it was hard to see anything. They were about to just apparate away when a shrill cry came from behind them, and they turned around to see red hair fleeing away from them. Hermione flung her head back around and saw nothing behind them. "Ginny?" Harry asked her, and Hermione felt her breath quicken.

"Oh, my God…" she whispered. Neither of them moved yet, afraid it might be a trap. The scream came sounding again, this time more desperate.

"LET GO OF ME." The voice cried. It was unmistakably Ginny's voice. Harry and Hermione ran toward it, every fiber in their bodies telling them to save her. But it was so dark outside and the snow was falling even harder. Before they knew what was happening they couldn't see anything in the thick blanket of snow, but they could still hear Ginny's screams. Hermione was gripping Harry's hand so hard she was afraid it might break, but Harry was holding onto her with equal force. Together they tried to run through the blackness, led only by the voice of their friend. Before they could register what was happening Harry tripped over a staircase and pulled Hermione down with him. They looked up and from the tips of their wands saw the outline of a door. They didn't know whose house it was, but they knew they had to get out of the snow or they would be of no assistance to Ginny at all. With a yelp of pain as Harry stepped on her hand the couple stood and pushed through the door. The wind and the snow made it hard to close behind them but they did it, and for a moment they stood by it catching their breathe.

"Sorry 'bout your hand," Harry muttered and Hermione smiled.

"Love you." She said and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Ginny." He said panicked, and Hermione led the way through the house. It was dark but they could tell this was a place no one had lived in for a while. There were old newspapers, half eaten, moldy sandwiches, and dust covering every inch of furniture. Harry and Hermione stopped in the living room and turned to each other, trying to form a plan.

"We need to hide ourselves before we find her." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but the problem is we don't know where she is now and –" Harry replied, but the look on Hermione's face silenced him. "What is it?" he asked. Hermione's eyes darted behind him and he turned around slowly. He jumped when he saw a figure less than a foot away from him. It held up a candlestick, and Hermione recognized her from the back cover of A History of Magic, a book used at Hogwarts. This was its author.

"Bathilda Bagshot." She whispered. Harry looked at the woman.

"Ms. Bagshot," Harry beckoned. "Can you help us?" he asked. The woman didn't say anything but she nodded her head, and Harry glanced at Hermione. "What do you think?" Hermione's eyes were wide and she shook her head slightly, telling Harry she wasn't sure. He gave her a sympathetic smile and silently told her they didn't really have much choice, and so he turned around to look at Bathilda again. "Do you know where Ginny is?" he asked. The woman nodded. "Can you take us to her?"

This time Bathilda froze and looked at Hermione. She shook her head and pointed at Harry, giving him a nod. Hermione understood. She didn't want to take Hermione with her, only Harry.

"That's not an option." Hermione said and grabbed a hold of Harry's hand. "Both of us or none of us." Harry looked at her.

"We have to save Ginny somehow. This is the only way I see." He said. Hermione glared at him.

"Stop being so brave. I'm coming with you." She snapped. Harry looked at the old woman.

"Both of us or none of us." He said. The old woman shook her head and pointed again at Harry. "Both of us or none of us." He repeated again harsher than before. The old woman shook her head and started to walk away. Harry shared a fearful glance with Hermione.

"Harry –" she began but he grabbed her hands.

"If I don't go, Ginny will die. I feel it. If I'm not back in ten minutes come find me. I'm so sorry." He said and Hermione glared at him again with tears in her eyes.

"I want to come with you." She cried. He kissed her on the lips. For a moment Hermione forgot why she was upset and melted into his mouth, but once he pulled away it came flooding back. "Ten minutes." She said. He nodded and cupped her face.

"I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you more." She said back and he took off. Every fiber in Hermione's body screamed at her to follow him, but she knew better. For whatever reason Bathilda didn't want Hermione to come with them, and the witch let worry fill her body as she waited for Harry.

A familiar popping noise was heard coming from behind her. She whipped out her wand and held it ready to attack, but when she turned around she almost dropped it.

Ron.

Her whole heart flew to her throat as the tears threatened to fall, but she didn't let any of her excitement show. He was a death eater now. He wasn't here to help her. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she looked at the sunken face of her once trusted friend, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, he voice sounding more put together than she felt. Ron grinned.

"What kind of welcome is that?" he asked her. She felt her throat tighten. Both of them had their wands pointed at the other, and the paradox Hermione felt like she was in was beginning to make her head spin. Ron laughed. "I'm here to save my sister." He said, and Hermione bit her lip.

"So am I." she responded. "I'll put my wand down if you will." He narrowed his eyes on her.

"I can't do that, Hermione." He said darkly. Hermione could see the hurt his eyes shone as he said this, and she knew that the death eater inside of him was telling him to report her to Voldemort, and he had to keep her guard up until he came. She let a tear fall.

"I missed you so much, you know that?" she cried, but Ron shook his head.

"Don't." he warned her. She shook her head now rather violently. Tears began to cascade down her face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" she screamed, her wand gripped even tighter in her hand as anger began to build up.

"Don't, Hermione." Ron warned again.

"We needed you, we were so worried about you! Bill told us you had gone and we were so worried, you can't… you can't be…I refuse…" she couldn't finish her thoughts as the tears fell and Ron's face had grown cold. He gripped his wand.

"I told you to stop." He hissed. "I'm sorry." With a flick of his wand he cast a bludgering hex her way which she dodged. It hit the bookshelf behind her and everything came crashing down. She stared at him.

"Petrificus Totalus" she screamed and the jet of light flew from her wand but Ron cast a protego charm and shielded himself. He laughed.

"Petrificus? HAHAHA! Hermione, do you remember in second year when everything was being petrified?" he asked her. "Confringo!" he yelled and things were yet again blasted around her. She screamed and rolled out of the way.

"Yeah…" she replied and threw a binding charm at him. He threw a chair in front of him and it hit that instead, but Hermione didn't give up. Ron snickered.

"Remember when Ginny was the one who led Harry to the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and threw more spells at him, all of which he dodged or protected himself with. Apparently becoming a death eater made Ron a better dueling partner.

"I remember a lot of things, Ronald." She snapped. Ron cast a slicing hex at her which hit her arm. She fell to the ground in pain and Ron looked at her in shock, almost as if he couldn't believe he actually hit her.

"Hermione, I-" he began, but soon the shock on his face changed to stone once again. The game was afoot and Voldemort might be watching. "Harry," He began, not quite sure how to deal this next hand of cards. "Harry left you here. He will follow my sister. No matter where she goes he's drawn to her, even to the deepest edges of the Chamber of Secrets and beyond." Hermione stared at him.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She whispered. The man she knew was really gone, she thought to herself and she held her bloody arm and listened to his unsupportive and sick rants.

"NO.." He screamed at her and held his wand to her neck. Hermione cringed and closed her eyes, unable to believe Ron was actually doing this. "He would take her hand and follow her anywhere. She would take him away without him even realizing where they were going."

"Ron…" Hermione pleaded. Ron shook his head.

"LISTEN TO ME, DAMNIT." He screamed. Hermione clenched her jaw and braced herself for whatever Ron would do next. "She's the key." He whispered almost diabolically. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at Ron. She knew she shouldn't take what he was saying seriously, but Ron had this power he didn't have before and Hermione felt herself being drawn in. But she knew he was lying. Suddenly Ron broke his gaze and looked around. He braced himself, knowing he had to do something or Voldemort would see through his game. "Think about it." He said with a hiss, and knocked Hermione out. With that he apparated away, praying she'd put the pieces together.

She woke up a few minutes after he was gone. Her head was throbbing from the blow, and her heart felt heavy. She could still see everything vividly. Ron was so real, and he was different. And he wasn't how he used to be. Not at all. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks and her hand was still covering her bloody arm. She quickly used her wand to heal it and then sat there in the dark crying. Worry for Harry began to flood her again and she realized he wasn't back yet. It had definitely been longer than ten minutes. With her last strength she pushed back all tears and stood up. Her wand was firmly gripped in her hand and she took a deep breath.

"Lumos." She muttered, and the tip glowed dimly. She walked through the living area to the stairwell Bathilda had taken Harry. Carefully she crept up, one stair at a time, and as she approached the top she saw Harry talking with the old woman beside a door. But they weren't speaking English, that Hermione noted right away. Harry was once again speaking in parseltongue, and Hermione's stomach jolted when she realized what that must mean. Bathilda was not Bathilda, but a snake. Probably Nagini.

"HARRY!" she screamed and hit the snake with the same slicing curse Ron hit her with. It screamed and wiggled in pain, shedding itself of Bathilda's skin the moment Hermione's curse hit it. Harry jumped back and ran to Hermione, grabbing her hand and running around the snake. Her thoughts of Ron were gone for the moment.

"How did you know?" he asked as they ran up more stairs. She was panting in response.

"You were speaking in parseltongue. And you've been gone for a while. Where's Ginny?" she asked as they continued to run.

"I tried to open a door but the snake told me to wait. And so I did. But when I asked her why she wouldn't say anything, and so I was standing there for a while asking her why I couldn't go in and see Ginny." Hermione looked at him and stopped on the stairs.

"So Ginny is in that room?" she asked. He nodded. "HARRY!" she groaned and pushed him down the stairs. "Just tell me when I'm going the wrong way, for God's sake!"

The couple found themselves in front of the door once again, and Nagini was still writhing in pain. The more the snake hurt the more Harry's scar began to burn, and that's when he knew that it was in fact a horcrux. Part of him wanted to take the creature, but he knew this was one horcrux he couldn't take without forcing Voldemort to come kill him right then and there.

"Alohomora." He said and the doorknob unlocked. Hermione burst inside behind Harry, and they saw Ginny sitting in the corner of the room. Harry looked next to her and saw two Death Eaters on either side. Suddenly Harry knew why Bathilda….Why Nagini had made him wait outside. Voldemort had to be alerted he was here before he could enter the door. There was no escaping.

Hermione grasped his hand and looked between the two death eaters. Any move by any of them could result in death. Hermione felt trapped. Her mind was running a thousand miles an hour but she could not think of a way to save Ginny and get out of the house without being captured or killed. Ginny looked up at them, but in the dim light Hermione couldn't tell if her face looked sullen or if it was just a shadow. She tried to read Ginny's eyes as they bore into her soul, but it was almost as if nothing was there. She held out her hand.

"Help me, please." She beckoned. Harry lunged at the Death Eaters but Hermione pulled him back. Something was telling her this was a trap unlike any other trap they'd faced. The fact that the Death Eater's hadn't moved, the fact that they were even there seemed weird to Hermione. Why would they not have spoken to either of them yet?

"What do you want with her?" Hermione demanded to the Death Eaters. The just laughed and said nothing. "Ginny," Hermione said and looked at her friend. "Ginny, are you okay?" she asked. The girl held out her hand again.

"Hermione, please." She whispered. Harry swore he could see tears in her eyes. The more she begged Harry and Hermione for help the more agitated the Death Eaters became. Eventually one threw her on the ground the rope tied around her arms.

"Crucio!" it yelled and Ginny writhed in pain. Hermione screamed and Harry grew angry. He gripped his want as tightly as he could.

"Everte Statum!" Harry screamed and the Death Eater cursing Ginny flew backward twenty feet and broke the bed nearby. The other cast a breaking spell toward Hermione she dodged and threw back at him. It hit him with full force and his chest plate practically exploded. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, but not before he grabbed a piece of the splintered bed and threw it at Harry. With a shielding charm it hit the floor and Harry looked at Ginny who was lying on the ground. Both Death Eaters began to rise and pointed their wands at the couple yet again.

"Bombarda!" One screamed and the ceiling above Hermione crumbled. She jumped out of the way and hid under a chair, but she held her wand firmly.

"Sectumsempra." Hermione cried and cast the curse on both Death Eaters. They immediately began to bleed out and Harry looked at her, making sure she was okay. She said with tears in her eyes. Hermione had broken every moral she believed in. But it was to save Ginny and Harry, and she knew it had to be done. Harry nodded gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Good job, 'Mione." He said with a smile. He turned back to Ginny as Hermione crawled out from under the chair. He was about to help her up when the roof caved in again, and Ginny began to scream uncontrollably. At first Harry thought something crushed her leg or something, but she was completely untouched. She stopped screaming and looked at Hermione. There was a vacancy in her eyes she had never seen before. Harry maneuvered himself over the pile of debris to get to Ginny and help her up. He held his hand out for her.

"C'mon, Ginny. Let's get you out of here." He said. She reached up to grab his hand when Hermione was overcome with the urge to stop the contact. She didn't know why but she threw herself on top of Harry and pushed him out of the way. "Hermione, what the hell are you thinking?" Harry snapped at her. Hermione looked at him.

"Look at her eyes, Harry." He did as he was told and saw a dullness in Ginny's hazel eyes. They looked almost glazed over, much as eyes do when someone has been dead for a while. His heart jolted.

"What did they do to her?" he whispered and kneeled beside her. Hermione gripped his shoulder for support as they looked at their friend. "Ginny –" Harry said. He reached down and gently touched her hand.

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried. For some reason she knew touching Ginny was not a good idea. It was too late, however. The moment Harry's hand made contact with Ginny's they three of them were spinning and falling at a thousand miles an hour. It was the same way they felt when they touched the boot before the Quidditch World Cup. They came cascading down into an empty room and landed with a thud. Hermione, disoriented, looked at Harry who was looking up.

"Blimey – it's Harry Potter!" The voice of Neville Longbottom cried.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that a few of the moments in this chapter like Hermione's conversation with Ron and the events with the Death Eaters are a little unbelievable in the context of the way JK Rowling wrote the books. But I hope you can forgive that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks! Also, there are a lot of unanswered things that I have to explain so please keep reading!


	17. Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: So, two chapters in two days. This has to be a record for me. In my story outline this chapter only contains about half of what I had originally planned, but it feels right to break it up so the next one will be up shortly. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End<p>

"Neville?" Harry gasped. He looked around the room and saw Neville was not alone. Pavarti and Padma were both there. So were Seamus, Dean, and Luna, waving like a maniac. A bunch of other kids he didn't recognize were staring at him awe-struck. Everybody was exclaiming hellos and huzzahs, but it all died quickly. Within moments everyone noticed the way Hermione was huddling over Ginny, shaking her with no response.

"Ginny." She pleaded. "Ginny, wake up." Harry looked at his girlfriend and kneeled down beside her. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and he gripped her shoulder.

"What happened?" Dean asked. Harry looked at him.

"I—" Harry began but Hermione groaned.

"That's what Ron meant….Key….she was a portkey." She said with a cry. "He tried to warn me. Ginny…" Harry's eyes went wide.

"What?" he questioned in disbelief. "You talked to Ron?" Hermione nodded. "WHAT? Hermione when?!" he screamed. She just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. He tried to warn me and I was too stupid to realize what he meant and now she's….she's…." Hermione was sobbing so hard the words were almost unintelligible.

"She was a portkey?" Dean asked. Hermione nodded. "But they're inanimate objects, I thought!" Hermione nodded again. Harry's eyes darkened.

"But she spoke to us. She reacted to the cruciatus curse, Hermione…How can she be inanimate if she willed herself to speak?" he asked. Her chocolate eyes, flooding like the Nile, stared at him.

"If he enchanted her…That's probably what he told her to do. Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried and buried her head in the red-head's mess of hair. The room was silent. No one needed any explaining of who Hermione meant by 'he'. Harry gulped.

"Hermione, is she….?" he asked. His voice was weak. He began to feel his hands shake in rage as Hermione didn't answer but just continued to cry.

"Someone go get Aberforth. Now. " Neville demanded. Luna was off in a hurry, traveling through some hallway Harry glanced at but didn't care enough to ask about. The name Aberforth sounded familiar to him, too, but he couldn't focus on that. His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Ginny. He reached over and grabbed Hermione. She screamed and wouldn't move from shielding Ginny, as if she thought she could protect her from any more harm. Harry's hands became fists but he pushed the fear down and looked over and Dean and Seamus.

"Where are we, exactly?" Harry asked. If Ginny was a portkey, and if she was possessed by Voldemort as he and Hermione assumed based off of the vacancy in her eyes, then his gut told him all of his friends had been taken by the Voldemort and Aberforth must be another prisoner with an eye for medicine. He groaned as he thought this. They were all in for a load of shit.

"Hogwarts, of course." Seamus replied. This was not the answer Harry was expecting and he felt his jaw drop to the ground.

"Hogwarts…The school?" Harry asked. Seamus gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, what else? Blimey, Harry, you've only been gone six months." he said. Harry closed his mouth and his brow burrowed in confusion.

"Did one of you make Ginny a portkey?" he asked, his eyes darting between everyone in the room. They shook their heads.

"No, mate. Ginny was kidnapped just before the holidays. We heard she went home to be with her parents but never made it there. The rest of us stayed here at school, we thought we might be able to train for something in case, you know, we have to fight." Dean said. "We haven't seen her in two weeks." Harry stared at his friends and slowly stood up.

"So…that means…." He began. His mind was trying to figure out what happened. Why would Ginny have been taken by the Voldemort and turned into a portkey? He reasoned that it was done because Voldemort knew Harry would want to save her if he placed her in any harm and once he touched her they would be transported directly to where he was, but why Hogwarts? Unless…

"HERMIONE." Harry yelled and grabbed her shoulders. "I think he's here." Her eyes were fuzzy.

"What?" she asked, not understanding. Harry shook her again.

"Listen to me. Voldemort enchanted Ginny and made her into a portkey – why? He must've known that if he used her as bait we'd try to save her and the moment we touched her we'd be brought right to where he was. And we were brought here, which means he's at Hogwarts!" Harry said frantically.

"He isn't here." A deep voice thundered. Harry turned around and did a double take. He swore for a moment he was staring into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

This man was shorter than Dumbledore was and a bit rounder. His nose wasn't crooked and his beard was more of a salt and pepper color than white. And his voice was not as inviting. Still, he strode toward Harry with the same flair Dumbledore had but approached Harry with not as much kindness. Harry stood to meet his gaze.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man huffed.

"I'm Aberforth, Mr. Potter." And that's when Harry realized why the name sounded familiar. His heart skipped a beat as it cringed in strange sadness.

"Dumbledore's brother." Harry said flatly. The man groaned.

"Yes, Dumbledore's brother, who else?!" he exclaimed and his voice thundered louder than before. "And I'm telling you He Who Must Not Be Named is not here!" Harry's eyes narrowed on him.

"How do you know that?" he asked carefully. The man huffed again.

"The whole school is run by Death Eater's now. If he had arrived, they would've made sure we knew." He said.

"What if he told them not to say anything?" Harry asked. The corners of the man's mouth twitched.

"You are clever. But no. The sky would be different. The atmosphere would be different. And this –" he said and held up a strange looking wand with a glowing tip, "would be filled with a red cloud. It signals danger. "Harry stared at it.

"What is that?" he asked. The man sighed.

"My brother made it for my sister back when she was alive. It was so she could know if anyone bad was nearby or coming for her. When she died, my brother didn't want it and I've kept it for her." Harry narrowed his gaze again.

"Why would she need that?" he asked.

"She couldn't do magic." Hermione whispered. Harry whipped around and saw his girlfriend, eyes red and puffy, staring at Aberforth. "Right, sir?" she asked politely. The man frowned.

"Yes, and when you are the sister of the world's supposed 'greatest wizard', there are dangers in your midst anyway, but when you can't defend yourself from them…well…" Aberforth said, his eyes a dark and fiery shade of blue, like icicles ready to stab. Harry clenched his jaw.

"Alright, sir." He said. The old man looked at him. "He's not here." The man huffed.

"Luna," he said and pulled his attention away from Harry. "What happened?" The blonde girl stepped forward and gestured toward Ginny.

"Maybe Hermione should explain. I wasn't there." She said. The man nodded and looked at Hermione.

"Well?" he asked. She whimpered and looked at Ginny again. She told Aberforth everything. About Godric's Hollow, the graveyard, Bathilda Bagshot, her encounter with Ron and ultimately the meeting with the Death Eaters and being transported here. When she finished, everyone in the room seemed silenced by shock and fear, but Aberforth merely grimaced.

"She's not dead." He said and took a step toward the girl. Hermione stared at him with tears still streaming down her face.

"How do you know?" she asked, her voice small. The old man kneeled down very carefully and slowly.

"Her cheeks still have color in them. And –" he said as he placed his wand to her chest. "a very small, but prominent, heartbeat." Hermione sniffed and looked at her friend. "She looks dead, but she isn't. She's just severely petrified." He said with a sad tone. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we help her? Do we have the stuff for the potion?" Harry asked. The old man sighed.

"Not now. And I may have the ingredients but it takes a while to brew. It could be several days before we can wake her up again." He said. Harry nodded, relief filling his whole body. She wasn't dead, and that's all that matters. He walked over to Hermione.

"She's going to be okay, 'Mione." He whispered gently. Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. Her hand was still latched onto Ginny but she reached up with her other one to give Harry's hand a squeeze. He squeezed back.

"Thank you," Hermione said and the old man nodded. He looked at Neville.

"Have you told him?" Aberforth asked. Neville shook his head and Harry looked at his friend.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Neville grinned.

"We got the DA back together!" he exclaimed. Harry shouted in excitement and ran to Neville, hugging him.

"When?!" Harry asked. Neville grinned and looked at Luna.

"Well, it was Luna's idea actually. When she came back to school she said that Bill Weasley and Professor Lupin had talked about it and told her to talk to the original members at Hogwarts, and we all thought it was brilliant." He beamed at Luna, who smiled and looked at Harry.

"We've trained really hard. We could stop bramdeberds." Harry didn't ask what bramdeberds were, he just gave Luna a gigantic hug and looked at all the kids around him.

"You all trained, too?" he asked. Each head nodded enthusiastically and Harry smiled. "That's brilliant! Isn't that brilliant, 'Mione?!" he exclaimed and looked back over to Hermione. She was smiling wider than ever, and nodded her head profusely.

"Neville, thank you." She said and finally let go of Ginny's hand to hug all her friends. The atmosphere in the air shifted and soon everyone was catching up. Luna hugged Hermione about three times, each time commenting on her bone structure. The witch laughed and thanked her, and Dean and Seamus showed Harry their new secret handshake. The jubilant feeling the couple was getting overwhelmed them. They had missed everyone so much.

It had been three hours since the couple arrived and they were all sitting around makeshift chairs made of barrels and pillows. Dean told Harry and Hermione they were in the Room of Requirement, and it had moved so not even Snape knew where it was. They informed the couple of all the changed Hogwarts had seen. How Snape was in charge and they felt as if they were part of prision war camp when they walked through the hallways. How McGonagall wasn't allowed to leave her quarters when she wasn't teaching or on her way to teach. How Filch had died and his cat disappeared. This news saddened Harry. Despite how crazy he was, he liked Filch. The described how Umbridge comes by once a week to make sure order is restored. Hermione felt herself gag when Dolores Umbridge's name was mentioned. This made everyone laugh, even Aberforth. They talked about the mysterious murders in the muggle world, which made both Harry and Hermione's stomach's fall.

Ginny had been carefully laid on the couch with a soft blanket over her. People came and checked on her at least once every half hour. Hermione's eyes kept darting to her and worry still clouded her thoughts, but knowing she was alive had calmed her down immensely. Aberforth was proving to have been a gigantic asset to the new DA. He had found them a way out of the castle without the dementors that stood guard knowing and offered them his services as coach. He was asked to do so by Lupin, and Harry wished he could see his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to apologize for his behavior a few months ago. Just as he was thinking this, he felt his scar sear in pain and everything around him go white.

Hermione rushed to his side as he writhed and screamed and punched the air. She grabbed onto his shoulders and screamed for help. Neville and Aberforth both grabbed his legs and together they held him still. He twitched slightly and his face was cringing in pain, but Hermione knew if he thrashed around too much he could hurt himself. They waited for the moment to pass, and after a minute Harry shot up and inhaled a sharp breath. The skin around his eyes was dark and hot tears rolled from them. He was drenched in sweat and his nose began to bleed, a sign that this vision was more threatening than the rest. Hermione stared at him and held his hand. She kissed his forehead as Luna repaired his nose once again, and he took a shaky breath to steady himself.

"Aberforth." Harry said, his voice dark. The old man waited. "He's here now. I saw it." The entire room tensed up. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

"What did you see?" she asked. He clenched his jaw to prepare.

"A crown." He said. "At least I think it was a crown. First I saw Hogwarts. And I saw Finrir Greyback. And he was with Voldemort. And the Malfoy's were there. And they were just staring at the school." He said, his breath shaky and panting. Hermione swallowed hard.

"What else?" she asked, giving his hand another reassuring squeeze. He sighed.

"Voldemort began to feel angry and my scar began to burn more. And then he felt panicked. And then a crown flashed before my eyes. A crown and Nagini." Hermione nodded.

"Harry, those are the last horcruxes." She said. He stared at her with wide eyes and understanding began to fill his head.

"Oh, my god…. And the crown must belong to final house. Ravenclaw!" He exclaimed. Luna let out a squeak.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem!" she expressed. Everyone's eyes turned and looked at her. "That must be it." She said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Luna, I doubt it. There isn't a person alive who has seen it." She said. Luna's eyes twinkled and a smile crept on her face.

"Exactly. There is not a person _alive _who has seen it." She said. Harry stared at her, and Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized what Luna meant. Aberforth cleared his throat.

"That's the task my brother left you? Finding horcruxes? Of course he would. Lazy, good for nothing –" He snapped but Harry shut him up.

"HEY." He hissed. "I'm not talking about it or getting into that now." He told the old man. Hermione smiled at Luna.

"LUNA!" she exclaimed. "You're a genius!" Luna beamed. Harry looked at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "What'd she do?" Hermione looked at him.

"Not a person alive who's seen the diadem. But someone who is dead has." She said. It clicked. Harry jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Helena Ravenclaw!" he shouted. Hermione and Luna both nodded. "Luna, do you know where her ghost usually is about this time of night?" he asked. The girl nodded and stood up.

"Of course, I can take you there if you'd like!" she said. Harry smiled.

"I would love that, Luna." He replied. He turned the members of the DA and Aberforth. "I don't know if Voldemort has entered the premises, but he's nearby. Be prepared. Be vigilant. Above all, don't play the hero. Be cautious and aware, but be aware of your surroundings as well as each other. And Aberforth –" he said, looking at the old man. "Call Bill Weasley and tell him to alert the Order." The old man nodded and Harry looked at Hermione. "Shall we go find the last two horcruxes, my love?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him.

"It'd be my pleasure." She told him. Before they left she walked over to Ginny. "We're going to go win this war, Ginny. Thank you for whatever you did to bring us here. You made this happen." She said and kissed he forehead. Harry opened his hand for Hermione and she took it with excitement. They took one last fleeting look at the DA before covering themselves with the cloak of invisibility and following Luna out of the Room of Requirement. They had barely walked two feet when an alarm began to sound throughout the halls.

"Oh, no." Luna said and in an instant the entire student body, including the DA, was swarming the hallways and marching like soldiers to the Grand Hall. Luna dashed back inside the Room of Requirement and found it had conjured two school robes –just what she had in mind. She walked back out and silently handed them to Harry and Hermione amidst the crowd of people. No one could speak, Harry and Hermione realized this right away. They wanted to just leave and go find Helena, but roll would be taken at the Grand Hall and Luna knew if she wasn't there Snape would suspect something. So, the couple dressed themselves in their familiar school robes and was one with the crowd.

The hallways of Hogwarts were dank. The humidity could only be caused by the lack of upkeep the castle had so clearly seen. The staircases seemed less ornate and the pictures held sad figures instead of the boastful and lively ones Harry remembered. The Fat Lady no longer sang. The ground felt slippery beneath their feet as a result of the grime that had accumulated there….And from the unwashed blood they occasionally came across. Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's for support. This was worse than they ever imagined. Even after all the stories from earlier.

They approached the Grand Hall and came to an immediate stop. Harry and Hermione took half a step more than everyone else and looked around carefully to make sure no one noticed. Thankfully, it seemed no one had. Everyone had their hoods on their head which was good for Harry and Hermione, who kept their heads down to hide their faces even more. The double doors to the Grand Hall opened gingerly. A ear-deafening screeching noise was heard and Harry's face cringed. Under the archway stood Severus Snape. He was just as slender as ever. His greasy black hair was a little longer than Harry remembered and his rat like eyes were scanning the sight before him. With a flourish of his hand he turned around and glided up to the podium at the front of the room. Professor McGonagall stood to his right a few feet away. She looked terrified as the students filed in silently, only their footsteps echoing in the halls. The doors slammed shut behind them with the same creak as before. They all waited for someone to say something.

"Good evening." Snape's voice swam through the crowd and dug into the audience's ears like a rake. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine. She had forgotten how eerily he spoke. "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter may be roaming these grounds as we speak." He said. No one said anything. He narrowed his eyes. "I have received this information from the Dark Lord himself. He knows this from a companion of his. One who used to walk amongst you all." Harry and Hermione both knew who he meant. Ron. Hermione wasn't upset, though. Ever since she realized Ron had tried to warn her about Ginny part of her was thinking he wasn't a pure Death Eater after all. Perhaps he was just playing the game until he could call checkmate. "Now," said Snape lowly. "If any of you know anything about Mr. Potter's whereabouts we ask you to speak up." He said. His eyes fixated on the side the Gryffindors stood. "Now." He finished with finesse. No one said anything. Harry closed his eyes and counted to three. Then, with a squeeze to Hermione he pulled out his wand, stepped to the center of the Grand Hall and held his wand high. The entire room gasped and the majority of the students backed away. The exception was the DA, who stood just behind Harry, their wands raised as well.

Snape gawked at the sight before him but he said nothing. Nor did he summon Voldemort with his dark mark, nor did he pull out his wand and immediately begin dueling Harry. Instead, he gripped the podium and smirked.

"How nice of you to join us." He said. Harry's hand was wrapped so firmly around his wand he feared it might break.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, Snape." He said. The man sneered at him. " I am here to save this world from the evil He caused. The evil you are a part of." Harry declared. Snape's head twitched.

"Get him." He told the other professors. The ones who were Death Eaters as well immediately moved in with their wands raised, but McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Promfrey all stood in front of Harry with their wands outstretched. Good vs Evil was truly unfolding. Snape hissed and raised his own wand when the Grand Hall doors burst open once again. The entire Order of the Phoenix entered with their wand in front of them.

"Put your wand down, Snape." Harry heard Lupin say. His heart gave a jolt but he didn't turn around. Snape did as he was told, however, and the rest of the Death Eaters followed suit.

"The war is beginning." Snape cooed.

"And you will lose." Harry shouted. Snape's eyes met his for the first time since Harry revealed himself and Harry could feel the tension rise. Suddenly he realized just where Snape was standing. The podium, the one with the beautiful gold owl on it. The one Dumbledore had stood behind so many times and given heartfelt speeches and tearful announcements. The spot Harry discovered which house he was in. The spot where he hugged Hermione in front of after she was un-petrified in their second year. A fire burned in Harry's stomach. "You are a fraud, Snape." He cried and the lanky man stared at him. "How dare you stand where he stood."

Snape's eyes grew wide as Harry said this and he looked between the mass of wands all pointing his direction. He reached for his and everyone gripped theirs tighter, but instead of attacking Snape used it to shatter the window behind him. He quickly replaced it and then transformed into a crow and flew out of the Grand Hall. McGonagall ran after him screaming what a coward he was. All the other Death Eaters ran after him, conjuring ropes to scale down the side of the castle with. McGonagall let them go, realizing she had more important things to worry about. She turned around and looked at Harry.

"What do you need?" she asked him. All eyes looked at him and a boy from Slytherin began to hiss.

"Someone get 'im! He's just gonna get us all killed!" he shouted. McGonagall stared at the boy as the rest of the Slytherin House cheered in response.

"Mr. Aberforth." She said, her eyes locking with those of Dumbledore's brother. "Would you be so kind as to remove the entire Slytherin House from my sight?" she asked. Aberforth chuckled.

"And where, madam, would you like to take them?" he asked. Both their eyes sparkled a little.

"The dungeons will do, thank you." She replied. The Slytherins burst into a rage and a fir that Aberforth quickly silenced and he magically entranced them all to follow him. Everyone else was smiling widely as the house was removed, and Harry locked eyes with McGonagall once again. "Now, then." She began. "Harry, what do you need?"  
>"Time, Professor," he confessed, "as much as you can offer me." She nodded and looked to the Order.<p>

"You heard him! Let's get to it!" she cried. Harry smiled at her and relayed his thanks before turning back around. The DA went to McGonagall for further instructions and Harry gripped Hermione's hand. They turned around and walked toward the Order who were beginning to split up into groups. Harry found Lupin.

"Remus!" he called. The werewolf turned to him and smiled. "Remus, I'm so sorry for –" The man shook his head.

"No need." He said. "You were right. And we had a boy! Theodore Lupin! Can you believe it?!" he cried. Both Hermione and Harry beamed widely and gave Lupin quick hugs. "Now go. The world needs you." Harry nodded and waved hello to the rest of the Order. Molly ran to him to hug him, crying, but Arthur held her back and told her there would be time for that later. Reluctantly she agreed and Harry and Hermione bounded off out of the Great Hall after grabbing Luna.

The long blonde haired witch led the couple through the many twists and turns of the castle with ease. It wasn't long before she found the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw standing between two pillars in a far off hallway in the school. She called to her.

"Luna," the ghost sighed happily. The happiness was short lived however when she realized she wasn't alone. "Go away." She commanded. Luna stayed put however and called out to the ghost again.

"Wait, Helena!" she cried. "These are my friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They need your help to defeat You Know Who." She said. The ghost turned pale, a phenomenon Hermione would've sworn impossible.

"What do you need?" she asked the couple carefully. Harry cleared his throat.

"We need to know where your mother's diadem is." He explained slowly. The ghost shrieked and turned away.

"No! No! NO!" she yelled and Hermione took a step forward.

"Helena," she said in a calming voice that made the ghost look at her. "What's happened?" she asked. The ghost let out a long noise.

"He asked me the same question. Years ago. Before the first troubled times. He was so charming you see….he…" Helena trailed off and began to shriek again. Harry took a deep breath.

"Helena, please, listen." He begged. The ghost looked at him. "I want to destroy it." Hermione's eyes went wide as Harry said this but the ghost looked relieved.

"Do you really?" she asked.

"Harry –" Hermione chimed but Harry held his hand up to her asking her to give him a chance.

"Yes Helena, but in order to do that I need to know where it is." He said. The ghost eyed him for a moment before nodding her head.

"He put in a place he needed it to be kept safe." She explained. Harry's eyes went wide. He knew exactly where the diadem was.

"The Room of Requirement…" he whispered. Hermione gasped.

"Of course!" she said and gripped Harry's hand. "Harry come on!" Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Last year, when I went to hide the Half Blood Prince's book I hid it in the room of requirement…I hid it next to a crown." He revealed. "All this time…" Hermione gave his hand a squeeze.

"We know now. And that's what matters. But we're wasting time, Harry, and we have to go." She told him. He nodded and looked back at the ghost.

"Thank you. So much." He said to her. She nodded and held out her hand.

"Destroy it, Harry Potter, or the end will be near." He nodded his head and watched as she disappeared. He looked to Luna.

"I can't begin to thank you." Luna nodded and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and Hermione a giant hug.

"I'm going to see if Neville and the others need me. You two hurry now! There's an evil wizard that needs killing!" she sang. Luna bounced away merrily as Harry and Hermione held hands and ran down the stairs. They traveled through the castle once again, every fiber of their bodies ushering them to hurry and find the diadem. They turned a corner on the way back to the room of requirement when an eerie silence blanketed around them. It was almost as if all sound waves had been interrupted. Suddenly, Voldemort's voice weaved into the ears of everyone on the castle grounds.

"Harry Potter. I know you are here. I have been waiting for you for quite some time, and you always seem to cheat my plots to find you." Harry's scar throbbed as the message continued, and Hermione knew that Voldemort was referring to Ginny and the portky now. They weren't supposed to end up at Hogwarts, something had changed. "I will be waiting in the Forbidden Forest. You have one hour to come find me, or everyone you love with perish. One hour, Harry Potter."

The sound came back full force once Voldemort finished. Harry shared a glance with Hermione and she kissed him for a moment to reassure him. All they had to do was kill three horcruxes and then kill Voldemort. He was beginning to feel reality sink back in after the high he felt when he figured out what the remaining horcruxes were.

They had no way to destroy them.

Hermione and Harry were silently communicating with each other when they heard a sound coming behind them. Harry placed himself in front of Hermione to protect her and held out his wand. It was shadowy in the corner of the castle the noise came from. A hooded figure appeared before them with his hands up in surrender. Harry's eyes came together in confusion. Then the hood fell, and time stopped.

Ron.

* * *

><p>AN: I have SO MUCH MORE PLANNED! :D And I am so excited because this story is so close to finishing and I don't start school until after labor day! THIS MIGHT JUST HAPPEN SO PLEASE KEEP READING. :D Thank you everyone for the wonderful support. Also, I toned down Aberforth's dislike for Albus on purpose because I couldn't fit it in as strongly as I'd liked. Ginny is safe too, don't worry! The DA didn't just leave her when the alarm sounded I promise. All will unfold soon! I also made up the creature Luna said the DA could defeat. I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18: A Numbers Game

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading. I hope it's living up to any expectations, and I also wanted to say that once I am done with this story I'm going to start another HHr piece that takes place post-book series and will deal solely on their relationship, not on defeating Voldemort, so stay tuned for that! Thank you all again!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: A Numbers Game<p>

"Hi." Ron said shakily. Hermione smiled at him. The events in Godric's Hollow and the aftermath with Ginny had made her rethink her reservations about Ron after he became a death eater. Although she still wanted answers, she was opening up to the idea of trusting him again. He had tried to warn her and for that, she was grateful. Harry, however, stared at him. He felt the scale tip as he contemplated his next move and scowled.

"Let's go, 'Mione." Harry said bitterly. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her away but she stopped him. His brow came together in protest. He knew he should battle Ron, he knew he should question his motives and make his former best mate know how much he didn't trust him, but the moment he saw Ron all those feelings were replaced with sorrow and hurt. Harry couldn't stand it, and it was distracting them from getting the horcrux. He just wanted to leave.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as his thoughts clouded his mind. "Wait." She kept her grip firm in his hand and prevented him from pulling back any father. Ron took a step forward.

"Is Ginny alright?" he questioned softly. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"She's petrified, but she'll be okay." Hermione replied and Ron sighed in relief. Harry stiffened. Why the hell was Hermione being so nice? Why was she not even the least bit upset? He groaned as his mind wandered a million different directions.

"We have to go, 'Mione. Now." He told her darkly. His eyes were avoiding Ron at all costs. All he wanted to do was destroy the damn horcruxes and be done with this, and he had less than an hour to do so before a battle would begin. He could not sit around and have small talk with the enemy, even if he was Ron. "Hermione." Harry repeated. She ignored him and walked toward Ron.

"It was you, wasn't it? The reason she came here instead?" she asked. Her eyes were searching Ron for any sign of his old self. She felt relief rush through her when he gave her the goofy smile he used to during exams.

"Yeah…Back at his base. I recast the charm." Hermione winced when she thought about what Ron might've endured at Voldemort's headquarters. Ron continued with a sad look. "He took her. Showed me she was there when I was basically almost dead. He cured me so I could assist him." Ron's eyes glanced toward Harry. "I'm sor-" he began to say. Harry's spell cut him off.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted. Ron was lifted up into the air and remained there, his eyes fixated on Harry.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione yelled at her boyfriend. It was a bit ridiculous, Harry hoisting Ron into the air with an elementary spell in rage.

"Well, c'mon then!" Harry screamed at Ron as he took him and threw him against the wall with his wand. "Fight! If you're working with him, fight!" Ron stared at his friend with his mouth agape.

"Harry, listen to me –" he tried to say, but Harry wasn't listening to it.

"Reducto!" he screamed and threw the hex Ron's way. He blocked it.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried and latched onto her boyfriend's shoulders. "STOP!"

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted and Harry's wand flew in the air. Ron caught it in an instant and looked at Harry. He looked livid.

"Give it back." Harry warned. Ron shook his head.

"If you want to stay mad at me, I understand. There is so much I want to tell both of you, so much I have to explain, but right now Voldemort is more important than our fighting." Ron said sternly. "And I'm not supposed to be here. In fact, it won't be long before Voldemort realizes I'm gone." Harry huffed at these words.

"Then go before your dark mark burns and you get in trouble." He retorted. Ron's brow came together.

"You think I'm a death eater?" He asked. Hermione stepped forward and gently pushed Harry back before he said something he'd regret.

"Harry saw you tell Voldemort everything we'd done. We assumed –" she told him but his eyes went wide and silenced her.

"Oh, bloody hell, no!" Ron cursed. "I'm not a death eater, I don't have a black mark or anything." Hermione's eyes filled with relief at this information. "I was captured and used and…Hermione, Harry….I'm so, so sorry…He… He tortured me for that information…" Ron said. His voice was filled with regret, and Hermione turned back to Harry. His emerald eyes were a shade darker than usual.

"Why are you here, Ron? If you're just his prisoner he'll kill you when he realizes you've betrayed him." Harry whispered. Ron smiled.

"Not if we kill him first." He said with a glint in his eye. "Look, there was so much happening back at the headquarters. When Ginny didn't arrive back like she was supposed to he became furious and lashed out. He was completely mental, and I knew that he was vulnerable because he suddenly became really afraid. He was pacing all crazy and mumbling, and he looked at me and was about to kill me but then.. Listen, Harry –" Ron begged and walked toward his friend. "I told him where you were because I honestly think if you had a chance to beat him its now. He is absolutely scared out of his mind. You can do this, and that's why I'm here. I want to help, if you'll let me." Ron stated. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Why didn't he kill you when you told him what you did with Ginny's portkey charm?" Hermione asked Ron. He shrugged.

"I dunno. When I said I knew where Harry was it's like he forgot about everyone else in the room because he immediately called everyone to apparate here." Ron's eyes darted to Harry. "If you don't want my help just say the word and I'll leave." Harry tensed up.

Would it be a good idea to let Ron come along? How much had Voldemort changed him? How could Harry even know Ron was telling the truth? Every fiber of his being was yelling at him to trust his friend, to believe in the bond they formed the last seven years and understand Ron was tortured. He said he was almost dead when Ginny was brought in. Harry could feel Ron's regret and sorrow as he looked at him and was at a loss of words. Hermione knew what Harry was feeling and reached over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. This snapped him from his trance and he looked at her again. Her eyes held so much hope, and there was a forgiveness in them that made his knees go weak. She gave him a small but brilliant smile that made time stop as he looked at her and suddenly he knew. If Hermione was willing to give Ron a second chance, he had to try as well. Harry gave Ron a stiff nod, unable to form words and Ron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright!" Ron said, "What's the plan?" Both Harry and Hermione's hearts ached as he said these words. It had four months since they had heard his voice utter them. Hermione smiled.

"We're going to destroy a couple of horcruxes." she said simply. Ron gave a hoot and grabbed her hand. Harry pushed the anxiety he was feeling aside and nodded. With a squeeze from Hermione he ran down the corridor to the place where the Room of Requirement had moved. He said the spell and the door appeared. Hermione looked left and right, trying to see if anyone was watching them. The coast looked clear and Harry pushed the door open. Hermione and Ron followed him inside and Harry sighed. It looked exactly as it did when he lost the Half Blood Prince's potion book.

The room was a mess. Every kind of item anyone could ever want sat in it; books, cooking utensils, a wardrobe, a mummy, clothes galore. There were fishing poles and maps, shoes and door frames. Harry led Hermione and Ron through the disarray, moving sheets and pillows out of his way as he did. Hermione's eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to find a diadem. Ron wasn't even sure what they were looking for, so he kept his distance and let his friends look. It seemed appropriate any way; he knew neither of them fully trusted him. Still, he didn't want to be completely useless, especially after having just come back so eventually he leaned in to Hermione.

"What are we looking for?" he asked.

"A crown." She replied. "Do you feel it Harry?" Harry nodded and his eyes were straining every nook and cranny. For the life of him he could not remember where he had placed that book, and he began to feel worried.

"'The pulse in my scar is small, but its there….Mione, how much time do we have?" he asked. She looked down at her watch.

"About forty minutes." She said. He gulped and nodded and Hermione bit her lip. The clock was truly ticking, and the maze of the room was overwhelming them.

Ron began to feel pressured as well. He didn't know if Voldemort had realized he was gone, and if he had then his rage would only grow come time for battle. If he hadn't, then he still had the moment of when he realized it to fear. His eyes began to frantically search the room, desperately hoping for a miracle.

"Damn it!" Harry screamed and kicked a chair over. Hermione looked up in surprise at the outburst, and then settled her eyes on Harry. She walked over to him and gently ran her thumb against his cheek which he allowed gratefully. His eyes fixed themselves on her and his hand cupped her face in desperation. "We're running out of time." He whispered. Hermione leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. She poured everything she could into the kiss, all the love she felt for him, the pride she held when it came to all he had accomplished, the trust she had in him. Her hands laced up to his hair and she tugged slightly, causing him to moan and wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her body close to his and felt his breath leave him as Hermione darted her tongue into his mouth. His hands fell down to her bum and gave her a slight squeeze. She smiled in the kiss and slowly pulled away. His eyes remained closed as she rested her hands on his chest and gave him another tender kiss.

"If there is anyone who can do this it's you." She told him. His eyes fluttered open and emerald once again met chocolate. "Let go of the time and focus on the crown. It's in here, you just have to trust yourself." Harry nodded and drew in a shaky breath. He closed his eyes again and let his mind stop thinking. He focused on his scar, on his connection with Voldemort, and his scar began to burn a little more. His eyes opened and he scanned the room, waiting for the burning sensation to reach new heights and lead him in the direction of the crown, but no such luck.

"Looking for this?" an old familiar voice sneered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around with their wands up. Draco Malfoy stood before them with a grin plastered on his face and a silver crown draped over his wrist. The small blue crystals that were embedded on it sparkled in the light and caught Hermione's eye. She glanced at Harry whose lips were pursed, and whose gaze was piercing that of Draco's. Ron laughed.

"Bloody hell," he said. Draco's eyes snapped to the red head.

"Where the hell have you been? You goddamn traitor!" he snapped. Ron shrugged.

"This was my real goal, Malfoy. Bite me." He said with a smile. Draco's eyes narrowed but turned back to Harry.

"You know you have something of mine I'd like back." Draco said. Harry licked his lips.

"What might that be, eh?" he asked. Hermione's eyes danced between the two as they played this little game. Draco snorted.

"You know very well what." He snapped. "I want my wand back." Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Oh?" he began, "it seems to me you've got a wand right there, Malfoy." He said. Draco gave a sadistic smile.

"It's my mum's. It's nice, sure, but it doesn't work quite right. Not like my old wand." He explained. His eyes glanced momentarily at the wand Harry held in his hands and his face hardened. His bright blue eyes met Harry's and refused to look away.

"Always the momma's boy, Malfoy." Harry chastised. They began to circle each other slowly and neither said a word. Hermione felt her grip tighten on her own instrument and she waited for the opportune moment, should it arise.

They all heard a shuffling noise come from behind the circle the two boys had drawn for themselves, and Ron and Hermione stood ready to attack. The sheet above Harry ruffled one more time before Crabbe and Goyle came tumbling out of the stack of old chairs that was to the right of Harry, their wands raised as well.

"Now, boss?" Crabbe asked. Draco nodded.

"Explosivo!" Goyle shouted and threw the spell toward Hermione. She dodge rolled out of the way and hit the flame with a water spell before sending a binding jinx Crabbe's way. He blocked it and aimed his next curse at Ron. From the tip of his wand flew ten thousand spiders at once. Ron screamed and began to run away, casting freezing curses behind him on the spiders.

"Reducto!" Hermione yelled and hit Goyle in the leg. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, looking at the chairs above Hermione.

"Bombarda!" he said, and the entire thing exploded.

"Ventus!" she called out and pushed away the falling debris. It came down light as a feather around all of them.

As this happened, Draco had thrown a curse at Harry that he dodged, narrowly escaping the fate of internal bleeding. He retaliated with a stabbing curse that missed Draco by an inch. The two threw spell after spell that the other either missed or blocked, and before long the entire room seemed to come alive with curses.

"Accio broom!" Hermione screamed and saw as one flew through the air and landed in her hand. "HARRY, RON!" she cried out in desperation. They looked at her for a moment and realized her plan, and the two of them summoned brooms as well. They trio mounted them instantly, Draco and his posse following suit. Soon everyone was on a broom flying over the mounds of useless junk, and Harry was inches from Draco.

"Feel like old times yet?" he asked, referring to the times on the Quidditch Field. Draco sneered.

"I have the snitch this time." He said slyly, holding up the diadem. Harry shared a glance at Hermione who nodded her head, indicating she had a plan.

"Fienfyre!" she uttered and a gust of fire burst from the tip of her wand. It latched on to a wardrobe and lapped up the wood before hungrily moving on to the next available item. It grew in size and power and Crabbe gave a scream as it got closer to the brooms. Draco, distracted, didn't notice Harry reach over and knock the diadem out of his hands. It fell down into the hungry mouth of the fire and melted in an instant. Harry felt his scar's piercing pain as Voldemort felt the destruction of the horcrux and he cried out.

Hermione stared at the fire and knew they had moments to escape. She had known this particular spell was powerful, but she didn't think it could actually destroy horcruxes. That, plus the fact that once the fire was lit it was near impossible to extinguish, had prevented her from ever trying to use it to destroy the horcruxes in the past. But as she saw Harry hold his scar in pain she knew it must have worked, and with her pulse racing faster than ever before she reached into her bag and grabbed the cup. She tossed it into the fire and watched it melt, before Harry's agonized scream brought her out of it.

"C'mon!" Ron cried and began to fly away. The flames had combusted to an even greater size after engulfing not one, but two, horcruxes, and the entire room was practically ablaze. There was one small path to the door and Hermione watched Ron race for it.

"Harry!" she called and he looked at her with the pain still very much alive in his eyes. But he pushed it aside as he saw Hermione fly toward the door and followed her. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle followed too, but the fire was too big and Crabbe was too slow. As the other five made it out of the door, Crabbe heard the back of the broom he was riding snap as the fire attacked it, and with a cry he fell victim to it. Draco watched in horror as the door closed itself, protecting the castle from the events taking place inside of the walls. Hermione and Ron were coughing up smoke as they all collapsed off of the brooms and onto the ground. Harry sat up and stared at the wall, then at Draco. Both he and Goyle were silent, tears streaming down their faces.

"You have fifteen minutes, Potter." Draco said as his voice cracked. His white blonde hair was covered in soot and he turned slowly to look at Harry. He inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled quickly, his eyes locking with his enemy's. For a moment Harry thought he could see regret in Draco's eyes but the boy clenched his jaw and covered it up. He waited to see if Harry was going to kill him, or at least incapacitate him but he did neither, and with a nudge to Goyle Draco stood and ran away. Ron and Hermione watched his figure disappear into darkness and Ron felt his jaw drop.

"Why didn't you get him?!" he exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"He just lost his best friend." He said quietly and Ron looked at the ground. He deserved that blow, but it still hurt. Harry looked at him. "And he doesn't have the option of getting him back." He finished. Ron looked up in surprise as Harry held out his hand. Ron took it, shaking. "Welcome back, mate." Harry said and Ron smiled widely.

"Glad to be back." He replied. Hermione smiled and cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Ron –" she began to say before happy tears spilled out of her eyes. The trio stood up and enveloped each other in a hug, the first time in over months. Harry let out a shaky breath as he realized there was only one more horcrux left, and he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"I have to go to Voldemort." He said. Hermione's eyebrows came together.

"You're awfully excited about that." She said. "We still have one more horcrux." She reminded him. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but it's the snake that never leaves his side. If I go now we can kill the snake and then I can kill him!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, his eyes darkened as he realized what Hermione actually meant. "Oh."

"We can't use that fire again, Harry." She said. "We don't have a way to kill it." Harry felt his head begin to spin and he cursed a few times in frustration. Ron perked up.

"Yes, we do." He corrected. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Do you reckon the basilisk is still in the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked. Hermione shrieked and kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry grinned widely and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"We have fifteen minutes to find out." He said. "We got to hurry."

* * *

><p>The trio ran faster than they had ever run before in their life toward the girl's lavatory on the second floor. When they reached it they were out of breath but kept running anyway. Harry didn't have time to admire the marble sinks or tall mirrors that went in a circle around the middle of room. He approached one of them in haste, muttering words in parseltongue Hermione and Ron couldn't understand.<p>

A loud noise echoed through the tall ceiling and the room began to shake. Hermione grabbed on to Harry as the mirrors spread apart and the room expanded, revealing a long staircase. She had never been to the Chamber before, and she gripped Harry's hand firmly as he led her and Ron down the dark corridor. He was amazed to discover how easily his memory pieced together the hallways, bringing him directly to the stomach of it all, where a stone wall with two identical basilisk statues stood ominously above them. A body of water lied calmly on the ground and reflected the beautiful architecture, but Harry ran directly toward the hundred foot pile of skeletal remains that were once a murderous snake. Images of the night he destroyed the diary flashed in his mind; his bloody arm, Fawkes saving him with her tears, Ginny lying mangled on the ground. The sound of Tom Riddle's voice pierced his ears once again and for a moment he swore he saw him hovering above the water. As he grabbed hold of one of the fangs he yanked down hard and it broke off with ease. His scar had begun to throb more than it ever had before, and he let out a piercing scream.

"Harry, harry, its okay!" Hermione said and grabbed his shoulders. He looked into her eyes with determination.

"How much time do we have?" he asked. She looked at her watch again.

"Eight minutes." She whispered. His eyes widened.

"We gotta go." He said hurriedly. He forced himself off of the ground and took the lead, bringing himself and his friends out of the Chamber of Secrets. He almost forgot to close it he was so worried about not getting to Voldemort in time, but Ron's hand on his shoulder reminded him. He said the words quickly so they sounded even more alien to Ron and Hermione, and he bolted off.

Five minutes.

Harry felt his heart beat faster than he thought possible. He had to make it to Voldemort. He had to reach the Forbidden Forest, but apparition was restricted on these grounds, Seamus had told them so in their meeting before the night began. He continued to run, Hermione and Ron right behind him when a firework went off.

"NO!" Harry cried. It was like a battle cry. From afar at the front of the castle Harry could see bolts of light flashing in all directions. Then all sound seemed to be cut off once again, and Harry fell to the ground from the pain of it.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice echoed in their ears, "your hour is up. And I am sorry to see you did not come. The battle shall now begin, and you will lose…everything…"

It was like a knife stabbing through his heart the moment the message ended. Guilt coursed through his body and rage burned deeper inside of him. He stood up shakily as he tried to get a better understanding of what exactly was happening.

People were dying because of him.

"Hermione," he whispered desperately. She clutched his hand and looked his square in the eye.

"We will come with you. We'll go to him now and we'll kill Nagini and then we'll kill him and people won't have to die." She told him. Harry shook his head.

"People already are." He whimpered.

"Then we have to go before more people do!" Ron said, trying to bring his friend out of his guilt. Harry's eyes darkened and he nodded. He clenched his jaw and looked at both Ron and Hermione.

"Let's go." He said, and the trio took off running toward the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was shorter than I wanted, but the next one will be up soon. Thank you, please review! –M.


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Unless I choose to end a chapter early, there will be two more after this one. I can't thank you all enough for reading this story and sticking with it, and for the lovely feedback. Whether it's been a simple "thanks for writing" or a well-devised and equally welcome critique, your words of encouragement and constructive criticism have helped me enormously. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: The Battle<p>

The Forbidden Forest looked even more uninviting than Harry remembered. There were dark clouds in the sky that blanketed the forest with a feeling of danger, and as the trio approached Harry could feel a cold air close in around them. He took Hermione's hand instinctively as they came up on the trees and waited for his scar to burn, but nothing happened. He looked around him as they ventured farther into the depths of the forest, but it soon became clear that Voldemort had left. With a groan Harry looked back at the castle and put two and two together, realizing his enemy was attacking his friends back at the school. Hermione understood this as well and gave Ron a quick glance. His eyebrows were furrowed and the three of them knew immediately they had to get back to the hallways. They were about to take off running when a grumbling noise was heard coming from behind them.

"Harry? Hermione? Ron?" the voice said. The sound of it rang wildly in the trio's ears, and Hermione turned around quickly. Hagrid was leaning against a tree with blood trickling down his face. She gasped.

"Hagrid-" Hermione began and raced to him. Harry and Ron were by her side in seconds, each looking at Hagrid.

"Episky." Harry said and the wound on Hagrid's forehead began to seal itself. He grumbled something in response but soon fell over, too weak from the loss of blood to stay awake.

"No, no, Hagrid. No, come on, stay with us." Harry said and Ron helped him lean Hagrid back against the tree. Hermione grabbed a cloth from her bag and wrapped the half-giant's head with it. Ron found a pinecone on the ground and broke it in half so it made a bowl and filled it with water.

"He needs to drink something." He said and Harry nodded. He gently shook Hagrid awake and Hermione held his head as Ron put the pinecone to the gamekeeper's lips. "C'mon, Hagrid, drink." Ron said.

"You'll be okay." Hermione said in reassurance. Hagrid seemed a little more alert and opened his mouth by himself, swallowing the water down.

"More." He said. His voice was hoarse, and Harry felt his heart drop as he remembered the night Dumbledore died. He pushed the feelings aside and focused on keeping Hagrid awake, but the giant was soon drinking without Ron's help and his head was staying up without Hermione's assistance. The healing spell had done the trick and the blood began to flow correctly through his body. He was still weary to stand, and he gave the trio a look of shock when he realized they were still there.

"What are ya doin' here?" Hagrid asked, his voice as distinct as Harry remembered.

"We came to finish what he started." Harry explained. "He left, didn't he?" Hagrid's eyes grew dark as he listened to Harry and tears began to replace the stains the blood had made.

"You can't be here, Harry." Hagrid warned. "You can't be here." He was sobbing now, and Hermione shared a glance with Ron as Harry put a hand on Hagrid's shoulder.

"Hagrid, look at me." Harry said. The half-giant did as he was told and locked his eyes with Harry's, sobs still escaping his mouth. "You're the one who can't be here. If he comes back and sees you aren't dead he'll kill you." Harry looked at Hermione. "Help me get him up, yeah?" Hermione nodded and Ron grabbed Hagrid under the arm as Harry and Hermione helped lift him up. Together the three of them supported the heavy man and started to take him back to Hogwarts.

It wasn't easy. Hagrid kept thrashing around. "Harry, no!" he said. "Take me there and he'll kill you. Take me to the forest and he'll kill you! Just leave me! Harry! Nooooo!" he screamed. Hermione felt her heart cringe as she listened to Hagrid, but soon his words ceased on his lips as the trio got closer to the school and saw the damage being done.

The tips of the castle domes had been blown off. Everywhere they looked they saw beams of green and red and blue, all sending magical curses in every direction. The smell of blood was overpowering, and dead bodies were beginning to blanket the ground. Hagrid was still screaming for Harry to leave so he would be safe, but Harry only moved faster. He knew he had to get Hagrid somewhere safe, somewhere out of the line of fire. In a moment of sheer luck he found McGonagall and called to her. She was by the trio's side in an instant, her wand still raised to act as protection.

"What happened to him?" she asked them, referring to Hagrid. He was still sobbing but was holding onto Harry for dear life. Harry shook his head.

"I think Voldmort tortured him. We found him in the forest. Can you take him somewhere you think would be safe?" McGonagall shook her head.

"Nowhere in this castle is safe, Harry." She said. Hermione bit her lip.

"Yeah…I was thinking that." She said. Her eyes locked with Harry's for a moment. "Harry?"

Harry looked at Hagrid, worry lining his eyes. "What about Aberforth, will he know a place?" he asked. McGonagall nodded and her eyes lit up a bit as she took hold of Hagrid's arm.

"Yes, Potter, yes." The witch said. "There is a passageway that leads to Aberforth's home in Hogsmeade. He has a hidden room in his house and no one knows exactly where to find it but him. He should be safe there." She explained. Harry nodded gratefully and reached for Hermione's hand. She took it immediately and thanked McGonagall before the trio ran off in search for Voldemort.

They has just passed the main steps when part of the wall to their left came tumbling down. Hermione shielded them with a charm and they kept running, but Ron slipped on blood and a slicing hex came and hit Harry straight in the chest.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. Her hands were under Ron's arms, but when she saw the blood begin to flow from Harry Ron pushed her away so she could go to him.

"Is he okay?" Ron asked. Hermione was healing the wound with every spell she knew. The blood kept trickling, and that's when she knew this was a special kind of slicing hex. This was dark magic, and the only thing that would save Harry was locked inside of Snape's potion racks.

"Ron, help me." Hermione commanded. He did as he was told and together they lifted Harry up. His shirt was almost completely stained with blood, and his head began to fall as he blacked out. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat in fear but she and Ron continued to travel through the halls. They passed the body of Lavender Brown, and Ron clenched his jaw as he saw her lifeless eyes stare up at the ceiling. Ron's arm was bleeding from when he fell, and as he carried Harry he noticed a small glow from his scar begin to snake down Harry's face and seep into Ron's open wound. He gave out a shriek and gripped Harry tighter, afraid.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as they rounded the corner of the school and came face to face with three Death Eaters. Immediately the killing curse was shot at Ron, but he grabbed a piece of metal that had fallen off of a door and used it as a shield. The curse ricocheted and flew back at the Death Eater who ducked. It hit a crow that was perched on the wall and it fell to its death below. Hermione, at the same time, cast a slipping charm on the ground beneath the other two Death Eater's feet and they fell. As Ron watched the crow fall Hermione hit the two Death Eaters square in the chest with petrifying curses and they froze in place. The Death Eater that was facing Ron smiled and again threw the killing curse Ron's way. Ron braced himself for the inevitable but the curse just went through him without harming him at all. He looked confused and the Death Eater looked afraid.

"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione said and hit the last Death Eater. He fell to the ground also petrified, and Hermione felt her grip on Harry slip as he was almost overcome with the loss of blood.

"Ron, hold on to him!" Hermione cried. Ron pushed the shock of surviving the killing curse from his mind and forgot about trying to figure out why as he helped Hermione drag Harry to Snape's cabinet. They reached it and Ron held on to Harry as Hermione unlocked the door with her wand, and she went searching through the drawers for what she was looking for.

"Hold his mouth open." Hermione told Ron. He did, and she poured the contents of a red vial down his throat. His skin began to grow over the wound but Hermione knew there was more to be done. Ron looked at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Essence of Dittany, it heals skin opened by dark magic. But I need to find Essence of Wild Geranium." She says. Ron looks down at Harry, who still wasn't breathing normally.

"What's that?" he asked again. Hermione groaned and threw a box on the ground. Desperation began to kick in.

"It's a woodland herb. It heals internal bleeding. You can pick the flowers off of the plant and brew them with some other things to make a tonic that can work against dark magic….but I don't see any." She said. Tears threatened to fall but she shook them away, her eyes roamed all of Snape's drawers. Then she saw it - one tiny bottle hidden in the back of a very far off drawer. She wasted no time before she was by Harry's side and poured the tonic down his throat.

"Harry, please…" she whispered. Tears were flowing freely now and she put her hands over his heart. "Harry…"she continued to say. Ron watched with his jaw clenched, and he had to look away he feared the tears would get the best of him. Suddenly, a gasping noise brought Ron back and he saw Harry's eyes were open. Hermione let out a sob and cupped his face, and Harry looked around the room.

"Snape's potion closet?" he asked. Hermione nodded and kissed him. Her hands stayed on his cheeks and Harry, startled a little at first, sank into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that to me again." She scolded. Her eyes were still full of tears and Harry let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I love you." She nodded and gave him a smile.

"I love you too, you idiot." She replied. She then looked over at Ron who was wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Mate, are you alright?" he asked. Harry sat up slowly and nodded before Ron pulled him into a hug.

"Never better. Thank you, both of you." Harry said. His eyes widened as he realized they were wasting time and he shot up, his hand outstretched toward Hermione.

"We have to go, now." He said. Hermione nodded and they ran out of the room. They saw a group of Aurors running down the hallway and turned to look where they were running from. Then they saw it. A giant rock monster, not unlike the Titans in Greek Mythology, was running after them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron raised their wands as well and ran after the Aurors. Remus Lupin was among them, and when he saw the trio he let out a yell.

"Go! Get out of here!" he said.

"REMUS!" the voice of Tonks rang. "The wall!" He looked up, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and saw that the rock giant was coming up on one of the castle walls that had pillars attached to it. Hermione understood what Tonks meant at once, and as the monster was about the pass the first pillar, Hermione cut it down. It fell on the foot of the giant, momentarily stopping it, and in that instant every single Auror cast Bombarda Maxima at it. Remus and Kingsley cast shields over everyone in the group as the monster combusted, and as the rock came crashing down around them Remus looked at Harry.

"If you're looking for him, you need more help." He told Harry. Harry opened his mouth to reply when he felt his scar burn again, and his hand flew to it subconsciously. Hermione grabbed his shoulders to steady him, but Harry collapsed to the ground in agony as the vision took hold of him.

An abandoned room. A bed. A window…. Harry had been here before. He watched as Voldemort circled the perimeter of the room, talking to a figure- a man with sleek black hair. Severus Snape.

Harry's eyes shot open and he let out a gasp. His face was sweaty and he looked up at Lupin.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have time to explain." He said hurriedly and stood up. As he grabbed Hermione's hand he could feel her disapproval. Yes, he knew he should have accepted Lupin's offer. This wasn't a mission anymore, this was war, but he also knew that Lupin might ask more questions than Harry had time to answer. The trio ran through the halls while Harry explained what he saw.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack." He said. Ron groaned.

"What's he doing there?" he asked. Hermione frowned and then yanked on both of their hands to make them duck from a fire ball. "Bloody fucking hell." Ron said as they continued running. "This is madness!" Hermione nearly slipped as Harry turned the corner, but she held on firmly to his hand as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"He was talking to Snape." Harry told them. "It didn't look good." Hermione bit her lip.

"Watch out!" she cried and sent a stinking hex at the Death Eater that was charging them. He shouted in pain as the hex hit his eyes, blinding him, and he tripped over a pile of debris and hit his head. Hermione only caught a glimpse of the blood that was beginning to spill before Harry kept running, and soon they were by the bridge that led them to another part of the Forbidden Forest, closer to the Whomping Willow.

The air was crisp even though the sun was in the sky. It was only December, and Harry past the remains of a burning Christmas tree as they ran. The heat from the fire stayed with them for a while longer as they ran over the bridge, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw half of it was gone.

"Oh, you're kidding." Hermione mumbled and looked over the edge. The rest of the bridge laid buried in the snow, parts of it still burning. She took in a deep breath and looked behind here. For now the coast was clear, but her heart told her that wouldn't be case soon enough.

"Okay, come on." Harry commanded. They followed him back down the bridge and through a corridor. "To the front of the school, let's go."

Harry's scar continued to burn as they traveled. Something bad was about to happen, and he felt the determination to find Voldemort grip him more than ever before. His eyes were open for any sign of him just in case, but he knew his mind had linked with him so he could see the scene with Snape for a reason. They reached the Whomping Willow and flew down the tunnel, continuing up until they reached the Shrieking Shack. Harry placed his finger to his lips and the trio tip-toed up to the window, where they saw Snape standing ten feet from Voldemort.

"I am so very sorry, Severus." Voldemort's voice hissed. "You were my most loyal companion. But alas, even the best have to die someday."

"My lord-" Snape began, "perhaps the boy is already dead." He said. Voldemort gave a small chuckle and raised his wand at Snape.

"I would have felt it, Severus." He replied. "I must kill you now."

"Why, my lord, if you don't mind my asking?" Snape said. Hermione felt disgusted. He was so calm staring death in the face. His manners were astounding. Snape was not known for being so proper.

"If I am to be the true master of the Elder wand, Severus, I have to kill its current master. Just taking it from Dumbledore was not enough, you were the one who killed him and so the wand belongs to you. In order to own it, I must kill you. I have to." Voldemort said simply. Snape gave him a curt nod and braced himself. He closed his eyes and whispered one word.

"Lily." It was quiet, no one but Snape was able to hear it. A green stream of light came flooding from Voldemort's wand and hit Snape in the chest. He fell to the ground and leaned against the window as the cold feeling began to take over his body. Voldemort kissed Snape's head and apparated away, Nagini by his side. Harry cursed when he was gone; the probability of getting the snake diminished some. However, those thoughts in his head stopped when he looked at Snape. He was clearly almost dead, and Harry felt pity for him despite the years of torment. He let go of Hermione's hand and broke the window. The trio crawled through and Harry kneeled beside Snape. His beady eyes were watching Harry intently, and Harry swallowed hard as Snape began to cry.

"P-potter…A jar…G-get…" Snape said. Harry looked at Hermione who was already reaching into her bag of wonder and pulled out a small container she used to have herbs in. She handed it to Harry and he looked at Snape in surprise. "T-tears…T-t-taakee…." He tried to say. Harry understood well enough and caught a few of Snape's tears in the jar. "P-pensieve…" he said. Harry nodded and put the container in his pocket. He almost let out a yell of surprise as Snape cupped his hand to his face and took in a shaky breath.

"Sir?" Harry asked him, confused. Snape tried to inhale one last time before he said his final words.

"You h-have your m-m-mother's eyes." He whispered. The room fell silent. Snape's hand went limp and landed on the wooden floor. Harry stared at his potions master for a minute or so, estranged sadness filling up his entire body. Hermione was crying and Ron had a hand placed on her shoulder. As terrible as Snape was, they had never imagined they'd watch him die. The trio looked at each other, the reality of war settling in once again and Harry closed Snape's eyes before standing up.

"I have to go to the peniseve." Harry said. Hermione nodded and Ron looked concerned.

"Harry, the people –"he tried to say but Harry shook his head and silenced him.

"I think it may be important, Ron. I have to try." He said. The fighting had been going on for almost four hours, and the sky outside the window looked like it was in mourning. There was a heaviness that hung over them as they exited the Shrieking Shack, and the trio began to head toward the school again when the sound cut out as it did before. Voldemort's voice came ringing in their ears once more. He sounded anxious.

"You have all fought valiantly. The number of casualties has surpassed what we have known before. I am honored to know such talented witches and wizards." Hermione almost threw up at this, and her hand gripped Harry's shoulder for support. "Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice rang on, "I am now speaking directly to you. You have allowed your friends to die for you. I am not a…forgiving man, but I have decided to offer you a second chance. I will allow you one more hour to come and find me in the Forbidden Forest. One hour, and I promise what just happened will not happen again. If you miss this next chance, there will be no third. One hour, ."

The sound waves came flooding back like a tsunami. Harry took in a shaky breath and swallowed hard.

"I have to go to the pensieve." He said. Neither Ron nor Hermione argued with him, and they continued toward the school in silence. The smell of blood hit them before they even walked onto the cobblestone, and Hermione tried so hard to fight back tears.

They passed the doors to the Grand Hall that had been blown off. Harry didn't want to look inside, but he saw Neville with his arm around Luna who was crying. His gut twisted as he looked over and saw a clump of red-heads kneeling around a body, and Ron let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh, my God…" he said and walked into the room carefully.

"Ron –" Luna said, and she got up to give him a hug. She held onto him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry." Ron looked at her and his faced turned ghostly white. His mother let out a piercing scream when she saw him and ran to him, wrapping him in a hug so tight she could have broken his arms if he had tried to move.

"Mum, what happened?" Ron asked. His voice was cracked, tears were flooding down his cheeks and Molly stood aside to let Ron see.

Fred Weasley was laying on a piece of cloth. His face was white and his expression had a ghostly smile, but the blood that was stained on his head made the inevitable all too real. Ron let out a scream and fell to his brother's side, gripping his hand as George and the rest of the Weasleys hugged one another.

Harry's jaw was trembling uncontrollably. He had to look away from the scene but everywhere he looked he saw friends he would never again speak to. Remus and Tonks were lying side by side holding hands. He felt his heart crumble when he thought about their son, and Hermione wrapped him in a hug and together they wept. No one but Neville even noticed Harry was in the room. He was thankful for this.

"Ginny is with Hagrid." Neville said to Hermione who nodded. "They're over there." Hermione looked to where Neville was pointing and saw Ginny laying on a small bed with a nurse hunched over her. Hagrid was staring at the mass of people, so overcome with emotion his face appeared expressionless.

"Is she getting treatment?" Hermione asked. Her voice sounded distant but Neville nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah – we locked her in Aberforth's but we got her out a few minutes ago. She should be un-petrified by tomorrow." He told her. "Hagrid wouldn't go to Aberforth's. Said he owed Harry a fight. He um…He was with Fred when…" Neville's voice broke off and Harry gripped Hermione tighter at the news.

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione said. The boy nodded and walked back to Luna who was watching everyone carefully. Harry separated himself from Hermione and walked to Neville. He gave him a firm hug. Neither said anything, but both knew this was goodbye -just in case. He did the same for Luna before walking over to the Weasley family. Molly cried harder when she saw Harry and hugged him to her, but he pulled away before she was ready and gave them all a single nod. Everyone knew what it meant. It was a thank you for the last seven years, an apology for Fred, and a promise to avenge him. Ron stared at Harry in disbelief and stood up slowly.

"You going then?" he asked. Harry nodded and clenched his jaw.

"I'm going to see what the tears say first but um…Yeah, yeah, I'm going." His voice cracked at the end and Ron's expression firmed.

"I'll be ready in just a sec." he said. Harry placed a hand on Ron's arm to stop him.

"Ron," he said. "You've done brilliantly. But your family needs you now, and I can't take you away from them." His words held a double meaning Ron understood all too well. Images of the night he left flooded back, the fresh memory of Fred filled his head and something told Ron this was the last time he was going to see Harry. He pulled his best mate into a hug and patted him on the back. "Do me a favor, and take care of her." Harry whispered to Ron so only he could hear. Tears were lining Harry's eyes as Ron's gaze drifted to Hermione for a moment, and he gave Harry his best goofy smile.

"Forever and always." He said. Harry couldn't fight the tears and let a few escape but he drew in a shaky breath and calmed them. "You come back, you hear?" Ron said. Harry nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." He replied. He wished so much it was true, but there was something telling him it wasn't. He gave his friend one last look before walking to Hermione and grabbing her hand. She looked over her shoulder at Ron who was watching them with tears streaming down his face. As they exited the Grand Hall she looked at Harry.

"Harry…" she said carefully. "What was that about?" Her voice was quivering and Harry shook his head as they walked toward Dumbledore's office.

"Just seeing if he was alright." He told her. She knew he wasn't telling the truth, but she knew asking him would make her fears real. She refused to believe Harry had said goodbye.

The golden griffin door that led to Dumbledore's office was splattered with blood. Still, Harry said the password and it opened, welcoming Harry and Hermione into the headmaster's sanctuary. The pensieve was set in the middle of the room, almost as if it was waiting for Harry. He approached it carefully and reached into his pocket, where he felt the container that had Snape's tears. He pulled it out and looked at it for a moment before looking to Hermione. She gave him a smile to continue despite her own fears and Harry emptied the contents out into the water. It swirled there for a moment before a picture was shown, and Harry reached for Hermione's hand.

"Come with me?" he asked her. She nodded and gave him a small kiss before they both dunked their heads into the water and found themselves on a green field of grass out by a lake. Harry looked around and found Snape, maybe eleven years old, sitting on the grass reading a book.

"There he is." Hermione said and they walked a little closer, knowing no one could see them. A pretty girl with red hair came and sat by Snape and Harry felt his heart flutter as he realized it was his mother. She had his eyes.

"Hi, Severus!" she said cheerfully. The little boy with jet black hair gave her a sheepish smile and handed her the book he was reading.

"I brought this for you. I thought you might like it." He told her. She smiled at him and lied down on the grass. He watched her as she patted the spot next to her and he fell back as well. Together they stared up at the clouds and Lily looked at Snape.

"That one looks like an elephant." She said and pointed to the sky. Harry and Hermione looked too, and sure enough there was a fat cloud with a trunk moving in the sky. The young Snape laughed and nodded when a shrill voice interrupted.

"LILY." The voice said. Even though it was much younger, Harry recognized it and turned to see his aunt Petunia glaring at his mother. "Mum says you need to come inside. NOW." She yelled. Lily looked at Snape one last time and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I'll see you at school, Severus." She said. The boy nodded, and before Harry knew it the scene shifted to Hogwarts, and his mother was sitting at the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled out, and Lily walked off the stage with a smile on her face. She gave Snape a smile before she sat down next to a young boy who introduced himself as James. She smiled at him as well and said her name was Lily. Harry watched as Snape was sorted into Slytherin, and from afar he saw Snape watch Lily eat her first meal at Hogwarts, and knew he just wanted to talk to her. Harry felt sadness for Snape as the scene shifted once more.

It was night, Dumbledore was there. He was talking to Snape as Harry and Hermione arrived. Snape was pacing, he looked completely distraught and Dumbledore was watching him carefully.

"It's a prophesy, Severus." Dumbledore began. Harry felt a chill go down his spine when he heard his voice again. "It speaks of a boy born at the end of July –"

"Yes," Snape interrupted, "and He thinks its _**her**_ son." His voice was wobbly, and Harry let in a sharp breath. Hermione grabbed his hand. "He plans to hunt them down and kill them all. Tonight." Dumbledore watched as Snape ran his hands over his face. "Hide them, hide them all. I beg of you." Dumbledore looked at him and nodded.

"And in exchange?" he questioned. Snape's jaw quivered and tears threatened to fall.

"Anything." He said. "I'll do anything." Dumbledore smiled.

Then scene shifted once more.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom Riddle, a voice Harry knew from the Chamber of Secrets yelled. He and Hermione were standing next to Snape as he looked on at the Potter house sixteen years ago. The air was cold, and he and Hermione followed Snape up the steps, through the hallway and up the stairs. James's body lied on one of the steps and Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly as he covered his mouth to keep from screaming out 'dad.' They continued to walk and entered the nursery, where Hermione noticed the sound of a baby crying. Snape was looking at Lily, her lifeless body mangled on the ground at his feet.

"N-n-noooo," Snape wailed. He fell to his knees beside her and wrapped her in his arms, rocking her. Harry was almost screaming but bit his tongue, and Hermione mimicked Snape and wrapped him in her arms as they both continued to cry.

The scene changed again, and Harry felt his blood begin to boil after the last one. They were in the astronomy tower in Hogwarts. Snape was confronting Dumbledore who had his back turned on the scene.

"You promised me you would keep her safe." Snape cried. Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus." He turned around and met his eyes. "The boy survives." Snape scoffed and tears fell down his long nose.

"He doesn't need protection. The Dark Lord is gone." Snape protested. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Voldemort will return. And when he does, the boy will be in grave danger." Snape looked unsure and continued to shake his head. Dumbledore tried again. "He has her eyes." Snape stopped crying for a moment and looked seriously at Dumbledore. "If you truly loved her –" he began to say. Snape hissed.

"How can you even say that?" he asked darkly. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"If you did, the boy will need you." He finished. Snape took in heavy breaths and licked his lips as he thought about it. He pointed at Dumbledore, his tone was desperate.

"No one can know." He said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I will never reveal the good in you, Severus." He half-joked. Harry shared a glance with Hermione as the scene shifted to Harry's own sorting into Gryffindor. His eyes weren't focused on himself, though, they were watching Snape. Then it hit him. All those years ago, back when he first felt his scar burn. He had thought it was because Snape was a Death Eater, but it was because Professor Quirrel was standing right in front of him. Harry was looking at Voldemort before he looked at Snape. His heart lurched, guilt clouded his thinking as the scene shifted once more to Dumbledore's office.

"It will contain the curse to your hand." Snape said. Dumbledore was holding the ring that was a horcrux as Snape wrapped the other in a cloth to cover the dark magic. "It will spread, Albus."

"How long do I have?" Dumbledore asked. Snape frowned.

"Maybe a year." He answered and stood up. Dumbledore watched him carefully.

"Severus, don't walk away from me." He said. Snape turned around slowly and his eyes met Dumbledore's. "Listen to me," he began. "We both know Voldemort has ordered Draco Malfoy to murder me. But should he fail, I would presume He would turn to you." Harry felt his jaw clench and Hermione let out a gasp as Snape watched Dumbledore with wide eyes. "You must be the one to kill me, Severus. Only then will Voldemort completely trust you."

Harry's memory flashed to the night Dumbledore died and he felt his stomach turn over. He remembered, underneath the tower, Snape looking at him and putting his finger to his mouth. It all made sense.

"There will be a time, Severus, when Harry Potter must be told something. You must wait until Voldemort is vulnerable and almost out of control." Dumbledore continued. Harry snapped back at these words, and he felt Hermione grip his hand.

"Told what?" Snape asked slowly. Dumbledore frowned and sighed deeply.

"The night Lily Potter died, the night the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort…Part of himself latched onto the only living thing it could find. Harry, himself." Harry closed his eyes and felt his breath quicken. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth and she took in a sharp breath. Dumbledore went on. "There is a reason Harry can speak to snakes. There is a reason he can see into Voldemort's mind. Part of Voldemort lives inside of Harry. He is the horcrux Voldemort never intended to make."

"So the boy must…die?" Snape asked aghast. Hermione let out a sob and Harry was shaking uncontrollably, all the while remaining quiet. He began to wonder if part of him had known this from the start. The shaking began to cease, and he watched the scene more intently, latching on to every word.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "The boy must die. Voldemort himself must do it." Hermione was crying but Harry chose to ignore it for the moment, waiting for Snape to say something.

"All this time…All this time you kept him alive so he could die at the proper moment. You kept him alive so he could be slaughtered like a pig at Christmas." His voice was livid and Dumbledore let out a low whistle.

"Don't tell me you've come to care for the boy, Severus." he said. Snape's eyes were hollow as he lifted up his wand and cast a patronus. A doe, just like Lily's. Dumbledore stared at Severus dumbfounded. "After all this time?" he asked.

"Always," Snape responded. A single tear fell from his face. The scene transitioned into darkness and Harry and Hermione found it hard to breathe. They lifted their heads out of the pensieve and Harry collapsed on the stairs. He wasn't shaking. He wasn't gasping. He just sat there. Hermione had calmed down the noise she was making before but her jaw was throbbing with the desire to let out a sob. She took Harry's hand.

"I'll go with you." She told him. Harry looked at her. Emeralds met chocolate once more, and he gave her a sad smile.

"You can't." he said. "I have to do this alone. It's gotta be me and him." His hand reached up to grab Hermione's face. She took in a deep breath.

"I'm coming with you." she told him. Her voice was shattered, but she looked at him firmly. Harry's stared at her lovingly and kissed her forehead before pulling her close to him.

"Hermione you can't, you –"

"I'm coming." She said. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I'll stay under the invisibility cloak." He clenched his jaw and it started to quiver.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but you-" he tried to say. She pulled away completely and shut him up.

"I am coming with you." She demanded. He closed his mouth and watched her. Her eyes were full of tears and she scooted closer to him again, cupping his head in her hands. "You always think that you have to do everything by yourself." She told him. She took in a sharp breath as the tears spilled over and she met her eyes to his. "We're in this together." She whispered. He broke. Hearing her say those words once more sent him to a place long ago, back before they were even a couple. The prospect had looked so bright, and now here they were, saying their final goodbyes.

"You can't say anything." Harry told her. She nodded. "No, 'Mione, you can't. He can't know you're there. When he does it…" he said, his voice catching at the end, "you can't scream for me. You can't help me, you can't do anything, you understand?" he was looking at her with wild eyes. She nodded once and let out a shaky breath.

"I…" she started to say. "I love you." Harry gave her a weak smile.

"I love you more than anything, Hermione Granger." He looked at her with tears in his eyes as she sobbed. "If it's my last chance to say it," he began, "I'm going to say it right."

His lips crashed into hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her jaw was trembling as she cried but her hands found a way into his hair and she felt his lips with her tongue. He opened, allowing her access before finding his way into her mouth. He separated from her lips and kissed down her neck, in that sensitive spot he knew she loved. She was still crying and her grip on his tightened as he moved back up to her mouth. He gave her one last kiss, so powerful, so passionate, so tender that it left her light headed. His hand cupped her face and they looked at each other. Neither said anything, but they both stood up and linked fingers. Their grip was tighter than it had ever been as they walked out of Dumbledore's office and went to find Voldemort.

Only one can live while the other survives, Harry thought to himself. This is it.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for reading! Chapter 20 is underway and will be up shortly. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20: The Art of Love

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you all so very much for your brilliant support on this story and for reading it for the last two years. I appreciate it more than I can even describe. I have a couple chapters of another story finished, so please be on the lookout for that. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Art of Love<p>

Her hand began to feel sweaty as she walked beside Harry to the Forbidden Forest. Neither said a word, and Hermione could feel her heart batter against her ribcage as they approached the trees. She swallowed hard and looked over at him. His jaw was clenched and he stopped walking just before they reached the front of the forest. The sky was a mixture of red and grey, and Harry couldn't deny the way it reflected the events of the day. His mind thought of Ron, of Neville, of Luna, and of Ginny. They were the greatest friends he could have ever asked for, and he had put them all in harm's way. Luna had been captured, Ron had been tortured. Neville had to become something he never was; a soldier with the desire to avenge and kill. Ginny had been used as bait, petrified and tortured almost beyond repair. His heart crumbled when he thought of Molly and all she had done for him. She gave him a place to stay, food to eat, and the figure of a mother he never had. He thought about Arthur and Remus. He felt the tears threaten to fall as the image of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his wife's body lying on the cold ground came to mind. His jaw began to tremble as he thought of Sirius- wonderful, wonderful Sirius, who also gave his life protecting him. His parents and their ultimate sacrifice left an empty feeling in his stomach as he pulled Hermione close to him.

Hermione. He was holding her in his arms but he already felt so far away from her. She was the light that guided him through the darkness. She was the support he always knew he could lean on. She was the brains behind every expedition, and she was the reason his heart was still beating. Not for long, Harry thought, but a smile still crept on his face as he looked at her. Her brown eyes were swimming in tears but her beauty was more radiant than ever. She unhinged him, made him do things he would never have thought he was capable of. She was the one who never gave up on him, she was the one who stood by his side and fought his demons with him. His lips touched hers as the memory of their first meeting flooded through him.

"You're Harry Potter!" she said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

He traced her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears that had fallen. They still didn't say anything, but Harry said all he needed to say as he kissed her one last time. She reached into her bag and pulled out the invisibility cloak. Her eyes locked with Harry's as she draped it around herself. He closed his eyes, knowing he was never going to see her again. Her face filled him mind and he started to walk. He couldn't feel his legs moving, it almost felt like he wasn't even himself anymore. He ventured further into the trees knowing Hermione was right behind him, but he felt empty not having her hand in his. He felt something pulse against his leg and he stopped walking, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the golden snitch Dumbledore had left him. He had forgotten he put it there, but he touched it gingerly and stared at it. Something told him just what to do, and he placed his lips to the metal and whispered, "I'm ready to die."

The snitch fluttered in the air for a moment before it fell back into his hand and broke open. A triangle shaped stone flew up into the air slowly and he felt the need to have Hermione by his side overcome him. He turned around.

"'Mione…" he said. She timidly pulled the cloak off and looked at the stone.

"Is that?" she asked. He nodded. He held up his palm as Hermione grabbed his other hand and the stone landed softly before breaking into four triangles. A small white light beamed out of the center and split off into four separate lights, landing in a circle around Harry and Hermione. The images of Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James smiled proudly at them, and Harry let out a shaky breath.

"Harry, my boy." James spoke first. Harry looked at his father and felt the sting of loss capture his heart once more. He couldn't say anything for fear of letting the sobs free, but Hermione gripped his hand tighter and he nodded. Lily beamed at him, and Hermione understood why Snape had fallen for her. She was exquisite.

"Harry, we're all so proud of you." She said. Their voices all sounded so close, no echo or feedback, but as if they were right there next to them. Harry choked on a sob as he looked at his mother.

"Mum –" he tried to say, but emotions began to take hold of him. "Your letter…" he said, and she smiled once more.

"We love you." She told him. He nodded his head and let the tears fall. She looked at Hermione. "Thank you for looking after him all these years." She said. Hermione's eyes widened as her own face was washed by salty tears and bit her lip.

"Thank you for…for him." Hermione replied. Her voice cracked and Harry didn't have to look at her to know that she was sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled her close to him as he looked over at Sirius.

"Harry Potter," he said. Harry closed his eyes as he let Sirius's voice captivate him. He thought he would never be able to hear it again. "Welcome home." He finished. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Sirius.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked shyly. Hermione bit her lip to steady herself as Sirius replied.

"No, as easy as going to sleep." He said. Harry nodded gratefully and looked at Remus. He was staring at him intently.

"All this time I thought you didn't know what you were doing…" Remus began. "It turns out you knew more than all of us." He said. Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "Your son…" Lupin smiled.

"Will grow up knowing how heroic his parents and godfather were." He said. Harry's eyes went wide. "We never got the chance to ask, but we wanted you." Harry shook his head.

"Remus, I… I'm going to die. He deserves a godparent who will stay with him." He said. His voice was small, but Remus simply smiled.

"Hermione, love," Remus said. "Would you, you know?" he asked. Hermione combusted into a fountain of tears and nodded her head.

"I'd be honored." She said. Harry looked at her and smiled through his pain. He reached over and kissed her cheek and tasted the tears. He would keep them with him always.

"Will you all stay with me?" Harry asked. Everyone smiled.

"Until the end." Sirius replied. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She leaned over and puked all over the grass. She stood up slowly and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry." She said. He gave her a sad smile.

"I love you." He said to her. She nodded and hugged him. "All of you." He finished.

"We love you too." Lily said. "Hermione, it's time." Hermione nodded and reached for the invisibility cloak. She gave Harry one last smile, despite her tears, and draped the cloak around herself again. He swallowed hard and looked at his parents. They separated and formed a path for him to follow and he took one step forward. The four spirits fell in line beside him and Hermione was a few feet behind. She knew the Dark Lord might be able to sense her presence if she was right beside Harry, and chose to stay back.

Voldemort's figure stood off in the distance. Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, and the Malfoy's minus Draco were gathered around him. He was pacing slowly with the Elder wand in his fingers. Lucius spoke first.

"There is no sign of him, my lord." He said. Voldemort stopped moving and looked to a space in between the trees.

"I truly thought he would come." His eerie voice whispered. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Bellatrix, who took a step to him.

"My honored lord, my most dear lord…." She said apologetically. He was about to reach for her when Narcissa's voice distracted him.

"My lord- he's here." She said. Both Voldemort and Bellatrix turned their gaze to where Harry was standing. He walked through the spot in between the trees and stood ten feet from Voldemort. He didn't speak, he didn't blink. The spirits of his mother and father, Sirius and Lupin had vanished, and he had no idea where Hermione was. He felt truly alone.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said slowly. " 'The Boy Who Lived.' Come to die." Harry clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Hermione's face flashed before him as he felt the stab of Voldemort's curse. His head began to spin, the air began to feel thin and inaccessible and all the while Hermione's voice was sounding in his ears.

"I love you."

Then all went white.

Hermione watched from beside a tree to Harry's left. She bit down on her knuckle so hard blood spilled out as Voldemort spoke the curse, and she fell to her knees as he hit the ground. Her head was spinning and the vomit came spewing out of her before she even had a chance to stop it. She looked up hesitantly, but none of the Death Eaters seemed realize she was there. Her arms wrapped themselves around her legs and rocked her back and forth. She felt so far away from herself and the pain in her knuckle was nothing compared to the pain in her chest. She felt so broken, and she just sat on the ground as Voldemort smiled and Bellatrix screamed for joy.

Harry found himself in a white room. He was sitting on a white bench, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. The denim looked out of place in the field of white he was in, but the sound of gnawing and whimpering distracted him. He found himself following it, desperate to know where it was coming from. It was a mixture of a banshee and a baby, and he discovered the farther away from the bench he was the more distant the sound. He walked back and found a mangled body, not unlike the body Voldemort was in before he transformed in the graveyard, lying underneath the bench.

"Sad, isn't it, Harry?" the voice of a man with a crooked noise asked. Harry turned around and saw his parents standing next to Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were behind them, and in the distance Harry could see Fred, Mad-Eye, Filch, Trelawney, Bathilda Bagshot, Lavender, and so many others who had lost their lives fighting this war wave at him. He waved back slowly and looked at Dumbledore.

"Where am I?" he asked. Lily walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and then stared at it, realizing he could physically touch his parents. He gave in to the temptation and wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging her so tightly and so close to his body that he could feel her breath against his cheek. He was close enough he knew he should be able to feel a heartbeat but there wasn't one, and as he pulled away he placed a hand on his chest. One was there, but it was very, very weak. He looked at Dumbledore again. "Sir?" he asked. "Where am I?"

Dumbledore smiled and took a step in toward Harry. "You're at Kings Cross Station, I think." Harry looked around and saw the outline of the train station hidden beneath the white blanket. He looked confused as James walked up to him.

"Hi, son." He said. Harry was pulled away from his surroundings and stared at his father. He really did look an awful lot like him, and this brought a smile to face. They bear hugged, both laughing, and Harry saw Lily wipe a tear from her eye.

"That thing over there, " Harry began, and pointed to the mangled creature lying beneath the bench, "is that the part of Voldemort that was inside of me?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded and Harry stared at it again. It was still whimpering, and Dumbledore crossed over to it and sat down in front of it so his long cloak blocked Harry's view. He grabbed his mother's and father's hand and walked over to where Dumbledore was. Lily cupped her hand to Harry's face.

"You have a choice, Harry." She said. "You can stay here with us, or you can go back and fight." Harry looked at her in shock.

"But I died." He said. "How can I go back?" Dumbledore grinned.

"Because Voldemort was the one who killed you, Harry, the only part of you that is completely dead was the part of him that lived in you. The rest of you is free to wake up, if you choose." He explained. Harry's jaw clenched and he tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard. He turned to Lily and James, and they were both giving him the same expression Dumbledore was. A smile.

"What happens if I stay?" Harry asked.

"You come with us." James told him. Harry looked at Lily.

"If I go back," Harry said, "and I die later…Do I still get to come back to you?" he asked. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.

"The ones who love us never truly leave us, Harry." He said. "If you go back, you can live a long life and die an old man. When that happens, you are more than welcome to come back here to us." Harry felt a weight he didn't know was there lift off of him. He smiled and Hermione's face came to his mind. He felt his heart, still very weak, quicken at the idea of kissing her again, of holding her in his arms and telling her how beautiful she was. He thought of Ron, and he knew the chance to see him again was one that would be almost impossible to pass up. His eyes turned to scan the room. The faces he loved and had lost were still waving at him, and he nodded as he smiled to them.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." Sirius laughed and Harry looked to him. "What?" he asked.

"You have no need to apologize, Harry." He said. "All of us, we are all okay. We're happy." The news gave Harry a relief he had needed for nearly four years. He didn't realize how obsessed he was with knowing how his friends who had passed were doing until this very moment. Sirius's words brought him a joy he had never felt before. It was a different joy than the one Hermione brought him, it was different than everything. A new kind of love flooded his heart, a safety net seemed to form around him as he realized dying is not scary, and he will never truly lose anyone. He felt a connection to everyone staring at him, and the desire to go back and fight, to let them have died for a reason swarmed him entirely. He smiled. He had love on his side. Every single kind of love there is he's felt, and he could feel his heartbeat getting stronger as he thought this. He turned back to his parents and Dumbledore and smiled at them.

"I will see you in a bit." He said, and the white room was gone. The scent of pine filled his nostrils, and he was very aware that there was a woman hovering over him.

"Is he dead, Narcissa?" Voldemort asked. He felt Draco's mother place a hand over his chest, and his pulse quickened as he prepared a mental battle once she told Voldemort he wasn't. He was surprised, however, when she leaned close to his ear and whispered three small words.

"Is Draco alive?" she asked. Harry realized this was his chance. He gave a small, barely noticeable nod, and Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief in Harry's face. He felt her body detach itself from his and listened to her turn around.

"Yes, my lord, he is dead." She said. Voldemort gave a squeaking noise in delight and danced around the forest. The rest of the Death Eaters screamed for joy. One of them lit off a firework.

"You think you are so clever, don't you?!" a voice Harry knew all too well hissed. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. No, Hermione, don't do this, he thought. He kept his eyes closed and waited for the appropriate moment to open them. His heart was racing, ready to attack should Voldemort try to take her.

"Ms. Granger!" Voldemort sneered. "How nice of you to join us." He took a step toward her and smiled. "Have you seen the present we left for you and the others?" he gestured to Harry who still had his eyes closed, and he heard Hermione choke back a sob.

She raised her wand and stared at Voldemort. Her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. "I'm not afraid of you." She said.

"Oh, my dear, we both know that is a lie." Voldemort responded. "You're trembling as we speak."

"No," Hermione said. Her voice was thick and harsh and her eyes were like fire as they dug into Voldemort. "It's not from fear. It's from rage. It's from sadness. And above all, it is from the joy I have knowing that Harry will never be completely gone. He will live on in the hearts of every single person who was lucky enough to call him their friend." Voldemort hissed at her as she continued to speak. "He will live on and you will never be safe. You can't hide in your godforsaken horcruxes anymore." She threatened. Voldemort let out a burst of laughter and he placed the Elder wand on Hermione's temple.

"My dear girl," he said. "There is still one left. Your words are empty. You will die, just like the filth devoted yourself to." Hermione glared at him.

"Really?" she asked. Voldemort smiled. She clenched her jaw and prayed for a miracle as she opened her fist. "When are you going to understand that Harry was not your downfall? It was the love he had for everything. That love carried on, and everyone that knew him feels it. It was the love that made you weak, Voldemort." She said. He hissed at her.

"You dare say my name?" he asked.

"Yes, I dare, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." She said. He let out a scream and pulled back his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, but Hermione held up her arm and was surprised to find the sword of Gryffindor had materialized in her hand. The spell bounded off of the metal blade and hit a tree. It snapped and began to fall over, but Hermione cast a feather charm on it and it landed like snow at their feet. Voldemort had his arm raised, ready for a duel. Hermione looked at him and knew if she lunged at Nagini he would hit her. Her best chance was to go after one of the other Death Eaters. She cast the same curse Anton Dolohov had cast on her in the Department of Mysteries and it hit Bellatrix and Greyback, who screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Lucius and Narcissa grabbed hands and made a run for it as Voldemort threw another curse at Hermione, who blocked it. She watched him carefully. This was unlike any duel she had ever been a part of.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted again. Hermione tried to dodge out of the way and hold the sword up to block the curse again, but a figure appeared before her and the curse hit it instead. Harry kneeled on the ground in front of Voldemort, panting. His green eyes looked up and he gave Voldemort a smile.

"Hello," he said. Voldemort let out a scream of rage and Hermione stared at him.

"What -" she began to say, but words failed her. Her arms threw themselves around Harry and he placed one arm around her. The other held its wand pointed at Voldemort. The Dark Lord wasn't attacking, however, he was staring at the couple in shock.

"Did you miss me, Voldy?" Harry asked. Hermione burst into laughter as she turned her head to look at Voldemort. He was absolutely still.

"How did you that?" he asked slowly. Harry smiled wide and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Sixteen years ago, a foolish young wizard killed a baby boy's mother. She, as her final act, threw herself in between that boy and the curse the foolish wizard cast. A few months ago, that same foolish wizard, now old and noseless, tried to take the thing that boy loved more than anything in the world. That time, the boy threw himself in between the curse and the girl he loved, and the protection he had from his mother carried itself over to her." Voldemort's arm began to shake as Harry spoke. He was so fearless it made Hermione smile wider than she ever had in her life. "And now, with the protection on both of us, that curse you just cast was useless." He said. Voldemort screamed and threw a curse at Harry who hit it with another and sent it flying into the sky. "I was a horcrux, Tom, did you know that?" he asked. Voldemort sneered and Harry laughed and he gripped his wand a little tighter. "When you killed me, you only killed you."

"It doesn't matter," Voldemort said. "I can never be truly killed." Harry let out a low chuckle.

"You're afraid, Tom." He said. "I can feel it." Hermione bit her lip and gripped the sword tighter. She knew what Harry was doing, she just had to wait for the right moment.

"I will never be afraid of an arrogant child." Voldemort whispered. He threw a curse at Harry who sent one back. Both missed by a half centimeter. Hermione continued to wait.

"There's one more thing you should be afraid of, Tom." Harry said. Voldemort watched him carefully.

"What might that be?" he asked. Harry grinned.

"My girlfriend." He said, and sent slicing hex at Voldemort. He screamed as it hit his arm and he cast the Cruciatus curse but Harry dodged out of the way and grabbed Nagini to block the magic. The curse hit her and she writhed in pain, which made Voldemort scream and stumble backward. It that moment Hermione raised the sword and flung it down, chopping the head of the snake clear off. It's skin shattered and fell on the ground around their feet, and Voldemort continued to scream. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "One more thing, Tom." Harry said. Voldemort was panting and his grip on his wand was weak, but he was ready to fight. "Severus Snape did not belong to you. He never belonged to you. He was Dumbledore's the entire time, and you were too stupid to see it." Voldemort sneered again and Harry blocked another one of his hexes. "The night he died, Dumbledore gave the allegiance of the Elder wand to someone. You thought it was Snape because he was the one who killed him, but Snape and Dumbledore had that whole thing planned for an entire year before that night. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, he disarmed Dumbledore without Dumbledore's consent, and that made him the true master of the Elder wand." Voldemort watched Harry carefully as they circled each other. Harry's hand was still linked in Hermione's. "But then," Harry said. "I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor, the same night you tried to kill Hermione." Voldemort's eyes widened at this statement. He was putting the pieces together. "I am the master of the Elder wand, Tom. Our wands are connected. Just as they've always been." Voldemort hissed and Harry looked at Hermione. "Hermione, " Harry said before looking at Voldemort,, "you know Hermione, right?"

"Mudblood." Voldemort puked. Harry grew a violent shade of red at the word, but Hermione's squeeze kept him at bay.

"She just killed your snake." Harry said smugly. "This means she was completely right, as she usually is. You can't hide behind your godforsaken horcruxes anymore, Tom." He looked at Hermione and flashed her a brilliant smile. "That was a nice touch, by the way, I really liked that." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," she said lightly. Voldemort screamed in frustration and raised his wand. He pointed it directly at Harry's head.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort shouted. Harry braced himself, Hermione's hand still in his. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted at the exact moment Voldemort shouted the killing curse. A flash of green met a flash of red, and Hermione gripped Harry's hand as she watched the colors dance. She leaned up and whispered four small words in Harry's ear.

"Will you marry me?" Harry felt a bolt of happiness course through him and new wave of feelings washed over him. The faces of those he had met in the white room came to mind, as did Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. He remembered the time Neville lost his frog, the time Luna fixed his nose. He remembered kissing Hermione for the very first time. He remembered walking in on Neville dancing with himself. He remembered laughing at Ron in his ancient dress robes. He remembered Cedric. He remembered Molly cooking him a birthday cake every year, and he remembered the day Hagrid knocked down his door and told him he was a wizard. Harry's mind thought of Dumbledore and the time he told Harry he cared for him, and it settled on imagining Hermione in a white dress, walking down an aisle and smiling at him. The love that filled his heart at all of these thoughts cascaded through the streams of magic and engulfed the green line. Harry's spell hit the tip of the Elder wand and snapped it like a twig. Voldemort's arm began to feel hot as the magic Harry cast, filled with the love he was feeling as he did so, found its way into his tainted bloodstream. The Dark Lord stared at his hand as it began to crumble, the pure love not able to mend itself with the emptiness in Voldemort's soul. He didn't have a chance to scream before his entire body broke apart like an old statue, and gathered as a pile of dust on the forest ground. Harry and Hermione stared at the spot for a moment, and suddenly the sky, which was still grey and red, began to see blues and whites. The sun began to shine through as the dark magic left. In the distance Harry and Hermione could hear cheering, but for the moment all they saw was each other.

"Harry –" Hermione said as tears spilled from her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him close to her. He buried his face in her hair and squeezed her tightly.

"Yes," Harry said. "I will marry you." Hermione looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"You mean it?" she asked. He cupped her face in his hands.

"If you hadn't asked first, those are the words I'd be saying to you right now." He told her, a silly grin plastered on his face. She laughed and kissed him, but pulled back in surprise. They both touched their lips and could feel the tingle of the protection sealing itself, holding in their sacrifice and love for one another. They were bound to one another forever, both magically and, soon to be, legally. He took her hand and smiled at her. They stood up and walked back toward the school, where they found Ron waiting for them at the entrance.

"As I live and breathe, its Harry Potter." He announced, a grin stuck on his face. Harry caught him in a hug and slapped his back before pulling away. Ron turned and looked at Hermione, sweeping her off her feet in a hug. She giggled as he put her back down on the ground and he looked at Harry, shaking his head in disbelief. "You did it, mate." He said. Harry shook his head.

"No," he said. " You did it. All of you." His eyes looked at Hermione, then Ron, then scanned the crowd that was beginning to form behind him. "Even those that didn't make it." Harry said. Hermione looked at him and smiled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought of you," Harry said. "All of you. When the moment came, I thought about times I spent with you two and Neville, Luna, Ginny, and everyone else. You guys made it happen. I just held the wand." Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"That's the art of love, Harry." She told him. "Sometimes it's all you need to succeed."

"You know I survived the killing curse?" Ron said suddenly, staring at Harry in disbelief. "Yeah! When you were bleeding to death! Your scar glowed and then my arm tingled and then I didn't die!" Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That was my mother's protection." He said. "It must've sensed you were in danger and knew how much you mean to me." Ron gawked at him as Harry clapped him on the back and began to walk toward the crowd of people, who all cheered and began to hug one another. Seeing Harry told them the worst was behind them, and the best part of their lives was yet to come.

As the sun began to set, Harry led Hermione to the Black Lake. They peered over the water and held hands, worry the farthest thing from their minds.

"I'm so proud of you." Harry said. She looked at him and smiled. "You scared me to death, the way you talked to him. But I am so, so proud of you." He said, wrapping his arms around her stomach as he came up behind her. She leaned her head into his chest and smiled.

"It's in the past, Harry." She said. His chin nuzzled her forehead as she drew small circles on his hands. "I love you." She said. Harry smiled.

"I love you too, future Mrs. Potter." He said and leaned down to kiss her full on the mouth. The war was over, and the future looked brighter than the sun.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everybody for staying with this story! Next chapter will be the last one.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

The Art of Love

Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little love. HHr

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. I want to once again thank each and every one of you who took time out of your day to click the link to this story, and your support has been astronomically unexpected and so appreciated. I hope it didn't disappoint. Please be on the lookout for my next Harry/Hermione story "The Lost Years." It will revolve around the missing 19 years in between the war and J.K. Rowling's epilogue. It won't have anything to do with this story either, its very AU. Thank you once again. Please enjoy the end of The Art of Love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The Epilogue<p>

"Mum, I'm fine, really!" Hermione protested as her mother tried to massage her shoulders.

"Hermione, you just gave birth. You are tense and you need some relaxation." She said. Hermione rolled her eyes as the door to her bedroom swung open. The most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on walked in, his hair askew and green eyes shining brightly as he held their baby boy in his arms. He smiled at her and his mouth curled up in a smirk when he caught sight of Jane Granger having her hand swatted away by her daughter. Hermione beamed at him and he sat on the edge of the bed still cradling the sleeping boy, and Jane leaned down to kiss the top of her daughter's head.

"I'll go bring you some tea." She said. Hermione's head snapped toward her mother as he left the room.

"Mum, I'm honestly okay! MUM!" she groaned and looked back at Harry. They both burst into laughter and Hermione sat up a little to give him a kiss. Okay, so she was sore and moving hurt, but other than that she was okay. Harry nuzzled her face with his head for a moment before he passed their son to her, and Hermione stared at his little face with a giant smile on hers.

"He looks like you." She told Harry. He had scooted up on the bed so he was sitting next to her, his arm draped over the pillow she was leaning against and wrapped around her shoulders. Her head tilted into the crook between his neck and she sighed happily. She couldn't believe they were actually here.

"I love you so much, 'Mione." Harry whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"And I love you." She replied. She kissed him warmly and settled back into his arm. His hand reached over to cup his son's head, and he felt his throat tighten.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"You're going to be the best dad on the planet, Harry James Potter." She told him. His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "What?" she asked him.

"James." Harry said, and Hermione understood. Her hand gripped his and gave it a small squeeze before she looked back at her son and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome to the world, James Potter." She said.

"His middle name should be Daniel. After your dad." Harry said. Hermione smiled and nodded, kissing her son once more. Just then there was a knock on the door and Ron entered. He looked flustered.

"Bloody hell, you can't do that to me!" he cried as he slumped down in the armchair beside the bed.

"Do what?" Hermione asked. Ron's face went red.

"HAVE A BABY WHEN I'M—" Rom began, but both Harry and Hermione put their fingers to their lips and gave Ron a harsh look. He gulped and looked sheepish in response. "Sorry… Next time you have a baby, make sure I'm not in France for a tournament, okay?" he said, but his eyes were no longer upset. He was staring at the boy in Hermione's arms and he stood up slowly, walking toward him. "He's beautiful, you guys." Ron said. His hand ran through his hair and a smile appeared on his face. "Looks just like Harry."

"That's what I said." Hermione chimed, giving her husband a very pointed look. Harry blushed lightly and looked at Ron.

"How'd the game go?" he asked. Ron beamed.

"I pulled a fast one on Krum. Can you imagine? Me! I pulled a fast one of Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione laughed and Harry nodded his head in approval.

"How?" Harry asked. Ron reenacted the whole scenario, constantly being shushed by Hermione when he got too loud. By the time he got to the part when he blocked Krum's goal and sent the bludger flying back his way, he was so out of breath from his performance that he sort of mumbled the catch-line and collapsed back into the chair. Harry was laughing, his hand cupped over his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. It didn't matter, though, the bouncing of the bed still woke up James. Hermione cooed as the cries began.

"Hey, baby!" she said cheerily. "Hello, James. Aw, Mummy loves you. Yes, she does." Her face turned to Harry. The baby stopped crying and was staring at his parent's wide-eyed. Harry smiled.

"Hello, James." Harry said, and gripped one if his tiny feet lightly. "Look at your cute little feet." He said and tickled one. James didn't like this and started to cry, leaving Harry looking aghast. "I'm so sorry." He said and Hermione laughed.

"You're so cute." She told Harry. "I think he might be hungry." Ron's eyes went wide.

"That's my cue to go, then. I will not be standing around watching breast-feeding. No, sir-ee!" he exclaimed standing up. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Riiiiiight, because I know how much you hate breasts." Harry said as he stood up and followed Ron to the door frame.

"Breasts I like, but babies sucking on them would make me think twice before—" Ron said. .

"RONALD." Hermione scolded. He looked at her sheepishly before he closed the door. Harry smiled to himself as he and his best mate walked to the kitchen, laughing and cracking jokes. He had never felt so whole in his entire life than he did at this moment. He had a family, his scar hadn't burned in years, and he was married to the woman he loved. All was well.

* * *

><p>AN: I really really enjoyed writing this story. After two years, it seems a little strange to be finished, but I look forward to future stories I can share with you. Thank you so so so much for support. You are all amazing. -M.


End file.
